Fekete romok alatt
by Emeshe
Summary: AU. Avis Nolan pusztán balesetből esett át egyik világból a másikra. Az is baleset volt, hogy belebotlott egy világító és beszélő kavicsba. Azután a többi jött magától: szörnyek, ördögűzők, grófok és fura álmok... És valahogy az egyszerűnek tűnő boldogulás már nem is olyan egyértelmű. (Teljes eredeti összefoglaló az 1. fejezet elején)
1. Mikor minden összejön

Avis puszta véletlenek folytán zuhant egy másik világ tengerszemébe, ahonnan újabb zuhanások árán vezetett az út egy barlangba. Hogy mi volt ott? Egy beszélő, zöld kavics, aki ráadásként még világított is, plusz amnéziában szenvedett.

Hogy mi lett a következménye? Először is egy fura szekta tagjai szakadnak a nyakába, aztán maga a szekta, ördögűzők, holmi grófok, akikhez mind-mind akciósan mellékelve jár egy adag... szörny?

És Avis, egykori kristálymágus, ma már csak szerencsétlen áldozat már benne is csücsül a szarban, ahol kénytelen szembesülni a ténnyel: Ezt a világot neki meg kéne menteni... Vagy valami olyasmi.

Mert a zöld kavics nem az, aminek elsőre látszik.

**_A történet hivatalos oldala: feketeromok .wordpress .com_**

**_Az eredeti DGM karakterek nem az enyémek. Ellenben Avis Nolan és kis univerzuma igen._**

* * *

><p><strong>1. fejezet:<strong>

**Mikor minden összejön…**

Szemeztem még egy pillanat erejéig a kóbor macskával, aztán kecsesen belesétáltam a lyukba.

– Áááh! – sikoltottam, és megnyugtatott a tudat, hogy az erdő közepén vagyok, és azon a dögön kívül maximum fél tucat madár lehetett tanúja életem… harmadik legnagyobb égésének.

Az utolsó pillanatban nyújtottam ki a karom és kapaszkodtam meg a lyuk peremében, miközben az eddigi fedőként és álcaként funkcionáló kövek, faágak és föld csattogva zuhant le az alattam tátongó sötétségbe.

– Segítség! – kiabáltam. Persze csak halkan, hisz úgy se volt itt senki, akkor meg minek égettem volna magam a macska előtt?

Ujjaim kezdtek lecsúszni a föld miatt, én pedig magamban átkoztam azt az elmebeteg állatot, aki nemcsak hogy lyukat merészelt ásni egy vadcsapás kellős közepére, hanem ráadásként még el is dugta. Az a barom, seggfej… Bárki is legyen.

Megpróbálkoztam egy felhúzódzkodással, ami szilárd perem esetében ment is volna, de egy instabil, föld alkotta párkánynál csak annyit értem el, hogy stílszerűen a saját képembe kapartam egy vödörnyi homokot.

Prüszköltem és köhögtem, sőt, még azzal is megpróbálkoztam, hogy valamilyen kicsavarodott pózban a karomhoz dörgölöm a szememet, hátha kijön belőle a por – de csak annyit értem el ezzel, hogy az ujjaim még lejjebb csúsztak, és a fájdalomból ítélve újabb csinos kis horzsolásokkal lettek gazdagabbak.

A macska mintha csak megérezte volna egyre kétségbe ejtőbbé váló helyzetemet, ugyanis pár másodperc múlva felbukkant a feje a nyílás szélénél.

Dühösen ráfújtam, hátha így végre elhúzza innen a csíkot, de mintha csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott rajtam. Hiába, a gyűlölet köztük és az én típusom között kölcsönös volt és örökké tartó. Szerény véleményem szerint a kétszínűségük már rég túllépte az elviselhetőség határát, ahogy ott dörgölőztek a _gazdihoz_, kihasználták, miközben játszották az aranyos, de közönséges állatot…

A macska tudta, hogy nem tehetek ellene semmit, mivel a gúnyos mosoly kiszélesedett, ahogy kecsesen felemelte az egyik mancsát.

– Tűnj el, átkozott dög! – acsarkodtam, mire kaptam egy lesajnáló pillantást is a mosoly mellé. – Sicc innen!

Láttam, ahogy a szépen tisztán tartott karmokon megtörik a fény – aztán a macska lecsapott.

Cseppet sem nőiesen felordítottam, ahogy vérző ujjaimat ösztönösen húztam vissza, elengedve a lyuk peremét – minek egyenes következményeként megtapasztalhattam pár másodperc erejéig a szabadesés… _élményét._

Aztán hatalmas robajjal becsapódtam a lyuk aljába – ami, mint kiderült, nem vízszintes volt, így azzal a lendülettel jó tíz métert csúsztam még tovább, hogy utána egy rosszul sikerült bukfencet követően belecsapódjak a masszív kőfalba.

Az _érdes_ és masszív kőfalba.

Hangosan káromkodtam egy szép hosszút, melyben szerepelt a macska és őseinek hosszas elemzése, egy rövidebb elemzés a leendő vadászatai kimenetelének sikerét illetően, és egy hosszabb, mely az én tiszta szívemből szóló kívánságomat fejezte ki a minél hosszabb és szenvedéssel telibb életét illetően – és csak ezután láttam neki a károk felmérésének.

Első mozdulatra úgy tűnt, nem tört el semmim.

Második mozdulatra, ami a feltápászkodás nehéz és roppant bonyolult műveletét foglalta magába, kis híján újra előrezuhantam, fejjel neki a sziklának. Kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy a mai napom életem legnagyobb szívása, zuhanásostul, macskástul, megzúzódott bokástul-mindenestül.

Pedig milyen szép nyugisan kezdődött…

Valahogy mégis sikerült álló helyzetbe küzdenem magam – közben megállapítottam, hogy nem csak a bokám fáj piszkosul, hanem a fejem és a karom is, amire valószínűleg ráestem –, és utána jöhetett a helyzet elemzése. Tökéletesen rossz sorrendben, mint ahogy tanították.

Mert hogy ezt _aközben _kellett volna megtennem, amikor _zuhantam._

De most nem volt itt egy tanár se, aki szörnyülködhetett volna a hanyagságom miatt, így nem túlzottan bántott a lelkiismeret, miközben körülnéztem.

A gond az volt, hogy nem sok látnivaló akadt a totális sötétségben. Csupán két irányból érkezett némi fény – az egyik az előbb még oly' kevéssé értékelt napfény, a másik valami alig észrevehető, egészségtelen zöld. Ha egészen pontos akarok lenni: sápadtzöld. _UFO-zöld._

Mi következik ebből? Egy szép, éles kanyar állította meg amúgy igen szép ívű esésemet.

Kicsit kóválygó fejjel, kicsit félvakon és kicsit sántítva elindultam a napfény felé, úgy okoskodva, hogy ha már ott „jöttem" le, hát arrafelé is fogok távozni. Egészen addig le sem esett, hogy tulajdonképpen egy gödör alján vagyok, amíg némi felfelé történő görnyedt mászás után megláttam a vakító kék eget – elérhetetlen távolságban.

A majdnem tökéletesen függőleges falat és a belőle csak itt-ott kiálló, elég vékony, kapaszkodásra tökéletesen alkalmatlan gyökércsomók egyvelege törte meg.

Kétségbeeshettem volna – de nem tettem. Az ilyen érzéseket már órákkal ezelőtt magam mögött hagytam, amikor hullafáradtan, félig bénultan és csuromvizesen kikászálódtam egy jeges tengerszem partjára.

A gyér fényben meg kellett állapítanom, hogy azon ritka állapotok egyike áll fent, amikor kivételesen _van _választási lehetőségem: dönthettem, hogy várok a gödör alján csücsülve, és esetleg kiabálok hozzá, hátha valaki erre jár és rám akad, vagy elindulok arra, amerre legurultam – és amerre lehet, hogy van olyan kijárat, ahol még én is ki tudok mászni.

A várakozás sosem volt az én stílusom. Kiabálni se szerettem a vakvilágba – csak akkor, ha volt a közelemben legalább egy élőlény, aki előtt szidhatom azt, aki zavart. Szóval minek rekedjek be a semmiért?

Ergo megindultam a másik irányba, őszintén csodálkozva azon, hogy nem hasította fel esés közben valamelyik éles, kiálló kavics a koponyámat.

Szóval, vegyük át még egyszer: mi a szart fogok én tenni, ha egyszer újra kint leszek?

Első lépésként szerzek kaját valahonnan. Ha kell, felnyársalok valami erdei vadat, mert már legalább tizenegy órája nem ettem semmit – és nagyjából ugyanennyi ideje bolyongok egy végtelennek tűnő erdőben, egy meredek hegyoldalban. Víznek valamiért volt elég a környéken, pici, szinte ihatatlan források formájában, amiből egy óra alatt ki tudtam sajtolni két kortynyit – aminek húsz százaléka még így is föld volt.

Maradtak a nagyobbacska, ám sokkal ritkábban előforduló patakok, amiknek az alján már némileg leülepedett a homok, amit a források a kezdetnél felkavartak. Persze ilyet eddig csak egyet találtam, miközben emberi életnek nyoma sem volt.

Nagyon úgy tűnt tehát, hogy egy tökéletesen érintetlen zóna közepén zuhantam le.

De persze saját hülyeségből. Félig-meddig, de saját hülyeségből.

Ahogy egyre előrébb másztam, lassan már négykézláb az üreggé fajuló alagútban, elgondolkodtam azon, ha ennyire megerőltetem a bokámat, van-e rá esély, hogy valaha is rendbe jöjjön, ha esetleg túlélem ezt az egészet, és nem halok szomjan vagy éhen. Lehet, hogy pihenni kéne…

Azonban a zöld fény túlságosan is sci-fis hangulatot árasztott magából ahhoz, hogy csak úgy figyelmen kívül hagyjam és nyugisan pihengessek, talán alig pár méterre tőle – így hát tovább vánszorogtam, minden egyes centinél azzal biztatva magam, hogy már csak egy kicsi.

Fél óra múlva már kicsit gáz volt ezt mondogatni, de kitartottam. Először is, mert akkor most vagy én haladok kurva lassan, vagy a zöld fény forrása legalább olyan erős, mint egy kisebbfajta nap.

Mondtam már, hogy életem legrosszabb napja ez? És nagyon úgy tűnt, még nincs vége: ugyanis amint sikerült átpréselnem magam a járat talán legszűkebb részén, fejjel előre kizuhantam, újfent a semmibe.

Hogy hogyan nem törtem ki a nyakam, gőzöm sincs – isteni csoda vagy valami ilyesmi. Mindössze fél tucat újabb horzsolást szereztem be, mintha valami őrangyal óvna az olyan sebektől, amiket úgyse tudnék ellátni.

Szóval újabb rendszerellenőrzés után körülnéztem.

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Elhatároztam, amint kijutok, élve nyúzom meg azt a macskát. És nem csak őt…

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Valami barlangszerű… izébe kerültem. A nyílás, ahonnan kijöttem, legalább két és fél méterre volt a fejem felett, feneketlen lyukként tátongva elérhetetlenül az én százötvenhat centimmel. A falak érdesek voltak, és nedvesen csillogtak a zöld fényben, hátborzongatóvá téve minden egyes kis sarkot, amit csak fel tudtam fogni.

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

És most még ez a csepegés is! Előbb a macska, most meg ez a szar, mintha nem jutott volna már ki nekem minden az elmúlt tizenegy órában! Egy normális emberi szót nem hallottam a saját hangomon kívül, és azt is csak azért, mert éppen segítségért kiabáltam vagy a macskát szidtam.

Erre hova kerülök az én „szeretett" sulimtól, puszta vakmerőség és Lyssu ostoba kísérlete miatt? Nekem holnap dolgozatot kéne írnom, és még nem tanultam rá egy szót sem!

Habár ha egyformán telik az idő, akkor úgy két órán belül elkezdődik az az óra és…

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Nos, talán mégis maradnék itt egy kicsit, ebben a kellemes hűvösben, zenei aláfestésként egy frusztrálóan monoton csepegés társaságában.

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Vagy talán mégsem.

Ahol jelenleg ücsörögtem, totálisan átáztatva a szakadt, sáros farmeromat, egy párkány lehetett, ami körülfutott a barlang központja körül, ami viszont úgy sacperkábé szintén három méterre lehetett a mélyben, ahonnan – legalábbis innen nézve úgy tűnt – a zöld fény is származott, egyelőre takarásban. Itt fent csak egy tucat cseppkő és egy éles párkány volt – újabb alagút sehol.

Visszafordultam, és kétségbeesetten szemeztem egy darabig a szűk nyílással, ahova ha fel is jutottam volna, akkor se fértem volna vissza. A sérült bokám pedig kezdett baromira lüktetni, sértődötten adva a tudtomra, nem túlzottan tudja értékelni, hogy én csak úgy, balesete ellenére is megerőltettem egy jó kis kúszással. Terepgyakorlat, na! Szokjon hozzá, mert ahogy elnézem, még több is jön, amennyiben nem itt tervezem leélni hátralévő életemet…

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Mik a lehetőségek: fél lábbal, és – a fájdalomból ítélve – másfél karral visszamászni fel, vagy előremenni le. Tekintve, hogy vissza már nem nagyon tudom préselni magam, az utóbbi mellett döntöttem.

Csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy ezt tulajdonképpen egyszerűbben is meg tudnám oldani, amikor már erősen sántítva körüljártam a helyet, valami alacsonyabb rész után kutatva. Középen, mint valami emelvényen állt valami világító izé – ilyen távolságból nem látszott tisztán –, és az egyik sötét mélyedés akár alagút is lehetett.

A fenébe is, kristálymágus lennék, vagy mi a szösz! Lehetőségeiben erősen megtépázott kristálymágus ugyan, de az!

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Nem igazán akartam belegondolni, végül is hogyan kerültem egy tökéletesen idegen világ jéghideg tavába, egy civilizációtól mentes hegyen, de akaratlanul is ez kísértett, amióta csak kiúsztam a tengerszem közepéről.

Először is: HOGY LEHETTEM AKKORA BAROM, HOGY BELEMENTEM ABBA A KÍSÉRLETBE? Mintha Lyssu egyáltalán tudta volna a következményeket, de neeem… minden rendben lesz! Semmi ok az aggodalomra…

Hát, kurvára semmi. Ezért is dekkolok én most itt.

Persze az, hogy illegálisan végzünk egy idézést, amit ki tudja, hol talált, az egy dolog.

Az meg egy másik, hogy én, miután nem úgy működött a fent említett idézés, ahogy vártuk, kiléptem a védelmező pentagrammából, hogy megnézzem, ugyan mi az a lebegő, átlátszó izé ott a központi jelben.

Hittétek volna, hogy a dimenziók közti szakadás egy ilyen kis szar? Hogy nem jár fény- és hangeffekttel? Hogy nem kell hozzá szekrény, tükör vagy nyúlüreg?

Hogy ha ember nagyságú, a közelében vákuum van?

Poén az, hogy az a kevés, amit ezekről tanultunk, csak akkor ugrott be, amikor már belemerültem a tó vízébe.

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Tehát én itt vagyok a semmi kellős közepén, „kissé" sérülten, nagyjából halálosan kimerülve.

Maradt egyáltalán idézésre erőm?

Lelógattam a lábam a háromméteres mélységbe, ahova nem tudtam volna fájós bokával leugrani – megkockáztatom, ép lábbal se nagyon, ilyen kimerülten.

Mégis le kellett jutnom. Lépcsőt kellett varázsolnom kristályokból.

Koncentráltam, kerestem az ismerős, bizsergető érzést…

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

…ami elérhetetlen távolságba sodródott az egyöntetű hang hallatán, ami beette magát az elmém legmélyebb zugaiba, a hideggel és a nedvességgel együtt. Szuper. Mégis le kéne ugrani? Ne…

Megpróbálkoztam egy újabb koncentrációval, mire a levegőben élesen megcsillant valami, és a képződmény lassan egy csúszda formáját vette fel. Lépcsőt akartam, de ez se volt rossz. Ettől függetlenül instabilnak tűnt – a dimenzióközi utazás elvette minden erőmet, talán napokra lemerítve. Tulajdonképpen az is csoda volt, hogy ennyit össze tudok hozni…

A kristályokon megcsillant a zöld fény, ahogy százfelé verődött, szerte a barlangban.

Nah, gyerünk! Hajrá!

Hátha nem törik szét alattam…

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Nagyjából két és fél másodperccel azután, hogy elrugaszkodtam, rájöttem: ez nem volt életem legjobb döntése. De az sincs a top ötben, amikor hozzáértem a vákuumos szakadáshoz.

A kristálytest szerkezete nem bírt ki negyvenhat kilót, én pedig szépen zuhantam másfél métert több ezer szilánk kíséretében.

Nem bírtam tovább: hangosan felsikítottam:

– Csessze meg, a kurva életbe…

Nem, amúgy csak ritkán beszéltem rondán. Nagyon ritkán. De ezt az alkalmat azt hiszem, joggal nevezhetjük egyedinek ahhoz, hogy úgy beszéljek és akkor, amikor és ahogyan csak akarok.

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

A világító bigyó az emelvényen ugyan elég fényt adott ahhoz, hogy több tíz méterre ellátszódjon a föld alatti járatban, ahhoz viszont kevésnek bizonyult, hogy meg tudjam állapítani a helyen, ami – azonkívül, hogy nedves volt, visszhangzott, átázott és a hőmérséklete stabilan tartotta magát a tíz fok alatt –, még hatalmas méreteket is öltött.

Kezdett hiányozni az a szűk járat, amiben négykézláb kellett, hogy közlekedjek. Enyhe túlzással, persze.

Tehát le kell szednem azt az izét.

Nem csodálkoztam rajta, hogy van itt egy zöld, világító bigyó, mivel már temérdekszer láttam hasonlót, sőt, használtam is ilyen kőzeteket, így biztos voltam benne, hogy a szín csak egy újabb szeszély, és semmi bajom nem lesz attól, ha hozzáérek. Persze azt elfelejtettem figyelembe venni, hogy már nem otthon vagyok, és az általam ismert törvények könnyedén kifordulhatnak a sarkukból.

_Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…_

Kristálymágusi kilét ide vagy oda, hónapokig le nem megyek újabb barlangba, ami nincs kiszáradva legalább száz éve. Ez a csepegés szerintem hetekig kísérteni fog rémálomként, az egész lidércnyomással együtt – feltéve, ha túlélem.

Valahogy eddig nem nagyon gondolkodtam el azon, hogy életem vége egyre közelebb kerül, mivel se kaja, se víz, se semmi egyéb, és én a föld alatt vagyok… Tényleg, mi lesz, ha elfogy az oxigén? Az éltető levegő? Keserves kínok között fogok megfulladni, percekig hörögve fetrengve a földön?

De legalább rövid lesz. Két percnél tovább nem nagyon tudom visszatartani a lélegzetemet, és azt is csak akkor, ha előtte felkészülök, tehát valószínűleg nem fogom annyi ideig húzni…

De jó. Most ettől totál fel vagyok dobva.

Már nem is tudom igazán, végül hogy sikerült abban a hadirokkant állapotomban felkapaszkodni az emelvényszerű sziklára, de végül ott lógtam, fél kézzel és félvakon, fájós karomat pedig emeltem is, hogy leszedjem vagy letörjem a forrást, ahogy az okos kislányok szokták. Sok-sok időt töltöttem már itt, nagyjából annyit, hogy felfedezzem: itt is kék az ég, zöld a növények többsége, a macskák pedig ugyanolyan seggfejek, mint _odaát_ – ergo felesleges visszariadnom némi erőszaktól, hisz' ez szinte már az én világom is lehetne, nem igaz?

Szóval félig-meddig kizárva a frusztráló csöpp-csöpp hangokat a fejemből, próbáltam csak és kizárólag a feladatomra koncentrálni. Ha rossz helyen töröm el, abból már nem sülhet ki túl sok jó – vigasztalt a tudat, hogy eggyel több vagy kevesebb esés már igazán nem számít, amennyit ma zuhangattam itt össze-vissza.

Azért a biztonság kedvéért lassan közelítettem felé az ujjaimat, bármennyire is tiltakozott az egyre megerőltetőbb testhelyzet ellen minden egyes izmom. A fene tudja, miket rejt egy sötét barlang… Az az izé attól függetlenül, hogy tökre olyan, mint az otthoni kristály-lámpák, lehet bármilyen átok vagy igézet.

Szóval jobb az óvatosság.

Minden erőmet összegyűjtve belenyúltam a fénybe – és a kezem ezzel a lendülettel át is siklott rajta.

Pislogtam. Ki, a könnyeimet a szememből, miután véletlenül belenéztem a középpontjába, ami világított, és már kifejezetten fehér volt. Az a vakító-féle. Elvétettem volna? Ilyen pici lenne?

Visszarántottam a kezem, mire menet közben súrolta valami apró és langyos, amit eddig nem vettem észre.

Eddig igazán nem is lett volna baj: megvolt, éljen, nem estem le ismét valami magas helyről. Ugyan kifejezetten kicsi, éppen ezért a fénye nem is biztos, hogy sokáig fog tartani, de jelenleg tökéletes. Ugyan a világítás csak a központjában erős, a külsőbb körök már olyan halványak voltak, hogy szinte akár használhatatlannak is minősíthettem volna – biztos valami hülye pecsét fogja vissza ezt is, mint sok másik társát –, de ettől függetlenül csak ez volt, amivel találhattam valami alagútfélét, ami jobbik esetben kifelé, rosszabbikban még mélyebbre vezet.

Újra belenyúltam hát és most rögtön eltaláltam a helyét. Fura tapintása volt, nem olyan, mint a megszokott kristályoknak: langyos volt, és tükörsima, tojás alakú.

Felkészülve, hogy a ki tudja, hány év alatt, amíg itt porosodott, erősen rögzült a talapzathoz, nagyot rántottam rajta.

Poén az volt, hogy szinte egyáltalán nem ragaszkodott eddigi tartójához, így amekkora lendülettel húztam, kis híján hátraestem, ismét zuhanva jó másfél métert.

Ha így folytatom, huszonnégy óra alatt annyit esek majd, hogy ennyi erővel egy tízemeletesről is leugorhattam volna.

A tojás hirtelen vesztett a fényéből, ahogy az ujjaim körülkulcsolták. Marha jó, sok hűhó, semmiért, mi? Most akkor végképp nem fogok semmit se látni, és tök feleslegesen másztam fel, ismét kockáztatva a nyaktörést?

Valami halkan kattant az agyamban, a karomon pedig végigbizsergett valami, azután pedig megtörtént az, amitől már órák óta rettegtem: egy hang szólalt meg – a fejemben.

_Jó reggelt…_

Na, csak ekkor sikoltottam fel, és engedtem el a sziklát és a kristályt, egy újabb fenomenális esést mutatva be a nemlétező nagyérdeműnek. Azt hiszem, a fejemet is beverhettem egy picit, mert egy röpke pillanatra kiestek a dolgok az agyamból, de aztán már szállingózott is vissza minden kellemetlen információ a kobakomba.

Te jó ég. Te. Jó. Szagú. Büdös. Mindenség.

Megőrültem. Vagy…

Várjunk csak! Nem őrülhettem meg! Én nem vagyok _olyan _lány, aki egy kis félnapos egyedüllét után megkattan. Nekem minimum három és fél nap kell, kikérem magamnak! Nem mintha ezt eddig le tudtam volna tesztelni, de amúgy ismerem saját magamat valamennyire, tehát nem…

_Te ki vagy? _– jött az újabb kérdés.

Koncentráltam pár pillanatig, aztán megnyugodva kifújtam a levegőt, és máris erőt vett rajtam az ismerős és lassan olyannyira átkozott kíváncsiság: a beszélő ugyanis külső forrásból származott, ezt még én, egy mezei kristálymágus is be tudtam lőni. Különben is, ugyan az erre hivatott védőamulett a fülemben egyáltalán nem jelzett, de ki tudja, hogy működnek a ketyeréim ebben az átkozott, emberi civilizációtól egyelőre tökéletesen mentes világban? Lehet, hogy tök feleslegesen himbálózik öt darab amulett a füleimen, és rég el kellett volna őket tennem…

De ettől függetlenül még mindig ott volt a beszélő, aki mentális kommunikációs kapcsolatot létesített szerény személyem és az ő elméje között, és az amuletteknek hála csak azt hallhatta a gondolataim közül, amit én akartam, hogy eljusson hozzá.

– Te ki a jó büdös fene vagy? – kérdeztem vissza kissé talán barátságtalanul, amit viszont írhatott az illető a rekedtség számlájára is, ugyanis a macskán kívül órák óta nem beszéltem senkivel, hangosan énekelgetni pedig nem akartam, mivel egyrészt akkor tényleg bolondnak éreztem volna magam, másrészt pocsék a hangom.

Persze az előbb tökre közel álltam ahhoz, hogy érkezésem óta először totál kiboruljak és komplett hiszti-rohamot vágjak le itt a helyszínen, de jó szokás szerint a kíváncsiság nagyobb úr volt… Meg nálam sem stimmelt már eleve pár apróság.

_Én kérdeztem előbb! _– csattant fel láthatatlan beszélgetőpartnerem, kinek gondolata egy kisebb mentális pofon erejével érkezett hozzám, én pedig megállapíthattam, hogy az amuletteim egy része még igenis működik, ugyanis tökéletesen felfogta.

De különben is, mit lehet ilyenre válaszolni? Követelése jogos, így muszáj leszek én megszólalni…

– Avis vagyok. Avis Nolan, kri… – megakadtam egy pillanatra. Ez egy másik világ volt, ugyebár, és én nem hihetem azt naivan, hogy minden stimmel a saját dimenziómmal, ergo hanyagolnom kellett a mágusi címemet –…kiránduló, aki eltévedt – vágtam ki magam bégül merészen. – És te? Válaszolnál, hogy kit tisztelhetek személyedben?

Büszke voltam magamra, hogy ilyen szépen sikerült megfogalmaznom az utolsó mondatot, még ha egy kicsit fellengzősen is hangzott. De kit érdekel ez ilyenkor? Egy barlangban, egy zöld kavics világításában…

_Öhm… szerintem hanyagoljuk ezt a kérdést _– jött a zavart felelet.

– Miért? – hökkentem meg. – Egyáltalán hol vagy? – váltottam hirtelen gyanakvóba. Az kéne még, hogy rámijesszenek! Eleve estem egy csomót, fájt a fejem, a karom, és természetesen a lábam, hogy a hátamat már ne is említsem, és tiszta ideg voltam a fáradságtól és a tudattól, hogy egyrészt gőzöm sincs, hol vagyok, másrészt azt sem tudom, hogyan kerülhetnék haza.

_Tőled jobbra, másfél méterre _– jött a meghökkentő válasz.

Arra kaptam a fejem, de a kavics fénye senkire sem vetült – közel s távol egyetlen teremtett lélek sem tartózkodott, akivel beszélgethettem volna.

_Bocs, de… _– kezdtem volna gondolatban, mivel túlságosan is el voltam foglalva azzal, hogy továbbra is élet nyomát kutassam arra, amerre nyilvánvalóan semmi sem volt, de a láthatatlan beszélő félbeszakított:

_A kristály vagyok, te idióta! _– csattant fel. – _Te tökkelütött, korlátolt… Jé, te is tudsz így beszélni? Miért nem így válaszoltál a kezdetektől?_

Most aztán tényleg megbolondultam. Tutira, hogy elvesztettem az ép elmémet. Hát ez csúcs. Állatira klassz. _Te jó ég, komolyan egy kaviccsal beszélgetek? _Szép zölden világító kavics, azt el kell ismerni, de akkor is csak egy nyavalyás kőzet… ugye? Tehát téves nyugalmi állapot volt. Tényleg én őrültem meg, és most… Most ismét győzött a kíváncsiság, állapítottam meg szinte nevetségesen kívülállóként, és már másztam is négykézláb a tojás-alakú kristály-lámpához, ami azonban már nem úgy nézett ki, mint amikor legutóbb a kezemben fogtam: ugyanis szilánkokban hevert.

Az első, ami szemet szúrt nekem, az a tökéletesen csepp formájú, halványan derengő kristály volt, ami középen feküdt, és a többi szilánkkal ellentétben nem tűnt borotvaélesnek a széle. Ráadásul ahogy elnézegettem őket, csak annak volt önálló fénye – így hát, gondoltam, azt veszem fel.

Felvenni felvettem – az meg egy másik, hogy ugyanazzal a lendülettel kis híján máris dobtam el, valahova messzire, mivel a kavics meleg volt.

Nem langyos vagy hűvös. Meleg.

Na már most, mióta ilyen magas hőmérsékletűek közönséges kristályok tíz fok alatti hőmérsékletű barlangokban? Naiv kérdés, hisz máshol vagyunk… lehet, hogy ez itt teljesen normális, sőt, mindennapi dolog! Akkor meg mi a fenének aggódjak?

– Ez lennél te, kicsi kavics? – tartottam végül mégis a kezemben csodálkozva.

_Kicsi kavics?_

– Miért, van másik neved? – kérdeztem óvatosan. A forró borzongás, ami elgémberedett ujjaimat járta át, ahogy a kezemben tartottam a testet, túlságosan is jólesett ahhoz, hogy csak úgy otthagyjam. Mióta is vagyok a föld alatt? Fél órája? Egy? Amikor megérkeztem, hajnal fele járhatott az idő, barangoltam úgy tizenegy órát, kikötöttem itt… Ha nyár van, akkor még akár ki is érhetek napnyugtára – feltéve, ha van egyáltalán kijárat, persze.

Ez a tény annyira feldobott, hogy szinte meg is feledkeztem a tényről, hogy sikerült útitársat szereznem, így kis híján felsikkantottam, amikor nagy sokára meghallottam a választ:

_Nem tudom. Nem emlékszem._

– Részvétem – mondtam sajnálkozva. Így úszott az a halovány lehetőségem is, hogy esetleg megtudok valamit a kinti zord világról. De ez van, neki nagyobb problémái vannak, ugyebár… – Azt sem tudod, hol vagyunk most?

_Egy barlangban? _– tippelt óvatosan.

– Jó, de melyik kontinensen? – kérdeztem vissza. Vagy itt nem is ugyanaz a földrajz, mint nálunk?

Ez sajnos könnyen meglehet, állapítottam meg kétségbeesetten. De az is lehet, hogy olyan dologba csöppentem, mint amiről a régi kódexekben tesznek említést: tehát hogy a mi szeretett Földünk egy párhuzamos valóságába estem át – azaz a földrajz akár stimmelhet is, ahogy az országok, esetleg egyes történelmi események, és kisebb szerencsével akár az évszázad is! Mint egy sci-fiben, ahol persze valamiért elvetik a mágiát, mondván, ez egy olyan műfaj, aminek kizárólag a technikára kell alapoznia, de hát istenem, én most a valóságban vagyok, nem lehet minden tökéletes!

_Nem tudom…_

– Azt se, hogyan kerültél ide?

_Azt se._

Na, szuper. Akkor fújták az információs forrásomat is.

– De beszélni tudsz. És csak tudsz valamit a külvilágról is – bíztattam, és magamban már el is határoztam, akár kegyetlenség, akár nem, én itt hagyom. Nem mintha olyan nehéz lenne cipelni, elég csak zsebre vágnom, de őszintén szólva nem nagyon vágytam egy amnéziás társra, akit amúgy is ebben a dimenzióban kéne hagynom – ugyanis én biztos voltam benne, hogy rövid időn belül lelépek innen. Haza, az ismerős koleszba, szembenézve a felelősséggel, ami engem és Lyssut terhelt…

Na jó, talán mégsem sietem el ennyire ezt a hazautazás dolgot.

_Hát… ott kint van a… _– elhallgatott, talán nem ugrott be elsőnek az a valami, ami odakint vár, de aztán villámgyorsan rávágta: – _Az Ezeréves Gróf. Ő van kint._

Egy ezeréves ipse? Biztos jó ráncos… Vagy az is lehet, hogy ez csak a művészneve.

– Ő kicsoda?

_Nem tudom _– válaszolta kínkeservesen.

Nem akartam tovább kínozni a szerencsétlent a jelenlétemmel és az ostoba kérdéseimmel, így úgy döntöttem, eljött az ideje a búcsúnak. Letettem hát a kavicsot a földre és óvatosan felálltam.

– Szervus, kis kavics – közöltem vele. – Tényleg örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, de most mennem kell. Viszlát.

Azzal megfordultam, és készen arra, hogy ha kell, végigtaperolok mindenegyes négyzetcentimétert esetleges alagút után kutatva, elindultam, reménykedve a lassan lehetetlennek látszó kijárat létezésében, mivel egyetlen fényforrásomat szándékoztam itthagyni. Azonban kicsi kőzet máshogy gondolhatta, mivel a következő pillanatban jobb karom csuklójára átlátszó fénypászmák tekeregtek, aztán a kristály Pókembert megszégyenítő sebességgel már a nyitott tenyerembe is hintázta magát a földről.

_Nem hagyhatsz itt! Te ébresztettél föl!_

Felébreszteni?

– Ezt bármelyik másik hülye is meg tudta volna tenni, aki erre tévedt – közöltem vele a véleményem, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit meghatott ez az érv, sőt! Rögtön érkezett is, amnéziáshoz egyáltalán nem illő magabiztossággal a válasz:

_Nem._

– Nem-e? – vontam fel a szemöldököm, és megkíséreltem dühösen lerázni magamról, de az átkozott kavicsa kibiztosította magát! Olyan szorosan kapaszkodott azokkal a polipcsápjaival, hogy attól féltem, elszorítja a vérkeringésemet. – Mégis honnan veszed ezt? Letörtelek, és kész, véletlen volt! Arról meg igazán nem én tehetek, hogy emiatt azt hiszed, én ébresztettelek fel!

_Nem _– jött megint a válasz, csak azt nem tudtam, ezúttal mire: az első visszakérdezésemre, vagy éppen most értett egyet azzal, hogy nem én vagyok a hibás eddigi tartózkodási helye tönkretételében. – _Veled kell mennem. Kérlek _– váltott hirtelen könyörgőre. – _Nem akarok ezen a helyen porosodni!_

Majdnem válaszoltam neki, hogy ha nincs az a macska, és nem lök bele engem abba a hülye lyukba az erdő közepén, akkor még porosodott volna akár száz évet is ebben a barlangban anélkül, hogy feltűnt volna neki, de végül hallgattam, és mérlegeltem. Komolyan akarok én segíteni egy amnéziás kavicsnak?

Végül is… miért ne? A fénye még jól jöhet…

– Rendben, kiviszlek innen – egyeztem bele végül. – De aztán az első adandó alkalommal elválnak útjaink – közöltem a feltételeimet. – Nem vagyok idevalósi, és mindenképpen haza akarok jutni, ahova te nem jöhetsz, világos?

_Miért? _– szontyolodott el.

– Mert csak! Na! – vágtam ki magam félig-meddig. Tulajdonképpen jöhetett volna, aközött a sok mesterséges intelligenciával felruházott mágikus tárgy között egy beszélő kavics már egyáltalán nem szúrt volna szemet, de akkor papírokat kellett volna szereznem, meg engedélyt, meg a többi, amik magukkal vonták volna a sok kérdezősködést, és egy halom plusz macerát zúdítottak volna a nyakamba.

Érthető szerintem, hogy ehhez semmi kedvem nem volt.

_Oké _– egyezett végül bele olyan hangsúllyal, ami nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy ezt nem hagyja annyiban, de egyelőre mi mást tehetett volna? Ja, persze, továbbra is akaszkodhatott volna rám, ahogy eddig… Tényleg, ilyen hülyeséggel hogy a fenébe fogom majd lerázni?

De elnapoltam a problémát – most több gondom is volt. Például kijutni innen.

_Addig mesélhetnél magadról _– javasolta kis kavics naivan.

Felsóhajtottam, és válasz helyett a magasba emeltem egyetlen fényforrásom, hátha jobban átlátom a helyet, és megpillanthatom az oly' áhított alagutat.

Lehetőleg minél hamarabb.


	2. Evilági életformák

**2. fejezet:**

**Evilági életformák**

– Víz! – visítottam magamból kikelve, és már rohantam is a hang irányába, szinte félholtan és természetesen sántítva, de ez mit sem vont le a sebesség értékéből. Jesszusom, vizet találtam! Nem halok szomjan, élve megúszom ezt az egész átkozott barlangászást, éljen! Háromszoros hurrá, nekem!

A járat következő kanyara után pedig feltűnt egy újabb, ám a legelsőnél sokkalta kisebb barlang, melynek falából…

Igen. Zseni vagyok, fantasztikus, meg a többi, természetesen… Az ott víz! Tiszta, ásványokban gazdag víz, ami reményeim szerint iható… Csúcs! Megúsztam! Ráadásul mintha a hőmérséklet is emelkedett volna fél fokkal, ami ugyan lehetett érzékcsalódás is, viszont ugyanekkora eséllyel az is előfordulhatott, hogy esetleg közelebb kerültem a kijárathoz vagy a felszínhez. A fene se tudja, mindenesetre én ma már egy tapodtat sem teszek előre innen, itt fogok aludni, döntöttem el, ahogy odarohantam a miniatűr vízeséshez és beledugtam a kezem.

Az ujjaim eddig is át voltak fagyva, de most aztán végképp jégcsapoknak éreztem őket, de nem érdekelt, miközben lemostam róluk a vért és a mocskot, hogy aztán mohón kortyoljam a friss forrásvizet, ami olyan hideg volt, hogy még a fogam is belesajdult. Annyit ittam, amennyi csak belémfért, mivel több órája nem jutottam vízhez – márpedig ez még az élelemnél is fontosabb volt, legalábbis a gyakorlatozásoknál ezt verték belénk, és ugyan sosem került sor olyan szélsőséges esetre, hogy ezt kiderítsem, kénytelen voltam hinni a tanáraim szakértelmében. Elvégre ők az Akadémián oktattak, márpedig oda nem vesznek fel mindenkit csak úgy…

Szóval miután ittam, egész egyszerűen lecsüccsentem, kissé távolabb a barlangi pataktól, hogy a felfröccsenő víz ne áztasson át még jobban, és szorosabbra fogtam a pulcsimat, a kapucniját pedig a fejemre húztam, rá a nedves tincseimre. Reménykedtem benne, hogy nem nagyon fogok megfázni, vagy ha mégis, hamar túl leszek rajta. Nem igazán volt kedvem hetekig az ágyat nyomni egy ilyen kaland után, ami valószínűleg mindenkit érdekelne. Kicsi kavics most a zsebemből ontotta a fényt, miután a patak hangjára a sötétség ellenére is oda száműztem, hogy normálisan tudjak inni – amit csodák csodájára szó nélkül eltűrt. Talán még mindig kristálymágusi mivoltomat emésztette, amire sajnos túlságosan is büszke voltam ahhoz, hogy csak úgy huzamosabb ideig eltitkoljam. Úgy tűnt, bármennyire is használhatatlan emlékei híján a kinti világ dolgaival kapcsolatban, annyit biztosan tud, hogy itt nincs mágia – ami számomra maga volt a végítélet.

Hogy lehet, hogy egy ilyen alapvető dolog hiányozzon ebből a hasznavehetetlen dimenzióból? Ez egy lételem, egy szükséglet, önmagában egy életforma, erre mi történik vele?

Csak úgy kifelejtik teremtéskor.

_Most mit fogsz csinálni? _– kérdezte kicsi kavics.

_Aludni _– válaszoltam magától értetődően; ahhoz már nehéznek éreztem az ajkaimat, hogy hangosan kimondjam, amit gondolok, így csak a gondolati kommunikációra támaszkodtam, és közben élveztem, hogy végre valakivel élesben is hasznosíthatom a tanultakat, nem csak órán, a tanárok felügyelete alatt. Persze azt még mindig furcsállottam, hogy egy közönséges világító kristálynak természetes intelligenciája és ilyen képessége legyen, de hát neki nem volt szája, így valahogy csak meg kellett oldania, hogy közöljön dolgokat. – _Elég régóta csatangolok itt, szerintem megérdemlem a pihenést._

_Mutatsz majd néhányat a kristályaidból? _– kérdezte némi hezitálás után, én pedig fáradtan biccentettem. Kérték már mások is, ahogy én is nyaggattam néha az újonnan jötteket.

_Aha. Mutatok. Csak gyűjtök hozzá egy kis erőt. Úgyhogy hagy aludjak._

_Oké _– egyezett bele végül nagy nehezen, én pedig félig-meddig kényelmesen elhelyezkedve lehunytam a szemeimet, és szinte azonnal álomba merültem, mindenféle képek nélkül, pusztán a sötétségbe. Lassan majd' tizenhárom órája úton voltam, csupán kisebb pihenőkkel és nagyobb zuhanásokkal szakítva meg a monoton és egyre fárasztóbb gyaloglást, persze, hogy már nem volt erőm még pluszban valami színes álomképet is kreálni, feldobva az amúgy teljes sötétséget.

Perceknek tűnt az egész, és amikor felébredtem, éreztem, hogy minden tagom elgémberedett a hidegtől – a kő már kevésbé zavart, nem is fájt annyira mindenem. Ebből a szempontból csak egy újabb terepgyakorlatnak tűnt, amiben tök önállóan kell teljesítenie mindenkinek, napokig kibírva egy olyan helyen, amit telezsúfoltak különféle veszélyekkel. Igen, ez volt a másik szempont, ami miatt nem őrülhettem meg: már hozzászoktam az ilyesmihez.

Kis kavics unatkozva küldött egy aprócska figyelemfelkeltő lökést az elmém felé. Valószínű, hogy neki nem volt szüksége semmilyen hasonló emberi gyarlóságra, így joggal hihettem, hogy eléggé unatkozott már – viszont hálás voltam neki, hogy megvárta, amíg magamtól kelek fel. Ez ugyan nem jelentett semmit, és én továbbra is azt terveztem, hogy az első adandó alkalommal lepasszolom egy hozzáértőnek, de attól még örültem neki.

– Mennyit aludtam? – kérdeztem végül.

_Nyolc-tíz órát. Talán. Én nem nagyon tudom megállapítani az idő múlását _– közölte velem unottan.

– Nem baj, kis kavics – vigyorogtam, és közben bedugtam a pulcsim alá a jéghideg ujjaimat, hátha visszakapnak így valamennyit a hőmérsékletükből. Felálltam, és elgémberedett lábaimat is megrázogattam.

_Ne hívj kis kavicsnak! _– csattant fel bosszankodva.

– Ezt már megbeszéltük – vontam vállat, és most már ugráltam, egy kis életet verve a tagjaimba. – Te nem emlékszel a nevedre, nekem pedig szólítanom kell téged valahogy. Nem igazán érzékellek, így kristály nem lehetsz, bármennyire is ezt állítod magadról, és bármennyire is annak nézel ki. Ergo másfajta kőzet vagy, tehát nevezhetlek kavicsnak – magyaráztam immár ezredjére. – Amint emlékezni fogsz a nevedre, ígérem, leszokok róla.

Azt már csak magamban tettem hozzá, hogy addigra remélhetőleg elválnak útjaink, és én nekiállhatok a kutatásnak, hogyan is juthatok haza. Végtére is, olyan nincs, hogy itt ne legyen mágia!

Kis kavics duzzogva hallgatott, én pedig végre rászántam magam egy kisebb felderítésre a fénye segítségével az új barlangban, ami dugig volt cseppkövekkel, és valószínűleg ugyanúgy csöpögött valami, csak éppen a patakcsobogás elnyomta, amiért igen hálás voltam. A mennyezete is alacsonyabban volt, mint annak, ahonnan elindultam először egy szűk, majd fokozatosan kiszélesedő járatot követve.

Itt két lehetőség mutatkozott, amit ezután az alvás után sokkal hamarabb fel tudtam mérni, mintha hullafáradtan indultam volna tovább: vagy visszafordulok, amit természetesen eszem ágában sem volt megtenni, vagy pedig folytatom utam – a patakmederben.

Vetettem egy bocsánatkérő pillantást erősen lerongyolódott állapotú edzőcipőmre és feldagadt bokámra, miközben nem kerülte el a figyelmemet erősen sáros és szakadt farmerem, és szintén nem éppen tiszta pulcsim. Nem baj, utóbbit még mindig levehettem, ha végre valahára kiértem innen, mivel alatta volt egy normális top is, és hacsak nem egy középkori időszámításba csöppentem bele, máglyán sem égetnek el emiatt, ahogy kurvának sem kiáltanak majd ki, reményeim szerint.

– Kicsit több fényt – kértem kis kavicsot, aki, továbbra is duzzogva bár, de engedelmeskedett, így nagyjából beleláttam a patakmederbe. A víz viszonylag sekély volt, viszont ahol folyt, ott normális alagút látszott, ahol – legrosszabb esetben négykézláb, de – normálisan haladhattam.

Aztán beleléptem a jeges vízbe, ami szinte azonnal elárasztotta a cipőmet, lefagyasztva a lábamat, és kellemesen hűsítve a lüktető bokámat, ami azonban pár perc elteltével továbbra is ragaszkodott egy sokkal hosszabb pihenéshez. De mindegy, nem adhattam fel, most nem. Közben meg őszintén reménykedtem abban, hogy ez az apró patak valahol a felszínre tör – lehetőleg olyan helyen, ahol én is kiférek.

_És hogy kerültél át ide? _– kérdezte végül kis kavics, megunva a csendet.

– Az nem egy hosszú történet – vontam vállat. – A szobatársammal ki akartunk próbálni egy idézést, ami nem egészen úgy sült el, mint ahogy vártuk, és én voltam olyan ostoba és kíváncsi, hogy kilépve a védelemből megnézzem, mi is az a torzulás ott középen.

Az apró részleteket hanyagoltam – feleslegesnek tűnt olyan dolgokkal traktálni, amiket amúgy sem értene.

– Aztán már itt találtam magam, pontosabban kint, a levegőben, és mivel tökéletesen működött a gravitáció, belezuhantam egy tóba. – Megborzongtam kissé az emléktől, és kissé vágyakozva gondoltam arra, hogy az a tengerszem ehhez a patakhoz képest termálvíz volt.

_És miért ne mehetnék veled oda? _– kérdezte végül naivan; valószínűleg elég sokat rágódott már ezen a kérdésen. Magamnak se nagyon vallottam be, de ez volt a másik indok, amiért közöltem vele, hogy a „nem idevalósi" dolgot nálam talán egy kicsit túlságosan is nagyban kell értelmezni, az azért volt, mert bő fél órán keresztül csakis amiatt nyaggatott, hogy bárhova akarok menni, ő aztán elkísérhet, és még csendben is marad, ha kérem.

– Mert egy olyan tárgyhoz – már bocs a kifejezésért –, mint te, engedélyek kellenek, papírok, vég nélküli magyarázkodás, és a szokásos tizennyolc éves korhatár, amit én még nem töltöttem be. Különben sem lennél ott sokkal nagyobb biztonságban, mint itt.

_Én nem vagyok tárgy._

– Az előbb kértem bocsánatot emiatt – közöltem morcosan. A hideg patakvíz megtette a hatását, kezdett elmenni a kedvem egy újabb túrától. De a vágy, hogy kijussak innen élve, egyelőre nagyobban bizonyult. – De nálunk ez így megy.

_De nem hagyhatsz itt!_

Dehogynem, vágtam rá magamban. Nyugodt szívvel, mindenféle lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül.

Ezt valószínűleg már ő is kezdte kapizsgálni, de nem szólt érte. Sőt, most még azt sem kezdte el emlegetni, hogy én voltam az, aki felébresztette, így hát neki mindenképpen velem kell maradnia valamilyen ismeretlen, felsőbb erő parancsára, amiért kénytelen voltam hálát érezni iránta. Kezdett ugyanis frusztrálni, amiért úgy tekintett rám, mint egy kiválasztottra, aki érdemesnek találtatott arra, hogy tudjon beszélgetni vele.

A gond az volt, hogy szerény véleményem szerint ezt bárki más is gond nélkül megtette volna az én világomból. Ez az egész beletartozott az alapképzésbe, azt pedig egy percig sem hittem el, hogy pusztán a jelenlétem felébresztette – sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt az a dolog, hogy letörtem az eddigi lakhelyéről, amit ugyebár szintén bárki megtehetett volna előttem.

Valószínűleg egyszerűen csak ragaszkodott az első emberhez, akit emlékvesztve talált, és nem volt hajlandó lemondani róla.

Sántikáltam egy ideig a patakban, amihez néha-néha több földalatti forrás vize is csatlakozott, így hamarosan megduzzadt annyira, hogy jelentősen csökkentse a haladásomat, és totálisan elzsibbassza a lábamat, de nem volt hova kimásznom. Elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy talán nem ez volt életem legjobb döntése, de könyörgöm, hol máshol mehettem volna? Az szinte lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy én visszamenjek azon az úton, még így, nagyjából pihenten is.

A túrát nagyjából fél óra múlva elégeltem meg végleg. Belém vert kitartás ide vagy oda, ez már nekem is sok volt, ráadásul a gyomrom másodpercenként rándult görcsbe, jelezve, elege van az éheztetésből, és sürgősen kaját akar. Kezdtem attól férni, hogy ha ki is kerülök, hónapokig egy hadirokkant szerepében tetszeleghetek – hacsak nem ájulok bele a folyóba az éhségtől, amit az a hosszú alvás egyelőre megakadályozott, de csak idő kérdése volt, mikor telik be a szervezetemnél végleg a pohár.

Azonban úgy tűnt, mégiscsak van fent valaki az égben, ugyanis hamarosan mintha nőtt volna a hőmérséklet, kis kavics fénye kezdett elhalványulni – nem azért, mert kimerült, hanem mert felbukkant egy erősebb forrás, fehér, egészséges napsugár képében.

– Fény! – visítottam, szinte hajszálpontosan ugyanazon a frekvencián, mint több órával ezelőtt a víznél, és megszaporáztam a lépteimet, felcsapva magam körül a patakot.

Megcsináltam volna? Ennyi lett volna? Olyan fényes, olyan vakító, és oly' régóta császkáltam ebben az idióta barlangrendszerben, hogy szinte már nosztalgikusnak tűnt belenézni és látni, ahogy a vízcseppek halványan megcsillannak, és már szinte éreztem a meleg simogatását a bőrömön – és az sem tudott levonni nagyszerű gondolataim értékéből, hogy közbe kis híján kétszer is majdnem orra buktam pár kiálló kőben. Kit tud az ilyenkor érdekelni? Csak egy kis horzsolás, kék-lila folt, amiből már szereztem eleget így is, tehát egy újabb igazán nem fogja kiszúrni a szemem.

A lyuk, mely a szabadba vezetett, amúgy is akkora volt, amin csak több horzsolás útján juthattam át, így letérdeltem a hideg vízbe, gondolván, ha már amúgy is nyakig vizes lettem az előbb rohanás miatt, ennyi már igazán nem számít, és kidugtam a fejem.

_Mit látsz? _– kérdezte szinte azonnal kis kavics, akit ismét csak a zsebembe vágtam, mivel ezúttal mindkét kezemre szükségem volt. Azt ugyan nem értettem, hogy ha a kezemben van, hogy érzékeli a külvilágot, de hát biztos ez is olyan érthetetlen mágia, mint amiből tömérdek előfordult otthon is – miért akadtam volna fent ezen?

Visszahúztam a fejem, és kissé sokkosan közöltem:

_Egy várost. Emberekkel. _– Igazából ugyan csak egy-két mozgó figurát sikerült elkapnom, de hát az eddigi evilágiakhoz képest ez egy erős haladásnak számított, és én nem is igazán számítottam rá, hogy az út végén csak úgy felbukkan egy kisváros.

_Tényleg? _– Őt eléggé feldobta a hír. – _Szerezhetsz kaját magadnak!_

_Aha._

Csak ahhoz ki is kéne még másznom, ami valahogy nem tűnt jó ötletnek.

Ugyanis, bár a város elég közel volt, mégse tudtam lényeges részleteket kivenni némi gyér mozgáson kívül, amit talán a korai órának volt köszönhető, ugyanis a nap csak most kelt fel és világította be a völgyet azon a szoroson keresztül, emiatt azonban azt sem tudtam belőni úgy-ahogy, milyen civilizációba is csöppentem tulajdonképpen – bár maga az emberi faj itteni létezése is szinte meglepetésként ért ennyi magányos barangolás után is. A gond azonban nem is ezzel, hanem azzal a csöppnyi gonddal kezdődött, hogy a nyílás egy jó tízméteres vízesés tetején torkollott a szabadba – ezt a zuhanást pedig a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem úsztam volna meg simán, mint az eddigieket, mivel semmi sem garantálta, hogy az a vízpárába vesző tavacska ott a hegy lábánál elég mély ahhoz, hogy ne zúzzam szét magam a fenekén, ha egyáltalán oda érkezek, és nem pedig mellé, a partra.

Szóval, hogyan is jutok le? Nem, ezek után semmiképp sem fogok visszamászni a hegy mélyébe.

_Ötlet? _– érdeklődtem, miközben újból kikukucskáltam az alattam tátongó mélységbe, mindenféle szédülés nélkül, szinte már életveszélyesen közel a peremhez. Csakhogy most nem volt itt egy macska sem, ami összekarmolhatta volna a hátsómat, hogy kizuhanjak a lyukból, ami valamiért eleget dobott a hangulatomon ahhoz, hogy ismét derűsen lássam ezt a nyamvadt dimenziót.

_Mihez? _– értetlenkedett kis kavics, de leintettem, mert rájöttem a megoldásra: kimászom! Ez úgyis azok között szerepelt a listámon, amit ki akartam próbálni, mielőtt meghalok, hát miért ne élnék a szinte ölembe pottyant lehetőséggel? És amúgy is, szinte már beteges módon kíváncsi voltam ismét: korgó gyomorral, fájós bokával, közvetlenül egy vízesés mellett lejutok-e élve? Muszáj lesz, így hát habozás nélkül megfordultam, és háttal tolattam kifelé, fokozatosan ereszkedve le valami kapaszkodó után keresgélve.

_Már semmihez, megoldom _– válaszoltam vidámabban, mint amit a helyzet súlyossága megkívánt, miközben áttuszkolva a seggemet a nyíláson, és egy pillanatra teljesen elmerültem a jéghideg vízben, de ez már igazán semmiségnek tűnt az eddigiekhez képest. A víz sodrása ugyan így jóval erősebb volt, de tartottam magam, és kissé oldalra dőlve találtam is egy kiszögellést, ami elég stabilnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy biztonsággal ráhelyezzem a súlyom, félig kikerülve így a vízesés vonalából.

Szinte őrjítő lassúsággal jutottam ki, és nemsokára már biztonságosan kapaszkodtam a meredek hegyoldalban, csuromvizesen, csúszós cipővel, amik mind nem igazán tűntek biztonságos tényezőknek egy hegymászásnál, de hát sosem lehet semmi sem tökéletes, ugye?

_Most meg mit művelsz? _– nyavalygott kis kavics. – _Tiszta víz lett a zsebed!_

_Képzeld, én is vizes vagyok! _– csattantam fel kissé kiakadva. – _És éppen tíz métert készülök megtenni lefelé, biztonsági kötél nélkül, úgyhogy nagyra értékelném, ha nem vonnád el a figyelmemet, hacsak nem akarod, hogy mindketten lezuhanjunk!_

Tehát kis kavics innentől kezdve némán és duzzogva figyelte, mikor sikoltok fel – ami megtörtént egyszer-kétszer, amikor meglazult egy kiszögellés, és én emiatt csúsztam tíz-húsz centit. De mindannyiszor sikerült az utolsó pillanatban megkapaszkodnom valamiben, így nagyjából épen és újabb sérülések nélkül értem le a meredek fal lábához, ahol az utolsó métert, újonnan felszedett szokásomhoz híven már zuhanva tettem meg.

És ott elfogyott az erőm, mivel a bokám felmondta a szolgálatot, én meg sziszegve kúsztam el a vízesés lábához, ahol habozás nélkül belenyomtam cipőstől a lábamat a hideg vízbe. Mert ugyan nagyjából megszáradtam lefelé menet, de a bokám továbbra is fájt, ráadásul mintha még nagyobbra dagadt volna. Elnézve a puha homokot és a messzebb lévő pázsitot úgy döntöttem, megkockáztatom a cipőm és a zoknim levakarását, hogy végre normálisan felmérjem a károkat.

_Lejutottál? _– érdeklődött kis kavics.

_Természetesen _– vágtam rá, de azt már nem tettem hozzá, hogy a leesést most sem sikerült teljes mértékben elkerülnöm. – _Talán kételkedtél benne?_

_Őszintén? Igen. Amennyit panaszkodtál a sérüléseid miatt ott bent…_

Feltekintettem a vízesés nyílására, ami most már elérhetetlenül magasan a fejem fölött csupán egy fekete, feneketlen lyuknak látszott, és visszafojtottam a kényszert, hogy fennhangon válaszoljak. Itt emberek járkálhatnak a környéken, egyetlen esélyemként a túlélésre, nem akartam, hogy őrültnek nézzenek.

A gyomrom hangosan megkordult, jelezve, kezd végképp elege lenni ebből az egészből, én pedig megkíséreltem, hogy feltápászkodjak, de egyelőre túlságosan is kimerült voltam ahhoz, hogy bármit tegyek. Elvégre éppen most másztam le egy több mérföldes barlangi patak-túrát követően, ennyit megérdemlek, nem?

_Figyu, biztos, hogy nem akarsz békén hagyni? _– kérdeztem végül. – _Kereshetnél hozzád hasonlóakat, biztos nem vagy egyedül, és akkor esetleg lehet, hogy emlékeznél valamire _– javasoltam.

Kis kavicsnak nem igen tetszett az ötlet.

_Nem akarok. Nekem veled _kell _maradnom._

Már nem volt időm visszakérdezni, hogy miért, ugyanis megzörrent a hátam mögött a bokor, és visszafojtott hangok jutottak el hozzám.

– Igen, biztos, hogy jól láttam! Itt kell lennie valahol!

Kíváncsian pillantottam fel, hogy vajh' ki az, aki meg merészeli zavarni pihenésem, amikor a legközelebbi fák közötti bozótos megrezdült, szétnyílt, és három kölyök arca bukkant fel – egyikén a roppant meggyőzően érvelő egyének arckifejezése, másik kettőén a tömény kíváncsiság és egy csipetnyi hitetlenkedés keveréke ült, egészen ama szent pillanatig, amíg meg nem láttak engem.

Szemeztünk pár másodpercen keresztül döbbenten, talán volt egy teljes perc is, nem tudom, mindenesetre arra eszméltem fel, hogy a csapat vezére felemeli a kezét és színpadiasan rám mutat:

– Te vagy az, aki lemászott a vízesés mellett!

Én csak döbbenten pislogtam. Eddig ugyanis eszembe sem jutott, hogy kis akciómnak ilyen korai órán esetleg más is tanúja lehetett, hisz a város elég messzinek tűnt, és nem is nagyon láttam mozgást benne, de ha már megtörtént, hülye lennék kihasználatlanul hagyni az alkalmat, így vidáman mosolyogva üdvözlésre emeltem a kezem:

– Sziasztok! Van valami kajátok?

Nos, elismerem, nem lehettem valami udvarias, de hát már lassan egy napja nem láttam szilárd ételt, és kezdtem kikészülni. Közben persze nem felejtkeztem el előbb kitűzött célomról, és nekiláttam az összegubancolódott, szétázott cipőfűzőim módszeres kibontásához.

_Kikkel beszélsz? _– csapott le közben rögtön kis kavics. Ja, el is felejtettem, hogy amíg a zsebemben van, nem nagyon láthat semmit, így az sem jutott el hozzá, hogy vendégeink érkeztek.

_Csak pár kisgyerekkel. Most bukkantak fel. _– közöltem. A vendégekről szólva, most, hogy jobban megnéztem őket, éreztem, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel. Olyan ruhákat viseltek, amiket az én világomban maximum a múzeumokban lát az ember, és bennem kezdett felmerülni a gyanú, hogy nemcsak szimplán másik dimenzióba, de minimum egy másik évszázadba kerültem. Sehol egy farmer, egy póló, egy baseballsapka! A három kissrác ingben, rövidnadrágban feszített, és mezítláb szaladgált az erdőben, amiből végképp leszűrtem – nem mintha eddig olyan sok kétségem lett volna efelől –, hogy nem otthon vagyok.

Nagyon nem.

– Ki vagy, és mit keresel a _területünkön_? – vont kérdőre a kisfiú.

– A _ti_ területeteken? – kérdeztem vissza döbbenten, miközben magamban felujjongtam, mikor végre sikerült kibontanom a fűzőt. Ez átmenetileg elvonta a figyelmemet, ugyanis nekiláttam, hogy sziszegve bár, de lehámozzam magamról az edzőcipőt és a zoknit. A fájó műveletet olyan erős koncentrálással végeztem, hogy mire újra a patakba dughattam a lábam, már mind a három fiú ott állt körülöttem, és borzadó arckifejezéssel nézték a lábszáramat, amiről felhajtottam a farmert – és amin keresztbe-kasul horzsolások és karcolások tucatjai mutogatták magukat a külvilágnak.

– Szörnyen festesz – közölte végül az ítéletét a vezetőjük, aki az előbb felszólalt a kilétem ellen.

Végignéztem magamon, és kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy igaza van, tényleg nem voltam épp szalonképes állapotban: a ruhámon több tucat kisebb-nagyobb szakadás éktelenkedett, és ott, ahol épen maradt az anyag, sáros, néhol apró, gyanúsan fekete foltok csúfították, és gyanítottam, hogy az arcom se nyújtja jelen pillanatában a legszebb látványt. Fél kézzel lopva beletúrtam a hajamba, hogy aztán hátul megakadjak egy hatalmas, összetapadt csomóban, amibe valami – sanda gyanúm szerint alvadt vér – száradt, talán örökre kimoshatatlanul, hogy az újabb adag sarat ne is említsem.

– Nehéz utam volt – válaszoltam végül, az igazsághoz hűen. – Tehát mit értettél a területeteken?

– Hisz éppen az előbb magyaráztam el! – fortyant fel dühösen a kisfiú. – Habár lényegtelen. Te mégsem lehetsz _ő_ – állapította meg, és ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy az ellenségesség érezhetően felengedjen kissé. Hátrafordult az eddig csendben várakozó másik kettőhöz, talán bíztatást várva, aztán újra a szemembe nézett, és büszkén kidüllesztette a mellkasát. – Én Jared vagyok, ők pedig a csapatom tagjai, John és Kyle – mutatta. – Szóval te ki vagy? És honnan jöttél?

Hát mit lehet ilyenkor tenni?

_Mutatkozz be nekik te is! _– utasított kissé türelmetlenül kis kavics, akit úgy tűnt, nagyon feldob a tény, hogy hirtelen ennyi ember került a közelünkbe, és kénytelen voltam osztozni valamennyire a lelkesedésében, már csak a kíváncsiságomtól fogva is, hogy végre értelmes, evilági életformákkal fojtathatok kommunikációt.

– Avis vagyok – jelentettem be, aztán a vízesés szájára böktem –, és onnan jöttem le, nagyjából félnapos kirándulás után.

– A kísértethegyből? – hüledezett az eddig hallgatag John.

– Hát, én nem láttam egyet se – vonogattam a vállam. Kísértetek, ugyan! Csak ostoba babona… Aztán emlékeztettem magam, hogy egy másik világba kerültem, ahol valószínűleg másként működnek a dolgok, így nem röhögtem el magam, bár ez elég nagy erőfeszítésembe került. – Szóval van valami kajátok? Már lassan egy teljes napja nem ettem… Áu! – szisszentem fel, ahogy megpróbálkoztam kibújni a pulóveremből. Lehet, hogy megrepedt egy bordám, jutott eszembe, bár eddig nem túlzottan fájt – talán azért, mert nem volt időm ezen gondolkozni, amíg a kijáratot kerestem. – És van a városban egy orvos? – jutott erről eszembe a második fontos kérdés, miközben észrevétlen áthalásztam kis kavicsot a pulcsim zsebéből a farmeroméba.

_Na, látni akarom őket! _– nyafogott.

_Miért, szeretnél náluk maradni? _– kérdeztem reménykedve. Eddig nem mertem megkockáztatni, hogy átadás közben eljátssza azt a mutatványt, amivel a barlangban még rám akaszkodott, addig, amíg nem vagyok benne biztos, ez normális jelenség, vagy annyira ritka, hogy börtönbe zárnak érte – ha ugyan nem lincselnek meg még előtte. Ergo jobb nem kockáztatni.

_Dehogy. Dugj csak zsebre nyugodtan _– motyogta minden gúny nélkül, én pedig örömmel tettem neki eleget. Majd később megszabadulok tőle, most semmi erőm hozzá

Aztán kis híján beleszédültem a patakba, miközben megpróbálkoztam a feltápászkodással, és még az is eszembe jutott, hogy esetleg sokkal nagyobb bajom van egy átlagos kimerülésnél. A hideg köveken való alvás egyenes következménye általában egy tüdőgyulladás vagy felfázás, szóval kezdtem igazán aggódni. Már meg sem próbáltam levenni a pulóvert, inkább csak a stabil állással próbálkoztam.

A három kissrác gyorsan leszűrte, hogy szarul vagyok, mert John még fel is ajánlotta, hogy segít, Kyle meg rögtön javasolta, hogy menjünk a nagybátyjához, hisz ő úgyis a helyi orvos. Előbbi segítségét a fene nagy büszkeségemre hivatkozva elutasítottam, és közben felhívtam a figyelmüket arra, hogy idegenekkel nem szokás csak úgy szóba állni – puszta kedvességből persze, nehogy miattam kapjanak a szüleiktől. De őket teljesen hidegen hagyta, főleg Jaredet, aki magában szerintem elkönyvelte, hogy amiért nem vagyok azonos valakivel, akit a területükre vártak, már rám is adhatja a megbízható csavargó szerepét.

Nem igazán mertem megkérdezni, mi is a mai dátum, nehogy őrültnek vagy hülyének nézzenek, ami azért is lett volna igazán ciki, mert nemhogy hat évvel lehettek fiatalak, de még az én százötvenhat centimhez képest is jó egy fejjel alacsonyabbak voltak. Ráadásként akár itt is hagyhattak volna az erdő közepén, márpedig akkor én biztos, hogy nem találtam volna meg a várost, terüljön az el bármilyen közel.

Így rábíztam magamat a jóindulatukra, és kis híján elájultam a megkönnyebbüléstől, amikor megláttam az első házakat. Mivel már erősen délelőtt felé járhatott az idő, így az utcákon lényegesen nagyobb volt a nyüzsgés, mint amit ott fentről láttam, így eléggé megbámultak, de szerencsére a doki nem a központban lakott.

Kyle nagybácsija hál' istennek jó fej pasas volt, nem kérdezősködött túlzottan, amikor meglátott unokaöccse és barátai társaságában rongyosan, akár egy csavargó, hanem szakértő szemmel felmérte roncshoz hasonló állapotomat, és mielőtt közölhettem volna, hogy hiába kedves, tőlem aztán nem remélhet semmilyen pénzt, már kiabált is a feleségének. Én pedig úgy döntöttem, eleget szenvedtem az elmúlt egy napban, hát itt van az ideje tényleg elájulni. Stílszerűen eldőltem hát, kecsesen, mint egy zsák, mielőtt akár átléptem volna a ház küszöbét, és nagyon reméltem, hogy nem verem be a fejem túlzottan, amikor kikapcsolt a kép és a hang.

Nem mintha az még olyan sokat tudott volna ártani.


	3. Kísértethegyi legendák

**3. fejezet:**

**Kísértethegyi legendák**

Amikor végre felkeltem, először azt hittem, újra a kollégium pihe-puha ágyában fekszem, a jó meleg takaró alatt a Lyssuval közös szobánkban, és tulajdonképpen az egész dimenzióközi utazás csak egy lidérces álom volt, amit csak a vizsgák miatti stressz okozott, mint eddig minden évben, de aztán megéreztem kis kavics gyenge érintését az elmémen, és szinte egyszerre jutott eszembe minden.

Mit ne mondjak, volt már kellemesebb napom is, gondoltam, és a világért sem keltem volna fel az ágyból. Most még semmiképpen, talán öt-tíz perc, esetleg egy negyedóra múlva, de most még élvezni akartam, hogy egyszerűen egy darab kő sem áll a derekamba, mikor éppen ülni akarok, vagy pihenni. Ráadásul biztos voltam benne, hogy ha megmozdulnék, akkor tutira fájna valamim, ha nem az egész testem.

_Most pontosan tudom, mennyit aludtál _– közölte lelkesen kis kavics, mindenféle üdvözlés nélkül, mint aki elhatározta, bebizonyítja, hogy jelenléte kifejezetten hasznos a számomra, így felesleges lepasszolnom. A baj az volt, hogy kezdtem hajlani erre a megoldásra, miután előre láthatólag sokáig nem lenne beszélgetőpartnerem, hacsak nem fogadom el, hogy soha többet nem jutok haza, tehát jobb lenne letelepedni valahol. Ami úgyse menne, mivel nagyon kíváncsi voltam erre a világra, és ha már időm lett volna rá, hát körülnéztem volna egy kicsit, mi minden változott egyetlen dimenzióval.

_És, mennyi volt? Egyáltalán mit keresek én egy ágyban? _– érdeklődtem.

_Huszonhárom órán keresztül feküdtél kiütve, és Marcus doki hozott be, amikor elvágódtál a küszöbön _– darálta büszkén, én pedig döbbenten állapítottam meg, hogy amnéziás létére egész tűrhetően használ gyengébb szleng kifejezéseket, amiket ki tudja, honnan vehetett.

_Marcus doki? _– kérdeztem vissza önkéntelenül.

_Aha. Hallottam, amikor az egyik kissrác így szólítja, amikor előttem beszélték meg, ki lehetsz te _– közölte győzedelmesen. – _De képzeld, velük nem tudtam kapcsolatba lépni._

Ráhagytam a dolgot, egyrészt, mert nem igazán tudtam volna mit válaszolni erre, másrészt pedig az ajtó ebben a pillanatban tárult ki halkan, és egy fiatal nő lépett be rajta, kezében tállal és sok-sok textillel meg egyéb orvosi cuccokkal. Kicsit meghökkent, hogy ébren talál, én meg ösztönösen ültem fel, hogy ne legyek ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben egy idegen előtt, amitől persze egy pillanatra elszédültem, és a fájdalomtól szaporábban kezdtem kapkodni a levegőt, de sikerült nem visszahanyatlanom a kényelmes párnák közé. Azonban mire sikerült kibiztosítanom magam, egy kéz már finoman nyomott is vissza az ágyba a vállamnál fogva.

Felnéztem hát a megnyugtatóan mosolygó nő arcába, és megállapítottam magamban, hogy szép: sötétvörös haját csat fogta hátra, hogy ne zavarja, szeme pedig majdnem olyan fakózöld volt, mint az enyém, azzal az aprócska különbséggel, hogy neki jól is állt, míg nálam csak külsőm pasztellhatását fokozta, amitől úgy néztem ki a fényképeken, mint egy régi, kifakult kép. Jobb napokon, persze, most nyilván vitt egy kis színt az életembe a kék-zöld folt meg az a sok szép horzsolás is.

– Ne aggódj, most már minden rendben – közölte megnyugtatónak szánt hangon a nő, miközben letette a tálat az ágyam melletti asztalkára, nem lötyögtetve ki egy csepp vizet sem, ami benne volt. – Én Elizabeth vagyok, csak kicserélem a kötéseidet. Jó sok sérülést sikerült összeszedned, csoda, hogy egyáltalán eljutottál idáig – mosolygott rám, én pedig kénytelen voltam egyetérteni vele. Tényleg csoda, hogy túléltem, kezdve a fürdéstől a macska-incidensen keresztül a barlang-túráig, minden egyes apró mozzanatot beleértve.

– Hol vagyok? – tettem fel a kérdést, és igyekeztem nem zavarba jönni, mikor átmosta az arcom egy nedves ronggyal és kicsit lejjebb húzva a takarót nekilátott módszeresen átkötözni gyakorlatilag az egész testemet, miután alig pár ép foltom akadt. Kicsit furcsán éreztem magam, hisz odahaza a gyógyítók dolga volt, és ők teljes egészében mágiával oldották meg a dolgot, míg itt nekem szinte félpucéran kellett tűrnöm, hogy a hátamon szerzett pár seben kicserélje a kötést, de tulajdonképpen nem volt vészes, miután rájöttem, hogy tereljem el a figyelmemet a kényes részletek felől.

– Little Cherylben – válaszolta vidáman, én pedig csak csodálni tudtam a nyugalmát. – Walesben – tette még hozzá, látva értetlen tekintetemet.

Nyugtáztam, hogy ez most vagy egy olyan apró város, aminek a nevét én még sosem láttam térképen, vagy egy aprócska eltérés két világ között. Ugyanakkor egy kis magabiztossággal töltött el a tudat, hogy olyan helyre kerültem, ahol az anyanyelvemet beszélik, tehát egyelőre nem kell letesztelnem, hogy a fordító-amulettek itt is ugyanolyan hatásosan működnek-e.

– És a dátum? – kérdeztem végül meg azt, ami minden eddiginél jobban érdekelt, miközben engedelmesen kinyújtottam a kezem, amiről hamarosan lekerült a kötés, és én megcsodálhattam számtalan sebemet. Egyáltalán, estem én annyit, hogy így megsérüljek? Nyilván, ha már itt vannak…

– Június huszonnegyedike – válaszolta udvariasan Elizabeth.

– És az év? – érdeklődtem óvatosan, és nem voltam benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán tudni akarom-e.

Nos, mindenesetre megtudtam, és most azt nem értettem, hogy lehet, hogy nem borultam ki abban a szent pillanatban, amikor a nő egy apró megértő mosollyal a szája szegletében, ami valószínűleg a fejsérülésem következményeinek szólt, közölte az évszámot. Talán azért, mert egészen eddig erre a pillanatra készültem, és eddig is száz százalékig biztos voltam benne, hogy itt valami nem fog tetszeni, hát miért akadnék ki most? Ráadásként a dátum annyira idegen és távoli volt a számomra, mintha egy történelmi esemény idejét jelölné, ergo rögtön elfelejtettem – mindössze annyit sikerült megállapítanom, hogy ez bizony a tizenkilencedik század vége.

Tehát sehol egy számítógép. Egy mobiltelefon. Egy iPod. A _fejlett technika maga. _De gond egy szál se, ezért miért esnék pánikba? Tehát rezzenéstelen arccal bólogattam, hogy igen, tényleg így van, hogy is felejthettem el, Elizabeth pedig nem faggatott tovább se arról, hogy mi a fenét kerestem én a Kísértethegyükön, se arról, miért voltak olyanok a ruháim, amilyenek, pedig joggal tehette volna, hisz biztos voltam benne, hogy még ép állapotukban is kilógtak volna a környezetből. Mindenesetre hálás voltam, amikor befejezte a kötözést, és mindenfajta kérdezősködés nélkül magamra hagyott azzal, hogy pihenjek még, mert nem kelhetek fel – a doki nemsokára úgyis jön, és megvizsgál.

Így hát kis kavics kommentárjával kiegészítve – aki nemsokára felvilágosított arról, hogy a többi holmimmal együtt egy másik szobában tartózkodik, egy nagy, antik óra mellett –, először fekve szemléltem meg a számomra kiutalt szobát. Majd miután ebből a szögből csak annyit sikerült megállapítanom, hogy fehérfalú, van egy ablak, behúzott függönnyel, és szép, faragott bútorokkal van berendezve, a könyvespolcon pedig régi, kopott gerincű könyvek sorakoznak, úgy döntöttem, jobb, ha felkelek, figyelmeztetés ide vagy oda. A felülés művelete ezúttal sokkal kevésbé volt kényelmetlen, talán mert előző alkalommal már bemelegítettem, a felállás pedig innentől kezdve ment, mint a karikacsapás – vagyis úgy megközelítőleg zökkenőmentesen, mivel először kis híján összecsuklott alattam a lábam, aztán véletlenül a kelleténél jobban ránehezedtem a megzúzódott bokámra. De ahhoz túlságosan is érdekelt egy tizenkilencedik századi vidéki ház, hogy csak úgy visszafeküdjek, meg aludni amúgy sem tudtam volna – majd' egy teljes nap fekvés után érthető módon nem fűlött hozzá a fogam.

_Amúgy az a Jared egyszer megpiszkált _– közölte kis kavics.

Rémülten rezzentem össze.

_Mondd, hogy nem bántottad._

_Dehogy! _– vágta rá sértődötten. – _Mit képzelsz? Hisz csak egy gyerek!_

_Bocs. És rá nem akarsz ráakaszkodni? _– kérdeztem, miközben becserkésztem a könyvespolcot.

_Ő nem hall, már mondtam. Senki sem hall ebben a házban._

_Én is csak az amulettek szabályozása miatt hallak _– válaszoltam, szinte oda sem figyelve. Teljesen elbűvölt a tökéletesen mágiamentes irodalom, ahol semmilyen cím nem hasonlított az általam ismert tizenkilencedik vagy korábbi században írott művekére.

_Amulettek? _– kérdezett vissza értetlenül, eszembe juttatva, hogy erről még nem meséltem neki.

_Persze. A fülbevalóim, szerintem láttad is a barlangban _– válaszoltam, és ekkor megpillantottam egy Shakespeare-kötetet. _Hamlet. _Hát akkor mégis vannak egyezések, gondoltam vidáman, és lekaptam a könyvet a polcról, mindenféle óvatoskodást mellőzve. Gondolom, ezt amolyan vendégszobának használták, nem pedig kórteremnek, azért volt ennyi berendezési tárgy itt.

_Azok a fülbevalóid, amik most itt hevernek mellettem? _– kérdezte óvatosan kis kavics.

Puff. A könyv hangosan koppanva hullott ki a kezemből, ahogy két kézzel kaptam a füleimhez, amikben ugyan tényleg kitapintottam az öt lyukat, de a hülye beszélő kristálynak valóban igaza volt: sehol egy darab! Hirtelen nagyon védtelennek éreztem magam, hogy lehettem akkora hülye, hogy nem vettem észre? A karkötőm sem volt velem, az öt talizmánnal együtt, ami miatt csak még idegesebb lettem.

_Amúgy mire volt jó az az amulett? _– kérdezte kis kavics, észre sem véve az idegállapotomat, bár ezen nem volt mit csodálni, hisz csak egy egyszerű kommunikációs csatorna volt köztünk, de…

_Az egyik közülük pont arra hivatott, hogy fenntartsa a biztonságos kapcsolatot két elme között _– válaszoltam kissé frusztráltan. Mit jelent a hiánya? Hát azt, hogy kis kaviccsal anélkül is megy a duma gond nélkül, már pedig ez nem egy újonnan jött képességemnek köszönhető, ahogy az övének se, hisz csak velem tud beszélni – ráadásul távolból is! Hát mégis mi folyik itt? Ez tényleg egy olyan kicsavarodott világ, ami teljességgel idegen – viszont bármennyire is haza akartam menni, már nem siettem annyira. Előtte még körülnézhetek egy kicsit, nem igaz?

De nem az amuletteim nélkül. Felvettem tehát a _Hamlet_et, és visszatettem a polcra, ezután pedig teljes figyelmemet az ajtónak szenteltem, de előtte még kikukucskáltam az ablakon. Az csak egy aprócska kertre nyílt, amit kőkerítés szegélyezett, kihalt volt, és valószínűleg a ház mögött helyezkedett el. Tehát a szoba helyzetét nagyjából be tudtam lőni.

_Van nálad ablak? _– kérdeztem kis kavicsot.

_Aha. Az utcára nyílik _– válaszolta vidáman, fel sem fogva, hogy milyen védtelen is lehet így a kapcsolatunk. Nem mintha én fel tudtam volna fogni, egyszerűen csak a tanultak alapján tudtam, hogy így van. Nyugtáztam, hogy át kell mennem – jobban mondva osonnom – az egész házon, legyen bármekkora is.

Kezem már a kilincsen volt, amikor az megmozdult, a zár kattant, és az ajtó kitárult, én meg szembetaláltam magam az alig pár percig látott dokival. Csak nézni tudtunk egymásra jó pár percig, én pedig szinte mellékesen megállapítottam, hogy illik Elizabeth-hez, meg úgy az egész vidéki, régi környezethez: legalábbis a vászonnadrág meg a szép tiszta ing a mellénnyel pontosan olyan volt, amit egy régi dokitól minimum elvár az ember – de ráadásként még szemüvege is volt! Szemüvege! Ami miatt nem is igazán látszott a barna szeme, de ezt elnéztem neki, miután láthattam használat közben egy olyan igazi tárgyat, amiről eddig sosem hittem el igazán, hogy tényleg hordták azok, akiknek gond volt a szemével, nem pedig megműttették.

Önkéntelenül csúszott ki a számon:

– Az igazi?

Marcus dokin – akinek én ugyebár nem tudhattam a nevét, hiszen Jaredék előtte csak A dokiként emlegették, márpedig azzal nem indokolhattam, hogy a világító kristályom mutatta be nekem – meglepetés tükröződött, talán még az eddiginél is nagyobb. Pedig az sem volt semmi, amikor meglátott az ajtóban állva, éppen távozásra készen.

– Micsoda?

– Hát a szemüvege – magyaráztam még mindig tágra nyílt szemmel, csodálkozva.

A férfi felnevetett.

– Hát persze! Miért ne volna igazi? – kérdezett vissza kicsit értetlenkedve.

– Megnézhetem? – bukott ki belőlem, hisz még sosem tartottam ilyesmit a kezemben, csak vitrinben láttam. Vajon milyen érzés megfogni? Tapintani? Tényleg olyan könnyű, és tényleg jobban látnak tőle az emberek? Eddig csak egyszer-kétszer láttam homályosan, ha jobban megerőltettem magam a tesiórákon, felmérésnél, és el nem tudtam képzelni, hogy van, aki így éli le az egész életét, csak összemosódott foltokat látva.

A dokin tisztán látszott a meglepettség, nekem meg – ha ugyan kissé késve is, de – leesett, hogy ez itt nem lehet teljesen normális reakció. Gondolatban felpofoztam magam párszor, aztán észrevétlenül hátraléptem egy apró lépést, a hatást lesve, menekülésre készen, ha esetleg nagyon megbántottam volna, és emiatt ki akarna dobni a házából. De nem, a doki csak ismét elmosolyodott.

– Amennyiben visszafekszel az ágyba, megnézheted.

Megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki a levegőt, és már sprinteltem is vissza oda, ahonnan jöttem, aztán várakozva fordultam felé, izgatottan, mint egy kisgyerek, aki éppen most kapja meg a szülinapi ajándékát. Egy igazi műtárgyat foghatok meg, és nem tudott zavarni a doki vizslató pillantása, ahogy levette majd a kezembe nyomta a szemüvegét.

Olyan óvatosan emeltem, ahogy csak tudtam. Súlyosabb volt, mint amilyennek hittem, és vigyázva, hogy ne érjek hozzá az üvegéhez – emlékeztem, hogy ezen keresztül lát, tehát ha összefogdosom, az esetleg rossz lehet neki –, szemmagasságba emeltem, tüzetesen megvizsgálva minden négyzetcentiméterét. Az üveg torzítva és kicsiben mutatta a mögötte lévő tárgyak képét, aztán felfedeztem, hogy ennek a két szára tényleg összecsukható – képtelen voltam visszatartani a nevetést. Olyan muris volt az egész szerkezet, na! Meg szokatlan, egyedi és érdekes, amilyen az én világom múzeumaiban sosem…

Még mindig vigyorogva nyújtottam vissza a dokinak.

– Köszönöm szépen – tettem még hozzá gyorsan, ahogy jól nevelt kislányhoz illik, legalább emiatt ne tűnjek földönkívülinek a szemében, ha már a szemüvegnél képtelen voltam visszafogni magamat.

– Szívesen – válaszolta, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán tért még napirendre a történtek felett, ami azonban nem túlzottan törte le a kedvem. Ahogy az sem, hogy tulajdonképpen egy idegen pasi házában voltam. Valahogy szimpatikusnak tűnt a képe – bár ugye a cukrosbácsinál is itt kezdődnek a gondok…

A csend egy pillanatra igen súlyossá vált, szinte elnyomott mindent, de aztán a doki összeszedte magát, és már újra profi szakértelmet sugallva kérte, hogy most fogadjak szót neki, és csináljam azt, amit mond, hogy minél hamarabb túlessünk a vizsgálaton. Én meg hagytam, tegye, amit jónak lát, elvégre mégiscsak én voltam a vendég az ő házában. Közben meg bemutatkozott, továbbá hallgathattam, nagyjából hány nap vagy hét múlva is fogok újra normálisan kinézni, és – van új a nap alatt! – megtudtam azt is, hogy egy csinos véraláfutást meg pár karcolást is szereztem az arcomra, amiknek nagy részét eddig elfedte a kosz. Ráadásként még egy kellemetlen kérdés is felmerült, hogy miért is erőltettem túl a bokámat. Elmagyaráztam hát, hogy akkor zúzódott meg, amikor leestem egy rejtett lyukba, amiből nem tudtam kimászni, így inkább továbbmentem, aztán pedig csak mentem és mentem, minden szépítés nélkül.

Akkor megkérdezte, mit is kerestem én ott egyedül, erre meg mit lehetett válaszolni? Így inkább hallgattam, mint a sír, aztán végül mégis közöltem nagyvonalúan:

– Azt úgysem hinné el.

Így annyiban hagyta, amiből megállapíthattam, hogy tényleg jó fej, de persze az egészséges gyanakvás megvolt benne is. Ám mielőtt a vizsgálat után hagyott légkör feszültté vált volna, a doki ügyesen elterelte a témát semlegesebb vizekre, én meg hálásan egyeztem bele. Közben titokban beletúrtam a hajamba, de a csomó már nem volt ott.

Ahogy a tincseim se.

Egy pillanatra kiestem a beszélgetésből, és csodálkozva tapogattam az alig öt centis hajszálakat, ami Marcus dokinak is szemet szúrt.

– Sajnos le kellett vágnunk egy kicsit a hajadból, hogy hozzáférhessek a sebedhez – magyarázta sietve. – A feleségem, Elizabeth kiigazítja majd a hajad, ha szeretnéd – tette hozzá még.

Megvizsgáltam a helye-közel tiszta hajamat, aminek látható része továbbra is a kulcscsontomig ért, hátul viszont – és nem is értettem, hogy nem tűnt fel eddig! – a tarkómat csiklandozta. A színe sötétebb volt, ami alapján belőttem, hogy saját kezűleg kellesz majd valahol hajat mosnom, de nagyjából megőrizte az eredeti árnyalatát: tehát a szerintem seszínű világosbarnát, Lyssu költői véleménye szerint pedig az elefántcsontszínét, vagy jobb napokon a törtfehéret. Ez változó volt, de sosem ismerte volna el, hogy esetleg az én megállapításom a valódi, minden elfogultságot nélkülöző. És lehet, hogy már nem is lesz alkalmam arra, hogy meggyőzzem, szontyolodtam el egy pillanatra.

– Aha – egyeztem bele kábultan, ugyanis sosem volt még rövid hajam. Legalábbis olyan nagyon rövid nem. De persze átkozott kíváncsiság, máris érdekelt, hogyan néznék ki vele.

Még kérdeztem volna valamit ezzel kapcsolatban, de Marcus doki felállt.

– Most mindenképpen alvásra van szükséged – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – A lázadat éppen, hogy le tudtuk vinni az éjszaka, a szervezetednek pihennie kell.

Mit tehettem vele szemben? Megadóan visszafeküdtem az ágyba, megvártam, amíg kimegy, és csak utána keltem fel.

_Én a nappaliban vagyok. Azt hiszem. Itt van mindenki _– közölte kis kavics, én meg leszűrtem, hogy a „mindenki" az általa eddig ismert összes embert takarja.

Tehát amulettek megszerzése elnapolva, döntöttem el, és csak a könyvespolcig sétáltam el, levéve az előbb olyannyira csodált Shakespeare-kötetet. Ebédidőben Elizabeth hozott be kaját, kedvesen elbeszélgetett velem a hajamról, hogy majd a holnapi nap folyamán egyenletesre vágja, ha én is szeretném, sőt, egy tükröt is hajlandó volt hozni utána, hogy megnézhessem, hogy néz ki az arcom, meg úgy nagyjából az egész fejem. Hát, nem túl szépen. Az a pár vöröslő karcolás a homlokomon meg az államon szinte fel sem tűnt amellett a váraláfutás mellett, ami a jobb szemem alatt kezdődött és az egész arcomon végigfutott – valószínűleg egy szép esés eddig nem érzékelt ékes bizonyítékaként.

Aztán a délután folyamán kopogás hallatszott az ablakon, és mikor odasántikáltam kinyitni, három megmentőm mászott be, legnagyobb döbbenetemre.

– Te boszorkány vagy, igaz? – szegezte nekem a kérdést rögtön Jared, a _vezér_, mindenfajta bevezető nélkül. – És szellemet idézni voltál ott a hegyen.

Nem sok híja volt, hogy kijavítsam őket, én nem banya vagyok, mint például Lyssu, hanem kristálymágus, de aztán eszembe jutott kis kavics reakciója, és biztosra vettem, hogy egyáltalán nem jó ötlet, ha teljes őszinteség mellett döntök, így csak simán tiltakoztam:

– Dehogy!

– Halkabban! – pisszegett le minket Kyle, nekem meg az a sanda gyanúm támadt, hogy esetleg azért választották az ablakot, mert Marcus doki egész egyszerűen megtiltotta nekik, hogy betegyék ide a lábukat.

– Akkor miért voltál a Kísértethegyen? – csapott le rám immár suttogva Jared. – Ott senki élő nem jutott még át!

– Honnan tudod? – kérdeztem vissza önkéntelenül, és kezdtem kényelmetlenül érezni magam amiatt, hogy három tízévessel kell a kirándulásomról tárgyalni.

– Ezt mindenki tudja – válaszolta John, aki úgy tűnt, a leghallgatagabb a csapatban. – Ezért is mondta mindenki, hogy a doki ostoba, hogy befogadott és meggyógyított. Az egész város tudja, hogy honnan jöttél – tette még hozzá, látva az értetlen arcomat.

– Különben is, ha nem vagy boszorkány, akkor mi az a világító kavics, ami nálad volt? – csatlakozott most már Kyle is, mire a másik kettő bőszen bólogatni kezdett.

– Ásványkutató vagyok – vágtam ki az első dolgot, ami az eszembe jutott, és nem szerepelt benne a „mágia" szó. A hazugság könnyedén jött a számra, mintha világéletemben ezt csináltam volna. Talán a stressz, az adrenalin vagy a ki tudja, minek a műve volt, mindenesetre a három kissrác lerázásának és mindenki nyugalmának érdekében ezt kellett tennem. – Ritka kőzeteket kutatni jöttem, és már hetek óta úton voltam azért, hogy végre találjak egy darabkát a _Foszforeszktiszt_ nevű ásványból, de csak most jártam szerencsével – fejeztem be a mesémet, miközben meggyőzően meredtem a szemükbe, ám úgy tűnt, nem dőltek be neki, mert Jared lazán leintett, mutatva, hogy baromira nem tiszteli az idősebbeket.

– Persze, persze. Akkor mi volt az a sok ékszer a füledben? Ilyen csak a boszorkányoknak és a kalózoknak van.

Tényleg? Nálunk mindenkinek háromnál kezdődik, már csecsemőkora óta, aztán az évek folyamán annyit szedhet össze, amennyi belefér. Az én öt darab fülbevalóm még a viszonylag gyér gyűjteménybe volt sorolandó az én koromban. A legtöbb embernek az évfolyamon már hét darab volt, és nem csak a fülében – néhány extrémebb diák a nyelvébe rakatott például spéci fordító-amuletteket, amik nem csak a kívülről érkező különböző nyelveket fordították anyanyelvűre, hanem az ő szavait is olyanra, amilyen nyelvűre csak akarta. Az Akadémián soha senki nem ütközött ilyenfajta korlátokba.

– Azok nagyon fontosak, és nem csupán külsőségek – magyaráztam lelkesen hadonászva, bár esélyt sem láttam rá, hogy képes leszek megértetni velük. – Nincs kedvetek elmesélni, miért hívják Kísértethegynek azt a buckát – tettem hozzá, amitől úgy tűnt, a kölykök belelkesülnek – véres sztori előszelét éreztem a levegőben –, mert már el is helyezkedtek az ágyam körül, Jared pedig hevesen gesztikulálva bele is fogott az elbeszélésbe, valószínűleg jó pár elemmel színesítve a történetet, de a lényeget ki tudtam szűrni.

– Hát, tudod, régen itt, a hegyen, aminek akkor még nem volt neve se, élt egy boszorkány, akinek egyetlen társa egy félszemű fekete macska volt. Aztán abban az évben, amikor megtörtént az eset, rossz volt a termés is, és az emberek éheztek, és zúgolódni kezdtek a boszorkány ellen. Az utolsó csepp a pohárban az volt, amikor a közeli bánya beomlott, és hat itteni is odaveszett. Égő fáklyákkal indultak, hogy felgyújtják a banya házát, de csak félútig jutottak, amikor eléjük toppant a macska.

Már nem tetszett a sztori, hogy belekerült az az átkozott dög is, de nem szóltam közbe, látva Jared lelkesedéstől kipirult arcát és a többiek csillogó szemeit. A történet az állatállományt leszámítva tényleg érdekes volt, de egyelőre nem igazán tudtam összekapcsolni a heggyel.

– Smaragdzöld szeme volt, ami dühtől villogott, és amikor a város bírója, aki egyben a csapat vezetője volt, előrébb lépett, a macska rávetette magát, és kikaparta a szemét! Teljesen, és utána még elcsámcsogott volna rajta, de az egyik ember fogta a puskát, és lelőtte, a macska pedig megdöglött.

Így már mindjárt más.

– Ekkor azonban éles rikoltás hasított az erő csendjébe – folytatta Jared. – A boszorkány megérezte, hogy megölték a társát, és emiatt éktelen haragra gerjedt. Az emberek közül kettő visszakísérte a bírót, aki pár nap múlva meghalt, a többiek pedig folytatták útjukat, azonban a banya már várta őket… – A hatásvadász hangsúlyt el sem lehetett volna téveszteni; Jared tökéletes előadónak bizonyult, és azt vettem észre, hogy kifejezetten érdekel a történet vége. – Amikor bementek a házába, látták, hogy ott van hat csontváz, annak a hat bányásznak a csontváza, akik meghaltak. Ám már nem volt idejük, ugyanis az ajtó bevágódott mögöttük, és az utolsó, amit evilági életükben láttak, az egy vakító zöld fény volt. Amikor pedig a hátrahagyottak visszatértek – a kisfiú hatásszünetet tartott, éppen csak egy pillanatra –, már csupán a kővé dermesztett testüket találták meg, a csontvázak pedig szőrén-szálán eltűntek.

Gyorsan elhessegettem a kényszert, hogy közbeszóljak, ha nem maradtak túlélők, akkor honnan tudták, hogy volt ott valami természetellenes, meg amúgy is, az emberi hús nem egy nap alatt párolog el a testről, de aztán elfojtottam a kísértést. Nem akartam hangulatromboló lenni.

– A megmaradt emberek megrémültek, és felgyújtották a házat, ám a boszorkány a hátuk mögött jelent meg, és neki is zöld szeme volt, akárcsak a macskájának, pillantása pedig mindenki kővé dermedt és senki sem maradt. De aztán egy bátor utazó, aki éppen akkortájt érkezett a városba és örömmel csatlakozott elpusztítani a banyát, nem törődve a veszéllyel rárontott a boszorkányra, és kitépte a szemét! – Jared lelkesedését az is tisztán mutatta, hogy elfelejtette, Elizabeth vagy Marcus doki meghallhatja, így teljes hangerővel ordította az utolsó mondatot, mire John rémülten fogta be a száját.

– Csendesebben!

Jared bólogatott, de a másik egészen addig nem engedte el, amíg a fiú bele nem harapott a kezébe.

– Szóval… – igyekezett gond nélkül újra felvenni a történet fonalát, és a következő pillanatban már ugyanolyan lelkes volt, ha ugyan csendesebb is, mint az előbb. – Ám a boszorkány szeme még vakon is veszélyesnek bizonyult, ugyanis összeégette a vándor kezét, aztán kiugrott belőle, és beette magát a földbe, egészen a hegy gyomrába, ahol biztonságban lehetett, várva egy újabb személyt, aki hajlandó lesz bosszút állni az őt ért sérelmeken. A hegyet pedig azóta hívják Kísértethegynek, mivel a kővé dermesztett városiak lelkei azóta sem nyugodhatnak, és minden élőt, ki be merészeli tenni lábát oda, elevenen felfalják, mert a mai napig hiszik, hogy így újra élők lehetnek.

Komolyan, már csak egy zseblámpa hiányzott az álla alá, ami tökéletessé tehette volna a hatást. Esetleg farkasvonyítás, telihold és éjfél.

– De mindez csak babona – legyintett hirtelen Kyle.

– Úgy van – bólogatott Jared.

– Legenda – tette hozzá John, és ezzel teljessé vált a mese.

Vajon érdemes lenne nyomozni a valóságalapja után, mielőtt elmennék? A végkifejlet túlságosan is véresnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy tizenkilencedik század végi gyerekek csak úgy kitalálják, így valószínűleg mindenki így ismerte az egészet, amiből következett az, hogy lehetett az egész szájhagyomány útján terjedő maszlag, vagy éppen a valós mozzanat kiszínezése is. Ha nem mese, akkor pedig voltak túlélők, akik elmondták az egészet.

Bár teljesen mindegy, az én szakterületem nem a történelem volt, így úgy döntöttem, egyelőre hagyom az egészet, és a következő perceket a „világító kavics" kimagyarázásával töltöttem, amiről csak azért is váltig állítottam, hogy a foszforektiszt egyik ritka materializációja, és csak azért nem nyúlhatnak hozzá, mert ha rossz helyen fogják meg, a spéci szerkezete miatt porrá omlana – valójában kis kavics üzente, hogy ha már itt vannak, közöljem velük finoman, hogy ha piszkálják, azt nagyon meg fogják szívni.

Aztán hallgattam még egy kis sztorizgatást a saját háborújukról, amit Jared bátyja ellen folytattak, aki állítólag lefizetett valakit, hogy „leckéztesse meg őket", amikor a vízesés mellé érnek.

Amint kimentek, elaludtam – úgy tűnt, a dokinak igaza volt, és a szervezetem a nullát verdeste. Amikor újra felébredtem, csend volt, és sötét. Csak kis kavics nem aludt, bár neki nem is volt szüksége ilyesmire.

_Rájöttem, hogy miért nem adtál nekem normális nevet _– közölte győzedelmesen. – _Azért nem akartál elnevezni, mert akkor az azt jelentené, hogy van köztünk valami kapcsolat. Ami elszakadna, ha otthagynál valahol, tehát fájna, tehát nem akarsz kockáztatni._

Egyetlen szépséghibája az elméletnek annyi volt, hogy félálomban voltam, amikor ezt közölte, és jobban érdekelt az, hogy elérjem az ablakot. Máskor tuti pisilnem kellett volna, és azért keltem volna fel, de most voltam még ebéd után, és valahogy nem kellett, amit nyugodt szívvel fogtam a hirtelen környezetváltozásra. De kis kavics fejtegetéseit még kómásan sem hagyhattam szó nélkül, így bőszen helyeseltem, bármit is mondott, hagy legyen boldog.

_Így van, pontosan._

Elnyomtam egy ásítást, és arrébb húztam a függönyt. A kertet megvilágította a Hold fénye, és a csillagok is látszottak, pedig egy városban voltam ám! Nem olyan nagyban, mint amikhez hozzászoktam, de a felépítése városias volt, Jared várost emlegetett, így én is elkönyveltem magamban ennek, ahelyett, hogy simán falut mondtam volna.

_Na ugye! _– hangzott fel kis kavics diadalittas hangja. – _Tudtam, hogy igazam van!_

_Ha te mondod…_

_De nem kell elválnunk _– vetette fel. – _Mármint… ez így jó, ahogy van, fogadd el!_

Az túl nehéz lenne, mivel gyakorlatilag amulettek nélkül tartjuk a kapcsolatot, ami teljességgel ellenkezik mindazokkal a törvényekkel, amiket születésem óta sulykoltak belém, így sajnos őszintén szólva baromira meg voltam ijedve.

De aztán eszembe jutott, hogy mi ez nekem? Átutaztam ide egy másik világból, egy fél napig barangoltam a vadonban, majd ugyanennyi ideig a föld alatt. Másztam le vízesés mellett, szomjaztam, zuhantam, kis híján éhen haltam és meghallgattam egy véres mesét a hegyi boszorkányról – tehát egy beszélő kavics már igazán nem ügy, minek aggódnék? Tényleg, mire lehet még képes azon kívül, hogy folyékonyan beszéli az angolt?

A napjaim monotonon teltek, így egyelőre elnapoltam a kristály eldobását, mondván, lehet, hogy hasznos lesz, bár továbbra is frusztrált, hogy mindenfajta előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül néha meggyőzőnek szánt monológot intézett hozzám azzal kapcsolatban, hogy nem akar elkerülni tőlem, mert _érzi_, hogy ez így van jól.

Én nem éreztem semmi ilyesmit, csupán a hitem erősödött meg abban, hogy az első kukába kihajítom, csak kerüljek ki innen. Nemsokára Marcus doki megengedte, hogy a közhangulat ellenére – amiről Kyle bírt a legpontosabb beszámolóval, és egyetlen alkalommal sem mulasztotta el az orromra kötni, milyen felfordulást okozott a poros kis hétköznapjaikba egy bizonyos szakadt külsejű csavargó – kitegyem a lábam az utcára. Akkorra már visszakaptam az amuletteimet, így nagyjából sikerült biztonságban éreztem magam, az ellenséges pillantások ellenére is, amit a konzervatív lakók vetettek rám – nekem legalábbis konzervatívnak tűntek, de én, egy huszonegyedik századi kristálymágus hogyan is ítélhettem volna ezt meg pontosan?

Nagyjából ekkor vettem fel azt a szokást is, hogy minden egyes alkalommal megjegyeztem, ha már fizetni nem tudok, segíthetnék. Egyöntetű választ kaptam mindig: ne erőltessem meg magam, mert még nem gyógyultam fel. Hát köszi, én remekül éreztem magam, még a kis sántikálás ellenére is, aztán amikor már az is elmúlt, nem volt több kifogás: vagy segítek, vagy mennem kell – különben az önérzetem sérülne súlyosan.

Nos, belementek, és olyan komoly feladatokat kaptam, mint elkísérni Kyle-t vásárolni, elkísérni Jaredet vásárolni, vagy – hihetetlen, de – elkísérni Johnt. A három fiú ugyanis a nap huszonnégy órájából szerintem simán huszonötöt a közelemben töltött, szerintem pusztán azért, mert bizonyítékokat gyűjtöttek arra, hogy én úgymond boszorkány vagyok.

Áldásom rá, már nem volt kedvem az ellenkezőjéről győzködni őket. Végtére is, ki vagyok én?

A Lány, Aki A Vízesésből Jött És Mellesleg Kristálymágus, De Amúgy Mindenki Szerint Banya, természetesen. Éppen ezért három teljes nap után megszoktam, hogy bámulnak, vagy megállítanak az utcán, esetleg csak szimplán beszólnak, bizonyítva: semmi sem örök, csak az emberi bunkóság. Talán ezért tűnt fel, amikor az a fura hátizsákos, kapucnis alak tekintete egész egyszerűen átsiklott rajtam.

Megtorpantam, kis kavics a nyakamból lógva pedig már kommentálta is a dolgot:

_Ez egy Idegen._

Egyet kellett értenem vele, és gondolatban még ki is egészítettem: nem csak idegen, hülye is, ha ilyen dögmelegben képes felvenni azt a kabátot, ráadásként még kapucnit is húz a fejébe. Csoda, hogy nem főtt meg eddig!

Azonban úgy tűnt, sem őt, sem kis kavicsot nem zavarja a dolog – helyette frusztrálta őket _egymás. _Halál komolyan, egyik pillanatban még békésen ment, a másikban már meredt az Elizabeth által drótból és fonálból alkotott nyakláncon himbálózó kristályra, mintha soha életében nem látott volna még ilyet. Egyet kellett értenem vele: itt ez volt az egyetlen kő, ami világítani tudott, ráadásként még nyavalyogni is, hogy nem hajlandó napi huszonnégy órát a zsebemben tölteni, bár ez utóbbit a pasi nem tudhatta – ha egyáltalán pasi volt az illető, mivel az a kapucni _nagyon _mélyen az arcába volt húzva.

Nem, ez a nyaklánc dolog nem azt jelentette, hogy nem mondtam le arról, hogy megszabadulok tőle, csak átmenetileg elnapoltam a problémát. Mert mit kezdjek egy amnéziás kaviccsal, akinek csak egy biztos pont volt az életében: az a titokzatos Ezeréves Gróf, akinek külsejét az emlékvesztés viszonylag kevéssé jótékony homálya fedte, ám a neve fennmaradt, és én nem tudtam eldönteni, ez most jó vagy rossz – mindenesetre annyit jelentett, hogy a kristály „életében" fontos szerepet játszott. Na már most, ez valószínűleg azt jelentette, hogy ő volt az előző gazdája, hisz ha emlékszik rá, kötődik is hozzá, és mi lehetne ennél a fajta kapcsolatnál erősebb? Márpedig ha eddig ezer évet élt a pasas, akkor valószínűleg nem dobta fel a talpát, így nagy esély volt rá, hogy egy nap bekukkant, és visszaköveteli jogos tulajdonát. Nekem pedig nem állt szándékomban élet-halál harcot vívni egy tök idegen hapsival egy darab beszélő kőért, így logikusnak éreztem, hogy meg akarok szabadulni tőle – csak az a kíváncsiság ne lenne, ami rávesz arra, hogy megvárjam, mire emlékszik a kristály.

Szóval álltunk az utca két oldalán, egy-két ember elment mellettünk, kis kavics minden megjegyzés nélkül elemezte, aztán halkan megszólalt:

_Ijesztő._

_Az – _értettem vele egyet. – _Olyan, mint egy szekta tagja._

Kis kavics hallgatott egy darabig, majd óvatosan megszólalt:

_Mi az a szekta?_

_Hát az olyan… _– kezdtem bele gondolkodás nélkül, aztán el is hallgattak a gondolataim, mivel rájöttem, gőzöm sincs, hogyan magyarázzam meg érthetően. Ez olyan lenne, mintha egy hatévest világosítanék fel arról, hogy a kisbaba nem a gólya expresszel érkezik, hanem egy tevékenység következménye, ha apu és anyu szeretik egymást, esetleg ha apu félrekacsint.

_Az egy olyan szervezet, amelyik folyamatosan hisz valamiben és csinál valamit azzal kapcsolatban, amiben hisz – _vágtam ki végül magam lazán és könnyedén, miközben lopva végigmustráltam az alakot, aki most már úgy tűnt, összeszedte magát, mert lelépett a járdáról, és mintha felém vette volna az irányt.

Jaredék időzítése a szokott módon tökéletesen pontos volt, mert ekkor rontottak ki a mellettem lévő házból, amiben John élt az apjával, és vigyorogva körbe vettek.

– Indulunk? – rángatott Kyle a Kísértethegy irányába, egy csapásra kitörölve a fejemből holmi szekták és fura pasasok gondolatát, és már rohantam is velük. Kit érdekelt, hogy jó hat évvel fiatalabbak nálam, ha éppen most indulunk felderítőútra?

És habár egy másik világban voltam, egy beszélő kaviccsal, a tizenkilencedik században, a kíváncsiságom a régi maradt. Titkokat kutatni és felderíteni a rejtélyeket – tökéletesen nekem való időtöltés.

Így történhetett az, hogy négyen – három kisfiú és én – elindultunk a Kísértethegyre, ami állítólag szellemek lelkét őrizte, hogy ha kicsi is az esély, de azért megpróbáljuk megtalálni a régen itt élt boszorkány házát. Akkor is, ha az egész történetből egy szó sem igaz.


	4. Szektás vagy, mert azt mondom

**4. fejezet:**

**Szektás vagy, mert azt mondom**

A kíváncsiság volt az a dolog, amit minden helyzetben, minden szituációban nagyra értékeltem. A lendület, az új dolgok, titkok felfedezése, amiből ki tudja, mi lehet még…! Hát van ennél fenomenálisabb dolog a világon? Kit érdekel, ha tilos vagy ha az életem kerül miatta veszélybe? Kit izgatnak ilyen apróságok, mikor ilyen hatalmas lehetőség tárul fel a szeme előtt? Ki az a földhözragadt visszamaradott, aki hajlandó mindennek hátat fordítani, pusztán a biztonság és a lustaság kedvéért?

Bárki is, az nem én vagyok – se Jared, John vagy Kyle.

Eddigi életem egyik fő mozgatórugója és jellemem fő határozó tényezője már eddig is kevert bajba, így nem ért különösebben váratlanul a dolog, amikor az erdő közepén találtam magam, három gyerek társaságában, egy eldugott házat keresve a vadon kellős közepén – mindezt térkép és iránytű nélkül, egy helyi mondára alapozva.

Alapból kezdtük azzal, hogy valami úton-módon lekeveredtünk az ösvényről, és a következő pillanatban már el is voltunk tévedve, legalábbis az én véleményem szerint. A három kölyökben viszont már megmutatkozott a férfi, és mindannyian váltig állították, hogy pontosan tudják, hol vannak – a gondok ott kezdődtek, hogy mindenki szerint _máshol._ Kyle biztos volt benne, ha továbbmegyünk egyenesen, előbb vagy utóbb ki fogunk lyukadni a vízesésnél. John ugyanabba az irányba a várost saccolta, miután szerinte kanyarogtunk egy sort, és ezáltal valahogyan tettünk egy száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot. Jared pedig felmászott a fára, és közölte, mondjanak akármit, arra a bánya van. Neki hittem, bár kizártnak tartottam, hogy az öt méterre lévő fenyősortól bármit is láthatott volna, de ráhagytam. Egy bánya legalább annyira izgalmasnak és titokzatosnak tűnt a szememben, mint egy elhagyatott ház az erdő közepén.

Nos, ezzel csak én voltam így, mivel én eddig momentán csak filmekben és képen láttam ilyet, olyan tévképzetekkel társítva, hogy az ember beül abba a kocsiba, amit a sínen tolnak, elindul, és felfedezhet egy izgalmas, föld alatti világot, miközben száguldó kocsijával hiányos szakaszokat repül át. Nos, a valóság ennél jóval egyszerűbb, földhözragadtabb és kiábrándítóbb volt.

Nem volt semmiféle alagút, ami sötéten ásítva csábított volna a mélybe. Semmi efféle hívság, sínből is csak egy, ami normál méretű volt, végigfutott a területen, ahonnan kiirtották a fákat és a teljes növényzetet, és ami valójában egy fél hegy volt – a másik felét már elhordták.

– Ez itt a kőbánya – intett körbe Jared a dombról, ahol megálltunk, győzedelmes pillantást vetve mindannyiunkra, hogy ő aztán megmondta. – Itt dolgozik a felnőttek fele a városból. Meg pár szabadúszó is, akik innen-onnan jönnek.

– Aha – bólogattam. – És mi köze ennek ahhoz, amit mi keresünk?

_Ne légy ilyen hangulatromboló! – _panaszkodott a kavics. – _Ez is érdekes!_

_Annak, aki még nem látott felrobbantott hegyet – _vágtam vissza hideglelősen.

_Miért, te…_

– Semmi – közölte Jared, tudatlanul is kis kavics szavába vágva. – Akkor merre megyünk? – fordult felém a többiekkel együtt, mintha én lennék az, aki tökéletesen ismeri magát a környéken. Ezt muszáj voltam felvetni neki, mire szabályosan kiröhögött.

– Te vagy a boszorkány, nem? Neked kell tudnod.

Most már tényleg eljutottam arra a pontra, hogy márpedig én közlöm, nem holmi közönséges banya vagyok, hanem kristálymágus, és fel is álltam, mintegy érvényesítve azt a tíz-húsz centi adta magabiztosságomat. Nagy lendülettel eléjük trappoltam, csípőre vágott kézzel, a színpadiasság kedvéért egy kicsit remegve a dühtől – csupán azt nem kalkuláltam bele a számításaimba, hogy a domb _szélén _állunk, így amikor megpördültem, kissé elveszítettem az egyensúlyom, és…

Zuhantam. Ismét.

Pontosabban ezúttal inkább gurulásnak volt mondható, mivel hál istennek a földrajzi képződmény oldala nem volt az a kilencven fokos emelkedő volt. Bár talán az jobb lett volna, elvégre ebben a helyzetben csak a becsapódást sínylettem volna meg, így viszont, mikor már az ötödik cserjést taroltam le, sikítás nélkül, mert amikor megpróbálkoztam azzal, tele ment a szám egy marék földdel, kezdett materializálódni bennem az az aprócska gyanú, hogy Marcus doki meg fog ölni. Ugyanis az tuti, hogy valamimet ismét megrepesztettem valamelyik ütközés következtében, esetleg a fejemre volt megint károsabb hatással a kelleténél az a kő, amivel az előbb került közelebbi ismeretségbe a homlokom. Tulajdonképpen a végeredmény tekintetében ez mindegy volt; olyan porcsíkot kavarva húztam végig a lejtőn, amit minimum három mérföldön belül kiszúrt bárki, akinek nem volt szüksége négy dioptriánál erősebb mínuszos szemüvegre – csak hogy ragaszkodjunk a tizenkilencedik századi mágiátlan stílushoz.

Őrangyalom aznap bizonyára szabadságot vett ki, ugyanis esni se oda estem, ahol békében megvárhattam volna, még valaki odajön hozzám és megérdeklődi: vajh' hogy vagyok, tört-e valamim? A hangyák ugyanis nem túlzottan voltak elragadtatva szerény személyemtől, amikor pont a bolyuk közepébe csapódtam be, és szinte azonnal támadásba lendültek.

– Jáhááj! – ugrottam fel sikoltva, és próbáltam ugrálni, hátha így lerázhatom a magánszférámat illető jogaimat pofátlanul megsértő rovarokat, ám azok ragaszkodóbbnak bizonyultak az elviselhetőnél, és több újabb csípést is el kellett viselnem a karomon és a lábamon, a csiklandozásról nem is beszélve, amikor belém csapott a felismerés: a fenébe is, kristálymágus volnék, vagy mi a szösz!

Eme gondolatot tett is követte, és örömmel állapíthattam meg, mágiám nagyjából már a normális szintet súrolja, ugyanis minimális koncentrációval gond nélkül felhúztam egy alig észrevehető kristályréteget a bőröm és a bogarak közé. Hehe, belőlem nem esztek többet, annyi szent! Csupán a kezemet tudom kissé darabosabban mozgatni, állapítottam meg csak úgy magamnak, és módszeresen nekiláttam leseperni a nadrágomról – szoknyát még Elizabeth hosszas könyörgésére sem voltam hajlandó felvenni – a szövetet támadó hangya-alakulatokat, miközben a lehető legbiztosabb távolságra álltam meg a veszélyzónától, amit ötszáz méterről simán ki lehetett szúrni, olyan magas volt. És hogy én pont ebbe essek bele, az már igazán csak az oltári pechek listájára volt sorolható – esetleg az én szerencsém hiányára, vagy az őrangyalom szabadságára, attól függ, milyen szempontból tekinti meg az ember a velem történteket.

– Avis! – visított valamelyik kissrác, és a következő pillanatban félig állva, félig esve lefékezett mellettem három önkéntes kísérőm, csupán alig kisebb porcsíkot húzva maguk után, mint az előbb én.

– Jól vagyok! – integettem, aztán már fel is szisszentem, ahogy megfeszült a karomon egy újonnan szerzett horzsolás, ami a lehető legkevesebb egészségügyi feltételnek felelt meg e pillanatban: friss volt, mocskos, és nekem eszemben sem volt ellátni, mikor érdekesebb dolgom is akad.

_Mazochista vagy? – _érdeklődött kis kavics savanyúan.

_Mikor hallottál ilyen szót? – _döbbentem le.

– Biztos? – mért végig gyanakodva Jared, akin látszott, már ebben is boszorkányságot lát.

– Aha. Persze – bólogattam, többé-kevésbé meggyőző arcot vágva hozzá. De úgy döntöttem, jelnek tekintem az előbbi zuhanást az oltári nagy égés helyett, és egyelőre nem világosítom fel, én csak egy mezei kristálymágus vagyok.

– Jared!

A hang úgy söpört végig az eddig nyugis tájon, hogy egy pillanatra még a madarak is elnémultak. De csak egy pillanatra, és utána már ugyanolyan lelkesen folytatták idegölő csivitelésüket, mutatva, magasból szarnak az emberi agy épségére és a halláskárosodás veszélyeire. Mi meg egy emberként fordultunk a felénk közeledő magas férfi felé, aki nagy bánatomra nem volt se szemüveges, se szakállas (ami szintén csak egy újdonság volt a sok közül), de por fedte vastagon, az arcán pedig egy amolyan beazonosíthatatlan kifejezés ült, amibe én seperc alatt beleláttam a legrosszabb rémálmaimat is: haragot, dühöt, meg egyéb ínyencségeket.

A megszólított hasonlóképpen lehetett ezzel, mert behúzott nyakkal igyekezett minél kisebbnek tűnni.

– Szia, apa – motyogta halkan, és meg sem próbált nagylegénynek látszani, mint az előbb.

– Mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte a férfi, de úgy tűnt, nem túlzottan van felhúzva, még csak meglepve se, mint aki számított arra, hogy egy őrült végighúz a domboldalon, engedve olyan ócska dolgoknak, mint a gravitáció.

– Ó. – Ez a hang tökéletesen prezentálta, hogy már az illető sincs a pontos válasszal tisztában, viszont kész két másodpercen belül rögtönözni valamit. – Hát, megmutattuk Avisnak a bányát, miután még sosem látott ilyet – bökte ki, mi hárman meg buzgón bólogattunk.

Apuka felsóhajtott, és már cseppet sem tűnt dühösnek, inkább szánalomra méltó látványt nyújtott, mint fiát megnevelni nem képes szülő.

– Hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy ez a hely _veszélyes_?

Ezt a hármat ismerve egy életen át ismételhetné, akkor se menne semmire.

_Most akkor mi lesz? – _érdeklődött kis kavics, aki eddig örült a kimozdulásnak, most viszont jó adag megérzést közvetítve próbálta a tudtomra adni, valami hirtelen megváltozott a levegőben – de hogy mi, azt ő sem tudta volna megmondani, lévén amnéziás is, meg hát a megérzésekre sem szabad ész nélkül támaszkodni, ha nem tudja az ember, pardon, kavics, hogy honnan jönnek, és mit sugallnak.

– Persze – bólogatott Jared. – De tényleg csak a dombon maradtunk volna, és nem mentünk volna közelebb, csak Avis megcsúszott…

Vetettem rá egy nagyon csúnya pillantást, amiért az egészet rám kente, mikor senki sem kérte, hogy éppen a bánya felé induljunk, aztán újra a férfi felé fordultam, és megeresztettem rá egy bűnbánó mosolyt.

– Sajnálom, én igazán nem tudtam, hogy veszélyes ez a hely… – Csak azt nem értettem, ugyan miért lenne veszélyes, de eldöntöttem, hogy kivallatom később a fiúkat, ők amúgy is itt éltek valószínűleg születésük óta, nem jelenthetett nekik problémát felvilágosítani, hogy egy bánya, ahol követ bányásznak vagy mit, miért is fenyegeti az életemet, de perpillanat inkább elnapoltam a problémát és megpróbáltam jó színben feltűntetni magam azzal, hogy legalább a felelősség egy részét Jaredékre ruházom. – Senki sem említette – tettem még hozzá bővítésként, elkapva Jaredtől egy dühös fintort, ami sok mindent ígért, és ami kifejezetten elégtétellel töltött el.

Ami viszont megdöbbentett, hogy a pasi kedvesen és megértően elmosolyodott! Nem viccelek! Lehet, hogy jobban értek a megtévesztéshez, mint azt eddig hittem?

– Semmi gond – válaszolta. – Ti pedig legközelebb ne vigyétek veszélyes helyre, ha már egyszer megmentettétek!

– Értettük! – szalutált John, aki a leggyorsabban reagált ezúttal a hármasból, és villámgyorsan rátaposott Jared lábára, mielőtt az valami megjegyzéssel lerombolta volna a hangulatot.

Aztán már tűztünk is el egy „Viszlát!" kíséretében, mert hát munkából lógni nem lehet…

Később persze megtudtam, hogy miért volt ez: Jared papája marha büszke volt a fiúkra, amiért segítettek egy bajba jutott lányon, legyen az bármennyire is gyanús kinézetű. Nagy előrelépésnek tekintette eme eseményt jellemfejlődés terén, miután eddig attól kellett rettegnie, hogy a kisfiú – számomra eddig ismeretlen bátyja – rossz hatással lesz a kölyökre. Meg kell hagyni, nem ok nélkül aggódott, Jared néha igazán képes volt túltenni mindenen és mindenkin.

Mellesleg kaptam tőlük másnap egy vacsorameghívást is, ahol kötöttem egy nem túl felemelő ismeretséget a fentebb említett bátyussal, aki a Jeremy névre hallgatott, és valamiért úgy gondolta, aki nem üti meg a százhatvan centit, az kábé egyidős az öccsével, és ebből kifolyólag nemhogy említésre nem méltó, de még hozzászólni is felesleges – az pedig már nem érdekelte, hogy egy teljes évvel idősebb voltam nála.

De mindegy, a kunyhót nem találtuk meg. Sehol semmi nem volt abban az átkozottul nagy erdőben, ami arra utalt volna, hogy valaki élt ott valaha, ami ugyan elérhető közelségben van a városból, mégis elég távol, hogy mindenféle csúnya dolgot gondoljanak róla az emberek – bár ez a távolság eléggé relatív…

A kölykök lendülete sem volt kifogyhatatlan, egy hét sikertelenség után feladták, hogy legyen idejük megtervezni a visszavágó hadműveletet Jeremy és bandája ellen, amibe lányokat szigorú szabályok miatt nem vonhattak be – én pedig örültem, hogy végre újra elkezdhetem az önálló élet gyakorlását, amire eddig nem nagyon volt alkalmam. Közben pedig próbáltam leküzdeni az alakuló hiányérzetet, melyet olyan alapvető dolgok evilági nemlétezése keltett, mint a mobiltelefon, a rock, a számítógép és az internet. De egyelőre tartottam magam, erősen, nehogy kis kavics rajtam röhögjön, ami kicsit ciki lett volna, elvégre neki fogalma sincs arról, mi maradt ki az életéből – ahogy senki más sem értette volna meg ebben a tetves világban.

Így a barangolást választottam a városban, és felderítettem az állomás környékét, ahol csak hetente egyszer jött vonat, lévén ez valami végállomás volt, és tovább már nem volt sín, csak hegy, a forgalom pedig nem is volt túl nagy, végtére is, ki akarna idejönni? A bányászokon kívül, persze, akiket láttam leszállni arról a szerelvényről, aminek egyszer éppen elkaptam az érkezését.

Onnantól kezdve pedig egyre sűrűsödtek a kedves emberek a városban – egy néni, aki visszaköszönt, az eladó, aki cukorkát adott, mintha hatéves lennék – és Jeremy atrocitásai, melyek rendszerint azzal kezdődtek, hogy ő megjegyzést tett, én kioktattam, ő bedühödött, mert ez sértette az egóját, én pedig hol rátapostam a lábára, hol felpofoztam. Elizabeth meg volt győződve arról hogy így kezdődnek a tini szerelmek, melyek a halálunkig kitartanak – aztán szemtanúja lett egy ilyen epizódnak, és még aznap visszakozott, és közölte: reméli, találok majd egy érett, megfontolt, kedves és elsősorban felelősségteljes _férjet._

Persze ehhez előbb el kellett volna hagynom a várost, amihez kedvem az volt, lehetőségem már kevésbé, mivel se pénzem, se kapcsolataim, és még az én kíváncsiságomat is próbára tette az, hogy vajon megéri-e felkészületlenül ugrani a semmibe, anélkül, hogy tudnám, mi vár rám kint, a zord tizenkilencedik század végi világban, ahol még a hamburgert sem ismerik, de egyre gyakrabban szóba került – és ugyebár ez egy életre szóló tapasztalat lenne! Először minimális költségvetéssel körüljárnám a világot, meggyőződnék arról, hogy létezik-e valódi mágia, keresnék hozzám hasonlókat, elmennék Tibetbe, Japánba és a Machu Picchura, meg természetesen foglalkoznék egy keveset a Nazca-vonalakkal. Elvégre ha nem kerülök haza, előttem az élet, nem árt, ha elfoglalom magam valamivel. Utálok unatkozni.

Mrs. Jonson, Jared anyukája egy nap pedig összebeszélhetett Elizabeth-tel, mert onnantól kezdve azt vettem észre, hogy már ketten nyaggatnak a szoknya miatt. Összességében, még kis kavics megjegyzéseivel együtt is nagyon idillikus, bár az én ízlésemnek túlságosan is nyugodt napok követték egymást, miközben nem történt semmi: nem jött senki értem, nem nyílt átjáró hazafelé, én pedig úgy döntöttem, egy hónapot várni bőven elég volt: itt az ideje az új élethez.

Ezen a napon határozott úgy _Új Életem_, hogy gyökerestől felborul.

Az egész egy átlagos vacsorameghívással kezdődött Jaredékhez. Mentek a kölykök, Marcus dokiék, meg pár nem idevalósi munkás a bányából, szám szerint négy – és egyik se volt az esetem. Na jó, talán a fekete hajú pasi elment volna egy alaposabb birkanyírás vagy egy fésülködés, és a szódásszifon-szemüvegének kontaktlencsére cserélése után, de amúgy tényleg hidegen hagytak. Egy kölyök, egy vaksi, egy drampli meg a sunyi, akik valamiért szimpatikusak voltak Mr. Jonson szemében, és ezért meghívást nyertek egy vacsorával egybekötött pókerpartira.

Ha valaki arra számítana most, hogy én leállok megmagyarázni eme igen népszerű kártyajáték szabályait, akkor sajnos csalódnia kell, mert nem értek a pókerhez. Az egyetlen, amit a francia kártyával művelni tudok, az a windows-os pasziánsz volt, és bár én tényleg igyekeztem rájönni a lényegére, mivel a kollégiumban sokan játszottak, és jó poénnak tűnt elszedni a pénzüket, mégis csak Royal flush-ig jutottam, amiről sikerült annyit megjegyeznem: öt kártyából áll és esetében abszolút a győzelem. És itt számomra ki is fújt az egész. A kíváncsiságom is csődöt mondott, hisz annyi mindent találtam, ami már első ránézésre is érdekesebbnek tűnt számomra holmi ostoba kártyajátéknál, így hagytam a fenébe az egészet, és kivételesen megelégedtem azzal, hogy csak kívülállóként röhögök azon, ha valaki elvesztette teszem azt, az alsógatyáját.

Vagy a pénzét, ha Jonsonékat vesszük. Az a számomra jelenleg kisebb vagyonnak számító összeg, amivel én vehettem volna egy vonatjegyet, hogy útnak indulhassak a nagyvilágba, hol itt, hol ott bukkant fel, ötpercenként más tulajdonában, főleg azután, hogy Jared is beszállt, nevetve verve kenterbe mindenkit azzal az oltári mázlijával, amit eddig is gyakran megcsillogtatott mindenki előtt. Én meg hamar meguntam, és inkább kimentem a tornácra, kiszellőztetni a fejem, meg egy kicsit lenyugodni.

_Nem akarunk visszamenni a házba? – _kérdezte hirtelen kis kavics. Egész este nagyon szótlan volt, az én legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre, pedig mindig szeretett emberek közelében tartózkodni és kommentálni minden egyes mozzanatot. Most mégse tett semmit azon kívül, hogy feszült volt és nem figyelt semmire, amiért mégis hálás voltam egy ideig, ugyanis nem kellett egyszerre két beszélgetésre ügyelnem – amibe ugyan már kezdtem belejönni, ahogy múltak a napok, és már nem történt meg az, hogy véletlenül hangosan válaszoltam a kristálynak, amikor emberek voltak körülöttem, vagy csak gondoltam a mondatot, észre sem véve, hogy a beszélgető még mindig várja a válaszom.

Aztán nyugodt magányomban meglepő módon az egyik munkás zavart meg, amikor kijött cigizni. Igyekeztem tudomást se venni róla, hisz még egy szót sem váltottunk, ráadásul azt is elfelejtettem, hogy hívták, de azért lopva alaposabban felmértem, a kerek szemüvegétől a napbarnított bőréig, amit sajnos észre is vett. De hiába, nem volt az esetem, így pár másodperc után visszafordultam a számomra elképesztően tiszta ég felé, amin az általam ismert csillagképeket kerestem eddig, hátha találok valami Jelet – persze feleslegesen, hisz az asztronómiához sosem értettem, az a látók privilégiuma, meg egy-két kiválasztott mágusé vagy boszorkányé, akik néha beleláthatnak a jövőbe, akik közé semmiképp sem tartoztam.

Végül a pasas törte meg a csendet.

– Szép nyaklánc. Nincs kedved feltenni pókerben?

Vetettem egy pillantást kis kavicsra, aztán rápillantottam: vigyorgott, mint egy komplett hülye, olcsó cigivel a szájában.

– Kösz. De én nem tudok pókerezni. Nem is tudom megtanulni – vetettem közbe, mikor láttam, hogy folytatná.

– Nem tudod, miből maradsz ki, kislány – nevetett.

– Nem vagyok kislány – morogtam. Kikérem magamnak, egészséges, tizenhat éves lány vagyok, tinédzser, nem egy óvodás…

– Valóban, kölyök?

Ez egyre jobb… Vetettem egy gyilkos pillantást a pasasra, majd a lehető legfelsőbbrendű hanghordozásommal közöltem vele, hogy érezze, éppen nagy kegyet gyakorolok azzal, hogy nem vágom át a torkát egy élesebb kristállyal:

– A nevem Avis.

Beceneveimet már nem kötöttem az orrára, amik kimerültek a Madár és a Madárka megnevezések között. Hogy drága jó anyám miért pont ennek az állatfajnak a latin megnevezését választotta az én esetemben, a mai napig nem jöttem rá, mindenesetre a suliban sajnos mindenki perfekt volt ebből a nyelvből – ahogy az ógörögből és a keleti keltából, hogy csak a holtnyelveket említsük –, így esélyem sem volt arra, hogy megússzam ezeket.

Reménykedve néztem rá, hátha így hajlandó elmondani a nevét, és vette a lapot, mert némi borostavakargatás után elnyomta a cigije maradékát.

– Tyki.

– Örvendek – biccentettem jól nevelten, próbálva elrejteni a vigyorgásomat, ami a neve egyenes következménye volt. Vajon az anyja részeg volt, amikor a dokival közölte, hogy szeretné hívni drága csemetéjét, vagy csak a morfium tengett túl az ereiben a szülés után?

Egyáltalán létezett a tizenkilencedik században morfium?

– Ha annyira csóró vagy, neked adhatom – ajánlottam fel aztán, megunva, hogy a kristállyal szemez.

Hökkenten nézett rám.

– Tényleg?

– Ja – bólogattam csodálkozva. Miért olyan döbbent, hogy önként jótékonykodom egy kicsit? Hiszen kis kavics valószínűleg semmit sem ér azon kívül, hogy látszólag nem egy elterjedt kőzetfajta, viszont pont ezért csak egy gyűjtő akarná megvenni. Egy gazdag gyűjtő. Kidobni meg már sajnáltam szegényt…

Így hát leakasztottam a nyakamból, és reménykedtem abban, hogy pár kilométeres táv elég a kapcsolat megszüntetéséhez.

_Itt a búcsú ideje – _közöltem közben vele, és próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a rémületét, amit persze megértettem: hisz ki ne félne az ismeretlentől? – _Ne aggódj, biztos gondodat viseli majd, jó fejnek látszik._

_Ne… – _nyöszörögte rémülten, de én figyelmen kívül hagytam.

_Azt leszámítva persze, hogy szerintem jó tíz évvel idősebb nálam. Meg borostás, és szakadt a ruhája, és tagadhatatlanul csóró benyomást kelt, aki ráadásul a szemüvege miatt stréber is. De légy jó kislány, és ne csinálj balhét._

Aztán behajítottam Tyki kinyújtott tenyerébe, azzal a tudattal, hogy eleget vertem már a fejébe, ezek az emberek nem értékelik az olyan természetes dolgokat, ami csak egy kicsit is az otthonom mágiájára emlékeztet, így nem fogja eljátszani a kapaszkodós mutatványát.

Behajítottam volna. Mert hát egy kőzet feje kemény, ami egyenlő a makacssággal, amit meg a nehéz befogadóképesség jellemez.

Tehát megcsinálta. Megcsinálta _ugyanazt._

Leesett állal néztem, ahogy a belőle kinyúló fénypászmák szorosan az ujjaim köré csavarodnak, megbizsergetve a bőrömet és feltámasztva a mágiámat, és bár jól esett a ragaszkodása, most nem tudtam kellőképpen értékelni – hisz éppen lebuktatott egy ismeretlen előtt.

Apropó, ismeretlen… Rásandítottam Tykire, miközben ökölbe zártam a kezem és dühösen megszorítottam kis kavicsot, hogy a mágiám apró kristályok formájában mart bele a tenyerembe, vörös csíkokat hagyva maguk után. Az arcán egy pillanatra átfutott egy dühös fintor, némi hitetlenkedés, a felismerés szikrájával keverve, aztán már el is enyészett, hogy átadja a helyét a már szokottnak tűnő ostoba vigyorának.

– Úgy tűnik, maradni szeretne – próbáltam elütni a dolgot egy erőltetett kis nevetéssel, és innentől kezdve a hátam mögött próbáltam porrá morzsolni a kőzetet.

– Ez valami bűvész trükk, kislány?

Paff. Olyan lendülettel vágtam fejen a másik kezemmel, hogy még az én fogaim is belekoccantak.

– Kislány a jó édes nagyanyád, te útszélről idetévedt, senkiházi csavargó! – kiabáltam.

– He?

– Paraszt – adtam meg a kegyelemdöfést, a legnagyobb élvezettel nézve, de úgy tűnt, mintha képtelen lennék eltalálni a szurkálódásommal, mert még csak fenn sem akadt rajta, sőt! Úgy tűnt, mintha kezdené élvezni… Mint eddig látszólag mindent, a pókerpartitól kezdve addig az egészségtelen cigiig.

– Most meg miért? – kérdezte igazán panaszos hangon.

– Csak – vágtam rá, és közben próbáltam felvenni a kapcsolatot kis kaviccsal. – Mert én azt mondtam!

_Mi a fene volt ez? – _vontam kérdőre dühösen.

_Én… ismerem őt – _jött a halk válasz.

_Komoly? –_ kaptam fel a fejem, de már nem kaptam választ.

– És milyen trükköt ismersz még, kislá… kölyök? – korrigálta magát gyorsan a férfi, meg kell jegyezni, nemcsak későn, rosszul is.

Paff. A düh erőt ad, az erő kiemel a tömegből – és talán ezért sikerült még egyszer fejen vágnom, bár ezúttal gyengébben, mert rájöttem, igazából csak így kompenzálja azt a gyerekkori traumáját, hogy ilyen névvel kellett leélnie eddigi életét.

De trükk? Azon kívül, hogy beszélgetek vele?

– Semmilyet – sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülten, mert igazán nem vágytam még több extra szolgáltatásra, aminek eredetét képtelen vagyok megfejteni – máson azonban szívesen megfigyeltem volna a hatásokat.

– Biztos? – erőltette a témát, és meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy ha nem lenne az a szemüveg, most egy „átható tekintet"-et látnék.

– Ja. Miért, mit vártál? Hogy igazából a gonosz teremtményei ellen harcolok a segítségével? – érdeklődtem gúnyosan mosolyogva. – Mi vagy te, egy óvodás kölyök?

Nem mintha a gonosz nem létezne, de a fogalom maga relatív: nálunk speciel ott volt erre az árnytan és a démonológia, de az se mindig erről szólt, hisz a démonok között is vannak olyanok, aki egyáltalán nem gonoszak, csupán mondjuk rossz környezetben nőttek fel, hogy a félvéreket ne is említsem, akiknek még náluk is nehezebb dolguk van az előítéletek miatt.

– Nos…

Leesett az állam.

– Na nehogy má'! – döbbentem le.

– Ki is a paraszt, _kislány? –_ mosolygott kedvesen, érezhetően megnyomva az utolsó szót, én pedig kezdtem elgondolkodni azon, hogy esetleg mazochista-e, de már nem volt kedvem azért nyújtózkodni, hogy fejbe verjem.

– Te – vágtam rá, aztán elmosolyodtam. Csak könnyedén, önkéntelenül, szabályozatlanul, úgy, hogy nem is akartam, és egyáltalán nem volt esetem a pasas.

De ettől függetlenül szimpatikusnak tűnt. Azt hiszem… megkedveltem. Csak úgy, spontán, szokás szerint, ahogy a macskákat utáltam zsigerből. Az egészet csak az rontotta el, hogy kis kavics viszont egyáltalán nem kedvelte, és úgy döntött, végleg elzárkózik, mert most már nem érzékeltem semmit, amit üzenni akart volna, se idegességet, se félelmet, még egy kósza szót se.

Talán válaszolt volna még valamit, esetleg megpróbál rávenni, hogy mégiscsak pókerezzem el azt a nyakláncot, de ebben a pillanatban kivágódott az ajtó, és Kyle rontott ki hozzám vidáman.

– Megyünk haza!

– Te mész haza – jött ki utána Elizabeth. – Avis, hazakísérnéd a gyerekeket? – nézett rám. – Megígértem a szüleiknek, hogy fél tízre otthon lesznek.

Aha, és most az irántuk való hálámat arra használja, hogy én bébicsőszködjek, mert a felnőttek még buliznának egy kicsit. Érthető, hát rábólintottam, amúgy se akartam sokáig maradni, bár egy csepp fáradságot sem éreztem, és simán körbe tudtam volna futni a várost kétszer is, annyi energia tombolt még bennem – aminek persze elegendőnek kell lennie két kölyök hazakíséréséhez, gondoltam én, naivan, így rábólintottam, és egy rövidke elköszönés után megkapva Elizabethék házának kulcsát már úton is voltam, két lelkes pókerfanatikus üdítő társaságában.

Aztán pedig egyedül maradtam. Legalábbis én azt hittem egy darabig, amíg meg nem hallottam a lépteket, amik egyértelműen az enyéimhez igazodtak. Hátrasandítottam, és kiszúrtam az árnyalakot, közvetlenül mögöttem, ami nem volt egy nagy mutatvány, tekintve, hogy meg sem próbált elrejtőzni, a közvilágítás azonban az ő javát szolgálta, mivel a lámpák olyan gyenge fényt adtak és olyan ritkásan álltak, hogy ennyi erővel akár a teljes sötétséget is választhatták volna. Nekem ráadásul még kis kavics se segített, mert ő jelenleg teljes letargiába zuhanva Tykitől éppen csak pislákolt a zsebemben.

Lassítottam tehát, hátha kielőz, és akkor fordulna a kocka, de miután öt perc múlva sem ért be, én meg eljutottam a biztonságot jelentő házkapuig, úgy döntöttem, itt az ideje a nagy beszélgetésnek, és levegőt véve megfordultam, hogy én most aztán megmutatom, kit nézzen ő követnivaló áldozati báránynak. A gondolatokat tettek követték, mint általában, bár nálam néha meg szokott fordulni a sorrend, de ezúttal olyan, de olyan szöveget készültem levágni annak a szerencsétlennek, aki lehet, hogy csak mögöttem jött, amivel talán örökre eláshatom magam az egész város szemében, ha kiderül, hogy itt lakó, vagy itt lakó rokona, aki aztán másnap elterjeszti ezt az egészet.

De mindegy, itt most a tett volt a lényeg! Megfordultam hát – hogy szembetaláljam magam a rég elfeledett pasassal, akit egyszer láttam az utcán, nagyjából tíz másodperc erejéig, és csak azért ugrott be, mert ugyanúgy azt az idétlen kabátot viselte, mint akkor, karjának tartásából ítélve pedig ugyanúgy azt a bazinagy táskát cipelte.

– A szektás… – csúszott ki önkéntelenül a számon, mire megtorpant, és döbbenten meredt rám.

– _Szektás? –_ kérdezett vissza sértetten.

– Különben minek viselnél ilyen idétlen ruhát? – Eszem ágában sem volt visszakozni, inkább a támadás mellett döntöttem, ha már sikerült szóba elegyednem egy _valódi szektással._

Kis kavics azonban úgy tűnt, ettől se tér vissza az életbe, pedig a múltkor annyira feldobta, hogy ilyen furcsa emberek is létezhetnek a sok normális között.

– Hát… mert… – dadogta, én meg rájöttem, hogy valószínűleg nem éppen a magabiztosságáról lehet híres, már ami az emberekkel történő kommunikációt illeti, hát megszántam – elvégre nekem is akadtak már hasonló gondjaim, amikor a fordító-amulettem javításra szorult, és napokig képtelen voltam megérteni nemcsak a suliba járó diákok nyolcvan százalékát, hanem még a tanárok egy részét is. A holtnyelveken kívül nem is nagyon fordítottak figyelmet arra, hogy más nyelveket is megtanuljunk, és ne csak amulettekre hagyatkozzunk, ami egyrészt érthető, mert minek kötnénk le ezzel amúgy is véges szabadidőnk még nagyobb részét, másrészt viszont óriási hanyagságnak tűnhet, mert bármikor bármi bekövetkezhet, amikor szüksége lehet az embernek, teszem azt, franciára.

Mint például most. Fogadjunk, hogy ebben a világban senkinek sincs fordító-amulettje.

De ez most nem volt annyira aktuális probléma, mivel jelenleg épp egy dadogós szektással próbáltam tárgyalni szemtől szembe, amit azonban jelentősen megnehezített az az idióta kapucni, ami a szerencsétlennek a fél arcát eltakarta.

Így hát most már gondolkodás nélkül léptem a tettek mezejére, és pár lépéssel átszelve a kettőnk közötti távolságot előtte termettem és lerántottam a fejéről a csuklyát – hogy aztán szembenézzek egy kicsit csúnyácska, kicsit sebhelyes, de ártatlan csillogású, és abszolúte mélykék szempárral megáldott arccal, amit kissé lenőtt haj keretezett, mintha a tulajdonosának a nagy rohanásban arra se lett volna ideje, hogy beüljön egy fodrászhoz.

De legalább nem állt olyan szénaboglya-stílusban, mint annak a Tykinek.

– Nem kell kiadnod a szektád titkait, ha nem akarod – mosolyogtam hát rá megértően.

– Nem vagyok semmilyen szekta tagja – tiltakozott vörösödve.

– Ha te mondod – hagytam rá, de nem tudott meggyőzni. Tuti, hogy szektás, mi másért lenne rajta ennyire ízlésficamos kabát? – Miért követsz?

Azt hittem, zavarát már nem lehet magasabb szintre emelni, de újfent tévedtem: az arcszíne most már egy paradicsoméval vetekedett, és látszott rajta: bárhol szívesebben lenne, minthogy előttem kelljen magyarázkodnia.

– Nos… a…

Látszott szerencsétlenen, hogy most aztán tényleg megfogtam, de a sors megkegyelmezett neki, mivel az egyik közeli mellékutcából újabb halk léptek hangoztak fel – könnyedek voltak és táncosak, és a tulajdonosuk meg sem próbált halkan közlekedni, eltitkolva a jelenlétét, pedig tisztán hallhatta a beszélgetést.

Kíváncsian vártam, ki fog felbukkanni az utca túloldalán, hátha be tudom azonosítani, esetleg ismerem, és akkor ebből akár egy szép kisbalhét is összehozhatnék, de amikor befordult, egy eddig sosem látott, duci tinédzserlány fordult be, olyan arckifejezéssel, amitől az a sanda gyanúm támadt, errefelé talán már egyáltalán nem ismeretlen a heroin meg az erősebb drogok.

Meredtünk egymásra hárman, kemény tíz másodpercig, aztán az idegen unta meg, és úgy döntött, felrobban.

Nem, nem képletesen értem, valóban végigrepedt a bőre, és hullámzott, mintha egy detonáció hatása lenne, ami belülről emészti fel, és én hallottam, amint recsegnek az izmok, a bőre, de vért nem láttam… Csak a gusztustalan alakot néztem, ami úgy vetette le magáról másodpercek alatt az emberbőrt, mint mások a ruhájukat, és groteszk módon jó két méterrel magasabb lett, valami morbid figura külsejét felöltve, ami leginkább egy balerinaruha és egy kutyaformájú robot fúziójára emlékeztetett.

És ha ez nem lett volna elég nagy sokk, még beszélt is! Igaz, csak egy szót…

– Inno… cence…

Ebben a pillanatban a szektás srác átlökött a kerítésen, minden különösebb figyelmeztetés nélkül, és én mielőtt nekiállhattam volna lekiabálni a fejét, hogy mi van, ha ez csak egy békés földönkívüli, aki velünk találkozik először és éppen ezzel az akciónkkal szúrjuk el a galaktikus békét a Föld számára, és ezzel a következő generációt rabszolgasorba taszítjuk, a földönkívüli lövést adott le.

Az előbbi helyünkre. Nesze neked, galaktikus békejobb.

– Ez meg… _mégis mi a fene volt? –_ kiabáltam az egyetlen, környezetemben fellelhető emberre, akiről úgy tűnt, bár rémült, legalább tudja, mi folyik itt, miközben szégyenszemre a kerítés tövében lévő sövény alatt kúsztunk, érzéseim szerint egy teljes bogárkolóniát felszedve, ahelyett, hogy szemtől szemben elintéztük volna a lényt a csészealjával – amihez nem is nagyon volt kedvem, tehát én nem bocsátkoztam magánakcióba, csak vezettem az ismerős terepen végig.

Tulajdonképpen magyarázatot sem reméltem, amikor megtorpantunk a ház mögött, szem elől vesztve a robotot.

– Az egy akuma volt – szólalt meg.

– He? – torpantam meg hirtelen. – Az a gonosz, japán szellem?

_Akuma? – _így kis kavics, aki úgy tűnt, erre már felébredt. – _Mi az az akuma?_

Na igen, rátapintott a lényegre, mert én eddig szerény anime-tudásommal úgy tudtam, az akuma minden, csak nem egy emberbőrbe bújt, mesterséges gépezetnek tűnő _izé._

– Tessék? – pislogott rám a srác.

– Mindegy – legyintettem gyorsan. – Mit akar?

– Az innocence-edet. A _nyakláncodat –_ tette hozzá, látva értetlen tekintetemet.

– _He?_

_Innocence vagyok? – _ kérdezte döbbenten kis kavics, én pedig osztoztam az érzéseiben.

Innocence? _Ártatlanság? _Mégis ki volt az a hülye, aki _ártatlan_nak nevezett el egy ilyen életveszélyes vackot?

De mielőtt jobban belelovalhattam volna magam, megláttam a srác táskáját. Ami nem táska volt.

Hanem telefon.

Igazi, múzeumba illő darab, az a régi fajta, amit eddig csak képeken láttam. Hirtelen hiányozni kezdett a mobiltelefon praktikussága és nem utolsó sorban a mérete.

Azonban további eszmecserére már nem volt idő, mert a fejünk felett kirobbant a ház oldala – Marcus dokiék ezért elevenen meg fognak nyúzni, ajaj – és megjelent az… akuma, ezek szerint, bár még mindig meg voltam róla szentül győződve, hogy az egy robot.

Talán szürke száját beszédre nyitotta, talán lövésre (mert robotoknál sose tudni), nem tudom, nem vártuk meg, rohantunk tovább, legnagyobb pechünkre nyílt terepen, a kert végéig, ahonnan emlékeim szerint egy szintén nyílt terep húzódott, ami után viszont jött az erdő. Sok fa pedig egyenlő sok fedezékkel…

A szektás srác a valószínűleg jó húsz kilós telefon-táska ellenére is alig lemaradva követett, amiért kénytelen voltam elismeréssel adózni neki, bár csak kevéssel, ugyanis minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy elkerüljem azokat a fura lövedékeket, miután az egyik közelben lévő mozgó célpont – vagyis kóbor macska, fenn a fán – szintén kapott egyet, ennek egyenes következményeként pedig először kis fekete csillagok lepték el, majd gyakorlatilag porrá omlott.

Nem sajnáltam, ennek ellenére az ő sorsára jutni se akartam, így futottam az életemért, miközben az agyam a belémvert tananyag és oktatás hatására már a különböző megoldásokat elemezte, hogyan is tudnám ezt megúszni, lehetőleg élve. Nem kaptam sokkot, na, nem volt rá időm, meg amúgy is láttam pár csúnyább esetet is, a világom bizonyos részei nyüzsögtek a gonoszabb démonoktól és az árnyaktól, ahova nyári szünet alkalmával előszeretettel küldtek el a tanáraink, azzal az indokkal, nehogy elpuhuljunk. Aztán a szeptember az elhunytak megemlékezésével kezdődött…

Szóval látható, hogy nem értem rá se hisztizni, se sokkot kapni, meg amúgy se ért váratlanul: egy olyan helyen, ahol a macskák ugyanolyan kétszínűek és beszélő kavicsokat talál a gyanútlan kristálymágus a föld alatt, másra nem is számítottam.


	5. Ördögűzés Little Cheryl üdvéért

**5. fejezet:**

**Ördögűzés Little Cheryl üdvéért**

Egy fa mögül kukucskálva mértem fel igencsak UFO- és anime-hangulatot sugárzó ellenfelemet, amit ha mondjuk egy felvételen láttam volna, tuti, hogy lehidalok attól, milyen klasszul sikerült ez az effekt, azonban így élőben kissé ijesztőbb volt a helyzet. Mindeközben megejtettem egy gyors bemutatkozást a szektás sráccal, akiről kiderült, Derecknek nevezte el az anyja – mély együttérzésemről biztosítottam két lövés között, amiért ilyen, véleményem szerint divatjamúlt nevet kapott, de szerintem nem hallotta a robbanás miatt –, és úgy tűnt, latinul sem tud, mert hökkenten nézett rám, amikor bemutatkoztam, és ordítva közölte, ő még ilyen furcsa elnevezést nem hallott.

Elkönyveltem hát műveletlen tuskónak, aztán futottunk is tovább, az életünkért.

És most itt voltunk, az erdő szélén, gonosz japán szellem minket próbált megtalálni mínusz tízes IQ-jával, Dereck drága meg gyorstalpalót tartott akumatanból. Annyira volt ideje, hogy felvilágosítson, jobb, ha nem talál el az a lövedék, hogy az ilyen szörnyek embert ölnek, meg mostanság világító, zöld kavicsokra vadásznak, és azokat is megölik, akiknél ilyen van.

Ebből kifolyólag én kétszeresen is célpont voltam, de perpillanat ez foglalkoztatott a legkevésbé. Mert mi van a városban?

Sok-sok ember, az. Elizabethék bármelyik pillanatban felbukkanhatnak, vagy bárki más. És bár a tíz százalékukat sem ismertem az itt élőknek, azért nem akartam emberen is látni azt a hatást, amit alig két perccel ezelőtt egy macska szemléltetett – ami mellesleg már csak egy marék fekete por a szélben. Meg amúgy is tizenhat éve próbálták belémverni, hogy az ártatlan (?), a mágiához nem értő lényeket kötelességünk megvédeni – vagy legalábbis biztosítani számukra a szenvedésmentes halált.

Az élve elporladást nem tudtam nyugodt elmúlásnak számítani, ergo, mint minden rendes mágus, én is azt tettem, ami az adott helyzetből a legjobban kihozható volt: igyekeztem elcsalogatni a lakott településtől, lehetőleg minél messzebb.

Ha kell, hát kis kaviccsal, így amikor úgy tűnt, az akuma már feladná és visszafordulna, kibújtam a fa mögül, és a csuklóm köré tekerve a fonalat, meglóbáltam a fejem fölött kis kavicsot. Látszott rajta, hogy nem veszi az adást, így még el is üvöltöttem magam, csak hogy minél hősiesebbnek tűnjek a kaland végén:

– HÉ, ÓRIÁSROBOT! – üvöltöttem kulturáltan és égve, hogy nem tudok rögtönözni egy jobb megnevezést. Hiába, az ilyesmiben sosem voltam jó, mert mit próbálnak megtanítani nekünk, lássuk csak… harmadik szabályként az oktatók? Harc közben nincs duma, hiába próbálják elhitetni velünk az animék. Beszélni annyit tesz, mint lehetőséget adni az ellenfélnek felmérni az erőnket, esetlen támadható felületet hagyni – meg ilyesmik, bár én még nem próbáltam élesben. Hangsúly a „még"-en, mivel úgy állt a helyzet, hogy hamarosan kénytelen leszek harcba bocsátkozni egy izével, amit a helyiek akumának hívnak, bár hogy milyen forrásból szedték a megnevezést, arra nem igazán tudtam rájönni, mert biztos voltam benne, a tizenkilencedik század végén még nem nagyon terjedhettek el a japán szavak nyugaton.

De hát ez ugyebár egyéni szociális probléma volt a jelen helyzetben, mivel újfent menekülnünk kellett, lehetőleg egy ideig szem előtt maradva és úgy, hogy ne találjon el semmi – se egy halálos lövedék, se egy szembejövő ág.

A következő pillanatban megtettem az egyik régi útvonalamat: lezuhantam a dombról, egészen a bánya széléig – vagy ugyanabba a hangyabolyba, vagy errefelé elég sokan élnek, és körbebástyázták az egész helyet, mert a következő pillanatban már éreztem az ismerős kaparászást a csupasz karomon. Ám ezúttal nem vártam az első csípésekig, növesztettem azt a kristálypajzsot magam köré, ami nem volt túlzottan jó ötlet, mert így a holdfényben csillogtam… _kissé. _Bárcsak nappal lett volna… A kristály éji kő, a Holddal lép reakcióba…

Apropó, akkor én most letesztelhetem, az itteni Hold is ugyanolyan hatásos-e, nem igaz? Kíváncsian felpillantottam az égre, de pechemre éppen csak egy sarló világította be a környéket, amikor Dereck csúszva lefékezett mellettem, csúnya akuma pedig szinte szó szerint kirobbant a fák közül.

_Én _próbáltam menekülni, de tényleg! Arról pedig már igazán nem én tehettem, hogy fedezék híján a következő pillanatban éreztem, hogy súrolja valami a vállam – aztán meleg vér csordogál le a karomon, végig, az ujjaimig, fekete patakban, a megrepedt kristály hasadékai között, amik hangosan reccsentek egyet, ahogy megmozdítottam a karomat. Hiába, hangyabiztosra szántam, nem ki tudja, hány mérföld per órával közlekedő rakéták ellen…

Nos, mondanám, hogy egyszerre több dolog is történt ekkor, de gondolom, ez nyilvánvaló, hisz az elmúlt pillanatokban mást se csináltam, csak sok megdöbbentő tényt próbáltam egyszerre felfogni, így úgy gondoltam, van egy kis gyakorlatom.

Először is, megijedtem. Éreztem, ahogy kidagadnak a nyakamon az erek, és ahogy apró tüskék szurkálják a bőrömet, ahogy a méreg terjed tovább, én pedig láttam, hogy a szúrások nyomán, némi viszketés kíséretében apró, fekete csillagok jelennek meg. Fordított pentagramma… A feketemágia és az árnyak jelképe és erejük forrása, a boszorkányok köteléke… Itt azonban a halál és a porrá válás „betegségének" második fázisa.

A csillagok mintha egyre nagyobbra nőttek volna. Valahogy nem igazán érzékeltem a külvilágot, és azt se igazán fogtam fel, hogy jesszus, most meg fogok halni, amíg a csillagok már akkorák nem lettek, hogy összeértek.

Én meg álltam ott, velem szemben egy szörny, vigyorral emelve ki saját groteszk kinézetét, kis kavics meg sokkban. Mellesleg még mindig nem értettem, hogy adhattak neki olyan nevet, hogy innocence – és ezek szerint van több belőle.

_Öhm… azt hiszem, búcsúznom kéne – _kockáztattam meg óvatosan, és felkészültem a kínok közti halálra. Úgy nagyjából, mert agyam másik fele már azt tervezgette, hogy ha ennek vége, megyünk Japánba, és kiderítjük, hogy miért pont _akumá_nak hívnak egy ilyet.

Kis kavics nem válaszolt.

Ehelyett beleállt az ütőerembe.

Azt hiszem, még egy utolsót azért dobbant a szívem, de aztán megdermedt, ahogy az ereimben jéghideg érzés söpört végig, világítva, apró, zöld mintákban szétfolyva a bőrömön, át a fekete csillagokon, csak és kizárólag fájdalmas izzást hagyva maguk után, amihez képest a porladás akár egy szép álom is lehetett volna, de mindenképpen kellemesebb dolog… Nem láttam semmit, nem tudtam, mi történt. A mágiám pillanatok alatt omlott össze, az agyam pedig végérvényesen leblokkolt, ahogy megéreztem egy idegen tudatot, valahol az elmém távoli zugában.

Azt hiszem, itt kezdett el újra dobogni a szívem.

Lassan, nehézkesen, minden egyes lüktetéssel szúró fájdalmat okozva. A látásom kezdett tisztulni, és mily meglepő, én a földön térdelve tértem magamhoz, szemezve egy ágyú csövére hasonlító szerkezettel, ami az akuma hasából egyenesen a képembe nyomódott. Furcsa érzés volt. Mintha minden tisztább lett volna, lüktetőbb és… fájdalmasabb, persze. De az érzés olyan volt, mintha egy összeomlott rendszert indítottam volna újra, mondjuk Windows-t – kicsit lassú, kicsit akadozik, de működőképes, és hamarosan legalább olyan gyors lesz, mint a régi.

Vagy gyorsabb, mivel Windows XP helyett véletlenül a 7-es verziót nyomta föl valaki.

Próbaként óvatosan megmozgattam az ujjaimat – tökéletesen működött mind a tíz. Lepillantottam rájuk. A körmeimtől egy-egy hajszálvékony zöld csík futott végig az alkaromon, egészen a könyökömig – tehát addig, amíg szemügyre vehettem a ruhám miatt –, szinte teljesen egyenesen, nem az erek mintáját követve, mint az előbb. Valamiért tudtam, bár nem voltam biztos abban, honnan, hogy éppen kis kavics egykor szilárd testét szemrevételezem itt nagy nyugisan, a halál küszöbén.

Valami kattant a levegőben. Én pedig felemeltem a fejem és egy hosszú pillanatig szemeztem a csővel, aminek mélyén mintha felszikrázott volna valami, az elmém mélyén pedig újra megmozdult valami.

Kis kavics…

_Mi… – _kezdte hasonlóan zavart állapotban, és ebben a másodpercben tökéletesen tudtam, mit akart mondani. Tisztán érzékeltem a jelenlétét, a zavaros gondolatfoszlányokat, melyek nem materializálódtak szavakká, és tudtam, hogy hasonlóan áll ő is hozzám. Más helyzetben nevettem volna a dolog abszurditásán, hogy ennyi felesleges védelemmel van tele a fülem, és mégis ilyen könnyen behatolt egy kristály, de most nem igazán tudtam gondolkodni.

Helyette, mintegy ösztöntől vezérelve, felemeltem a karomat, és tenyeremet a hűvös csőre simítottam.

Reccs… A halk hang élesen visszhangzott a fülemben, ahogy érintésem nyomán táguló repedés jelent meg az akuma… _testrészén_. Nem igazán foglalkoztatott. Feltápászkodtam, immár cseppet sem kecsesen, kis híján vissza is estem a földre, aztán csak megálltam, ha nem is a legstabilabb pózban.

Na, most nem tartok kiselőadást a mágiáról. Azt az érzést körülírni lehet csak, ahogy benned folydogál, lassan vagy élénkebben, lüktet, segít, megvéd, éltet…

Hogy milyen az, amikor végigfutkos az ember gerincén, vagy amikor kitör a testből, az újjakból, a levegőhöz ér, és mindig érezni lehet a lüktetését, ahogy megszilárdul, személytől függően… Ahogy néha kedves, néha tomboló, és minden esetben az egyetlen társ, aki nem árul el vagy hagy cserben a legkétesebb pillanatokban sem…

Ahogy megmelenget, ha hozzáérek… Ó, arra nincs szó, azt meg kell tapasztalni! Amint az ember _lelkén _simít végig…

És mindez most felnagyítva csapott meg, ahogy hozzáértem, olyan erősen, hogy egy pillanatra megszédültem, és biztos voltam benne, hogy ilyen érzés részegnek lenni. Marha jó, pár másodpercig még gondolkoztam is azon, hogy kipróbálom valódi alkohollal, ha már eddig nem tettem meg, ráadásul az még a fájdalmas előzményeket is mellőzné, tehát miért is ne?

Hátraléptem egy lépést, és levettem a tenyerem a csőről.

A repedés azonban nem állt meg, sőt, vastagodott, végigfutva a roboton, tágulva, és már láttam az apró kristályokat a nyílás szélén, csak ezúttal nem a megszokott, halványlilás derengésben, hanem zöldben.

Zavaróan kis kavics-szerű zöldben.

Valami sötét foltot érzékeltem a lény felett, ami egyre nagyobb lett, én meg rájöttem, hogy közeledik. Nem világított, tehát gépiesen kilőttem a meteort, és reménykedtem benne, hogy nem egy másik ilyen izé.

Nos, nem az volt, mert amint megérkezett, becsapódott az akuma amúgy is egyre rozogább testébe, ami gyakorlatilag betehette nála a kiskaput, mert felrobbant – mármint az akuma, nem a fekete valami. Valami, ami nevetségesen hasonlított egy óriási kalapácsra, de persze az képtelenség lett volna, ugye?

Ösztönösen húztam magam elé egy kristályok alkotta falat, ami felfogta a detonáció nagy részét, és megállapíthattam, hogy hirtelen marha erős lettem, mivel meg sem repedt.

Cserébe ugyanolyan zöldben játszott a színe. Blah…

_Testvérke _– közölte kis kavics.

– He? – nyökögtem értetlenül, ebben a pillanatban viszont egy hideg kezet éreztem a vállamon, ami viszont elindított bennem valamit.

Nem, nem robbanást. Csupán eddig szunnyadozó érzéseim keltek egyszer csak életre, az idegeim pedig úgy döntöttek, felmondják egy kicsit a szolgálatot, ha már tizenhat éven keresztül olyan sokat segítettek.

– Hogy a… – sikítottam fel éles hangon, és ugrottam, neki a falnak. Mondanom sem kell, felkenődtem rá, nagyjából egy mosogatórongy kecsességével és eleganciájával, de hát nem voltam abban az állapotban, hogy balett lépéseket produkálva hátráljak a testrész tulajdonosa elől.

Dereck nem díjazta már annyira a mozdulatsort, legalább olyan rémülten meredt rám, mint én rá. Aztán szinte egyszerre fújtuk ki a benntartott levegőt, mikor felismertük egymást. Vagyis… ő továbbra is úgy bámult, mintha kísértetet látna, valami fura pillantással, amit nem tudtam sehova se tenni, így rákérdeztem.

– Mi az?

Nem válaszolt, helyette mögém nézett. Én is megtettem, de továbbra se láttam semmit a kristályfalon kívül. Mit tesz ilyenkor egy mágus? Eltakarítja, azt.

Csettintettem egyet, mire az akadály egy üvegfigura padlóra érkezésének zajával szétrobbant – pontosabban porrá robbant. A szemek megcsillantak a holdfényben, mögötte pedig kirajzolódott egy errefelé tartó alak, akinek lángolt a feje.

Aztán rájöttem, hogy csak a haja ilyen vörös, de a szeplőket már tényleg nem tudtam kiszúrni az arcán a rossz világítás miatt.

Mellette Mickey egér és egy panda házasságából született _valamit _idéző külsejű kisfiú tipegett – hittem mindezt addig, amíg közelebb nem értek, és rá nem jöttem, hogy az összes jelzőből csak a karikás – kisminkelt? – szemek stimmelnek, ugyanis a kisfiú arca helyett egy vénemberét pillantottam meg, szintén homályosan.

– Kicsi kínai – csúszott ki meggondolatlanul és túlságosan is hangosan a számon ahhoz, hogy a közeledők meghallják.

Az agyam valamelyik része ezzel párhuzamosan az otthoni kínai konyhát idézte fel, valami hülye kapcsolódás alapján.

_Jesszus, ez ilyen finom? –_ érdeklődött kis kavics egy sóhajtás kíséretében. – _Nem vagyok kis kavics!_

_De az vagy – _válaszoltam.

_Nem – _a tagadás szokatlan magabiztossággal hangzott. Aztán már át is váltott egy másik témára. – _Itt vannak a testvéreim._

Az utolsó szava nyomán érzések rohantak meg, és rögtön tudtam, hogy nem az enyémek – hogy is mondjam, nálunk nem sokat számítanak a vér szerinti kötelékek. De kis kavics… sértettséget érzett. Megbántottságot, az árulás fájdalmát, keserűséget, sajnálatot, amit sem ő, sem én nem tudtam hova tenni.

Elnéztem a közeledőket, és egy pillanatra úgy láttam, ahogy kis kavics. A vöröske övén valami halványzöld fénnyel derengett, ahogy az öreg oldalánál is egy meghatározhatatlan valami szintén felfénylett – aztán a pillanat elszállt, immár saját szememmel szemlélhettem az eseményeket, mindenféle zöld villogás nélkül.

_Ez mi volt? – _kérdeztem, amint magamhoz tértem.

_Ők voltak a testvéreim – _válaszolta kis kavics keserűen. Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy múlt időt használt.

_Ezek szerint emlékszel valamire? – _kérdeztem, de persze tudtam a választ.

Ő meg tudta, hogy tudom, és ez frusztrált. De azért válaszolt.

_Nem nagyon. Csak… homályos dolgokra._

_Az is valami – _vigasztaltam, ki tudja, milyen indíttatásból, de persze a foltok engem is zavartak, mintha én felejtettem volna el őket.

Vagy őt zavarták, és én csak érzékeltem az érzéseit?

– Helló! – köszönt vidáman a vörös hajú srác, mintha nem is éppen egy élet-halál harc végére csöppent volna be, és végigmért.

Ahogy az öreg is.

Kezdtem ideges lenni, hogy itt most mindenki engem bámul, hát óvatosan, és szinte észrevétlenül, egy ugrással kihátráltam a körből. Vagyis csak próbáltam így tenni mindezt, de szerintem feltűnt nekik.

– Mi van, mit bámultok?! – csattantam fel dühösen.

_Szerintem minket – _jegyezte meg óvatosan kis kavics.

– Téged senki nem kérdezett – morogtam hangosan, megfeledkezve egy pillanatra a közönségről.

Villámgyorsan felpillantottam rájuk, de az új jövevények arcán nem suhant át a megértés szikrája – ebből profi módon leszűrtem, hogy a beszélősdi nem mindennapi dolog.

Főleg, mert kis kavics is ezt a megérzést sugallta felém jó tíz másodperce, hangtalanul.

– Nézz magadra – súgta Dereck, mikor segítségkérően rápillantottam.

Megtettem. A karom még mindig neonfénnyel világított, nekem meg hirtelen csak a _Tron _című film új feldolgozása jutott eszembe, aminek ugyan csak az előzetesét láttam, de ott is ugyanilyen csíkok voltak. Csak ott kezeslábasokon, nem bőrön. Meg kék és narancssárga színek domináltak. Meg azt hiszem, nem is a valódi világban játszódott.

De ezt leszámítva ugyanolyan volt.

Gyorsan felemeltem a pólóm vállát és bekukkantottam alá.

A csík folytatódott.

Ekkor ájultam el.

Nem mintha én az a fajta lennék, sosem tettem még ilyet. Akkor sem, amikor nyári gyakorlatra küldtek az Erdőbe, és megtámadtak, sőt, akkor sem, amikor túlerővel kerültünk szembe, mert az árny, akit elkaptunk, erősítést hívott. A démonok sem voltak rám ilyen hatással, és kimerültség miatt is csak több órás mászás után roskadtam össze.

Most meg… Utolsó pillanatban érzékeltem, ahogy kis kavics csordogálva elhagyja a testem és visszatér a nyakláncba, megszakítva a kapcsolatot, ami eddig összekötött minket. Vagyis… nem megszakadt, csupán ismét abban a korlátozott formában feszült ki – mintha elzárták volna a csapot…

Ahogy az a filmekben és regényekben lenni szokott, beszélgetésre tértem magamhoz. Pontosabban hangfoszlányokra, amiket eltompult agyacskám képtelen volt értelmezni, így elkönyveltem magamban, hogy itt vannak a földönkívüliek, és épp most tárgyalják meg a sorsomat.

Aztán nagy nehezen kinyitottam a szemem. Már pirkadt, így valamennyire ki tudtam venni, hogy én most az erdőben vagyok, egy kényelmetlen fatörzsnek döntve, kő nyomja a derekam és hangya futkározik a testemen… Meg pók és százlábú…

– Áááh! – sikítottam fel, és égett a pofám ettől a hangtól. Olyan gyorsan ültem fel, hogy fekete pontok kezdtek táncolni a szemem előtt, de erőt vettem magamon, és lesepertem a karomról a hívatlan látogatókat, tönkretéve egy valószínűleg több órája készülő hálót is az ujjaim és egy fűcsomó között.

– Nyugalom – nyomott vissza két aszott kéz, amitől még inkább sikoltani támadt kedvem. Egy múmia! A fenébe is, miért néztem én annyi filmet…

Erővel kellett visszafojtanom a pánikomat, és kényszerítettem magam, hogy megnyugodjak, ahogy felnéztem a kéz gazdájának arcába.

– A kínai – csúszott ki a számon. – Pardon – tettem hozzá azért jólnevelten, látva az elfelhősödő arcot. Gyorsan körülnéztem, utolsó mentsváramat, Derecket keresve, aki valóban kissé távolabb ült, egy másik fánál, látszólag sértetlenül, nagy telefonjával az oldalán. Ő megúszta a kalandot, én…

_Hogy nem haltam meg?_

A kérdés kiülhetett az arcomra, mert az öreg felsóhajtott. De mielőtt belekezdett volna, felpattantam, mintha mi sem történt volna, és bár csábított a lehetőség, hogy elrohanjak a vakvilágba, mégse tettem, miután túl cikinek ítéltem meg. Úgyis megtalálnának, ha arra az akumára rábukkantak…

– Magyarázatot – jelentettem ki mosolyogva, és rájöttem, ez is egy szektás lesz, bár más a ruhája, mint Derecknek. De szektás. Éreztem. – Ő kicsoda, maga kicsoda, az az akuma-izé micsoda volt, ez az innocence-izé micsoda, meg úgy általánosságban mi történt – hadartam egy szuszra.

– Talán sokkot kapott – jött a találgatás a fa lombjáról. Felpillantottam, és szemem találkozott a vöröskével, aki úgy nézett rám, mintha én lennék a rejtvény, ami mellett nem mehet el csak úgy. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy másokra is minimum így tekint. Irritált, de félretettem az érzést, mivel kivételesen jól nézett ki a srác. Nem az esetem, de Lyssu imádta volna, és ez valamiért kárörömmel töltött el. Haha, ő otthon vizsgázik, én itt pihizek és olyan pasikkal futok össze, mint ez a vöröske vagy Tyki. Szép az élet…

A baj csak ott kezdődött, hogy jelenleg fel voltam pörögve, de nagyon. Fő kérdésem egy volt, a „Mi a szar folyik itt?!", de azt nem tettem fel.

– Szóval tudsz az innocence-ekről és az akumákról – állapította meg az öreg, miközben vöröske fogta a miniatűr kalapácsát, amit csak most szúrtam ki, és aminek hirtelen megnőtt a nyele, egészen a földig, ő meg szépen leszánkázott rajta.

Zavartan próbáltam beazonosítani, hogy ez most innocence volt, de kis kavics megadta a választ:

_Az. Testvér._

_Aha. Utálod őket? _– kérdeztem.

_Olyasmi. Inkább… sajnálom._

Ezúttal elmaradtak az érzései, én meg úgy döntöttem, a beszélgetésre koncentrálok.

– Igen, a nevüket tudom. Az innocence az a zöld kavics…

_Nem vagyok kavics!_

_Menj a fenébe az önérzeteddel!_

– …az akuma meg az a kutyaszerű izé, amit valamiért japán szóval kereszteltek el – biccentettem. – Akuma vadász innocence-re, vadász emberre, innocence nem csinál semmit… tévedek?

_Megmentettelek._

_Igaz – _értettem egyet, és jól esett, hogy értem neki ennyit.

De a fájdalmas részektől még mindig eltekintettem volna.

– Az innocence-szel harcolhatunk ellenük. – Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet a vöröske hangjában megbúvó többesszámot. Ők talán, nekem kis kavics besegített… A kristályok egyéni képességem részét – vagy inkább egészét – képezik, nincs szükségem holmi ártatlan dologra, hogy előhívjam őket… Ettől függetlenül biccentettem, eltekintve a felvilágosítástól.

– Na és mi pontosan az akuma?

– Hallottál már az Ezeréves Grófról? – jött kérdésre a kérdés.

– Ja – bólogattam, mire az arcokon megkönnyebbülés látszott, talán amiatt, hogy megússzák a magyarázatot. – A nevét. A kavics ismerte – emeltem fel a csuklómat, ami ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint amikor elindultam Jonsonéktól. – Azt hiszem, haverok lehettek.

A vöröske felkuncogott.

– A Gróf gyártja az akumákat.

– Tényleg? – nyílt el a szemem. – Ki kell nyírnia a haverja játékait?

Úgy látszik, ekkor esett le nekik, hogy az alapoktól kell kezdeni a mesét, mert a téves világszemléletem nem teszi lehetővé a történet azonnali folytatását, hát a srác odajött hozzám, és kinyújtotta a kezét, azzal a mosollyal, amit egy ingatlanügynök is megirigyelt volna. Hogy az arcról ne is beszéljünk, de annyira nem dobott fel a dolog, hogy el is piruljak… Ellenben ez a világ annyira különbözött az enyémtől, hogy a felfedezés izgalma alig hagyott nyugton.

De azért megráztam a kezét.

– Lavi vagyok – mutatkozott be.

– Avis – követtem példáját, a vezetéknevemet lefelejtve. Ha már ő sem tette hozzá, én miért csináljam?

– Ő pedig Bookman – bökött az öregemberre.

Aha. Én meg a Batman… Tuti, hogy álnév, de ha annyira cikinek érzi a sajátját közölni, én nem ragaszkodom hozzá.

Lavi kényelmesen lecsüccsent a fa tövébe, és mire teljesen felkelt a nap, már egy új mesével lettem gazdagabb, ami engem is és kis kavicsot is érintett.

Nagy vonalakban: egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy Ezeréves Gróf nevű ipse. Aki az emberek szenvedését kihasználva felajánlotta nekik, hogy visszahozza elhunyt szeretteiket (fordultak volna inkább egy halottmágushoz). Az érintettek kapva kaptak az alkalmon, és nem zavarta őket az sem, hogy az illető lelkét visszaszólítják a túlvilágból és egy _csontvázba _kényszerítik. És ezek után csodálkoztak, hogy zabos lett az illető és az ő testükbe mászott be… Persze Lavi ezt kicsit máshogy mesélte, hogy a Gróf szolgái lettek, aki ezt a parancsot adta. Nem baj, én öntörvényűen olvastam a sorok között.

Kis kavicsot sokkolta a hír. Hát még engem az, hogy ha nem állt volna be a tenyerembe, akkor én most porként szálldogálnék a reggeli szellő szárnyán.

_Kösz – _üzentem neki.

És a történet folytatódott, innocence-ekkel, meg kompatibilitással, ördögűzésről nem is beszélve…

– Állj – vágtam közbe hirtelen. – Öhm… én nem vagyok kompatibilis a kaviccsal.

_Nem vagyok…_

_Jó._

– Szóval ti – mutattam körbe – tévhitben éltek. _Én _nem aktiváltam ő… mármint azt.

_Bocs. Csak ha a testvéreid nem beszélnek, jobb, ha rólad sem tudnak – _magyaráztam, mielőtt megsértődik.

_Aha. – _De már késő volt, megtette, ha nem is olyan súlyosan. – _Látod, én erről beszéltem végig! Kompab… Kompta… Kom-pa-ti-bi-lis… Ez az. Ez vagy velem. Ezért tudunk beszélgetni._

_Emlékszel is rá? – _kérdeztem, nem minden gúnytól mentesen.

_Talán – _jött a válasz.

– Dehogynem. – A vénember teljesen meggyőzöttnek tűnt. A fene…

Hátradőltem.

– Akkor ezek szerint nekem most… be kéne állnom az ördögűzők közé, ha jól értettem – állapítottam meg savanyúan.

Na, és a sikoltás csak ekkor ért el ide hozzánk, így gőzöm sem volt, hogy erre most egy helyeslő választ (valószínűleg) kaptam volna, vagy csak egy szimpla én döntöm el a sorsomat és hogy akarok-e öngyilkos lenni az emberiség érdekében (kétlem).

Gondolom, mondanom sem kell, magyarázatot azt kaptam, de ettől csak még zavarosabb lett minden, és tisztán éreztem, hogy valamit nem mondanak el, bár erre nem mertem volna megesküdni.

Azonban nem is volt időm mindent helyrerakni a fejemben, mert ismertem ezt a hangot.

_Elizabeth… – _suttogta rémülten kis kavics, a következő pillanatban pedig már rohantam is, halványan érzékelve, hogy a két… ö_rdögűző _(akik akumákat űztek, nem ördögöket) szorosan a nyomomban van, ahogy Dereck is, a…

_Finder – _segített ki kis kavics, és már nyújtózkodott a csuklóm felé. – _Megint megcsináljuk azt a… aktiválás-izét?_

_Nem – _vágtam rá, megborzongva a fájdalom emlékétől. Különben is… – _De az nem is aktiválás volt._

_Akkor mi?_

Kettőt, és könnyebbet.

_Nem tudom._

_Na látod… Erre viszont már emlékszem. Mással is csináltuk ezt. Csak vele nem tudtam beszélgetni. Akkor… bilincsek voltak rajtam._

Az elmémben megjelent egy kép két fura karikáról.

_És mi lett utána? –_ kérdeztem, átugorva egy kidőlt fatörzsön, olyan sprintet levágva, amiről eddig nem is hittem, hogy képes vagyok rá. Remek, ennyivel is okosabb lettem, de most Elizabeth foglalkoztatott. Tuti, hogy ő sikított, és nem abból a kicsit rémült fajtából, hanem a nagyonból, a nagyon nagyonból.

A következő facsoport mögül előbukkant a város képe, ami lángolt, legalább annyira, amennyire Rómát képzeltem el Nero apró kis szórakozása után. Felette gömböcök lebegtek, sok-sok ágyúcsővel.

_Egyes szintű akumák._

Megtorpantam, és nem csak a látvány miatt.

_Honnan tudod? – _kérdeztem kis kavicstól. – _Csak akumákról beszéltek, nem szintekről…_

_Csak tudom –_ jelentette ki magabiztosan. – _Ahogy azt is, hogy mi egy kettes elől menekültünk az előbb._

_Emlékek?_

_Megérzések._

Személy szerint én kétségbe vontam volna az ilyen sugallatok megbízhatóságát, de hagytam, had álmodozzon csak. Nem volt szívem felébreszteni igazán…

Aztán megpillantottam Elizabethet, mellette a kiütött Marcus dokival. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki sokáig bírja, főleg, hogy előtte ott magasodott egy jókora gömböc, tüzelésre felkészülve, és úgy tűnt, nemsokára neki is kezd a népirtásnak, hát úgy döntöttem, teszek róla, hogy ne így legyen.

Ember tervez, Isten végez, szokták mondani az emberek, és meg kellett állapítanom, ez bizony így van, mert vöröske, alias Lavi már el is száguldott mellettem, ember nagyságúra nőtt kalapácsa társaságában, és szó szerint lecsapta a kellemetlenkedőt. Jó száz méterről.

_Jó hosszú – _állapította meg kis kavics morogva. – _De csak mert abba az izébe rakták és felturbózták. Biztos így van._

_Nem azért, mert tényleg ennyire erős? – _érdeklődtem óvatosan.

Kis kavics morgott egy sort.

_Kizárt. Rabszolga sosem lesz erős._

Nem kérdeztem meg, mire gondol. Bizsergett a mágiám, hacsak az éjszakai történésekre gondoltam, ahogy a mágiám olyan erős volt – és kis kavics volt a fókusz, nincs mit ezen tagadni. Klassz volt, na. Szívesen kipróbáltam volna máskor is, kíváncsivá tett, mire lennék ezzel együtt képes, csak az akumák nem hiányoztak a képből.

De már volt célom. A kristály pedig megmentette az életemet. Nem mutattam, de hálás voltam érte.

_Csatlakozzunk hozzájuk? –_ kérdeztem egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, és tovább rohantam.

_Mi?! Ez meg hogy jött ide? – _fortyant fel.

Őszintén? Gőzöm sincs, de azért nem árultam el neki. De… te jó ég, ezzel az egész ördögűzősdivel olyasmit próbálhatnék ki, amit eddig sose! Világjárás, és az unalom se veszélyeztetne, ahogy eddig elnéztem, ráadásul ha olyan kaliberű pasik lesznek, mit Lavi, akkor még meg is éri teszem azt, szenvedni.

Egy böki volt csak. Én kristálymágus voltam, merőben egy más eset, mint ahogy azt ők gondolták, ahogy biztosra vettem, kis kavics sem egy átlagos innocence, de hát két különc együtt csak nem tűnik fel, igaz?

Elértem Elizabethig, aki abban a pillanatban, hogy meglátott, megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, majd elájult. Bele, Lavi karjaiba, én meg úgy döntöttem, mielőtt kialakulna egy románc – amire ugyan kevés esélyt láttam, de jobb felkészülni minden eshetőségre –, figyelmeztetem a srácot:

– Férjes asszony, ne tapizd le.

Majd meg sem várva a reakcióját – pedig tényleg kíváncsi lettem volna rá, csak hát megmentőim éppen kómásan feküdtek a porban, amit igazán nem hagyhattam – nekiláttam módszeresen magához téríteni a dokit, akin több rágott seb is volt. Mintha patkányok támadtak volna rá.

Megborzongtam a gondolattól, kis kavics követte a példámat, csak éppen ő kevésbé látványosan tudta ezt tenni.

Mindegy, pofon vágtam Marcus dokit, hátha ettől magához tér. Nem tette, pofon vágtam hát másodszorra is, erre már megmozdult a szempillája.

– Helló, doki! – kiabáltam jó hangosan, ami nem volt egy jó ötlet, mert a következő pillanatban a tőlünk jó öt méterre lévő ház fala kirobbant, és akumák özönlöttek ki rajta. Egyforma gömböcök meg azok a kettes szintűek is, akik úgy tűnt, jóval változatosabb formákban tengetik nyomorult életüket.

– Avis? – pislogott fel, a hangja rekedt volt, de legalább magához tért valamennyire. – Tényleg… te vagy az?

– Ja, ki más lennék? – értetlenkedtem. – Kik rágcsálták meg ennyire, doki?

Marcus doki egy hosszú pillanatig hallgatott, én meg már azt hittem, újra elájult, de aztán nehézkesen kinyitotta a száját, és válaszolt:

– A… lepkék… Avis… menj… i…

– Tessék? – döbbentem le, de ő már visszamerült a vérveszteség okozta öntudatlanságba, hát úgy döntöttem, ellátom, ahelyett, hogy lilára pofoznám az arcát. Mellettem Dereck térdelt le hirtelen. Felpillantottam, és még épp elkaptam a pillanatot, amikor Bookman bácsi összeszurkál egy csapat szörnyet, Lavi meg továbbra is tör, zúz, pusztít, ellenséget és építményt nem kímélve. Nem tudtam megállapítani, hogy mindezt csak azért teszi, mert élvezi az egész harcot, és egy mániákus, vagy egyszerűen képtelen a külvilág épségére és az ellenfélre _egyszerre _koncentrálni. Reméltem, hogy az utóbbi, mert őrültekkel nem szívesen lettem volna összezárva.

– Azt mondja, valamiféle lepke ette meg – közöltem a fejleményeket a beosztása szerint finderrel, nekem csak szektás sráccal. – Azt hiszem, főbb artériákat nem érintett. Te meg mit csinálsz?

– Erősítést hívok – magyarázta, ahogy lepakolta a telefonját, és tárcsázott valamilyen számot. Olyan _pörgős tárcsával. _Na, normál esetben már rég kiakadtam volna, de most több, mint egy hónapja edződtem az ilyenekhez, hát csak néztem, hogyan kell használni azt az izét. Nem lettem sokkal okosabb, hagytam hát az egészet, és Elizabethet is közelebb pakoltam Marcushoz. Szívem szerint még kristályfalat is emeltem volna magunk köré, de úgy döntöttem, a kíváncsiságnál már csak a titkok jobbak, így egyelőre nem akartam mágusi mivoltomat az orrukra kötni. Jobb később, mint hamarabb…

Kis kavics pártolta az ötletemet.

_Nem érünk rá varázsolgatni._

Egyet értettem vele, bár nem szívesen. Varázsolgatni, ahogy ő mondta, számomra egyet jelentett az élettel – de most úgy tűnt, az én életem nem aktuális.

Dereck lecsapta a telefont, és arcáról csak úgy sugárzott a megkönnyebbülés, mint az ultraibolya nyaranként. Nem itt persze, annyit még én is tudtam, hogy a tizenkilencedik századi Földnek pöpec kis ózonrétege volt, olyan, ami nem engedi, hogy megégjen az ember, csak lebarnuljon. Számomra hihetetlennek tűnt, a nagyanyámnak meg az volt az elképesztő, hogy hová fajult a világ.

Az volt a baj, hogy nem voltunk védett helyen. Mondhatni, a városból kivezető földút kellős közepén ücsörögtünk, miközben Laviék – erre csak most jöttem rá – tőlünk próbálják távol tartani a dögöket.

– Miért csinálják ezt? – kérdeztem döbbenten, amint leesett.

Költői kérdésnek szántam, mert sejtettem az igazságot, Dereck mégis válaszolt a karomon lévő kis kavicsra mutatva.

– Azért, mert fontos a Rend számára. Ahogy te is, mint vele kompatibilis személy.

– Aha – reagáltam értelmesen. Fontos? Ezt biztos nem gondolja komolyan…

Bezzeg az állatokat nem zavarta a csetepaté. Speciel a pillangókat nem. Érdeklődve szemléltem hát egy fekete-lila példányt, ami békésen szálldosott a fejünk fölött egy ideig, aztán leszállt a karomra. Már éppen belemerültem volna a látványba, hogy jesszus, de édes moly, mikor elkezdett kaparászni – aztán belém harapott.

Nem vicc, megharapott az álnok dögje, az a kétszínű rovar, én meg sziszegve sepertem le magamról, mire a szárnya halk reccsenéssel adta meg magát a lendületnek. De a hely, ahol megharapott, már vérzett – és kísértetiesen hasonlított Marcus doki sebére.

Ránéztem a pasasra. Azt mondta a rágcsálós kérdésemre, lepkék. Húsevő pillangókról momentán még nem hallottam, de aztán ismét tudatosítanom kellett magamban, hogy ez itt egy másik világ. Itt ugyan nincsenek árnyak és démonok – vannak helyettük akumák és ezek szerint emberevő molylepkék.

Az állatka verdesett még egy kicsit, de lecsaptam. Mire elvettem a kezem róla, már csak egy marék por volt, hát gyorsan körülnéztem, leellenőrizni, nem egy miniatűr akuma még kisebb lövedéke találta-e el valami varázslatos módon, a tenyeremen keresztül, de csak bazinagy szörnyek voltak a környéken, mindegyik Laviékkal elfoglalva.

Gondoltam, itt az ideje valami stabil falat tudni a hátunk mögé, hát szóltam Derecknek, helyezzük át a dokit és Elizabethet. Biccentett, pártolta az ötletet, de közben még megkérdezte:

– Nem próbálod meg aktiválni az innocence-ed?

– Azt se tudom, hogy kell – néztem rá megsemmisítően, bár volt egy két teóriám holmi csuklókról és éles kristályokról.

_Már azt hiszem, seb nélkül is menne –_ jegyezte meg kis kavics, aki a beszélgetés hangos részét szintén hallotta, az én egyéni, nem neki címzett gondolataimat már hála Istennek nem. De ha megint megtesszük, ki tudja, a végén nem marad-e örökre így az agyunk? Az pedig kissé zavaró lenne, ugyanis mivel kis kavics se nem alszik, se nem eszik, se nem csinál ilyen alantas, emberi dolgokat, eléggé unatkozhat, és képes lenne felkelteni az éjszaka közepén egy beszélgetésre. Így viszont… ha akarom, kizárhatom, legalább alvás alatt.

_Majd megpróbáljuk, ha megint haldoklom – _poénkodtam.

Kis kavics nem humorizált, inkább a környékről tudósított. Az akumákat ugyan nem érzékelte, ahogy az embereket sem, de voltak _megérzései._ Én inkább emlékfoszlányoknak neveztem volna őket, mert mostanra biztosra vettem, hogy volt valaki, akivel régen kompatibilis volt, akivel ugyan nem beszélgetett, de aki szintén ördögűzősdit játszott.

Betuszkoltuk Marcus dokit és Elizabethet a legszélső ház kapualjába, egy aránylag védett helyre, én meg kikukucskáltam körülnézni.

Miután nem láttam semmit, kijjebb merészkedtem.

– Vigyázz rájuk – utasítottam Derecket, időt sem hagyva neki, hogy ellentmondjon, aztán ki tudja, milyen indíttatásból kirohantam az utcára.

Te jó ég, mi lehet Jonsonékkal? És a kölykökkel? Emberek sikoltása hatolt el az agyamig, és a tudatom lassan kezdte helyrerakni a tényt, hogy itt háború van. A háttérben ugyan, számomra teljesen szokatlan eszközökkel, de háború, nem is kicsi, ráadásul egy olyan magányos pasas ellen, aki grófnak képzeli magát és én sohasem láttam. Kis kavics sem emlékszik rá, ahogy arra sem, milyen kapcsolatba kerülhetett vele régen. Semmire sem emlékszik homályos foltokon kívül.

_Most mit fogunk csinálni? – _kérdezte, amint elkezdtem rohanni a főutca felé, amerre Kyle-ék háza állt.

_Gőzöm sincs –_ válaszoltam.

A következő pillanatban hátulról kezek ragadták meg a karomat, és a földre löktek. Nagy adag port nyeltem le, köhögtem egy kicsit, kis kavics sivalkodott egy sort, én káromkodtam és szidtam eget-földet, aztán feltekintettem.

Egoista mosolyú pasas nézett vissza rám, sötét bőrrel és hátranyalt frizurával. Szemeztünk pár pillanatig, majd vele is közöltem cseppet sem hízelgő véleményemet:

– Menj a picsába.

Kis kavics felnevetett, ami azon nyomban el is halt, ahogy végigmértem a pasit.

_Ő… – _kezdte volna rémülten, ebben a pillanatban azonban rájöttem, hogy én már láttam ezt az arcot.

Felültem hát, és intettem.

– Helló. Te meg ki a fasz vagy?

Nem szoktam gyakran káromkodni, a trágár beszédet pedig legtöbbször mellőztem a mindennapi mondataimból, de ez most nem egy közönséges helyzet volt. Ez a pasas megakadályozta tökéletes sprintemet, a földre lökött, és miatta köpök még mindig sarat. A bunkója! Ez vért kíván!

– Szóval nem ismersz fel, kölyök?

– Kölyök a jó édes… – vágtam már rá reflexből, de aztán tényleg felismertem. Először persze szakállat próbáltam elképzelni, lévén az változtatja meg leginkább a külsőt, aztán szemüveggel, de nem ugrott be. Még a mondattal együtt se, csak miután elképzeltem szódásszifonnal a szemén, torzonborz hajjal. – Tyki? Szarul festesz, főleg ezzel a hátranyalt hajjal – közöltem a véleményem lazán, már fent sem akadva a bőrszínváltozáson. Alakváltó, na és? – A fejedet meg beverted? Elmegyógyintézetbe fognak vinni?

Vagy inkább engem, de ez nem lényeges.

A férfin úgy tűnt, baromira jól szórakozik, még akkor is, amikor éppen feltápászkodtam.

Itt volt az ideje érdeklődni pár fontos kérdés után. Túlságosan is… nyugodtnak tűnt ahhoz képest, hogy szörnyek császkáltak mindenfelé, túlságosan is magabiztosnak. Egy normál ember – még ha alakváltó – akkor se viselkedik így.

Csak ha nyakig benne van a szarban.

– A jófiúkkal vagy a rosszfiúkkal vagy? – érdeklődtem. Szívem szerint én az egója miatt alapból az utóbbi csoportba soroltam volna, kis kavics rémülete pedig csak rájátszott erre. Jesszusom, még az akumáktól sem félt ennyire! Itt valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Valami megváltozott, és nem tudtam, ez most a férfi kisugárzása teszi vagy az eddig átélt „élmények" sorozata. Bármennyire próbáltam az eseményekre sózni mindent, valamiért nem ment.

Tyki félrebillentette a fejét.

– Hamar felismertél.

– Jó az arcmemóriám – válaszoltam. – Gondolom, oka is volt, hogy miattad kellett eltanyálnom.

– Hát persze – biccentett vidoran. – Ideadod az innocence-t. És talán életben hagylak.

Kis kavics elszörnyedt a fenyegetésre.

_Ugye… nem? – _kérdezte akadozva, mire én csak megráztam a fejem. Nem tudom, látta-e, Tyki speciel igen.

– Tegnap még olyan szívesen ajánlottad fel.

– Tegnap még más volt a helyzet. Azóta szörnyek támadtak rám – válaszoltam hűvösen. – És tudtad, hogy kis kavics megmentette az életemet? Kis híján elporladtam – lelkesedtem fel, nem kerülve el a figyelmemet a mögötte gyülekező lepkék sokasága. Fekete pillangók, talán ezren is…

És akkor leesett, mit akart Marcus doki mondani az „_Avis… menj… i…_" mondatával.

Engem kerestek. Laviék azt mondták, hogy az akumák vadásznak mostanság az innocence-ekre meg az őket irányítani képes személyekre. A Gróf csak nemrég kezdte elpusztítani ezt az anyagot, egyenként felkutatva. Az akumákat ő irányította. De valamit elhallgattak.

Amikor Tyki szinte követhetetlen sebességgel megmozdult, rájöttem, mit. Persze háttérinfóm nem volt, ahogy azokat a stigmákat sem értettem a homlokán, de tudtam, hogy a rosszakkal van – magamat automatikus a jó oldalra soroltam be.

Döntöttem. Haverkodás ide vagy oda, ha a szörnyek oldalán áll, porként végezhetem. Így felemeltem a kezem, magam előtt tartva, kis kavics a másikon himbálózott.

Nem vártam meg, míg Tyki elemzi a mozdulatot, esetleg bármit is tehet, beleadtam mindent, amit csak tudtam, és intettem.

Éreztem, ahogy a következő pillanatban a mozdulat és a koncentráció hatására kirobban a mágiám, hogy jó fél méter vastag tömör, egészséges lila színű kristályfalat alkosson kettőnk között, majd az egyik mellékutca felé sprinteltem.

Még hallottam magam mögött a kacagását és a lepkék szárnyainak suhogását.


	6. Mától fogva a neved

****Oké, egy gyors megjegyzés: a történet hivatalos oldala: feketeromok . wordpress . com A szóközöket tessék kiszedni:) Amúgy meg a DGM nagyon nem az enyém, az OC karakterekkel ellentétben. Gondoltam kikötöm így nagy sokára, nehogy probléma legyen belőle.

* * *

><p><strong>6. fejezet:<strong>

**Mától fogva a neved…**

Végigfutottam az utcán, és rendeztem magamban minden hülyeséget, miközben emberevő molylepkék százai – ha nem mindjárt ezrei – repültek utánam, mint potenciális vacsora után.

Vagyis, ha igazán pontos akarok lenni, kis kavics rendezett mindent, a szokásos szertelen stílusában, amit elég nehéz volt felfogni most, hogy arra kellett koncentrálnom, hogy megéljem a másnapot, de úgy helye közel sikerült, és én máris okosabbnak éreztem magam, miközben ő szépen magyarázta, hogy a megérzései Tykivel kapcsolatban nem szimpla vaklárma volt, és máskor jobban tenném, ha hallgatnék rá. Megígértem neki, hagy legyen boldog, és futottam tovább.

Szóval, Tyki. Tudhattam volna, igazán, hogy a jó pasikkal sosem stimmel valami, és mindig van valami defektjük. Neki ez a húsevő lepkés, Lavinak az ördögűzős dolog, amit továbbra is képtelen voltam elkülöníteni a filmekben látottaktól, pedig eddig elnézve igencsak különbözött a kettő.

Felettem megdördült az ég, a felhők egyre sötétebb gomolyokban gyülekeztek, és még a város lángjainak fénye se igazán tudta feldobni a látképet.

_Közelednek_ – kommentálta kis kavics közben üldözőim számomra igencsak előnytelen helyzetét. – _Bal könyöknél egy._

Nem gondolkodtam, hagytam, hogy a mágia végigfusson rajtam, és hegyes tűként materializálódjon az általa megadott helyen.

_Tíz pontos találat – _lelkesedett, én meg megeresztettem egy elégedett biccentést. Ennyit minimum tudnom kell a sok éves gyakorlás után.

Persze örömünk nem tarthatott sokáig, az utat ugyanis elzárták előlünk – pontosabban két böhömnagy gömböcke lebegett be közém és az utca vége közé, amit most nem tudtam túlzottan értékelni. Ráadásul ez nem volt elég a gazoknak, és azzal a majd két tucat csövével úgy döntött, én leszek az, akit szitává lyuggat, mint lelkes embergyűlölő. Ezt a rasszizmust… Bár akkor nem volt időm ennyire mélyen beleásni magam az akumák dilemmájába, inkább cselekedtem, ahogy szoktam, ösztönösen, csupán minimális gondolkodással, nehogy túlzottan elszívja a menekülésre tartogatott energiáimat – ergo az utolsó pillanatban elegánsan kigáncsoltam magam, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy a fejem felett fütyülve elröpülő lövedékek a lepkerajban tettek jelentős kárt, miközben a ragadozó molyok fele a lendületüktől hajtva frontálisan ütköztek a gömböcökkel. Meg persze lett egy lila folt a lábamon, és kettő a térdemen, de ez mindegy.

Felpattantam a földről, mielőtt picinyke agyacskájuk felfogja a helyzetet, és meghoztam egy nem túl épeszű, ámde szükséges döntést: a fal mellett álló hordókat megcélozva lendületből fölkapaszkodtam a szomszéd ház tetejére.

Tudni kell, hogy bár kicsi város volt Little Cheryl, azért sok ház abban a tipikus bérház-szerkezetben épült fel – tehát tömören, szorosan egymás mellé, kert meg a hátsó udvarban. A tetejük pedig összeért, ami így nekem egy tökéletes, sarkoktól mentes utat biztosított Kyle-ék felé, akiket ellenőriznem kellett, hogy vajh' élnek-e még.

Nagyon reméltem, hogy igen.

Apró, ámde annál kellemetlenebb problémával nem számoltam csupán: hogy ennyi erővel gyakorlatilag piros lámpával integetve, üvöltve, bohócruhában is kódoroghattam volna a városban, az se lett volna kevésbé feltűnő annak a pár tucat különböző akumának, ami tudott repülni, és kábé abban a pillanatban kiszúrt engem, amint rohanni kezdtem. Nem baj, ma nekem, holnap nektek, vigasztaltam magam, és koncentráltam, nehogy lezúgjak az utcára, mert az aztán tényleg ciki lett volna, ha már sikerült ennyiszer megúsznom a halált, erre pont a nyakamat törném. Habár ha azt vesszük, hogy a zuhanási rátám mennyit nőtt, miközben a sérüléseim maradtak a régi szinten, talán nem is lett volna akkora probléma.

_A pillangók továbbra is mögöttünk _– közölte a fejleményeket kis kavics. – _Mintha éhesebbnek tűnnének… Bár lehet, hogy csak képzelődöm._

_Melegen ajánlom, hogy így legyen – _válaszoltam morogva. Jelenleg keresgélve sem tudtam volna égőbb halált kitalálni magamnak, minthogy egy csapat moly csámcsogja el a hullámat. Az annyira gusztustalan meg ronda… Nem, én nyugisan akarok meghalni, lehetőleg fiatalon, nem ráncos, leépült vén szatyorként, akit az unokái bedugnak a legtávolabbi öregotthonba. Kizárt.

Várjunk csak, unokák? Mi a szart gondolok, mikor még pasit se nagyon találtam, mert mindenki azzal van elfoglalva, hogy túlélje a nyári gyakorlatot, utána meg örül, ha nyugiban megússza a maradékot… Nem mintha olyan rémes lenne a felhozatal, Lyssu szerint mi voltunk a legszerencsésebb évfolyam ebből a szempontból, de nekem az első és eleddig utolsó csókom is annyiból állt, hogy Josh letámadott, én meg ijedtemben behúztam neki egyet. Szívás. Utána ezen poénkodott mindenki, én meg nem mertem a szeme elé kerülni, mert Lyssu után ő volt az egyik legjobb haverom, de pont ezért volt még annál is nagyobb szívás…

De hagyjuk a szerelmi életemet. Meg Josht is. Mind a kettő ciki, nem dicsekednék vele sokat.

Az akumák kezdtek lassan rájönni, hogy feleslegesen próbálnak leszedni, mert vagy átugrom, vagy kikerülöm, legvégső esetben eltérítem egy spéci, kristályból készült falacskával. Hát az egyik úgy döntött, felrobbantja az utat – előttem.

Nem tudtam időben reagálni, ugrani nem volt időm, önmagam gáncsolását nem mertem megkockáztatni a meredekség miatt, hát szépen megpróbáltam eltérni a lábam elé robbantott lyuk elől. Mondhatni sikerrel kiviteleztem a mutatványt, bár kis híján lezúgtam a tetőről.

És ha ez nem lett volna elég, megdördült felettem az ég, és elkezdett szakadni az eső. Biztosra vettem, hogy öt perc múlva úgy fog csúszni a tető, mintha tükörjégen menekülnék, ami érthető módon nem dobott fel túlzottan.

Ennek ellenére feltápászkodtam, és áthidalva a lyukat egy nagyobb kristállyal, futottam tovább – mert akkor is magaslati levegőből volt a legjobb szemrevételezni a környéket.

A következő robbanásra már készültem, gond nélkül átugrottam, ahogy az azután következőt is, és győzedelmesen felkacagtam, amikor…

Véget ért a házsor.

_Vigyázz! _– hallottam kis kavics hangját, bár elég későn, és én egész egyszerűen zuhanni kezdtem a nagy büdös semmi… pardon, a macskakőre, ami elég keménynek, és nem túl biztonságosnak tűnt így, négy-öt méter magasból, majdnem vízszintes helyzetben. A kristályaim ebben a szent pillanatban haszontalannal bizonyultak, mert csúszdát létrehozni macerás, a többivel meg csak saját magamat nyársaltam volna fel. Kapaszkodók mögöttem voltak, megfordulni nem volt időm, hát úgy döntöttem, nekikezdek egy Miatyánknak, ha már embermentés meg ördögűzés folyik ebben a világban…

Ám mielőtt akár az első szót kimondhattam volna, fényesség robbant a képembe, én meg belezuhantam. Nem baj, a szándék az megvolt.

Amikor végre ki tudtam nyitni a szemem, a valaha látott legkékebb szempárt pillantottam meg, amivel eddig összefutottam rövidke életem során.

Komolyan, még filmekben vagy számítógépes játékokban sem láttam ilyen gyönyörű halványkék árnyalatot, pedig ott aztán nagy volt a választék. De ez… világoskék volt, akár az ég, tiszta és csodálatos. Mindig is ilyen szemű pasit akartam magamnak. Lavi kiesett, neki zöld szeme volt, márpedig zöldszeműekkel nem akartam összejönni, mivel akkor nem az jutott volna eszembe ránézve, hogy jesszus, de gyönyörű írisz, hanem jesszus, az enyém milyen fakó… A külsőmet érintő önkritikából meg az ebből fakadó enyhe kisebbségi komplexusból pedig már volt bőven, nem kellett rá még egy lapáttal.

A srác, akit valószínűleg letaroltam a zuhanásommal, óvatosan megköszörülte a torkát.

– Elnézést…

Akkor jöttem rá, hogy gyakorlatilag éppen rajta fekszem, de a sokk túl nagy volt, hogy belegondoljak, mekkora filmes sablon is ez, inkább csak picit feljebb emeltem a fejem, majd közöltem az első dolgot, ami az eszembe jutott:

– Meghaltam.

– Dehogy – nyugtatott a srác, valamiért kérdésnek értelmezve az abszolúte kijelentő mondatnak szánt megjegyzésemet.

Jobban szemügyre vettem, igyekezve nem csak azokat a kék íriszeket bámulva, hogy vajon mit képzel magáról, ki ő, hogy csak így megmeri cáfolni az én megállapításomat, és örömmel megállapítottam, hogy valószínűleg a mennyben köthettem ki, mivel a srác jól nézett ki, és valószínűleg albínó volt, mivel a hajának se színe, se árnyalata, ahogy volt, az egész hófehéren világított a macskaköveken, amik szintén makulátlanul fénylettek az amúgy napsütéses és világos helyen. Márpedig az előbb esett. De mindegy, lényeg, hogy keresve sem találhattak volna angyalszerűbb kapuőrt, bár eddig azt hittem, Szent Péter a portás… Lehet, ebédszünete volt. Vagy szabadságra ment. Mindenesetre én jártam a legjobban.

– Dehogynem – bólintottam komolyan. Bár nem is éreztem. Tényleg klassz volt, kis kavicsot sem hallom, tehát ő megúszta, ami érthető, hiszen hogyan halt volna meg?

_Meghaltunk? – _sipákolt kis kavics.

Sóhajtottam. Semmi sem lehet tökéletes… De legalább neki sem kell többet aggódnia a testvérei meg az akumák, meg a Tyki-féle emberek miatt.

– Miből gondolod? – kérdezte a srác végül, mikor látta, hogy nem győzött meg.

– Nincs az a hely a földön, ahol van galamb – intettem egy távolabb turbékoló csapat felé –, de nincs galambszar – böktem a makulátlan épületekre büszkén és győzedelmesen. Aztán rájöttem, hogy agyonnyomhatom, így inkább lekászálódtam róla.

Azután büszkén kihúztam magam, mivel eme megdönthetetlen érvvel bebizonyítottam, hogy meghaltam. És nem öregasszonyként, hanem fiatalon. Ami viszont szívás, hogy tettem mindezt úgy, hogy még sosem láttam Párizst, nem kóstoltam élő polipot, bogarat és csigát, ráadásul ezt a vadonatúj világot se fedeztem még fel, de már késő sírni. És legalább nem fájt, vagy legalábbis nem éreztem, amit határozottan pozitívumként könyveltem el.

Aztán az illúzió szertefoszlott, amint megjelent a srác mögött egy szöszke, furaarcú, pettyes homlokú pasas, én meg rájöttem, hogy fáj a térdem.

De nagyon.

– Nem haltál meg – közölte vigasztalóan a srác, aki majdnem olyan alacsony volt, mint én.

Igaza lehetett. A mennyország kapujában nem lehetett volna olyan gondolatom, hogy de kibaszottul fáj a térdem, különben úgy vágnak a pokolba – vagy jobbik esetben a purgatóriumba –, hogy pislogni se lenne időm.

Képzeltem én így.

– Biztos? – érdeklődtem azért, sose lehet tudni alapon.

Bólintott, mire én sóhajtva lecsüccsentem a fenekemre. Hát, legalább kóstolhatok csigát és mehetek Párizsba. Szuper.

De a hely még mindig nem stimmelt, ami még kis kavicsnak is feltűnt.

Gyorsan körülnéztem: ahogy azt már előbb is felfogtam, sütött a nap, minden hófehéren és tisztán ragyogott, az előbbi romos, lángoló városképnek nyoma sem volt. Hát ez… gáz. Megint világot ugrottam volna? Na ne… mennyi van ezekből a dimenziókból? Száz? Ezer? Milliárd? Ez nem ér! Hogy fogom én így az összest látni?

Mellettem alig fél méterre egy ház ajtaja tárva nyitva volt. Kissé ferdének tűnt, mintha az utca felé dőlne, és első ránézésre csak a feketeséget láttam benne, de aztán egy kicsit jobban szemügyre vettem, és rájöttem, hogy nem fekete az, csak sötét.

Mögötte meg, mintha lebegve az utca szintje fölött szemléltem volna az egész látképet, a lángolással, meg úgy összességében mindennel. Esküszöm, még az eső kopogását is hallottam!

_Aszta… – _álmélkodott kis kavics. – _Mi ez?_

– Ja – értettem egyet vele, majd a sráchoz fordultam. – Mi ez a szar?

Ám ő nem reagált, ehelyett a csuklómra tekert kaviccsal szemezett. Jobban megnéztem a ruháját, majd felnyögtem, bár nem is igazán tudtam, mit vártam.

– Még egy ördögűző – motyogtam. Ezt a szívást, itt minden jó pasinak ez a munkája? Mert ha egyházi szervezetben dolgoznak, ráadásul ördögöt űznek hivatali szinten, akkor olyan, mintha papok lennének, márpedig akkor ennyi erővel ez olyan, mintha cölibátus lenne, tehát…

Tehát esélyem sincs. Na de jó. Nem mintha különben megálltam volna flörtölni vele, esetleg csak megbámulom. Még mosolygok is rá egyet, majd hagyom a fenébe, hogy túl macerás hozzám, és kész, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, megelégszem a tudattal, hogy ha akartam volna, én is bepasizhattam volna, mint az összes korombeli lány. De tulajdonképpen mindegy, a tizenkilencedik század végén, tehát itt, valószínűleg elkönyveltek volna valami laza erkölcsű cafkának, amire a fülbevalóim csak rájátszottak volna, és pápá szép gyermekkor… Habár valószínűleg már rég búcsút mondtam neki. De ha én csatlakozom egy egyházi szervezethez, akkor meg akarnak majd fosztani az egyéniségemtől, azt akarják majd, hogy legyek apáca, és önzetlen? Jaj, csak ezt ne…

De tényleg, most inkább térjünk vissza az albínó sráchoz, akinek a bőre viszont nem volt túlzottan sápadt, tehát mégse lehetett az. Csak a haja volt fehér. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy megátkozták, hehe… Az lenne a poén, _ebben _a világban…

– Szóval te vagy az…

– Aki kompatibilis? – fejeztem be. – Ja. Elméletben. Valami Lavi legalábbis meg volt győződve erről, de az akumák szerintem azóta szétcincálták, vagy a lepkék, esetleg mindketten egyszerre, nem tudom, de amikor otthagytam, éppen a várost pusztította – hadartam, és éreztem, hogy ha eddig be is fogadtam mindent, még egy újdonság, és itt helyben felmondja a szolgálatot az agyam, aztán vihetnek valami elmegyógyintézetbe. – Mi ez a hely?

De ugyebár a kíváncsiság egyrészt nagy úr, másrészt pedig kontrollálhatatlan. Tehát kár próbálkozni, úgy döntöttem, bírom még egy kicsit, és majd egy jó nagy alvás után fogok végérvényesen kiborulni. Öt és fél percre, mert ha tovább csinálom, elkönyvelnének hisztérikus libának, azt pedig nem szerettem volna.

– Link, vigyáznál rá? – kérdezte a srác az indiai pöttyös pasastól, aki eddig fapofával, némán szemlélte az eseményeket.

Döbbenten meredtem rá. Hát ebben a világban az összes szülőt a fejére ejtették, hogy nem tud egy normális nevet kitalálni a gyerekének? Link? Mint a neten a hivatkozás?

Kérdés az, akkor kit kivel köt össze itt?

De végül is, én nem értem rá, hogy bébiszitterkedjenek felettem, hát felpattantam, és már át is rohantam az ajtón.

_A fenébe, most hol vagyunk? – _kérdeztem kis kavicsot, aki felmérte a környéket, miközben én az ellenfeleket tartottam szemmel. Ami nehezen ment, mert először elvakított a fény, aztán orra előre kiestem az ajtón, mert kiderült, az utcaszint jó fél méterrel valóban lejjebb volt, miközben a fejem felett már halottam is a jól ismert fütyülést, amit úgy fél tucat löveg okozhatott. Naná, simán ki lehetett volna még írni arra a nagy fényes izére, ami mögöttem volt, hogy _IDE GYERTEK, ITT VAGYUNK!_

De mindegy, lényeg, hogy ennél jobban körülvéve már nem is lehettünk volna, márpedig az én közönséges kristályaim túlságosan is gyenge szerkezetűek voltak ahhoz, hogy csak úgy elintézze ezeket a szörnyikéket, és Lavi amúgy is valami olyasmit mesélt, hogy csak innocence-szel szabad őket kivégezni, mert akkor a fogságba ejtett lelkek nem üdvözülnek – vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem értettem pontosan a működési elvét, hát inkább ráhagytam, ha ő mondja, biztos úgy van alapon.

Kis kavics izgatottan fészkelődött – a fejemben. Természetesen kristályteste ugyanúgy vígan kalimpált a csuklómon, mint eddig, hangulatától tökéletesen függetlenül.

_Két utcányira innen vannak Kyle-ék. De mi van, ha nem együtt vannak?_

_Tuti együtt vannak. Reggel van, ha nem is látszik, ők pedig hajnalban szoktak akciózni – _válaszoltam. Tapasztaltam már, mennyire korán képes felkelni egy kisfiú, ha nagyon akar valamit.

Ráadásul azalatt az egy hónap alatt már megismertem őket annyira, hogy tudjam, biztosan együtt vannak. Akkor is együtt voltak, amikor az egyikük megfázott, és ki sem tehette a lábát a lakásból, szóval most miért váltak volna külön, mikor szemmel láthatólag itt a világvége? Vagy legalábbis a város vége biztosan…

Ám mielőtt… aktiválhattam vagy mit csinálhattam volna kis kaviccsal, fehér hajú srác kivágódott mögülem, és egy jókora karddal jó három méternyi rést vágott a tömörnek látszó akuma-falba.

Nosza, kihasználtam az alkalmat, és őrült módon átrohantam a résen, imádkozva, hogy ne lőjenek szitává – ami be is jött, mert mindegyik mellément, bár pár kifejezetten súrolt, és már éreztem is a szurkálást a bőröm alatt, ami pillanatokon belül el is múlt és kellemes bizsergés kíséretében, miközben kis kavics súlya eltűnt a csuklómról. Tudtam, mi történt: ha akartam, ha nem, kis kavics aktiválta saját magát, és ismét úgy nézhettem ki, mint egy foszforeszkáló zebra. Legalábbis karon biztosan, mivel az arcomat még nem sikerült megvizsgálnom, a mellkasomat meg ruha fedte, hál Istennek – bár amennyire lerongyolódtam, csak idő kérdése volt, hogy meddig takar bármit is. Ciki. Sőt, kifejezetten szívás, de hát mostanában annyira gyorsan követték egymást az események, hogy nem volt időm átöltözni valami társadalmilag is elfogadott öltözékbe, ami valószínűleg Elizabeth egyik göncét takarta volna, amiket utáltam. Szoknya… brr… Kiráz tőle a hideg.

Nem érdekelt, hogy a hátam mögött mit művel a srác és az indiai pasas, sőt, az sem izgatott túlzottan, hogy látták-e egyáltalán, amint azok az izék eltaláltak, majd kis kavics akcióját, csak futottam tovább, gyorsabban, mint amire amúgy képes lettem volna – gondolom, ez ennek a szinkron-bigyusznak a velejárója volt. Mindenesetre nagyon tetszett, hogy nem úgy vánszorgok, mint valami csiga, sőt, kifejezetten élveztem, amíg rá nem jöttem, ha így látnak meg a srácot, akkor száz százalékig elkönyvelem magam a szemükben, mint boszorkány. Amire nem igazán vágytam.

_Jól van, jól van, megyek már – _motyogta kis kavics, pedig még meg sem kértem semmire, a következő pillanatban pedig már újra éreztem a súlyát a csuklómon. És nem fájt, nem állt le a szívem, nem éreztem őrült kalimpálást, ahogy a mágiám sem támadt fel hirtelen. Szóval csak a kellemes része maradt meg a dolognak, amit így, futás közben igazán tudtam értékelni.

Az eső csak nem akart elállni, az utcán sáros tócsákat alkotott. Fekete színűeket, hogy pontos legyek, mintha hamu keveredett volna vízzel, és nem homok – de jelen pillanatban nem akartam erre gondolni. Nem akartam a porladós hullákra emlékezni.

Mellettem ebben a pillanatban omlott be egy lángoló tető hatalmas robajjal. A meleg levegő az arcomba csapott, ahogy elfutottam mellette, miközben a hideg eső verte az arcomat. A következő utcán befordulva rögtön az ismerős házhoz rohantam, ahol Kyle-ék laktak. A ház ajtaja betörve, az ablakok üvege apró szilánkokban csillogott az utca kövén.

Gyakorlatilag gondolkodás nélkül rontottam be az épületbe, igyekezve mindent felidézni a harctéri oktatásból, amit tanultunk, és amit jelen helyzetben hasznosítani lehetett, de attól tartok, az ilyen helyzetekben az ösztönlények közé voltam sorolható, vagy inkább reflexlények közé, ugyanis egy használható pont se jutott az eszembe, viszont a helyet pillanatok alatt sikerült felmérnem: összetört előszoba, hamu szerencsére sehol, aztán étkező, nappali, három gyerek, szülők, a nagymama, egy darab vigyorgó bohócra emlékeztető akuma, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy kinyírja őket…

Helyben voltam. Azt hiszem, berontásom egy fokkal hangosabbra sikeredhetett, mint kellett volna, mert Jared azonnal észrevett – akkor először láttam igazán félni. De az akuma már adta is rá a gyújtást, és nyírta volna ki őket.

Márpedig – boszorkánysággal vádolás ide vagy oda – ezt nem hagyhattam.

_Gyerünk! – _nevetett fel lelkesen kis kavics, miközben én akaratlanul is elgondolkodtam azon, ez az aktiválás-dolog egy nap hányszor hajtató végre maradandó károsodás nélkül, mert marha jó dolog, na meg persze milyen gyorsan.

_Ha gyakorolunk, biztos jobban fog menni – _válaszolta, bár idegesítő módon egy pillanattal hamarabb már tudtam, mit akart mondani, mielőtt még mondatba foglalta volna. Nem baj, ezt is biztos meg lehet szokni egy kis idő után, gondoltam.

_Valószínű – _értett egyet.

A lövés előtti másodpercet választottam arra, hogy felhúzzak egy kristályfalat eléjük, így a rakéta, golyó, vagy tudomisén, mivel pusztítanak ezek a vackok, ártalmatlanul lepattant, és beleállt egy tájképbe a falon, ami ezt nem nagyon bírta – mármint a kép, nem a fal; az masszív volt, és stabilan tartotta magát –, és egy kisebb porfelhőt kavarva kettéhasadt, és lezuhant a földre. Nem baj, ennél nagyobb rendetlenséget már úgyse tudott csinálni, mint ami alapból volt. Sőt, biztosra vettem, hogy az összes bútort ki kell majd cserélni, de ugye, most más foglalt le. Példának okáért egy vigyorgó, groteszk bohóc.

_És most… hogyan tovább? – _érdeklődött kis kavics, miközben az akumával szemeztünk.

_Én tudjam?! – _fortyantam fel. – _Te vagy az innocence!_

_Te meg a kristálymágus!_

Jó kifogás… Azt sem tudom, hogy csináltam az első _áldozatommal _azt a repedéses trükköt. Mágiával meg kis kaviccsal, addig oké, de hogy tudás nem volt mögötte, csak valami vak ösztön, az is holtbiztos.

Szóval, szemeztünk az akumával, aki valószínűleg nem a hülye átlaghoz tartozott a maga…

_Kettes szint – _segített ki kis kavics. – _Kérlek, ne hívj így._

Szóval a maga kettes szintjével, mert leesett neki, hogy ha nem is fekete ördögűző-göncökben flangálok fel s alá, azért az a zöld foszforeszkálás meg minden csak egy innocence-től származhat, amit ő értelemszerűen nem bírt, hát felém fordult, a mosolya kiszélesedett, és nem túlzásból mondom, de kis híján a feje mögött ért össze. Komolyan! Nagyon morbidul festett szegényke, én meg hírtelen nem tudtam, hogy ha támadnom is kéne, azt hogyan tegyem, de legalább a srácok nem látták, hogy hogyan blokkolok le. Már ez is egy nagy előny volt, lássuk be. Aztán kivágódtam a folyosóra, végig a bejárati ajtó felé, miközben hallottam, hogy az akuma követ, letarolva mindent, ami két méteres körzetébe került. Nem tudom, hol tanították meg őket közlekedni, de nem éppen a legjobb oktatót választották, már ami a koordinációt illeti. Nem baj, elértem a célom, mint innocence-szel kompatibilis személy, vagy hogy is hívtak, sokkal vonzóbb célpont lettem, mit hat ártatlan ember egy amúgy is áttörhetetlen fal mögött. Ami persze abban a pillanatban hangtalanul leomlott, amint kitettük a lábunkat a házból, de ezt ő már igazán nem érzékelhette.

A következő kanyarban kis híján belerohantam a fehér hajú srácba, akinek a pallosa vagy mije felszívódott, a bal kezét viszont még Rozsomák is megirigyelhette volna, olyan menő karmai voltak – csak épp az ujjai végén, nem pedig azok _között. _És nem fémből, hanem valami fekete anyagból, mintha a körme elszenesedett volna és nem látott volna ollót már egy… hm… úgy tíz éve. Ráadásul jó vastag is volt, amitől még inkább pengeszerű lett. De hogy azt a prémet honnan szerezte, ami a vállán lógott, egy vasálarccal, arra már igazán nem tudtam rájönni, mivel jelmezkölcsönző az nem volt a környéken. Legalábbis én hiába jártam be a várost, nem láttam sehol.

– Helló! – köszöntem neki, miközben arra lettem volna kíváncsi, hogy neki vajon hol lehet az innocence-e, mert ördögűző volt, ebben biztos voltam, habár a ruhája teljesen más szabású volt, mint amit Lavin láttam. Habár az ő cuccai meg attól a könyves bácsiétól különböztek, szóval csak színre alapozhattam.

Kis kavics egy kommentár nélkül mutatta meg a srác karját.

_Bele van ágyazódva? – _borzongtam meg. Jobb volt, mint az _X-men_. Komolyan. Nem is értettem, hogy tudtam visítani azokon a klassz dolgokon, amiket a mutánsok produkáltak, mikor a való élet – mind nálunk, mind itt – sokkal látványosabb meg izgalmasabb volt.

Azt hiszem, az arcom is zöld zebracsíkos lehetett, mert a srác megtorpant. Én inkább kigáncsoltam magam – közben elkönyveltem ezt a technikát legújabb specialitásomnak –, és hagytam, hogy a lendület átvigye a fejem fölött az akumát.

– Elintéznéd? – motyogtam, arccal a vizes macskakőbe ágyazódva, de azért elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy tudjam, hallja. – Én nem tudom, hogyan kell…

_Dehogynem! Szétlövöd kristállyal! – _válaszolta lelkesen kis kavics.

_Repeszteni. Hasítani. Felnyársalni – _javítottam ki. – _De nem szétlőni._

Érzékeny voltam a részletekre, ha a szeretett kristályaim voltak a téma.

Fehérhajú srác szerencsére gyors reflexekkel rendelkezett, mert a következő pillanatban egy kisebb robbanás kíséretében a bohócakuma eltűnt, mintha sose létezett volna. Megkönnyebbülve fújtam ki a levegőt, miután így már nem nekem kellett kikísérleteznem, megnövelt mágikus képességeimmel hogyan juthatnék hasonló eredményre.

Aztán csak szemeztünk némán, várva valami jelre – amit érthető módon előbb-utóbb meguntam, mert akumán kívül max az indiai pöttyös pasas futhatott volna belénk, az a Link, és valamiért egyikre se vágytam, bár egészen különböző okokból. Persze ember tervez, Isten végez – márpedig itt nem unatkozott, ugyanis a fent említett két célcsoportból az előbbi képviselő akadtak a nyakunkra.

_Ne égesd magad! – _parancsolt rám kis kavics, amikor már azon filóztam, hogy a sövény vagy a kerítés nyújtana nagyobb fedezéket.

_Nem égetem… – _motyogtam. A baj csak az volt, hogy igenis ezt tettem, és most, hogy felhívta rá a figyelmemet, kifejezetten frusztrált. Hogy én egy ismeretlen, ráadásul kék szemű srác előtt égessem magam, na azt már nem hagyom!

Kis kavics akart valami biztatót mondani, vagy lelkesítőt, de addigra már felpattantam, el egy lövedék útjából, és nemes egyszerűséggel az akuma felé ugrottam, aki engem pécézett ki. Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg a szokásos kristályokat belevágom, vagy valami, a kezemen, a tenyerem közepén már meg is jelent egy íves darab, amit megmarkolva könnyedén beledöftem a robotba vagy mibe, aztán egy kis mágiával megnöveltem a méretét. A felszínen egy hangos reccsenés kíséretében repedés futott végig, én pedig elengedve a kristályokat hátraugrottam, és vidoran néztem, ahogy felrobban. Eközben fehérhajú srác végzett a maradékkal, de én akkor is büszke voltam második szörnyemre, amit elintéztem.

Hát ideje volt bemutatkozni, ha már valószínűleg a Fekete Rend vagy mi annak a neve… Szóval a tagja leszek, mint ördögűző, tehát jó ötlet lenne pozitív benyomást kelteni a srácra, ha már az eddigi tarolásokkal és elmeneküléssel nem tettem tönkre mindent, de mire eljutottam eme nagyszerű következtetésre, Lavi nemes egyszerűséggel letarolt.

Nem tudtam behatárolni, hogy merről jött, de azt igen, hogy felettébb ramaty állapotban van, mivel éppen szarrá verték. Pontosabban Tyki verte szarrá.

_Tyki. _Az a Tyki, akiből azt sem néztem volna ki, hogy egy ásót képes lenne felemelni, amilyen nyúlánk és satnya volt.

Legújabb szokásom a zuhanások mellett az volt, hogy mindenkivel szemeztem két másodpercet, mielőtt nekem estek volna, ami egyfelől igen hasznos volt, mivel addig összeszedtem magam, másfelől legalább összehasonlíthattam az eddigi tapasztalataimmal. Hát ezt tettem a pasassal is abban a vihar előtti csend-felé hangulatban, aztán végül megállapítottam a nyilvánvalót:

– Megnőtt a hajad.

Lavi, aki pillanatokkal ezelőtt mászott le rólam, talán újabb támadás reményében – mármint hogy ő támadja Tykit, aki ezek szerint száz százalékig az ellenség embere volt, most megtorpant, és döbbenten meredt rám. Bár lehet, hogy csak azért, mert most esett le neki az a világító izé a karomon, meg valószínűleg az arcomon is, habár ő már látott így, ha jól emlékszem. De mint kiderült, mégsem ez volt a gond, hanem:

– Te ismered? – kérdezte döbbenten fehér hajú srác.

Tyki hátranyúlt, és megvizsgált egy hajtincset, mintha eddig észre sem vette volna, hogy haja rohamos növekedésnek indult, és ha nem áll le, akkor könnyedén úgy nézhet ki, mint egy neandervölgyi, ami tényleg nem tett volna jót az imázsának, de legalább szakállat nem növesztett.

– Ez sokkal jobban áll – vigasztaltam gyorsan, de azért észrevétlenül védekező pozícióba mozdultam, mert mi van, ha mégis megsértettem a megjegyzésemmel, és rám támad? Ugyebár nekem minden eshetőségre fel kellett készülnöm, például arra, hogy az egyik haverom csak úgy hirtelen kiszaltózik egy dimenziókapuból ebben a szent pillanatban, és bejelenti, hogy holnap írjuk a vizsgákat, amiket mégse úsztam meg.

– Kösz, kislány.

– Igazán nincs mit – szerénykedtem. – És hívd a húgodat kislánynak, különben beverem a képed.

És ha azt megteszem, ezzel a kis kavics-dologgal csinálva, ép csontja nem marad, az holtbiztos – és amilyen jóképű, még nekem lenne lelkiismeret-furdalásom miatta, amit szintén el akartam kerülni, de ha kényszerít, én megteszem, az biztos.

Aztán Tyki észrevette a fehérhajút. Akinek még mindig nem tudtam a nevét, de nagyon úgy tűnt, ha meg is tudom, sokáig csak a Fehérhajúként fogok rá hivatkozni, ami – és ezt már előre éreztem – sok kellemetlen helyzetet fog szülni.

– Nahát, fiú…

Ezek szerint másnak is képtelen megtanulni a nevét. Mondom, totál értelmi fogyatékos a pasas, de gondolom a nők pont ezért szeretik, én is ezért zúgtam volna bele, ha nem lett volna szódásszifon szemüvege, aztán amikor levette, nem akart volna kinyírni – mert amúgy alapból csípem a rosszfiúkat. Persze az én szerelmi életem eleddig kimerült abban, hogy tudtam magamról, hetero vagyok, és kritizáltam a pasikat, ahelyett, hogy léptem volna. Ha meg ők léptek, bemostam nekik egyet, tehát igazán nem mondhattam magamról, hogy tapasztalt lennék, de azt még Lyssu is elismerte, hogy volt ízlésem.

Persze ez már egy megint más téma.

A _fiú _szemöldöke megrándult a megszólításra, de egyéb jelét nem adta volna, hogy sértőnek találja a lekicsinylő hangsúlyt. Valószínűleg már rég feladta, hogy észérvekkel hatni próbáljon a pasasra, amit meg tudtam érteni, amilyen kemény feje volt.

De aztán Tyki végigmért, mint valószínűsíthetően a leggyengébb láncszemet, amit ebben a hím soviniszta korszakban meg is tudtam érteni, és a szemöldöke a magasba szaladt, ahogy meglátta a karomat (meg valószínűleg az arcomat). Csak ekkor jutott az eszembe, hogy valószínűleg ebben a pillanatban kerültem fel a feketelistájukra, tehát most támadni fog, és valószínűleg rám, amire igazán nem vágytam, mert két akumával már kimerítettem a lelkesedési tartalékaimat, habár… Kíváncsi voltam, milyenek az itteniek közelharcban.

_Támadni fog – _közölte kis kavics meggyőzve.

_Lehet – _ismertem el. – _De még nem teszi._

Nem tudom, mi történt, talán az a robbanás a hibás, ami miatt megtört ez a kényes egyensúlyi állapot, amikor csak nézzük egymást, de nem támadunk, de a következő pillanatban Tyki, mint minden rendes hím, engem nézett a leggyengébbnek, és felém vetette magát.

Emlékeztettem magam, hogy most nem vagyunk haverok, ráadásul látta, hogy innocence _nélkül _is képes vagyok kristályokat csinálni – bár hogy felfogta-e ezt, vagy egész egyszerűen azt hitte, itt is kis kavics segít nekem, nem tudom –, és ez most élet-halál harc lesz…

Lett volna, ha Fehérhajú _Fiú _nem téríti el egy fehér bigyulával, ami talán szalag lehetett, és önálló életet élt, ahogy szépen frontálisan ütközött Tykivel, tisztára, mintha Pókember fonalai lettek volna, csak sokkal vastagabb méretben, és kevésbé gusztustalanul ragadós kivitelezésben. A baj csak az volt, hogy a pasas gyors volt, ráadásul szívós is, így miután ütköztek, már nem volt arra idő, hogy azok vackok megkötözzék, mivel kikerülte őket.

Úgy éreztem, nem egyszerűen másik világba csöppentem, hanem az _X-men_be. Vagy valamilyen shounen-animébe. Abban vannak szörnyek, meg jóképű pasik, bár én elég sokat ismertem, és eddig egy olyan se jutott eszembe, amiben húsevő lepkék és Tyki meg Lavi nevű srácok futkároztak volna, hogy a fehérhajúról ne is beszéljünk. Márpedig az összetételét elnézve eddig, ez egy nagyon népszerű sorozat receptje lehetett volna… De mivel sosem hallottam volna, ráadásul nem változtam nagy szemű, megrajzolt mangahősnővé, így ezt az elméletet elvetettem. Különben is, ilyen alapon a mi iskolai életünk is simán elment volna egynek, vagy akár csak egy sima magical girl-típusú sorozatnak. Bár azt a srácok nem túlzottan támogatták volna…

De fehérhajú srác már messze járt, profi módon távol tartva Tykit, amiért kis kavics, aki újabban harcias érzéseket kezdett el táplálni, legszívesebben megfojtotta volna. Szíve joga, gondoltam, és Lavi felé fordultam, aki igen ramaty állapotban térdelt, és legszívesebben a srác után ment volna, ha én nem rántom vissza. De visszafogtam, egy angyali mosoly kíséretében, hogy megkérdeztem:

– Ő meg ki volt? Ja, meg mi az a fehér utcás város, ahol nem esik az eső, és fényes ajtón lehet bejutni rajta? – hadartam izgatottan.

Csilagkapu! Tuti, hogy az!

Lavi egy ideig nézett rám, mintha azt akarta volna megállapítani, hogy tényleg őrült vagyok, vagy csak tettetem.

– Ő Allen – válaszolta végül egy mosoly kíséretében. – És amit láttál, az a Bárka. Mikor jártál te ott?

– Ó, hát véletlenül belezuhantam – legyintettem.

– És Tyki.

– Hát, én még fehér bőrrel láttam, és…

Nem, az ki van csukva, hogy eláruljam, majdnem odaadtam neki kis kavicsot, pedig igazán megnéztem volna a képét, amit akkor vágott volna, ha megtudja. De ezt inkább elhallgattam, mert így még érdekesebb lett a játék.

Aztán jöttek az akumák. A fejünk felől, és több beszélgetésre igazán nem volt időnk, mert ezúttal nem maradhattam csak úgy ki, és nekem is részt kellett vennem az irtásban, ha azt akartam, hogy akik eddig megúszták, azok továbbra is életben maradjanak, és a percek, sőt, talán az órák egyetlen masszává olvadtak össze, ahogy egyre könnyebben ment a hónapnyi kihagyás után a kristályok irányítása, és a robbanások miatt lassan félvak lettem, sőt párszor el is találtak, de azt meg kis kavics semlegesítette, ki tudja, hányszor mentve meg az életemet…

Aztán az eső elállt, az ég kitisztult, és összefutottunk fehérhajú sráccal és a Bookmannel vagy kivel, meg persze a Kapoccsal, Linkkel, az egykori város füstölgő romjai között, ahol már egy darab akuma nem maradt, én viszont hullafáradt voltam, ahogy kis kavics is kimerült, mivel a következő pillanatban már újra éreztem a csuklómon azt az aprócska súlyt, de most nem érdekelt. Azt hiszem, eljött az ideje annak, hogy tényleg ne húzzam fel őt többet ezzel a kavicsos dologgal, tehát közöltem vele:

_Megvan._

_Micsoda? _– kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

_A neved – _válaszoltam vidáman. – _Sannak foglak hívni, jó? Ha már a kis kavics nem nagyon jött be neked…_

Jó, elismerem, lehetett volna valami fantáziadúsabb, de a San egyszerűen tökéletesen illet rá, bár gőzöm sem volt, jelent-e egyáltalán valamit bármilyen nyelven, de túlzottan nem is érdekelt.

Arra viszont nem számítottam, hogy kis híján elroppantja a csuklómat örömében, annyira körülölelte, miközben én gyorsan a zsebembe rejtettem – vagyis abba a szakadásba, ami egykor talán a zsebem lehetett.

Öhm… aztán jött az az idegesítő beszélgetés, ami új emberek megismerésekor elkerülhetetlen, amit a normálisak bemutatkozásnak hívnak, bájvigyorogtam hát nekik egy sort, aztán szó nélkül elkezdtem felderíteni az ismerőseimet, hogy kik haláloztak el közülük. Dereck remekül volt, Marcus doki már kevésbé, de ő is élt és virult, ahogy Elizabeth meg a többiek is, és még páran a városból. Igen, páran, azok a fekete tócsák nem a képzelgésem szüleményei voltak, és ha lehet, innentől kezdve legszívesebben mindent kitöröltem volna az elmémből.

Mert miért jöttek? A legenda miatt. Amiatt az ostoba mese miatt jött ide Dereck, aztán miután értesítette a főhadiszállást, Lavi és Bookman is, valószínűleg pont emiatt jelentek meg azok az akumák azután, hogy Tyki látta kis ka… Sant. És mi van a legendában? Egy zöld szemű dög és egy zöld szemű boszorkány. Hangsúly a zöldön. Csontvázak, vándorok, akik szívesen megölnék őket, és a zöld fény, ami az embereket megöli? Ültessük át ezt ördögűző-szemszögbe, és mit kapunk? Egy szerencsétlen, kitaszított, innocence-szel kompatibilis lányt, aki volt olyan szerencsétlen, hogy a szemébe ágyazódjon be az a vacak kavics, aki megmentette a falusiakat azzal, hogy megölte azokat az akumákat, ők mégis vakok voltak, és csak azt látták, amit látni akartak… És aztán jött egy olyan, aki az innocence-eket képes elpusztítani – egy Noah.

Laviék olyasmit magyaráztak, hogy Tyki is egy közülük, mármint ő is egy Noah, bár ebbe nem igazán akartak elmélyedni, nekem pedig nem volt erőm erőltetni, helyette inkább kisétáltam a bányához, amit nem érintett a támadás, és megkerestem az említett pasas barátait.

Talán azt reméltem, ostoba módon, hogy ő is ott lesz, és mind a ketten úgy teszünk majd, mintha mi sem történt volna, nem tudom, de meg akartam kérdezni tőlük valamit, mielőtt… elmegyek.

Az alacsony kissrác ért rá, és készségesen válaszolt a kérdésemre, miszerint látta-e Tykit.

– Mostanában alig, ez is ritka volt, hogy két napnál többet maradt velünk. Van valami részidős munkája, és egyre többször kell elmennie, van, hogy hónapokig, ráadásul egy szó nélkül lép le. Mint most. Sajnos nem tudsz vele beszélni, pedig úgy tűnt…

Elhallgatott, és innentől kezdve ezzel kapcsolatban egy szót sem tudtam kihúzni belőle. Hát elköszöntem tőle, és visszamentem a városba, hogy összepakoljam azt a kevéske holmit, amit hajlandó voltam Elizabethtől elfogadni, mivel nemsokára… Nos, azt hiszem, azzal a Kapuval mentem volna a Fekete Rend főhadiszállására, mivel egyrészt gyorsabb volt, másrészt Allen, aki úgy tűnt, ezt az egész cuccot kézben tartja, itt volt, harmadrészt az volt a legbiztonságosabb, ha minél előbb odaérek. Hogy miért, arról sem beszéltek, ahogy a Bárka is tabunak tűnt, de arról meg én nem kérdeztem. Egy puccos városba nyíló dimenziókapu, ezt meg én nem találtam furcsának, mikor végignéztem tömérdek időutazós, téridős, féreglyukas meg egyéb sci-fit, tehát volt teóriám bőven, és úgy terveztem, ezt kivételesen magam fogom igazolni.

Már csak egy dolog nem volt világos. Ha azzal a bárkás holmival fogunk utazni, vajon milyen messze van az egész, és milyen gyorsan, és hogy fog működni?

– Hol van a főhadiszállás? – kérdeztem hát Allent egyszer, ő tűnt a legközlékenyebbnek, ráadásul ő nem szólított Madárkának, ahogy Lavi tette újabban.

– London közelében – válaszolta a srác bíztatóan mosolyogva, talán azt hitte, hogy félek kiszakadni az eddig ismerős környezetből. Nem volt szívem felvilágosítani arról, hogy ez már régen megtörtént, meg különben sem akartam elmondani senkinek, mi vagyok valójában, vagy hogy ki… San nem közönséges innocence valójában, bár gőzöm sem volt arról, miért. Talán egyszerűen csak féltem attól, hogy lelkesen eretneknek nyilvánítanak és megköveznek.

De London.

– Nem Róma? – kérdeztem a biztonság kedvéért. Valami itt nagyon nem stimmelt.

– Nem – rázta a fejét.

– Miért? – lépett be Lavi a szobába.

– Ez nem a keresztény egyház szolgálatában áll? – kérdeztem pislogva. – Mármint a Rend.

– De – jött az egyöntetű válasz, szinte egyszerre. Az arcomon éreztem a kíváncsi tekintetüket, miközben a fejemben kis k… San kuncogott. Nem volt egy kellemes élmény, elhiheti bárki, szívesebben vetettem volna magam akumák közé.

– Akkor miért pont az anglikán egyház felségterületén van a főhadiszállás, mikor az már rég függetlennek nyilvánította magát a pápától?

Na, erre varrjatok gombot… Nem tudtak, hát válasz nélkül maradtam.

Másnap indultam. Utáltam búcsúzkodni, és szívem szerint egy szó nélkül léptem volna le, de hát az illem nem ezt diktálta, hát megejtettünk egy szívszorítóan könnyes viszlátot, én még Jaredet, Johnt meg Kyle-t is megöleltem lelkesedésemben, és kis híján elbőgtem magam, aztán öten – Dereck vonatra szállt, és tovább utazott valamerre, újabb innocence-eket keresni – kisétáltunk a városból, és megnézhettem, hogy néz ki egy kapunyitás.

Mit ne mondjak, látványosabbra számítottam, nem arra, hogy Allen Walker, ördögűző, amúgy majdnem olyan alacsony srác, mint én, ott áll a füvön, egy pillanatra becsukja a szemét, aztán megnyílik a levegő, és voilá! Kész is az átjáró. És semmi kántálás, pentagramma, ógörög jelek, sumér-akkád igék, vagy valami. Csak így, simán és egyszerűen megnyitotta, én pedig némi hezitálás után besétáltam rajta, mint a Fekete Rend ördögűzője, Sannal, aki régen egy másik személlyel is kompatibilis volt, viszont elfelejtette, hogyan funkcionált a szemeként, hogyan tépték ki, és hogyan égette át annak a Noahnak a kezét, aki megpróbálta elpusztítani őt…


	7. Aki a tíz százalék alatt van

**7. fejezet:**

**Aki a tíz százalék alatt van**

Ami mindig is frusztrált az egész helyben, az a hatalmas tisztaság, a számomra görög poliszok és olasz kisvárosok keverékét idéző nagy fehérség és a galambszar nélküli galambok voltak. Komolyan, ez a három annyira összeegyeztethetetlennek tűnt a szememben, miután egy modern nagyváros lakója voltam az eddigi tizenhat évemben, hogy biztosra vettem, igazából eltalálta egy gerenda a fejemet, és most hallucinálok. _Muszáj_, hogy legyen ott egy pókháló, egy darab dudva a virágágyásban, vagy tudomisén, hogy mi, csak _ne legyen ennyire tökéletesen idillikus!_

Talán csak az én fejemmel volt baj, hogy a jóban is a rosszat kerestem… De hát Istenem, éppen egy másik világba lettem pottyantva, valószínűleg örökre, és érthető módon ez kissé elbizonytalanított a jövőbe vetett hitemben. Jó, a problémásabb depressziós részen már túl voltam – szóval amikor ráébredtem, hogy tizenkilencedik század vége egyenlő a nulla internettel, valamint a tévével és a mozival. Fordítás az én számomra: nincs yaoi, doujinshi, anime, manga, töménytelen akciófilm, mobiltelefon, mikrohullámú sütő, egészségtelen gyorskaját…

Főként az első rázott meg. Kissé függő voltam, na, ami Lyssu szerint nem volt egészséges, mivel a tudatalattim az ilyen történetek és képregények olvasásának hatására minden jóképű pasit homokosnak könyvelt el, és így az én esélyem is elúszott arra, hogy valaha is összejövök valakivel.

Vagy valami ilyesmi.

De mondom, már túltettem magam rajta: egy héttel ideérkezésem után teljes fél órát zokogtam a vízesés mellett, felsorolva azokat a dolgokat, amiket soha többé nem használhatok, mint például a bluetooth-t, hogy csak apróságokat említsek.

Az volt a baj, hogy túlságosan is elmerültem a gondolataimban, és nem figyeltem a lábam elé. Sanra se figyeltem, aki egy éles „_Vigyázz!" _felkiáltással megkísérelt figyelmeztetni a veszélyre – speciel arra, hogy egy kósza, fal mellé állított virágcserép van az útban.

Elegánsan hasra estem benne, és a csörömpölésből ítélve megtörtem a hely idilljét. Mikor sikerült összeszednem magam, és államat és fájós karomat dörzsölgetve, halkan szitokszavakat mormolva feltápászkodnom és hátranéznem, rájöttem, hogy talán én vagyok az első szemetelő ebben a városban.

Cserép összetörve, virág a halál küszöbén, föld szétszórva. A tökéletesen fehér macskakő összesározva.

– Madárka, jól vagy? – guggolt le mellém Lavi kíváncsian szemlélve… vagy engem, vagy a kárt, amit okoztam.

– Persze – sóhajtottam, beletörődve, hogy másképp úgyse fog hívni. – Remekül. Bocs a károkért, majd… nem, kifizetni azt nem fogom… – motyogtam, egy cseppet összefüggéstelenül.

Lavi felsegített, amit most kivételesen nagyon tudtam értékelni, pedig máskor egyszerűen elkönyveltem volna hímsovinizmusnak, amiért nem nézi ki belőlem, hogy egyedül is képes vagyok feltápászkodni – nem, még véletlenül se néztem volna udvarias gesztusnak. Az ilyesmi távol állt az én világnézetemtől, amiben a gyengéknek a nevét az évnyitón olvassák fel a megemlékezésen.

– Nem kell kifizetned – vigyorgott rám, mire automatikusan visszavigyorogtam. Kedveltem a srácot, jó fej volt.

– Nem is állt szándékomban.

Allenék előttünk megálltak, mire Lavi pár lépéssel be is érte őket. Követtem, mire újra elindultak, befordultak egy sarkon, én pedig már mentem volna utánuk, amikor hirtelen vízcsobogást hallottam – valahonnan, messziről. Megtorpantam, és már próbáltam is beazonosítani, honnan jön a hang…

_Onnan a mellékutcából! – _lelkesedett San, a kíváncsiság őt is magával ragadta.

Mielőtt eszembe juthatott volna, hogy tulajdonképpen egy _Bárkán _vagy min vagyok, és hogy nem kéne leszakadnom az ördögűzőktől, már két utcával arrébb voltam.

És mellesleg rájöttem, hogy nem tudom, merről jöttem, mivel egy kereszteződésben álltam, ahol minden ugyanúgy nézett ki – tehát igazán nem kellett volna a tengelyem körül forogni párszor, hogy bizton megállapíthassam, hogy hajszál pontosan ugyanolyanok az épületek.

_Eltévedtünk – _jelentette be a nyilvánvalót San, én pedig kénytelen-kelletlen egyetértettem vele. – _És most hogyan tovább?_

Körülnéztem, és rögtön felderültem.

_Felmászok a tetőre – _mutattam az egyik ház oldalán felfelé futó lépcsősorra, és ezzel egyidőben már el is indultam felé azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy én most feljutok a csúcsra – ami ugyan csak egy egyszintes kis épület lapos teteje volt, de nekem a megváltást jelentette. Feltéve, ha tényleg meglátom őket, amire…

A vízcsobogás hangja úgy tört be a fülembe ismét, mint valami sziréndal – szinte követelte, hogy kövessem, és ugyebár a kíváncsi emberek sosem arról a fenenagy önuralmukról voltak híresek, így hát szinte futva indultam el egy újabb utcán végig, ami néptelen volt, és csak egy galambcsapat turbékolása zavarta meg a csendet – ami nem is volt rossz, tekintve, hogy enélkül inkább hátborzongató lett volna, mint idillikus. Nem is olyan rossz város ez a Bárka, vagy hogyan is nevezték – ja, igen, persze, hogy így nevezték. Furcsa, egyáltalán nem hasonlított hajóra, de hát szívük joga, hogy a saját kis világukban mit minek keresztelnek el, nem igaz?

_Amúgy… miért is akarod megnézni azt a vizet? – _kérdezte hirtelen San bizonytalanul, én meg büszke voltam magamra, amiért ilyen jól belerázódtam új neve használatába, és már nem akarom le-„kis kavics"-ozni lépten nyomon.

_Mert… – _kezdtem lelkesen, aztán rájöttem, hogy igazából fogalmam sincs. – _Mert csak. Kész. Az ilyesmit nem lehet csak úgy elmagyarázni! – _folytattam, egy csöppet talán indulatosabban, mint az elfogadható lett volna. – _Tudod, milyen izgalmas új dolgokat felfedezni? Mint ez a város! Egy ajtón jöttünk be, és gondolj bele, ha csak ezer ház van ezen a helyen, és mindegyik ajtó nyílik valahova… Akkor akár másik dimenziókba is nyithatunk kapukat! Mármint a Fehérhajú… izé, Allen nyithat kapukat – _magyaráztam. – _Ez… ez egész egyszerűen hihetetlen! Tulajdonképpen mindent lehetne látni, pillanatok alatt, én pedig pontosan ezt akarom tenni! Mindent látni akarok!_

_Ijesztő vagy – _motyogta.

_Csupán kíváncsi – _pontosítottam. – _Az a víz is pont ilyen dolog. Látni akarom, itt milyen. – _Azzal lelkesen folytattam az utamat, megelégedve az amúgy kissé zavaros és kapkodó magyarázatommal. De jobbra egyszerűen nem futotta most. Az ilyesmit _nem lehet _megmagyarázni. Eleve elvetélt ötlet.

Az ilyesmit _átélni _kell.

És a következő sarkon megpillantottam az áhított patakot, amiben – természetesen – kristálytiszta víz csörgedezett, ráadásul _halak úszkáltak benne. Aranyhalak. _Számomra ez ismét paradoxonnak bizonyult, így hát úgy döntöttem, közelebbről is megvizsgálom ezt az egész hátborzongató tisztaság újabb materializációjának tűnő dolgot.

A „patak" alig egy méter széles volt – és tulajdonképpen egy városon végigfutó csatorna lehetett, kisebb bukókkal, amik a miniatűr vízesések hangját adták. A fehér macskaköveket a legalján vékony réteg moszat vagy alga – ugyan nem tudnám megmondani, mi a kettő között a különbség, de azt hiszem, történetünk menetének szempontjából ez lényegtelen – fedte. A halak pedig a legapróbbaktól kezdve egészen a félméteres hosszúságúig minden méretben előfordultak – már amennyire ezt meg tudtam állapítani, miközben végigfutottam egy tíz méteres szakaszon.

_Gyönyörű _– suttogta San.

Egyet kellett értenem vele. Ahogy a fény megtört a víz felszínén, aztán a mélyben a pikkelyeken…

Komolyan nem stimmel valami ezzel a hellyel. Itt minden annyira _tiszta. _De ez most olyan jelentéktelen apróságnak tűnt a látvány mellett…

Egészen addig, amíg úgy nem döntöttem, hogy közelebbről is meg kell vizsgálnom a halakat, ezért lepakoltam a táskámat magam mellé, és a vízfelszín felé hajoltam – ami nem éppen okos dolog egy olyan személy részéről, aki nem a gravitáció kegyeltje… A következő pillanatban megcsúsztam, és fejjel előre beleestem a városi patakba.

A víz amilyen tiszta volt, annyira jeges is – egy pillanatig mozdulni sem tudtam, ahogy összecsaptak a testem felett a hullámok, utána pedig kétségbeesetten igyekeztem a víz felszíne felé evickélni, és jó tíz másodperc küszködés után rájöttem, hogy egy: látok; kettő: eddig az ellenkező irányba igyekeztem. Közben pedig a tüdőm kezdett oxigénért könyörögni, én pedig megtapasztaltam, milyen egy igazi fulladás-közeli élmény.

Felbukkanva kapkodva szedtem a levegőt, mintha nem csak egy húsz másodpercig lettem volna ott, hanem két teljes percig, és igyekeztem a víz felszíne fölött tartani magam, erős kar- és lábcsapásokkal – amíg be nem vertem a lábam, mert, mint kiderült, az egész víz csak combközépig ér. Még az én nyamvadt százötvenhat centim is kilátszott belőle.

Nosza, rögtön fel is pattantam, hogy egy elegáns csúszással ismét a víz alatt kössek ki. Aztán harmadik próbálkozásra, San nevetésétől kísérve, végre rájöttem, hogy a patak kikövezett párkánya közel van, és az tökéletes kapaszkodót nyújt, így hát enyhén remegő lábakkal, csurom vizesen ott álltam, és igyekeztem visszanyerni a légzésem egyenletességét, amikor megéreztem a csiklandozást a lábamnál.

Félig visítva, félig… nos, sikoltva ugrottam ki a vízből, négykézláb, majdhogynem hason csúszva távolodva el a helytől, hogy aztán megfordulva megpróbáljak rájönni, ki merészelt merényletet kísérelni meg ellenem.

_Az aranyhalak – _nevetett fel San.

Úgy tűnt, az állatkák nem a félős fajtából valóak, mivel előző helyemen még jobban csoportosultak, mint eddig, ahelyett, hogy a folytonos eséseim miatt rémülten elmenekültek volna innen. Ezek lettek volna? Levettem az átázott cipőmet, és kíváncsian bedugtam a lábujjamat, mire pár másodperc múlva egy alig tíz centis példány odaúszott, és… odanyomta a száját, aztán el, és ugyanolyan nyugisan kezdett rajta cuppogni, mint társai a moszaton lent, a mélyben.

Aztán jött egy nagyobb példány, és eltűnt a lábujjam a szájában.

Visítva rántottam ki, miközben fülig ért a szám. Ez csikis. És tök jó!

Visszanyomtam a lábamat a vízbe, aztán gondoltam egyet, és bemásztam. A halacskák körülrajzottak, némelyik rámcuppant pár másodpercre, némelyik pedig csak… nos, úgy tűnt, körülszaglászik. A víz alatti kövek persze ugyanolyan csúszósak maradtak, így külön erőfeszítésbe telt, hogy függőlegesben tudjak maradni, ami sikerült is, mígnem…

– MADÁRKA!

Puff. A hangtól óriási robajjal csúszott ki alólam a lábam, és mutattam be egy mintaszerű hátast a vízbe, miközben átkoztam magamban Lavit. Ez itt egy felfedezőtúra, ő meg belepofátlankodik!

Gondolataimat felháborodottan megosztottam Sannal is, mire ő megkockáztatott egy feltételezést:

_Ez inkább nem magánlaksértés?_

_Nos, lehet – _értettem egyet vele. – _De akkor is a tudomány útjában áll._

Aztán prüszkölve felbukkantam a felszínre.

– Anyádat… – motyogtam, annyira halkan, hogy a címzett fülébe már ne jusson el.

Kitörölgettem a szememből a vizet, aztán körülnéztem – és szembesültem egy nevető Lavival, egy mosolygó Allennel és egy gyanakvó Hivatko… mármint Linkkel. Bookman bácsi a háttérben megfejthetetlen tekintettel méregette a helyzetet.

– A Bárkán tilos leszakadni a csoporttól. – Megdöbbentő módon dupla pöttyös pasas kezdte a fejmosást, amit én egy csúnya pillantással elintéztem:

– És ezt nem lehetett volna _akkor _közölni, amikor felhoztatok ide? – érdeklődtem gúnyosan, elfelejtkezve arról, hogy felnőttet tegezek le, majd visszafordítottam a figyelmem a halakra. A mágiám most, hogy tökéletesen kipihent voltam, érzékelte a vízben lévő ásványokat és parányi kristályokat, és komoran megállapítottam, hogy itt az összetétel és az arányok is tökéletesek. – Különben is – folytattam méltatlankodva –, milyen törvény tiltja, hogy én itt körülnézzek?! – hadonásztam, cseppet túljátszva a sértettet. – Ezek itt… jáváááj… – sikítottam, valami azonosíthatatlan jelentésű hangsort kiadva magamból, ahogy a halak ismét csiklandozni kezdték a lábamat.

Hogy hülyének néztek-e, az nem volt kérdés. Persze, hogy annak néztek, a tizenkilencedik században nem volt divat sem a feminizmus, sem a nők önállósodása – tehát ki tudja, hogyan érinthette érzékeny kis lelküket a visszafeleselés.

– Csikiznek – magyaráztam el azért az ő kedvükért nagy komolyan, aztán elröhögtem magam. Az efféle kínzást sosem bírtam túlzottan.

– Akkor miért másztál bele? – kérdezte csodálkozva Allen „Fehérhajú" Walker, és közelebb jött. – Egyáltalán mik… _itt vannak aranyhalak?_

Döbbenetét kénytelen voltam viszonozni.

– Te nem is láttad még őket? – kérdeztem. – Hiszen állandóan itt császkálsz, nem?

– Tulajdonképpen csak két utcát használunk – közölte mogorván, ebből sikerült leszűrnöm, hogy őt se dobja fel túlságosan a kiaknázatlan lehetőségek tárháza, ami gyakorlatilag majd kiszúrja az ember szemét ezen a helyen.

– Walker! – csattant Link hangja. A fiú összerezzent, és egy pillanatra mintha elsötétült volna az arca a dühtől, bár lehet, hogy csak a fényviszonyok tették, vagy csak én képzelődtem… De a lényeg, hogy a következő pillanatban már nyújtotta a kezét, amit én elfogadtam, lévén csúszósak voltak a kövek, ezért csak egy igen megalázó helyzetben – négykézláb – tudtam volna kimászni. Így viszont elegánsan landolhattam mellette, csurig vizesen, amin csak az enyhített, hogy tudtam, mindegyik ruhadarabom – tehát a szakadt farmerem, amihez mániákusan ragaszkodtam, és a foltozott pulcsim, amihez szintén – elég vastag ahhoz, hogy ne látszódjon át. Mert én nem vagyok ribanc, gondoljanak a fülbevalóim miatt rólam akármit.

– Gyere – mosolygott rám, és elengedte a kezem, én pedig automatikusan visszamosolyogtam.

Volna, ha nem esek hasra a saját lábamban – ezúttal tényleg nem szánt szándékkal! Azt csak az akumák ellen fejlesztettem ki röpke pár másodperc alatt, ezúttal azonban véletlen volt. Mintha ez a világ valami balszerencsés ügyetlenséggel próbálna kirekeszteni magából, de hát nem én akartam idejönni! Akkor mégis miért büntet a gravitáció által?

Vagy csak az elmúlt hónap traumái okozták ezt a koordinációs visszafejlődést nálam?

Mindenesetre egy mintaszerű elvágódást mutattam be Allen mellett, amivel az egóm jelentős károkat szenvedett, miközben feltápászkodni igyekeztem.

De senki sem kommentálta a dolgot, amit kifejezetten pozitívumként könyveltem el, amíg jó pár utcányi mászkálás után el nem értünk egy _Főhadiszállás _feliratú papírral ellátott ajtóig. Ezúttal nem engedték, hogy hátul menjek, kifejezetten ügyeltek rá, hogy szem előtt legyek mindig, és nem egyszer kellett Lavinak visszaterelnie egy szimpatikus kis mellékutca felől, ahonnan újabb vízcsobogás, madárcsicsergés, vagy éppen motozást hallottam.

Lavi és Bookman már belépett az ajtón, én pedig automatikusan indultam volna utánuk, amikor Allen a vállamra tette a kezét, és a szomszéd ház felé kezdett navigálni, Link komor tekintetével a hátunkban.

– Hova megyünk? – érdeklődtem, nem bírva ezt a némaságot.

– Nem mehetsz közvetlenül a főhadiszállásra – közölte Link, miközben az előttem lévő ajtón megjelent a tizenhármas szám, amit kifejezetten rossz előjelnek könyveltem el.

– Miért nem? – kérdeztem azért, megtorpanva az ajtó előtt.

– Ez a szabály.

A szabályok azért vannak, hogy áthágjuk őket, akartam közölni vele, de inkább nem tettem, hanem ehelyett átléptem az ajtón, ahogy voltam, csurom vizesen, csöpögve, és legott a nyakamba szakadt pár köbliter zuhé – ami azonban már tényleg nem sokat ronthatott a megjelenésemen. Felettem megdördült az ég, miközben igyekeztem egyszerre kipislogni a szememből az esővizet és felmérni a terepet. Mögöttem Allen és Link is jött, a világító, menő sci-fis kapu pedig felszívódott. Akárhogyan is igyekeztem, a csodálat csak nem tudott alábbhagyni bennem eziránt a szerkezet iránt, ami áthág minden térdimenzionális szabályt.

Aztán Fehérhajú mellett egy arany gömböc szállt fel a levegőbe, én pedig boldogan felsikkantottam. Egy újabb újdonság!

_Csak fogd vissza magad, és ne vadászd le – _motyogta San.

_Persze, persze – _egyeztem bele anélkül, hogy belegondoltam volna, mit mondok.

– Az mi? – érdeklődtem, és a gömböc farka után kaptam. Mire is hasonlít… a cikesz a _Harry Potter_ben! Csak nagyobb egy kissé, de nem vészesen. És fürgeségben is stimmelt, ugyanis könnyedén feljebb repült, kicsúszva az ujjaim közül.

– Ő Timcanpy – mutatta be Allen. – Egy gólem.

Kis híján félrenyeltem, mivel eddig gólemet eddig csak ősmágiatanon vettünk, és ott se éppen kis arany gömböcként tűntették fel.

– És mire jó? – kérdeztem mohón.

Kérdésemre a válasz recsegés formájában érkezett, és a gólem kinyitotta a száját, hogy aztán, akár egy telefon, kommunikációs kapcsolatot létesítsen velünk. Egy hangot hallottam.

– A kapuőr mindjárt átvizsgálja, és bejöhettek, Allen – hallottam egy férfihangot.

– Kösz, Komui – mosolygott a megszólított. – De már úgyis eláztunk.

Tényleg. Örömmel gondoltam bele, hogy így legalább senki sem fog csodálkozni azon, hogy vizesen állítok be hozzájuk, mint leendő ördögűző. Mert most már nagyon úgy állt a helyzet, hogy az leszek.

Mellettünk hatalmas fal magasodott, ami erősen hasonlított egy kastély és a Notre Dame keverékére, egy hatalmas katedrális, ami… nos, komolyan azt akarják, hogy elkövetkezendő életemet egy templomban éljem le?! És ami még durvább, a fal megmozdult.

Szemem sem rebbent, amikor a kapuőr – aki, mint kiderült, egy hatalmas, falba épített szerkezet – átvizsgált. Láttam én már furcsábbat is, például Sant, miért akadnék ki egy mozgó falon? Egy beszélő kristály _sokkal _furcsább.

Aztán közölte az eredményt, miközben én áztam: kicsit homályos, de tiszta, nem vagyok se akuma, közöm sincs a Grófhoz, amit ugyan én kapásból meg tudtam volna cáfolni, hiszen ha Sannak van hozzá köze, akkor nekem is, de inkább okosan befogtam, nehogy félreértsék, és kémnek tituláljanak. Aztán kinyílt az ajtó, mi hárman beléphettünk, és én már menekültem is volna vissza, mert bent…

Hideg volt. Olyan rohadt hideg, mintha nem is nyár közepe lenne, hanem január, és a hőmérséklet nem igazán tett jót az én átázott külsőmnek.

Tüsszentettem egy hatalmasat, a következő pillanatban viszont már egy meleg és puha takaró landolt a hátamon, egy mosolygó lány jóvoltából.

– Örülök, hogy visszaértetek, üdv itthon – köszönt vidáman Allenéknek, majd hozzám fordult. – Lenalee Lee vagyok – mutatkozott be.

Végre valaki, aki önként és dalolva közli a vezetéknevét is, gondoltam boldogan, és elfogadtam a felém nyújtott jobbot.

– Avis Nolan – viszonoztam a mosolyt, örülve, hogy végre egy normális, _kedves _emberi lény is az utamba akadt, aki ráadásul _lány. _A ruhájából nézve persze ördögűző is, de legalább nem leszek egyedül.

_Az innocence-e… – _szólalt meg hirtelen San.

_Mi van vele? – _kérdeztem gyanakodva.

_Fura. A testvérkém olyan, mintha már-már… önállósodott volna – _motyogta. – _Nézd a bokáit._

Úgy tettem, ahogy mondta. Vérvörös karikák voltak a lány harisnyás lábai körül – közben pedig megállapítottam, hogy tizenkilencedik század ide vagy oda, a miniszoknya itt is divatban van.

_Azok az innocence-e._

Próbáltam összeegyeztetni a számot és a személyt, sikerrel. Amin annyira fellelkesedtem, hogy elfelejtkeztem arról, hogy San nem éppen a tipikus innocence, és leguggoltam megvizsgálni a testvérkéjét, ahogy ő nevezte. San pedig lelkesen egyetértett velem.

– Ez is egy innocence? – motyogtam jó hangosan. Aztán észbe kaptam, és zavartan felpattantam – hogy szembesüljek Lenalee döbbent képével. – Bocsi, elragadtattam magam.

_Most, hogy belegondolok, a mögöttünk lévő fiúé is hasonló – _folytatta San a spekulációt, nem zavartatva magát, hogy éppen most égetem magam mindenki előtt.

Vagy buktatom le, ha így jobban tetszik.

– Semmi gond – mosolygott Lenalee.

– Honnan tudtad? – szólalt meg mellettem Allen, szintén egy takaróval a vállán, amit a lánytól szerezhetett be, amíg én szépen elelemezgettem Sannal a helyzetet.

– Ó, hát… izé…

_Megérzés – _javasolta nagylelkűen San. – _Megérzed az innocence-eket._

_Te érzed meg! – _közöltem vele kétségbeesetten. – _És különben is, ez egy másik világ! Itt hiába próbálnám elmagyarázni a megérzések meg a többi tematikáját és működési elvét!_

_Biztos?_

_Biztos!_

Mentőangyalom egy hatalmas tüsszentés képében sietett segítségemre, amit szégyen, nem szégyen, a külvilágba eresztettem, egy jó nagy adag prüszköléssel és szipogással megtoldva. Ez hatott, és pár perc múlva már el is felejtették a témát.

Vagy legalábbis úgy tettek, mint akik elfelejtették, amiért igén hálás voltam – és ez igazán csak akkor teljesedett ki, amikor már egy meleg szobában voltam, egy ágyon vagy asztalon ücsörögve, valószínűleg vizsgálat céljából. Hogy engem vagy Sant akartak megvizsgálni, az már kétséges volt, de legalább nem fáztam. És már ez is egy jó dolog, nem igaz?

Lenalee kísért el, Allen pedig leszakadt tőlünk valamerre Linkkel, aki úgy tűnt, mint egy hűséges kutyus, mindenhova követi.

Vagy inkább egy vérszívó pióca. Nem tagadom, hogy nem volt szimpatikus a pasas, miért is tenném? Szabálymániás, ami miatt örökre elásta magát a szememben. Az ilyesmi nem egészséges, a szabályokat _át kell hágni. _Meg kell szegni, különben megcsömörlünk egy szinten.

Vagy meghalunk, ha az én világomat vesszük.

Az ajtó nyílt, és egy svájci sapkás pasas lépett be, fehér köpenyben és rózsaszín bögrével a kezében. A szemem automatikusan végigmérte, és máris azonosságokat talált az ő arca és Lenalee-é között: távol-keleti vonások, talán kínai, ugyanolyan formájú orr és hasonlóan ívelő ajkak, merész, keskeny szemöldök – rokonok.

– Komui Lee vagyok, a Fekete Rend tudományos csoportjának vezetője – mutatkozott be vidáman. – Üdvözöllek a Főhadiszálláson, Avis.

– Helló! – intettem neki.

– Sajnálom, hogy el kellett áztatnunk, de mostanában ért minket egy igen súlyos támadás… – Elhallgatott, amiből arra következtettem, hogy ha tényleg olyan súlyos volt az a támadás, vagy fantasztikusan gyorsan fel tudják újítani az épületeket, vagy egész egyszerűen ez már egy másik főhadiszállás.

– Nem baj, amúgy is beleestem előtte az aranyhalak közé azon a Bárkán vagy min – legyintettem vigasztalóan. – Szóval miért is vagyok itt? Nem vagyok beteg, és sérülésem sincs sok…

A férfi elmosolyodott, a szemüvege megcsillant, és egy pillanatra mintha mániákus őrült nézett volna rám. Megborzongtam, túl sok animét néztem, valószínűleg annak a hatása kezdett kiütközni hallucinációk formájában.

– Természetesen az innocence-ed miatt. Megvizsgálom – tette hozzá, értetlen képemet látva.

– Ja. Oké – bólintottam, de nem tettem semmit.

_Normálisan viselkedsz? – _érdeklődtem Santól.

_Amennyiben kitörhetem a pasas nyakát, ha el akar tőled távolítani – _válaszolta nyugodtan.

Méltányos üzlet, beleegyeztem, levettem a nyakamban himbálózó nyakláncomat, és átnyújtottam Komui Lee-nek – miközben eldöntöttem, ha már ilyen közvetlen, én is az leszek, és nem Mr. Lee-zem le.

Komui megvizsgálta a zöld kristályt, majd valami gyanús szikra villant a szemében, és rám nézett.

– Aktiválnád, kérlek? – nyújtotta felém.

Biccentettem, San pedig örült, hogy nem kell többet a közelében lennie. Érdekes módon nem túlzottan bírta, ha más emberek érnek hozzá.

Éreztem a már szinte szokásossá váló kis bizsergést, ahogy a mágiát San felerősíti, miközben végigfolyik a testemen, és a kezemre pillantva továbbra is ott voltak a hajszálvékony, foszforeszkálós-zöld zebracsíkok, azonban Komuira pillantva hirtelen lefagyott az arcomról a mosoly.

Ha ez volt az aktiválás, akkor mi most villámgyorsan deaktiváltuk magunkat, és várakozóan néztem a kutatócsoport főnökére, és miután ő nem mondott semmit, kiböktem, ami engem érdekelt:

– Most mi van?

– Nos… – Rutinos mozdulattal feljebb tolta a szemüvegét, és látszott, hogy nekilát a magyarázatnak, amiért igen hálás voltam Végre valami elejétől a végéig megy, és nem szakítja félbe senki! – Az innocence-eket három csoportba sorolhatjuk: vannak a parazita típusúak, mint amilyen Allen Walker is, akivel már találkozhattál, a felszerelés típusúak…

– Mit amilyen Lavi? – kérdeztem gyorsan, csak hogy lássa, hogy értem én az egészet.

És tényleg értettem is: különféle innocence-ek. Világos.

– Igen – bólintott Komui. – És vannak a kristály típusúak, mint amilyen az én drága húgocskám is, Lenalee… – váltott rajongóba.

Én meg újfent ismét ledöbbentem. Láttam már itt testvéreket, például Jared és a bátyja, de eddig sosem gondoltam arra, hogy az ő kapcsolatuk csak egy, a miénkhez viszonylag hasonló forma, és csöppet sem szokványos.

Mármint… _Komui szereti a húgát?_

Ez nekem új volt. A világomban nem számított a család. Csak hogy milyen erős barátokat, esetleg embereket tudsz magad köré gyűjteni. És mindezt hat éves korodtól kezdve, amint bekerül az ember a kollégiumba.

– Szóval az én innocence-em… – kezdtem volna terelni a témát, de megakadtam, mikor rájöttem a nyilvánvaló igazságra: az én innocence-em aztán nem sorolható egyik kategóriába se. Vagyis igen, de maximum félig.

– Úgy tűnik, nyugalmi állapotban úgy viselkedik, mint egy felszerelés típusú – bólintott Komui, bár én megcáfoltam volna a „nyugalmi" részt, ugyanis San minden volt, csak nem nyugodt. – Viszont aktiválva…

– Parazita? – tippeltem izgatottan. Ez a megnevezés hangzott a legdurvábban, így értelemszerűen ez dobott fel engem a legjobban. – Király – motyogtam, majd vidáman összecsaptam a kezem. – Szóval ennyit kéne tudnom? És most mi lesz? – kérdeztem izgatottan.

_Új világ, új világ – _daloltam közben összefüggéstelenül.

_Te bolond vagy – _közölte San,

_Tuuudom, tuuudom – _gajdoltam vidáman. – _Ördögűző leszek, ördögűző leszek…_

Ebben a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, és Lenalee lépett be, karján egy kupac valamivel, amit mosolyogva nekem nyújtott.

– Tessék, Lavi mondta, hogy beleestél a Bárkán a vízbe – mondta. – Az enyémek, és lehet, kicsit nagyok lesznek rád, de átmenetileg megfelel.

Nos, valószínűleg nagyok lesznek rám, tekintve, hogy bár ő nagyjából majdnem olyan magas volt, mint Allen – aki szintén nem volt egy égimeszelő, sőt, kifejezetten alacsony volt –, én még így is elmaradtam jó tíz centivel tőle.

– Köszö… – kezdtem volna, miközben átvettem tőle a kupacot, de Komui megelőzött, és szinte a földön csúszva átölelte a lány térdeit, miközben esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy örömkönnyeket ejtett.

– Lenalee, csodálatos vagy! – dicsérte hüppögve drága húgocskáját, aki csak egy lemondó sóhajjal reagált, és megeresztett felém egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt.

Úgy tűnt, Lenalee állandóan mosolyog.

Az ő érdekében is reméltem, hogy nem így van.

Kihajtogattam a ruhát, és igyekeztem elfojtani egy csalódott nyögést, amikor rájöttem, hogy ez bizony szoknya a javából, bár valószínűleg csak a térdemig ér, ujjatlan, és van hozzá pulcsi, ha fáznék. A két ruhadarab összeegyezhetetlenségéből arra következtettem, hogy Lenalee felkapta az első keze ügyébe eső darabokat, amik nem voltak ördögűzős cuccok, és azt hozta el.

Elfordultam a Lee-testvérektől, és a takaró alatt nekiláttam villámgyorsan lehámozni magamról a ruháimat, anélkül, hogy bármim is kivillanna. Nagyjából tizennyolc másodpercembe telt az egész művelet, é ott álltam csini kis kék színű nyári ruhácskában a takaró alatt, miközben Lenalee végre lehámozta magáról testvérkomplexusos bátyját.

– Köszönöm a ruhákat – közöltem, bár a pulcsit inkább csak a derekamra kötöttem. A takaró szimpatikusabb, és főképp melegebb és nagyobb volt.

_Őrültekkel van tele az egész Fekete Rend? – _kérdezte kétségbeesetten San.

_Nagyon úgy tűnik – _néztem a fejét ápolgató Komui főnökre. Lenalee „lehámozzuk magunkról a bátyót"-technikája a majdnem-koponyatörésen alapult.

– Már át is vetted? – csodálkozott a lány.

Biccentettem. Ahogy látja…

_Mi lenne, ha inkább visszamennénk Marcus dokiékhoz? – _javasolta óvatosan San. – _Vagy az aranyhalakhoz? Még az is jobb, mint ők…_

_Te félsz Lenalee innocence-étől – _jöttem rá hirtelen.

_Dehogyis! – _csattant fel San dühösen. – _Ő csak… olyan furcsa…_

_Lenalee vagy az innocence?_

_Utóbbi. Mintha szorosan össze lenne kapcsolódva a lánnyal. Vérszerződés, vagy ilyesmi._

_Van olyan, hogy vérszerződés? – _döbbentem le.

_Ja. Miért ne lenne? – _kérdezett vissza. – _Mármint volt. Amíg… – _Elhallgatott.

_Amíg? – _buzdítottam.

San hallgatott egy kicsit, majd kinyögte:

_Nem emlékszem… – _suttogta.

– Remek, akkor mehetünk Hevlaskához – lelkesedett Komui.

– Kihez? – kérdeztem vissza.

Hamarosan, tíz perccel és három emelettel később megtudtam. Lenalee elkísért, miután vetettem rá egy kétségbeesett pillantást, amit szerencsére értelmezett: valahogy nem lelkesedtem az ötletért, hogy én az ő elmebeteg bátyja társaságában mászkáljak egy ismeretlen helyen.

A folyosókon sok ember mászkált, Lenalee mindenkinek köszönt, mindenki vissza is köszönt neki, elbájolt mosollyal az arcán. Vagy nagyon tudta kezelni az embereket, vagy naivan osztogatta a kedvességet.

Esetleg ennyi barátja volt, ki tudja. Arra már rájöttem, hogy ezt a kifejezést egészen más értelemben használják itt, mint otthon, csak azt nem tudtam, pontosan hol vannak ennek a határai. De majd ugyebár azt is megtapasztalom.

A tizenkilencedik században úgy tűnik, a fejlett technológiát eltitkolták a nép előtt, mert itt ugyan mentünk lefelé pár emeletet, de utána még lifteztünk is, ami ugyebár kicsit nem ilyenkori találmány, ráadásul utána valami antigravitációs szarral ereszkedtünk még. Biztosra vettem, hogy a föld alatt vagyunk, mélyen, ami egyrészt baromira biztonságos, másrészt a néha kiszámíthatatlan tektonikai tevékenységek miatt reális esélyt láttam rá, hogy bármikor beomolhat.

Ezt közöltem Sannal, mire mit vágott a fejemhez?

_Te egyszerűen csak félsz a föld alatt. Klausztrofóbiás vagy?_

_Ha az lennék, még mindig a barlangban kuksolnánk, édes kettesben – _vágtam rá duzzogva. – _Különben is, ez egy egészen más eset: az természetes képződmény volt, ez viszont mesterséges, így vajmi kevés esély van rá, hogy _tartós _is._

_Ha te mondod… – _hagyta rám, és én éreztem, hogy nem hatja meg a problémám.

Komui arcára pislogtam, és esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy az a mosoly egyre inkább szadistává válik, ahogy megállt a bigyó, amivel lementünk, és hirtelen csápok jelentek meg a semmiből.

Fehéren fénylő csápok.

Na már most én ugye hat éves koromtól kezdve a nyaraimat – meg a tanéveimet is – azzal töltöttem, hogy megpróbálok életben maradni, és ez kifejezetten erős túlélési ösztönt fejlesztett ki bennem, ami most aktiválta magát, én pedig egy egyszerű ugrással kikerültem azokat a foszforeszkáló polipnyúlványokat, amik felém vették az irányt. Majd a következőt is, a következő pillanatban pedig azt vettem észre, hogy a korláton egyensúlyozok – ami tekintve a zuhanási rátámat, nem egy szerencsés dolog.

De most riadókészültség volt, és stabilan tartottam magam, ahogy hátráltam, majd fél lábon, guggoló helyzetben készültem egy nagyobb ugrásra, amikor Lenalee és San egyszerre közölte véleményét:

_ITT VANNAK A TESTVÉREIM!_

– Avis, kérlek, nyugodj meg! Hevlaska nem akar bántani!

Hevlaska? Ez a nagy, fehér polip? Döbbenten felpillantottam, és lám, egy furcsa, hatalmas arccal szemezhettem, amiből egyedül egy szájat voltam képes kivenni, de abból megállapíthattam, hogy a Hevlaska nevű élőlény nőneműként azonosítható.

Azonban Lenalee hangja megzavart az összpontosításban, így egy kecses billenést követően mázlimra a korlát innenső oldalán kötöttem ki, nem pedig a több emelet mélységben.

Elmormoltam egy gyors köszönöm-féle imát, ha már úgyis keresztény szervezet tagja leszek, aztán felpislantottam Lee-ékre.

– Biztos? – érdeklődtem azért óvatosan.

_Ez a nő egy kompatibilis személy – _közölte San némi vizsgálódás után az észrevételeit. – _És dugig van a testvéreimmel._

_Ez aztán… fantasztikus?_

_Nem az. Utálom őket – _morogta.

– _Biz… tos…_ – hangzott a suttogás, és a csápok ezúttal alattomban csaptak le. Nem csikiztek ugyan, mint az aranyhalak, de ettől függetlenül pocsék érzés volt, mintha szét akarna cincálni, sejtenként, én pedig megmerevedtem, ahogy körülfont, de hál' Istennek a stabil talajon hagyott, és nem emelt föl, pedig volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy könnyedén megtehette volna, ha akarja – sőt, ugyanolyan könnyedén a falhoz is vághatott volna, hogy az összes csontom összetörjön…

De nem tette.

– Aktiváld az innocence-t – utasított Komui, én meg úgy tettem, ahogy mondta, bár a csápok miatt ez annyira zavaró volt. Mintha az egész folyamatot felügyelné Hevlaska, belelátna ebbe az… na, ez egy intim dolog volt. Az elménk összekapcsolódott Sannal, az ő teste belefolyt az enyém felszíni rétegeibe… Mégis honnan vette a bátorságot hozzá, hogy ebbe beleüsse a dolgát?!

Némi csend után Hevlaska eleresztett és megszólalt:

– _Nem érzek… semmit. A szinkronizáció… nulla százalék._

– Micsoda? – csattant Komui hangja. Döbbenet hallatszott rajta, én pedig kíváncsian megfordultam. – Akkor ez nem innocence?

– _Kétségkívül… innocence… Viszont nincs… szinkronizáció köztük._

_Ez hülye. – _San és az én gondolatom ijesztően egyszerre érkezett.

– De hát aktiválta! – értetlenkedett Lenalee.

Komui úgy nézett rám, mint egy érdekes rejtvényre, ami csak arra vár, hogy ő megfejthesse.

– Miért olyan nagy szám ez a szinkronizáció? – érdeklődtem óvatosan.

A férfi sóhajtott.

– Minél magasabb az arány, annál tökéletesebben használható az innocence – kezdte.

San dühösen morrant egyet a „használható" kifejezést hallva. Nem tetszett neki ez az eszköz-felfogás.

_Én élőlény vagyok! Élő, gondolkodó lény._

_Majdnem azt mondtad, hogy lélegző – _vigyorogtam gondolatban.

– És ha olyan minimális, mint nekem? – kérdeztem hangosan.

Komui homlokán a ránc nem sok jót jelentett.

– Minél alacsonyabb a szinkronizáció, annál veszélyesebb aktiválni az innocence-t. Ha túlságosan is kevés, akkor az illető akár meg is halhat.

– Kösz, de én jól vagyok! – emeltem fel a kezem védekezve. – Mármint már sokadjára csinálom ezt, bár tény, hogy csak két napja tudok róla, és eddig semmi bajom, se agyvérzés, vagy ilyenek – hadartam, miközben San kérdés nélkül deaktiválta magát, én pedig elkaptam a levegőben. Ha el merik venni… Ha el akarják venni, engem nem érdekel, hogy az ilyesmit akumák gyilkolására tervezték, ahogy azt sem fogom figyelembe venni, hogy a kristálymágiát eredetileg későbbi poénnak szántam, én kivágom magunkat innen, akár embereken keresztül is, ha kell.

Ebben a pillanatban a gyomrom a tudtomra adta, hogy elég volt abból, hogy kihagytam a reggelit, és még sehol az ebéd, és hangosan korogni kezdett. Vörösödve a hasamra szorítottam a kezem, és a testvérekre pislogtam – és kaptam egy Lenalee-féle megértő mosolyt.

– Gyere, megmutatom az étkezőt – hívott. – Bátyó, ugye lehet későbbre halasztani ezt a vizsgálatot? – vetett rá egy angyali pillantást a férfire, aki azon nyomban elolvadt, és remegő kocsonyaként, buggyant vigyorral az arcán bólogatott, és emelte fel a liftet.

Mi tagadás, volt a csajban spiritusz. Ha én így tudtam volna kezelni a nővéremet…!

Persze az más tészta. Ő kezelhetetlen, nem csoda, hogy…

Inkább követtem Lenalee-t, és nem gondoltam bele, mennyire más itt a család fogalma, mint otthon, és mennyire kellemesebb lett volna így felnőni. Talán.


	8. A kettes számú beszélő innocence

**8. fejezet:**

**A kettes számú beszélő innocence**

A Fekete Rend konyháján tuti mágiát használtak.

Más magyarázatot nem találtam arra nézve, hogy vajh' hogyan lehetséges az, hogy az _enyhén_ homokos beütésű pasas hogyan volt képes nem egészen öt perc, huszonkét másodperc alatt összeütni egy hatalmas tányérnyi milánói spagettit a számomra, miközben valószínűleg _semmi _nem volt elkészítve, úgyhogy valószínűleg helyben csinálta.

Öt perc, huszonkét másodperc alatt.

Mondom, hogy mágia.

Megfogtam a tálcámat, és követtem Lenalee-t, aki céltudatosan elindult az étkezőn át az egyik asztalhoz, ahonnan Lavi integetett vidáman egy hegynyi étel romantikus társaságában. És amikor azt mondom, hegynyi, ott nem négy-öt tányérnyi kajáról, hanem negyven-ötven adagról beszélek, ami gyakorlatilag másfél méterrel az asztal fölé magasodott, és ránézésre nem a stabil kategóriába tartozott.

– Lavi, Allen – köszönt vidáman Lenalee, és lepakolta a heggyel szemben a tálcáját. Mellé ültem, szó nélkül, miközben azt próbáltam kitalálni, hogy az utóbbi megszólítottat hol látta. Nem kételkedtem benne, hogy albínó pasit mérföldes távolságról is ki tudok szúrni, ha nincs rajta csuklya.

Lavi vigyorgott.

– Ilyen gyorsan elintézted a vizitet Komuinál, Madárka? – érdeklődött.

– Amennyire én emlékszem, anyám az Avis névre keresztelt, amit azóta még nem változtattam meg – válaszoltam mogorván. – Márpedig _jól_ emlékszem. Szőke vagyok, nem hülye.

_Mi lenne, ha harcolnánk vele egyet? – _kérdezte San. – _Döngöljük földbe. Aztán megnézzük, még mindig ilyen nagy-e a pofája._

_A lelkesedésed mindenképpen értékelendő, bár jelen pillanatban nem kivitelezhető – _közöltem a leghivatalosabb hangnememben. – _Buktad._

_Buktuk – _javított ki mogorván. – _Téged becézett, nem engem. Ebből kifolyólag sokkal jelentősebb mértékben érintett vagy az ügyben, mint én._

_Csakhogy engem veled ellentétben nem zavar._

_Mondd csak, Avis, miért álltatod magad?_

_Én nem is._

_De._

_Na jó. Igaz. Mikor nyírjuk ki?_

Az egész beszélgetésünk másodpercek alatt zajlott le – a telepatikus, elmére korlátozott kommunikáció előnyei közé tartozott az átlagosnál jóval gyorsabb információcsere.

– Lavi gyerekes, ne is törődj vele – bukkant elő Allen feje az ételhegy mögül.

– Ezt most miért mondod, Tökmag? – kérdezte morcosan a megszólított.

Allen arcán egy eddig sosem látott árnyék suhant át a megszólítás hallatán – úgy tűnt, ő sem túlzottan kedveli a becézgetéseket.

– A nevem Allen – morogta.

Mellettem Lenalee elmormolt egy gyors imádságot, és miután ugyebár egyházi szervezetbe kerültem, úgy döntöttem, követem a példáját, bár évente ha egyszer imádkoztam bármilyen étkezés előtt. Egyszerűen fontosabb volt az, hogy a kaját még azelőtt megegyem, mielőtt becsengetnek a következő órára, nem húzhattam az időt.

De úgy tűnik, fent arra a döntésre jutott valaki, hogy az életem fordulóponthoz ért. Ideje változni, hát keresztet vetettem, és szigorúan magángondolatként elhadartam egy gyors fohászt:

_Jöjj el Jézus, légy vendégünk, áldd meg amit adtál nékünk, és szépen kérlek, add, hogy ne legyen mérgezett._

Az utolsó kiegészítést ismerőseim közül _mindenki _hozzátette azóta, amióta az egyik évfolyamtársunk egy nyári kiruccanás alkalmával bekattant, és miután visszajött a suliba, a fejébe vette, hogy márpedig itt mindenkinek pusztulnia kell.

Pusztult is, ha nem is mindenki, ő biztosan.

– És mit mondott Hevlaska? – kérdezte Lavi, nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagyva Allen gyilkos pillantását. – Mennyi a szinkronizáció?

Vetettem egy vágyakozó pillantást a tésztám felé, amibe éppen belevágtam a villámat, majd egy világméretű sóhajjal úgy döntöttem, magamra vállalom a válaszadást – csakhogy addigra Lenalee már válaszolt.

– Nulla százalék – felelte.

Lavi pislogott, és még Allen is abbahagyta az evést, és újra kidugta a fejét.

– Nulla?

– Allen, azt amúgy mind meg fogod enni? – kérdeztem, témaváltás végett, mert kezdett zavarni a rám irányuló, számomra jelen pillanatban nem túlzottan pozitív figyelem.

Egy magabiztos és lelkes bólintást kaptam válaszul – egy embert letérítettem szerény személyemet érintő problémakörről: tehát hogy nem vagyok teljesen normális.

Csak annyira, mint amennyire egy kristálymágus egy olyan világban, ahol nem ismerik a boszorkány és az internet pontos definícióját.

– Akkor hogyan tudta aktiválni az innocence-et? – Lavi, asztalszomszédjával ellentétben nem tudott leakadni a témáról, hát úgy döntöttem, kegyesen figyelmen kívül hagyom, hagy filózzon olyan problémán, amit a komplett események ismeretének hiánya miatt amúgy se tud megoldani.

Bekaptam az első adag tésztámat, és megállapítottam, hogy valóban mágiát használnak. Mennyei volt. Azt hiszem, még egy született olasz szakács se tudta volna finomabbra csinálni, ami mit sem bizonyít jobban, mint a varázslat egyértelmű létezését.

Az lényegtelen momentum, hogy valószínűleg túlkomplikálom.

– Jóslat sem volt?

És a beszélgetés folyik tovább…

_Miféle jóslat? – _kérdezte döbbenten San.

– Tényleg, miféle jóslat? – A gond az volt, hogy az eleje is kicsúszott a számon, pedig csak San kérdését akartam megismételni.

– Hevlaska általában minden új ördögűzőnek mond valamit – magyarázta türelmesen Lenalee. – Furcsa, hogy neked nem mondott semmit…

Dehogy furcsa. Az lenne az, ha minden ugyanúgy működne nálam is, mint másoknál. Végtére is, kristálymágus vagyok, az ég szerelmére, mit várnak? Ja, hogy ők ezt nem tudják! Az úgy mindjárt más. Elnézve nekik.

– Nem probléma – legyintettem. – Megvagyok homályos jóslatok nélkül is. Amúgy sem hiszek bennük.

_Rossz tapasztalatok? – _érdeklődött San.

_Olyasmi – _értettem egyet. – _Tudod, vannak jósok, akik szándékosan mást mondanak, mint amit _tudnak. _És még van képük pénzt is kérni érte._

Rossz jóslatokból csak rossz dolgok sültek ki eddig. Kiirtották fél New Yorkot, ledőlt az Eiffel torony, meg hasonló kaliberű dolgok.

– Attól még beteljesülhetnek – hívta fel rá a figyelmemet a nyilvánvaló tényre Lavi.

– Jó, de én szeretek álomvilágban élni. – Újabb adag tésztát tekertem a villára, és csak miután lenyeltem, akkor szólaltam meg újra. – És azt is szeretem hinni, hogy én döntöm el, hogy mit fogok csinálni.

A beszélgetés témája kezdett kissé kellemetlenné válni, ez egyértelmű volt a kissé feszült légkörből, de nem zavartattam magam, halál nyugisan próbáltam betömni a gyomromban kialakult lyukat – félig-meddig sikerrel. Akármennyire is sok spagettit kaptam, úgy tűnt, még simán belefér a keretbe egy közepes adag desszert. Arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy Hevlaska spéci vizsgálata kissé kimerített, és ezt az energiahiányt szervezetem Allenéhez hasonlóan a kajával igyekszik pótolni, hát elkértem egy tányér pitét tőle, ami még valami csoda folytán érintetlen maradt abban a habzsolásban, amit a srác levágott. Allen készségesen rendelkezésemre bocsátotta, bár elkaptam azt a vágyakozó pillantást, amit az ételre vetett, amikor nekiláttam a villámmal széttrancsírozni. A kulturált étkezés látszatát maximum három percig voltam képes fenntartani.

Arra eszméltem, hogy Lenalee mellettem mosolyogva fordul a hátam mögé.

– Szia, Johnny! – köszönt vidáman.

Kíváncsian kitekertem a nyakam, hogy lássam, kivel is van dolga, és esküszöm, hallottam, ahogy a porcok megroppannak kissé a gerincemben a kellemetlen testhelyzettől, de mindenesetre az biztos, hogy nagyjából másfél pillanat múlva már totál el volt gémberedve.

A pasas ugyanolyan fehér köpenyt viselt, mint Komui és még néhányan az ittlévők közül, tehát kapásból besoroltam a „tudós" kategóriába. Később persze Lenalee felvilágosított, hogy ők tulajdonképpen kutatók is egyben, bár számomra nem igazán jelentett sokat a különbség, és rendkívül sokat segítenek az ördögűzők munkájában.

De visszatérve a jellemzésre, a srác alacsony volt, fura göndör hajjal, és Tyki-stílusú szódásszifon-szemüveggel, kezében mérőszalaggal, arcán apró, amolyan „bocs, hogy élek, többet nem fordul elő" mosollyal, amit normális ember persze nem így jellemzett volna, hanem csak egy _bocsánatkérő _mosollyal, ami annak szólt, hogy megzavart minket a kajálásban. Nem érdekelt, világom törvényei szerint én technikai és elméleti szinten egyaránt nem számítottam embernek, ugyanis a mágusokat külön fajként definiálták.

– Avis, ő Johnny, a Rend egyik tudósa, Johnny, ő itt Avis – beszélt vidáman Lenalee. – Leveszed a méreteit?

– A méreteimet? – kérdeztem vissza.

– Igen – bólintott a Johnny nevezetű fickó. – Én csinálom az egyenruhákat – magyarázta nekem.

Tátva maradt a szám, azután egyszerre visítottunk fel Sannal, persze szigorúan csak a privát telepatikus csatornán, nehogy engem komplett hülyének nézzenek.

– Komolyan? – vigyorogtam. – Szuper! És milyen lesz? – kérdeztem izgatottan. Végtére is, lány voltam, akármennyire elfuserált példánya is nememnek, és egész egyszerűen _tudnom kellett_, miben fogom ezentúl róni az utcákat.

És a visításunkból ítélve San is lány volt. Határozottan. Bár nem igazán tudtam elképzelni, az innocence-eknél hogy működik ez a nemiség-dolog.

Szaporodni valószínűleg nem szaporodnak.

– Johnny bármilyet megcsinál – hallottam Allen hangját a most már inkább tányér-, mint ételkupac mögül.

– Az ördögűzők mindegyikének egyénre szabott kabátja van – jelentette ki elpirulva a srác, valószínűleg még sosem kérdezősködött senki ilyen lelkesen, ami viszont bennem vetett fel egy aprócska kérdést: Lenalee-n és rajtam kívül konkrétan hány nőnemű egyed van még jelen ebben a szervezetben?

– Ahá, és ugye nem muszáj szoknyás verziót hordani? – kérdeztem gyanakodva. Ez a ruhadarab nem tartozott a kedvenceim közé, és szerintem bárki rájöhet, miért, ha csak visszatekint a Little Cheryli kis harcaimra, aminek egy része tetőn és tetőről leugrálva zajlott. Márpedig az ilyen helyzetek az én esetemben gyakoriak, és ugyebár ha szoknya lenne rajtam, olyan is kivillanhatna, amit nem akarok mutogatni. Konkrétan nem egy animébe kerültem, hanem az istenverte tizenkilencedik század alkonyába, ami együtt járt azzal a ténnyel, hogy az emberek többsége még igencsak prűd felfogást vallott a divat szabadsága és a leányzó közötti kapcsolatról.

Mondjuk, én, mint huszonegyedik századi egyed, farmer-mániás voltam, amiből kiszorult a szoknya alkategória, tehát valamilyen szinten én is „prűd"-nek számítottam. Ki hogy értelmezi ezt a szót.

_Ó, ugyanolyan fekete-vörös lesz, mint nekik? – _kérdezte San. – _Persze, honnan is tudhatnád…_

_Ja, honnan is… – _sóhajtottam, hasonló izgatottsággal. Ki hitte volna, hogy van téma, ami ennyire feldob egyszerre mindkettőnket?

Lavi kinyírásán kívül, persze.

– Természetesen nem – vágta rá azonnal.

– Johnny, tudnál csinálni Avisnak még pár ruhát a kabát mellé? – kérdezte hirtelen Lenalee. – Az enyémek közül nem nagyon akad olyan, ami jó lenne – tette hozzá sajnálkozva. – És ahogy láttam, nincs is túl sok…

– A szakadt nadrágon és a fura pólón kívül – egészítette ki Lavi zavartalanul. – És persze a szintén szakadt cipőn – tett hozzá pimaszul vigyorogva.

– De igenis van más – jelentettem ki sértetten. – Elizabeth adott.

– Két kendőt, és egy ruhát, amiről öt perc után kijelentetted a háta mögött, hogy _soha a büdös életben nem fogod azt a göncöt felvenni – _idézte a saját szavaimat fejből.

Dühösen néztem rá, és azt fontolgattam, hogy kikunyerált pitém maradékát hozzávágom, amikor Allen megkoronázta az előtte lévő kupacot az utolsó üres tányérral is, és felém fordult.

– Már akartam kérdezni, de eddig nem igazán volt rá alkalom – mosolygott zavartan. – Ugye te nem abban a faluban éltél?

San halkan felszisszent, ahogy mindenki más felém fordult.

– Igaz, igaz – csillant fel Lavi szeme. – Szóval, Madárka?

– Miből gondoljátok, hogy nem éltem mindig ott? – kérdeztem, de már tudtam is a választ. Biztos voltam benne.

_Jared._

– A kisfiú azt mesélte, hogy a hegyekből jöttél le – magyarázta megnyugtatónak szánt hangon Allen.

– Meg volt győződve róla, hogy tényleg boszorkány vagy – tette hozzá Lavi vidáman.

_Közel járt az igazsághoz, nem? – _jegyezte meg San. – _Végtére is, mágus vagy._

_Ó, dehogy. Az igazság ennél _sokkal _bonyolultabb._

_Mármint a másik világ? Tudod, eszembe jutott, hogy esetleg mások is jöhetnek onnan át._

Hallgattam. Nekem is eszembe jutott, és sajnos a _mások_ csupán egyötöde takart pozitív karaktereket, amennyiben a bolygó – nem ennek, hanem az enyémnek – faji eloszlását vettem figyelembe.

Egyszóval ha bárki átjut rajtam kívül, nagy valószínűséggel egy árny lesz az, esetleg egy őrült démon, vagy egy sorozatgyilkos szellem. Mert a „gonosz" szó ugyebár relatív, így nem használjuk.

– Boszorkány? – csodálkozott Lenalee.

Én is csodálkoztam vele együtt, de én azon, hogy Johnny milyen halál nyugalommal veszi le a méreteimet. Megkérte, hogy álljak fel, meg minden, én pedig akaratlanul is úgy éreztem magam, mintha épp most csöppentem volna bele a felső tízezer életébe – mindig úgy képzeltem, ők azok, akik csináltatják maguknak a ruhákat.

– A Kísértethegy miatt? – kérdezte Lavi. – Hogy kerültél bele.

– Egy kóbor macska a vadon közepén belelökött egy lyukba – közöltem mogorván, nem bajlódva az apró részletekkel, minthogy én estem bele, és a dög csak rásegített egy kicsit.

– És utána? – kérdezte kíváncsian Lenalee.

– A lyuk végén egy alagút volt. Gondoltam, ha kimászni nem tudok, végigsétálok rajta.

– Azután? – sürgetett Lavi, miután elhallgattam.

– Sötét volt, de az alagút vége már kivilágosodott, ott belezuhantam egy újabb lyukba, ahol ő… ez volt – javítottam ki magam, ahogy felemeltem az innocence-t, aki ezúttal nem problémázott azon, hogy tárgyként kezelem. Kezdte ő is felfogni, hogy mind a kettőnk számára az lesz a legbiztonságosabb, ha egyáltalán nem tudnak róla. Még a végén eretnekséggel vádolnak és felakasztanak, vagy diliházba csuknak, máglyán elégetnek, vagy bármi mást, ami ebben a korban szokás volt.

– Ehhez elég nagy mázli kellett – gondolkodott el Lavi. – Mármint hogy pont egy olyan innocence-szel fuss össze, ami kompatibilis veled… Bár technikailag a nulla százalék nem számít kompatibilitásnak… Majd megkérdezem a Pandát.

– Csak nehogy meghallja ezt, Lavi – motyogta halkan Allen.

– Készen van – jelentette ki Johnny, és összetekerte a mérőszalagot.

Visszaültem a padra, és újra a vállamra terítettem a takarót, amitől az előbb el kellett válnom – könnyes búcsú volt, de megérte, mert a viszontlátás melege kezdte visszaállítani a karjaim eredeti hőmérsékletét.

– Köszi – vigyorogtam rá. Lopva felmértem Lenalee kabátját, és reméltem, hogy nekem is valami hasonló jut majd. Szoknya nélkül, persze, ami azonban rögtön felvetett egy újabb problémát.

– Várj egy kicsit, Johnny! – szóltam hozzá. – Öhm… ha nadrágot is kapok… Az lehetne farmerből? – kérdeztem zavartan. Még ha ebben a korban csak munkaruha volt, amennyire én tudtam, erről az egy luxusról nem tudtam lemondani. – Olyasmi, mint ami nekem van, csak nem szakadtan. Persze csak ha nem gond – tettem hozzá sietve, mert munkaruha ide vagy oda, ki tudja, milyen luxuscikk lehetett ez a darab itt, tehát jobb nem feszegetni a határokat, egyelőre. Nem igaz?

De úgy tűnt, itt, a Fekete Rendnél nem létezik olyan, hogy lehetetlen kívánság – legalábbis az ördögűzők számára nem.

– Persze – bólintott Johnny, én pedig megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki a levegőt. A farmer egyszerűen _túl_ drága volt a számomra ahhoz, hogy le tudjak mondani róla pusztán amiatt, mert egy másik világba kerültem át.

Utánanéztem, ahogy eltűnik, és kiszúrtam a Link pasast, amint dühösen elcsörtet mellette, egészen a mi asztalunkig.

– Walker! – csattant fel. – Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondtam, maradj a szobádban, amíg leadom a jelentést!

– Sajnálom Link, de éhes voltam – mentegetőzött az érintett, bűnbánó képet vágva. Körülnéztem, de úgy tűnt, ez egy teljesen hétköznapi szituáció, ugyanis senki sem figyelt ide. Hát megszólaltam, félhangosan, hogy kissé felrázzam az érdeklődést, még ha bunkónak is könyvelnek el utána:

– Ez most családi viszály vagy párkapcsolati krízis? – kérdeztem Lavit.

Szemeztünk pár pillanatig, néma csendben, ugyanis ez a kérdés Linkbe is belefojtotta a kioktatást, majd Lavi elvigyorodott, ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a férfi azonnal tisztázta a helyzetet.

– Én felügyelek Allen Walkerre, miután a Központ eretnekséggel vádolja – jelentette ki. – Erről felvilágosítást Komui Lee igazgató fog adni a későbbiekben.

A légkör feszült lett, engem ez azonban hidegen hagyott. Eretnekséggel egy ilyen aranyos albínó srácot? Hát normálisak ezek?

Hát kinyögtem azt, ami elsőre eszembe jutott, és ami nem vethetett rám jó fényt, de nem tehetek róla. Az agyműködésem leblokkolt, és bár tudtam, mit jelent a szó, egyszerűen képtelen voltam hozzákapcsolni a definíciót:

– Mi az az eretnekség?

Persze tudtam. A saját világomét. De itt úgy tűnt, itt úton-útszélen vádolgatnak, legalábbis Allen az én szememben ártatlannak tűnt, nem küldik őket börtönbe, csak megfigyelik.

Márpedig ez ellentétben állt a spanyol inkvizícióról szerzett tudásommal. Leszámítva az ártatlanul vádolást. De mivel töriórán egyszer kiselőadást tartottam az inkvizítorok kínzási módszereiről, ezért biztosra vettem, hogy elég nagy eltérés van a két fogalom között.

– Te most viccelsz, ugye Madárka? – kérdezte óvatosan Lavi.

Megráztam a fejem.

– Én eddig azt hittem, hogy az eretnekséggel vádoltakat megkínozzák, megverik, megalázzák, és kikényszerítik belőlük, hogy bevallják azt, amit köztudottan soha nem tettek meg – magyaráztam halál nyugodtan. – De Allent eddig nem akarták vízbe fojtani, se nyújtópadra fektetni, még csak megcsonkítva sincsen. Látszólag lelkileg sincs összetörve, amit pedig a kínzás automatikusan maga után vonna… Mi a baj? – kérdeztem csodálkozva, amikor rájöttem, gyakorlatilag a fél ebédlő az én elemzésemet hallgatja, Allen pedig sápadtan ül velem átellenben.

– Az égvilágon semmi… – rázta a fejét Lavi. – Hol hallottál ezekről a dolgokról, Madárka?

– Elmondom, ha soha többet nem hívsz így – vigyorogtam rá. Azután felemeltem az üres tányéromat, mintegy megpróbálva feloldani a feszült hangulatot. – Hova kell ezt vinni?

Lenalee feleszmélt, megmutatta. Mire visszaértünk, a beszélgetés újra folyt, én szépen bocsánatot kértem az eretnekséggel vádolt Allen Walkertől, mire ő azt válaszolta, kicsit túlságosan is udvariasan, hogy semmi baj nincs, csupán még nem hallott embert ilyen nyugodtan beszélni ilyen témáról, főleg nem ezen a helyen. Látszott rajta, hogy nem akciófilmeken nevelkedett, mint én, és pár horror se csúszott be neki idióta barátok jóvoltából.

A következő állomás visszavezetett Komuihoz, egyéb vizsgálatok és papírok céljából. Mondanom sem kell, mint oly sok más alkalommal, ezúttal sem értem el a célomhoz, mivel valaki olyan lendülettel rohant belém az egyik kanyarban derék tájt, hogy egész egyszerűen elveszítettem az egyensúlyomat, és jó pár métert gurultam.

Pechemre, lépcső mellé értünk, és talán nem meglepő, hogy nem is álltunk ott meg titokzatos letarolómmal, hanem megindultunk lefelé.

Azt hiszem, félig ájult állapotban leledzhettem, amikor végre elterültem a jéghideg padlón, a hasamat valami kemény nyomta, a kezem fájdalmasan lüktetett a hátam alatt, ahová beszorult. A hangok furcsán összemosottnak tűntek, ahogy a szemem elé Lenalee feje úszott be homályos foltként.

– …Avis!

– Timothy Hearst!

A hangok is kezdtek helyreállni, és a hasamon pihenő valami is megmozdult. Felkönyököltem, ahogy tudtam, és szembenézhettem egy kisfiúval, akinek lehetetlenül kék árnyalatú volt a haja, akár egy mangahősé, kavics volt a homlokában, és szintén kábán szédelgett.

Lenalee fölénk hajolva szemlélt minket aggódva.

– Jól vagytok? – kérdezte.

Szemrevételeztem a lépcsőt. Legalább ötven fok. Két emeletnyi zuhanás.

– Persze – nyögtem. Ahhoz képest, hogy simán kitörhettem volna a nyakamat…

Körülnéztem, és kis híján eltátottam a számat, ahogy megpillantottam a körénk csődült „tömeget". Jó, tulajdonképpen csupán egy nő, Lenalee, és – ami számomra a legérdekesebb volt – egy japán ruhás…

– Szellem! – visítottam fel, ahogy az átlátszó alak visszanézett rám.

_Innocence! – _kiabált rám San. – _Én ismerem őt! Tuti, hogy ismerem!_

Furcsa módon éreztem, ahogy megpróbál kapcsolatba lépni vele, apró kis mágiacsík az éterben, úgy döntöttem, rásegítek neki egy kicsit, és tettünket siker koronázta, San pedig a következő pillanatban felvisított:

_Tsukikami! Holdisten!_

A szellemnek… pardon, innocence-nek elkerekedett a szeme, azonban a következő pillanatban a kissrác is felült, bár kicsit szédelegve.

– Ki beszélt?

_Hoppá… – _motyogta San.

_Szervusz, Virgi… Mármint Cygnus! – _köszönt vidáman a szellem.

– Jé, így is tudunk beszélni? – kerekedett el a kissrác szeme.

– Miért, hangosan is tud? – döbbentem le.

– Te látod Tsukikamit? – kérdezett vissza. – Azt mondta, csak én láthatom őt!

_Cygnus? – _kérdezett közben vissza zavartan San. – _Így hívtak akkor?_

_Nem emlékszel a nevedre?_

– Nem emlékszik – bólogattam.

– Miért nem?

– Azt hiszem, egy Noah elkapta – magyaráztam a kisfiúnak, aki rögtön rokonszenves lett, elvégre sorstársamat láttam benne, akit szintén egy beszélő innocence-szel áldott meg a sors.

– Khm…

Egyszerre kaptuk fel a fejünket a zavart köhintésre. Mellettünk Lenalee és a nő állt zavartan, minimum hülyének nézve mind a kettőnket a zavaros beszélgetés miatt, ami gyakorlatilag az is volt, tekintve, hogy majdhogynem elbeszéltünk egymás mellett – de a kommunikációs csatorna nem bomlott fel.

_Gondolj valamire erősen, miközben koncentrálj arra, hogy mi is halljuk – _javasoltam a srácnak, akinek elkerekedett a szeme, majd Lenalee felé fordultam egy angyali mosollyal.

– Mi az?

Ez az egyszerű kérdés magához térítette a mellette álló nőt is.

– Timothy, azonnal visszamész házit…

A kissrác nem várta meg a mondat végét, felpattant, és megragadva az én kezemet is felkiáltott:

– Meneküljünk! Emilia meg akar ölni!

Vetettem egy félig bocsánatkérő, félig vigyorgó fintort Lenalee felé, majd hagytam, hogy a tőlem majd' húsz centivel alacsonyabb kisfiú emberfeletti sebességgel rángasson el a veszélyzónából, ami leginkább az otthoni sulira emlékeztetett: ott is ugyanígy menekültünk el a tanárok elől, ha azok rajtakaptak a lógáson.

Mögöttünk a kiabálás csak három folyosóval és két lépcsővel később halt el, amikor rájöttem, hogy gőzöm sincs, az épület melyik részében járunk éppen.

Mellettünk a Tsukikami nevezetű innocence lebegett lazán, és ahogy jobban megvizsgáltam, észrevettem, hogy tulajdonképpen hasonlít Timothyra. A srác talán tíz év múlva fog így kinézni. Vagy tizenöt. Persze valószínűleg nem ilyen lilás árnyalatú hajjal, mint amilyen neki volt…

– Tudsz beszélni vele! – ragadta meg a kezemet a kissrác izgatottan. – Hogy csinálod?

_Ő egy kristálymágus – _kottyantotta el magát San. – _Egy másik világból jött._

– He?! Ezt most miért kellett elmondanod nekik?_ – _panaszkodtam hangosan.

_Mert velük tudunk kommunikálni – _jött a válasz. – _Tsukikami, mi honnan ismerjük egymást? És miért nincsenek rajtad bilincsek?_

– És mondd, nagymama, miért ilyen nagy a füled? – motyogtam, lecsúszva a földre. Timothy mellém ült. – Hát azért, hogy jobban hallhassalak, drágaságom…

_Nagyon vicces…_

– _Nem igazán tudom _– válaszolta egy zavart vigyorral ezúttal Tsukikami vagy Holdisten, vagy ahogy San nevezte. – _Csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy Cygnusnak hívtak, és utáltad a Virgin nevet, amit az egyik gazdád aggatott rád._

_Most se szeretem – _jelentette ki mogorván, miközben én hangosan felnevettem. Szűznek nevezték? Szegény, szegény San…

– És hogyan lát téged… – Timothy elhallgatott, és hirtelen zavar suhant át az arcán, azután felderült, ahogy rájött, említették már ezelőtt is a nevemet előtte, konkrétan Lenalee, tíz perccel ezelőtt – …Avis?

_Szabad innocence-ekkel kompatibilis személyek elméletileg kommunikálni tudnak egymással – _jelentette ki San, azután már döbbenten hozzátette. – _Ezt én honnan tudom?_

– Mi az a szabad innocence? – kérdeztük kórusban Timothyval.

– Azok a bilincsek, amikről beszéltél régebben? – folytattam izgatottan. – Tényleg, San, te nem tudnál felvenni valami hasonló alakot, mint amilyen Tsukikaminak van?

Eszembe sem jutott, hogy esetleg Cygnusnak kéne szólítanom, mint ahogy a másik innocence tette, és úgy tűnt, őt sem zavarja ez a név, mert nem szólt érte. Nekem San maradt. Esetleg kis kavics, bár az inkább szigorúan csak a háta mögött.

_Nem tudnék. Olyat nem, amilyen Tsukikaminak van._

– Szóval másmilyen menne?

_Talán. Ha segítesz. Nem tudom._

– _Ahogy azt se, mi a szabad innocence. Nincsenek rajtunk bilincsek._

– Ennyi? – fortyant fel Timothy. – Tsukikami, te mire nem emlékszel?

A szellem-innocence zavart vigyorral megvakarta a tarkóját, idegesen másfelé nézett, majd közölte:

– _Tulajdonképpen csak akkortól vannak emlékeim, amióta kapcsolatba kerültem veled – _mosolygott, mintha ezzel minden probléma meg lenne oldva.

Leakasztottam a nyakamból Sant, és a szemem elé emeltem. Timothy mellém húzódott, és összeráncolt homlokkalt szemlélte a világító kristályt, majd végül megkérdezte:

– Hogy néz ki egy lebilincselt innocence?

Tsukikami vállat vont, San azonban azonnal válaszolt:

_Így._

Egy kép jelent meg a fejemben. Hasonló formájú kristály volt, mint amilyen San, éles, zöldesfehér színnel fénylett a sötétben, ám ha csak ennyi lett volna, az nem lett volna zsigerig hatoló rémület forrása, mint amilyet San és Tsukikami, és rajtuk keresztül Timothy és én is éreztünk az emlék láttán.

A _bilincsek _csupán két, szintén fénylő karika volt. Apróak, egymásra majdhogynem merőleges irányban állva fogták közre az innocence-t, távol tőle, mégis fojtogató közelségben – a fogoly pedig menekülni akart, kiabált, sikított, fájt neki, azután eltompult, a fénye kissé alábbhagyott… Már nem akart menekülni, sem ellenkezni… Nem is tudott volna…

San volt az az innocence.

Ki tudja, meddig ücsörögtünk ott. Timothy nekem dőlt, pedig eddig egy hiperaktív, szemtelen kölyök volt – persze nem velem szemben, de azzal az Emiliával valószínűleg igen –, de ez beléfojtotta a szót. Egyszer csak arra eszméltem, hogy nekem dől. Tsukikami csendben lebegett mellette, San pedig valami melankólikus némaságba burkolózott, és tudtam, most éppen abban az állapotban van, amikor inkább nem akar emlékezni, tehát nem szóltam hozzá. Hagy pihenjen.

És a Rendben… mindenkinek ilyen innocence-e van, ilyen nyomott, elfojtott, szerencsétlen élőlény.

– Ki tette ezt? – kérdeztem hangosan, Tsukikami felé fordulva.

Némán nézett vissza rám. Már azt hittem, sohasem fog válaszolni, amikor mégis megszólalt.

– _Nem emlékszem. Egyikünk sem emlékszik. Nem _akarja_, hogy emlékezzünk._

Majdnem megkérdeztem, hogy kicsoda, de ekkor lépteket hallottam. Felpillantva Allen és Link fordult be a sarkon, előbbi rögtön meg is torpant, ahogy meglátott engem a hideg kövön ücsörögni, ölemben Timothy feje, aki egyenletesen szuszog, majd utána gyorsan odafutott mellénk.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte aggódva.

Mosolyt varázsoltam az arcomra. _A baj? Ugyan, semmi. Csupán az, hogy egy rohadék a világban megfosztja az innocence-eket a szabad akaratuktól, drága, csupán ennyi a baj. És ez fáj._

– Semmi. Eltévedtünk – válaszoltam.

Allen furcsán nézett rám.

– De hiszen ez a hálótermek folyosója! Timothynak tudnia kellett, hogy hol vagytok – mondta.

– Tényleg? – kérdeztem vissza. Hát, ezt jól elszúrtam… Francba, akkor most mit hazudjak? Azt nem mondhatom, hogy az innocence-ével konzultáltam, mert kivágnak a diliházba, mint a macskát szarni az udvarra… – Biztos nagyon fáradt volt – jelentettem ki végül.


	9. Az űrlap átka

**9. fejezet:**

**Az űrlap átka**

Pontosan meg tudom mondani, mikor estem kétségbe: amikor végül, nagy-nagy kerülővel, némi huzavona és időhúzás után csak kikötöttem Komui Lee őnagysága előtt, aki egy hatalmas mosoly kíséretében elém pakolt egy kisebb stóc papírt – pontosabban három darabot, de tíz perc múlva úgyis azt éreztem, mintha legalább harminc lenne – adminisztratív célokból.

Allen – sajnálatos módon Linkkel kiegészítve – ezelőtt segített lepakolni Timothyt, majd megpróbált elkísérni ide, az irodába – aminek mellesleg az lett a végeredménye, hogy öt perc múlva egyikünk se tudta, pontosan hol is vagyunk, amíg össze nem futottunk Lenalee-val, aki egészen eddig _engem _keresett, és aki hál' Istennek képes volt tájékozódni ebben a labirintusszerű katedrálisban. Akkor aztán a két ördögűző elkísért az irodába, ott megkaptam a papírokat, és ők már mentek is volna, ha én nem sikítok fel orrhangon, kivágva a magas cét.

Eskü, hogy az első három kérdéssel nem volt semmi bajom. _Családnév. _Nolan. _Keresztnév. _Avis. _Születési hely. _Wales, Cardiff, de az túl közel esett a Főhadiszálláshoz, tehát beírtam New Yorkot. Mindig is szerettem volna New Yorkban élni… maximum egy fél évet.

_Születési idő._

Igen, a sikítás ekkor jött, bevallom. Addig szép és jó volt, amíg lendületesen elkezdtem beírni a április 25-ét, amit ugyan júniusra kellett volna módosítanom, tekintve, hogy az én világom és eközött a világ közötti időrendi eltérés majdnem másfél évszázad _és _két hónap volt, de inkább hagytam a régit, azt tudtam is, meg így legalább hamarabb lehetek tizenhét. Ugyan csak két hónappal, de mindenképpen hamarabb, természetesen önhibán kívül, hisz erről a kis időeltolódásról már igazán nem én tehettem…

Amint sikítottam egyet és Lenalee meg Allen levágott egy hátraarcot, már meg is bántam baklövésem. De nem tehettem róla, pánikba estem, amikor a másodperc töredéke alatt tudatosult bennem, nem tudom kivonni a kilencvenegyből a tizenhatot.

San sem tudta.

Kis hatásszünetet tartottam, amíg a két ördögűző a vállam felett megszemlélte rémületem forrását, farkasszemet néztem egy fél percig a döbbent Komuival, aki valószínűleg elkönyvelte, hogy egy újabb bolond csatlakozott a szektához – nem mintha ő nem lett volna az, láttam ám azt a szadista mosolyt az arcán, amikor bedobott Hevlaskához, hiába is tagadná! –, majd vártam a kérdést, ami jött is, azonnal:

– Mi a baj, Avis? – érdeklődött óvatosan Lenalee, a lapra meredve.

Az évszámra böktem, és úgy döntöttem, activityzni fogok egy keveset, jelbeszéddel érzékeltettem mélységesen mély kétségbeesésemet.

Ráböktem tehát még kétszer.

– Nem tudod, mikor születtél? – kérdezte Allen.

_Tudod, szerintem ez egy csöppet gáz – _jegyezte meg San, mintegy mellékesen.

Tudtam, hát nagy kegyesen figyelmen kívül hagytam, mint lényegtelen kommentárt.

– Dehogynem – jelentettem ki sértődötten. – Csak azt nem, melyik évben – pontosítottam, látva, így nem értik, akkor pontosan miért is hisztizek. – Mennyi kilencvenegyből tizenhat?

Ó, pedig már a matektanár is megmondta, hogy erre a tudományra bármikor szükségünk lehet, én pedig nem és nem akartam hinni neki, erre tessék… Olyan, mintha visszakézből pofon csaptak volna azért, mert lendületből belerohantam egy téglafalba.

Allen zavart tekintete arról árulkodott, hogy vagy nem tud mit kezdeni a kérdéssel, vagy ő sem tud számolni, hát fordultam a Lee-testvérek felé, reményeim szerint várakozásteljes arckifejezéssel, ami általában tudat alatt ösztönzi az embert, hogy válaszoljon már… Légyszi…

Így is történt, mivel én okos vagyok és fantasztikus, ezért mindig beletrafálok a dolgokba.

Meg persze egoista is vagyok néhanapján, ritkán, meg érzelmileg kissé instabil, gyakran hangos, túl kíváncsi, és néha irracionális. Egy csöppet. Meg persze egy icipicit perverz, ha azt vesszük figyelembe, milyen rendszerességgel olvastam neten yaoit.

– Hetvenöt – válaszolta végül Komui, megigazítva kissé a szemüvegét.

Győzedelmesen elvigyorodtam, és gyorsan befirkantottam a dátumot, mielőtt elfelejtettem volna, hogy mikor is… születtem. _1875. április 25. _Büszke voltam magamra, hogy eme rázós problémán túljutottam, és léptem is át a következő kérdésre, nem törődve szektatársaim tekintetével, akik ezután valószínűleg végképp nem tudtak hova tenni, engem viszont jelen pillanatban hidegen hagyott problémájuk. Bár lehet, ezt később bánni fogom…

Tulajdonképpen akkor, az űrlapok kitöltése közben gondoltam bele abba először, hogy az egyetlen _ember_, aki tud valódi identitásomról ebben a világban, az Timothy. Vajon Lavi mit szólt volna ahhoz, ha tudja ezt? És Tyki? Akkor is megpróbált volna megölni?

Valószínűleg igen.

_Ha befejezted, mit fogunk csinálni? – _kérdezte hirtelen San. – _Úúúgy unatkozom!_

_Megnézem, hogy nézek ki, ha éppen aktiválva vagy – _közöltem, miután eszembe jutott, hogy valójában nem is tudom, hogy folytatódnak-e a zöld zebracsíkok. Bár még csak két napja tudtam ilyet csinálni, mégis egy hónapnak tűnt, de basszus, órák óta először jutott eszembe, hogy még mindig nem láttam magam.

_És utána?_

Próbáltam végiggondolni a dolgot (akkor még naivan hittem, hogy aznapra a teendőimet letudtam három papírral és vár rám a szabadság), avagy mit szoktam én csinálni normál esetben? Az elmúlt másfél hónapban gyógyulgattam, azután Jaredékkel voltam vagy éppen előlük bujkáltam és Sannal folytattam néha már-már vérre menő vitákat, azelőtt pedig elég egyhangú volt: órák, vizsgák, azokra készülés, edzések, szabadidőben Lyssuval lógás esetleg a monitor előtt görnyedés.

_Talán edzés – _válaszoltam elgondolkodva. Az akumákkal való küzdelem egy apróságra mindenképpen rávilágított: _kissé _eltompultam, márpedig rajtuk kívül ott voltak még azok a Noahk, azután ugyebár ha én átkerültem, más is átkerülhetett alapon az árnyak, démonok, gonosz lények, meg persze alapszinten a mágusok, boszorkányok és nekromanták, akik bár semlegesek lehettek, nem feltétlenül díjazhatták túlzottan, ha _mással _is összefutnak eme világ nyomorában.

Fordítás angolról angolra: veszélyben voltam, talán még nagyobban is, mint egy amolyan átlagos ördögűző, valamint helyzetem oly nagyszerűen volt túlkomplikálva, hogy már-már én kértem elnézést azért, mert ide merészeltem kerülni önhibámon kívül.

– Akkor mi megyünk is, Avis – mosolygott rám Lenalee. Biccentettem, integettem, hagy menjenek, nem érek rájuk. Allen még vetett ugyan rám egy kiismerhetetlen pillantást, talán együttérzést véltem felfedezni benne, valószínűleg az elmeállapotomból kifolyólag kaphattam, mert nem tudtam melyik évben születtem.

Tudtam én, csak éppen nem írhattam azt bele, hogy _2001.._

Öt perc múlva Komui kávésbögrével a kezében bealudt, rá öt percre az egyik tudós, Reever jött be (akkor láttam először, bemutatkozott, bemutatkoztam, megismerkedtünk, pont), és felverte azzal, hogy minimum tíz kiló papírt ejtett a fejére, majd újabb öt percig hallgathattam a főnök sirámait, utána pedig kész lettem.

– Tessék – nyújtottam át magamra felettébb büszkén a három nyomtatványt, miközben magamban már a kérdést fogalmaztam, hogy vajh' hol a fenében is találhatok egy tükröt?

– Remek – mosolygott rám Komui, miközben oda se nézve aláfirkantott a még mindig itt dekkoló Reever számára valami nyomtatványt. – Akkor most megbeszélhetjük, ki lesz a mestered.

Az egyetlen helyzetben adható értelmes választ feleltem:

– He?

Az _A'meg mi?-_t a kedvükért értelemszerűen hanyagoltam.

_Na ne… nekünk nem kell mester – _közölte sértődötten San. – _Mit képzelnek, mik vagyunk mi, amatőrök?!_

_Tudod, San, elméletben igen, mi amatőrök vagyunk – _válaszoltam. – _Tekintve, hogy még csak alig több,mint két napja ismerjük az aktiválás fogalmát._

– Minden újonc be lesz osztva egy Tábornokhoz – magyarázta szélesen mosolyogva Komui.

– Aha. Akkor ez most egy hadsereg, nem egyházi szervezet? – tettem fel a kérdést, érzéseim szerint roppant jogosan.

Nulla válasz, ugyanis az ajtó kicsapódott, és Timothy rontott be rajta, Tsukikamival a háta mögött, azzal a százas mosollyal az arcán, ami húsz év alatti fiúknál egyértelműen a bajt jelentette – minimum akkora bajt, hogy egy vödör rózsaszín festékkel öntöttek le valakit.

Ezúttal azonban szó sem volt festékről, helyette egy igen dühös Emilia és egy ismeretlen, sebhelyes arcú nő rontott be az irodába. Előbbi a fülénél ragadta meg Timothyt – San és én egyszerre rezzentünk össze a fizikai bántalmazás eme megnyilvánulására –, mielőtt a kisfiú megszólalhatott volna, utóbbi csak lazán odasétált a főnöki asztalhoz, és halálos komolysággal Komuira nézett. Fél szemét eltakarta az enyémtől kissé sötétebb árnyalatú szőke haja – mármint a nőnek, nem Komuinak –, amitől az eddigiektől kissé különböző fekete-arany ruhájával együtt leginkább olyan hatást keltett, mint egy merev dáma. Egy igen harcias, merev dáma.

_Hol az innocence-e? –_ Stratégiai fontosságúvá kezdett válni ez a kérdés.

_A majomban. A vállán. De ne mondd…_

– A majom az innocence? – hökkentem meg, elfelejtkezve pár apróságról.

Mint például ők nem igazán tudják, hogy San beszél, kommunikál, sőt, a kistestvéreit is látja, tisztán és zölden.

…_ki hangosan. Komolyan, miért játszod el ezt minden alkalommal? – _panaszkodott.

Oké, a kirohanása után egyszerre éreztem azonos arányban bűntudatot és szégyent a saját ostobaságom miatt, amikor a szobában jelenlévők egyszerre meredtek rám, gyakorlatilag szinte pislogás nélkül.

Ostobán elvigyorodtam, mintha ezzel kikászálódhatnék abból a jelképes szakadékból, ahova pár másodperccel ezelőtt önként vetettem magam.

– Mármint… – Ahogy az arcukra néztem, rájöttem, hogy inkább jobb lett volna, ha meg sem szólalok. Tsukikami feltartott hüvelykujjal és teli szájas vigyorral jelezte mindenki háta mögött, hogy eddig tetszik a műsor, csak így tovább, és Timothy is elvigyorodott – bár ő lehet, csak azért, mert Emilia ujjai lecsúsztak a füléről, ő pedig végre kiszabadult.

– Te látod az innocence-eket? – kérdezte Komui.

– Hát… tulajdonképpen nem látom… Mármint nem úgy – motyogtam, és úgy döntöttem, ahhoz, hogy ne nézzenek komplett hülyének, csepegtetek némi igazságot a mondanivalómba: – _Ő_ látja – emeltem hát fel Sant a nyakamból.

Közben pedig egyszerre nyögtünk fel mentálisan mind a ketten, miközben arra gondoltam, hogy nesze neked, ennyit a titokzatosságról. Meg a kristálymágus dologról, tekintve, hogy az szinte egy köpésnyire volt ettől, tehát csak idő kérdése volt, hogy minden kiderüljön – ami ciki, tekintve, hogy nem az én életem az, amit példaként lehetne állítani egy másik világgal kapcsolatban.

– Ő? – kérdezte a nő.

Most már Timothy is vigyorgott a háttérben, élvezve a szenvedésemet, amit saját ostobaságomnak köszönhettem.

– Hát… ja – bólogattam értelmesen. – Ő. Ez. – _Bocsi, San. – _Kis, világító zöld izék, néha több darabban is. Miért, ez lényeges?

Komui lassan és mereven biccentett.

Azután a változatosság kedvéért kivágódott az ajtó, és egy vigyorgó Lavi esett be rajta, Allen társaságában, mögöttük egy jóindulatúan mosolygó, szintén fekete-arany ruhás ördögűző.

A két fiú érkezéséből és repülési ívéből láthatólag mindenki levonta a következtetést, hogy mivel foglalkoztak az elmúlt pár percben – hallgatóztak.

Vagyis Lavi hallgatózott, mert Allen olyan arcot vágott, ami egyértelműen kifejtette, itt ő az áldozat, őt csak belerángatták – vagy egész egyszerűen Oscart érdemelt volna az alakításáért. Tekintve, hogy a jelenlévők egyike sem volt tisztában rajtam és Sanon kívül a szobrocska jelentőségével, inkább nem tettem megjegyzést a dologra.

– Tényleg igazad volt, Allen – vigyorgott a vöröske. Először nem tudtam, mire gondol, azután rájöttem, hogy Fehérhaj jelen volt, amikor kissé elragadtattam magam Lenalee innocence-étől.

– Elnézést kérünk, Komui, már megyünk is – visszakozott vele párhuzamosan a megszólított, és már rángatta is volna ki Lavit a szobából, ha a nagydarab ördögűző nem állja el az útjukat.

Kicsit túl sokan kezdtünk lenni a helyiségben, nálam pedig kezdett fellépni valami újonnan kialakult antiszociális hajlam, a tömegiszony, így igyekeztem minél kisebbre összehúzni magam, hátha így láthatatlan leszek. Nos, nem lettem, de egy kicsit jobban éreztem magam, még annak ellenére is, hogy a vádlim a feszültségtől begörcsölt – tizenkilencedik századi magnéziumhiány –, a fejem pedig belefájdult abba, hogy megpróbáltam követni két másodpercig, pontosan mi is a téma, azután feladtam és kiestem a beszélgetésből.

Timothy villámgyorsan lefoglalta a mellettem lévő széket, amiről ugyan ezért egy nagy adag papírt kellett leszórnia a földre, de állította, hogy ez tök normális, Komui irodája alapállapotban így néz ki, csak Lenalee tegnap rendet rakott.

– Még mindig nem tudom, hogy kihez kerülök – szólaltam meg végül hangosan.

Nem kellett volna, újfent mindenki engem bámult, miközben hangaláfestésként San vihogását kellett hallgatnom.

– Nos. – Komui egyetlen szócskával megpróbálkozott visszavedleni a felelősségteljes főnök szerepébe, több-kevesebb sikerrel. – Tudnod kell, Avis, hogy a Fekete Rendben jelenleg összesen négy tábornok van. Az egyik Klaud Nine tábornok, itt – mutatott a sebhelyes arcú nőre, aki úgy helye közel csendben és türelemmel hallgatta végig a vitát –, és Froi Tiedoll – mutatott az ajtóban álló bajszos pasira, aki barátságosan integetett.

Vidáman visszaintegettem, bár örömöm főleg annak szólt, hogy láthatólag ejtették a „Látom az innocence-t"-témát.

Komui gyorsan lezavart arról egy magyarázatot, hogy miért is lényeges először egy tábornokkal utazni. Megtanulni az alapvető dolgokat, viselkedést, _harcot. _Hogy a Noahkról már ne is beszéljünk, tekintetbe véve, hogy jelen pillanatban ők képezték a fő ellenséget. Természetesen nem lógtam volna állandóan az ő nyakán, csupán egy-két alapszintű küldetés erejéig, amíg alkalmazkodom megváltozott életemhez.

– Walkerrel kéne egy csapatba tenni – közölte a véleményét halkan Klaud Nine tábornok, engem méregetve. – Ő érzékeli az akumákat. Ketten együtt…

– Tegyük be Crosshoz? – döbbent le Reever, mire a szobában érezhetően hűlni kezdett a levegő, a hangulat pedig egyenesen dermesztőbe váltott.

A nő újból rám nézett, végigmért, majd megrázta a fejét.

– Nem szóltam.

– Socalóhoz sem kerülhet – jegyezte meg a másik, majd boldogan elmosolyodott. – Akkor jöhet hozzám. Lesz egy újabb…

– Klaud Nine tábornok, elvállalná? – kérdezte Komui, ügyet sem vetve a pasasra. – Tiedoll tábornoknak ugyebár már van három, ráadásul még Marie is vele utazik.

A nő kimérten bólintott egyet, Timothy felvisított, és senkivel sem törődve lelkesen közel hajolt hozzám.

– Akkor egy csapatban leszünk!

Ja, ja, bólogattam örömömben, legalább azzal a személlyel kerültem össze, aki tud rólam mindent, persze nem az én hibámból, San kotyogta el a dolgokat.

– Ennyi lenne? – kérdeztem, miközben felálltam, egy óvatos mosollyal az arcomon, amit akkor visel az ember, ha nyilvánvalóan elmebeteg emberek társaságában van. Az arcom valószínűleg azt üvöltötte: _levegőt, levegőt!_

Mint már említettem, sikerült tudat alatt antiszoc hajlamot fejlesztenem magamnak, ami a jövőm szempontjából talán nem volt éppen pozitív lehetőség, de nem tehettem mást, a beilleszkedés egy másik századba mégse ment olyan zökkenőmentesen, mint ahogy azt először gondoltam.

Szinte kimenekültem az irodából, csak sajnos megbotlottam a küszöbben, így elegánsan végigterültem a kőpadlón, de már kezdtem megszokni. Még jó, hogy a takaró rajtam volt, mert éreztem, hogy Lenalee ruhácskája kissé feljebb csúszott, mint ahogy az illene, márpedig nem akartam mutogatni a bugyimat mindenki előtt, egyetlen hasra esés miatt. Többek között ezért is volt szükségem sürgősen farmerra, az strapabíró, erős, és lehet benne eltanyálni.

Feltápászkodtam, gyorsan, reménykedve, hogy nem nagyon tűnt fel senkinek a nyilvánvaló, majd visszafordultam megkérdezni, van-e olyan hely, ahol tükör is van, és ágy is.

Mind a kettőre elengedhetetlen szükségem volt jelen pillanatban. Az edzésterv ejtve, gondolkodnom kell, lehetőleg minél kevesebb ember közelében, mert a nevek és az arcok kezdtek összekavarodni. Kaptam egy tábornokot, akivel majd együtt kell dolgoznom – _Klaud Nine, Klaud Nine_, ismételgettem a nevét, hogy el ne felejtsem –, meg stílszerűen lebuktattam magam az innocence-dologgal kapcsolatban, itt volt az ideje kissé rendezni a gondolatokat.

Lenalee nem volt jelen, hát Reever kísért el, miközben Timothy is lelkesen jelentkezett a feladatra – őt azonban újból elragadták tőlem Emilia karmai. A nő temperamentuma lehengerlő és mindenképpen csodálatraméltó volt, ahogy közölte a gyerekkel, márpedig neki most órán kell lennie, ráadásul angolon, amit ő tartana neki…

San segítségével Tsukikamin keresztül részvétemet fejeztem ki, majd gyorsan Reever után vetettem magam, mielőtt eszükbe jutna utánanézni, vajon én még tanköteles vagyok-e. Allen és Lavi maradt a tábornokokkal – jelentést vagy bármit is tenni, nem túlzottan érdekelt, minél messzebb akartam lenni tőlük.

És kívánságom teljesült is.

Reever nagyjából fél perc alatt megtalálta Lenalee-t és lepasszolt neki, mondván, még sok dolga van, én pedig hagytam, hogy újfent valahogy visszataláljak oda, ahonnan Allen is megpróbált már elnavigálni Komui irodájába még anno két órával ezelőtt.

Lenalee rendületlenül és lelkesen magyarázott, hangsúlyából és élénkülő gesztusaiból arra következtettem, hogy nagyon élvezi az újoncok bevezetését.

–… és ezen a folyosón van az ördögűzők hálószobája. Ez itt az enyém – mutatott az egyik ajtóra, úgy középtájt. – Az utolsó ajtót pedig szerintem kerüld el – tanácsolta. – Kanda nem szereti, ha zavarják, bár ő most küldetésen van Olaszországban. Majd megismerkedsz vele is… – kissé mintha elbizonytalanodott volna, én pedig már vártam, hogy hozzátegye: _vagy nem_, de ez nem történt meg, és Lenalee folytatta a magyarázatot. – Jelenleg huszonhét ördögűző van a Fekete Rendnél, beleértve a tábornokokat is, te vagy a huszonnyolcadik.

Utáltam a páros számokat, de inkább nem említettem neki, hisz olyan lelkes volt, hogy már én éreztem bűntudatot amiatt, hogy hullafáradt voltam, és alig bírtam rá figyelni.

_Nem kevés ez egy kicsit? – _kérdezte San.

Belegondoltam. Huszonnyolc ember egy komplett bolygónyi nép védelmére…

De, ez felettébb kevés, még ha nem is élnek jelen pillanatban hétmilliárdan.

– Ez lesz a te szobád – mutatott egy ajtóra, úgy a folyosó közepe táján.

Mogorván bámultam a darabra, ami pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint az előtte lévő tizenvalahány és az utána következő huszonvalahány, márpedig én biztosra vettem, hogy így sosem fogok visszatalálni ide, legyek bármennyire is képzett, mázlista, vagy bármi egyéb.

Azért villantottam egy hálás mosolyt Lenalee felé, majd kinyitottam az ajtót, és beléptem.

– Meg fogod akkor találni a mosdót? – kérdezte még aggódva.

Biccentettem.

– Akkor holnap reggel találkozunk, Avis – mosolygott, majd megfordult, én pedig elegánsan és hangosan bevágtam magam mögött az ajtót, és nekiláttam felderíteni a… szobámat.

Hát, mit ne mondjak, nem hasonlított az előzőre. Hogy is mondjam… _szürke _volt. Nagyon. Az előző, a koleszos (tekintve, hogy életem nagy részét ott töltöttem, és nem otthon) gyakorlatilag az én egyéniségem és Lyssuénak erős keveréke volt: az én ágyamnál narancssárga-vörös fal (jelezve, én mindörökké _Naruto-_rajongó voltam, vagyok és leszek), az övénél lila-fekete – és az egészben az volt a legjobb, hogy nem szóltak érte, hiszen a _mi _szobánk volt. Itt csupasz falak, hogy még a kő is látszott, amiből a kóceráj épült.

Ott zöld ágytakaró nagy kék párnákkal, itt egy egyszerű ágynemű. Ott meleg, barna szekrény, itt egy egyszerű fekete.

_Szép a kilátás _– szólalt meg San. – _És van tükör. Akarod megnézni, hogy hogyan nézünk ki?_

Az ablakhoz sétáltam, és kinyitottam. Még mindig szakadt az eső, de már kevésbé, és rájöttem, hogy Sannak igaza volt: még a szitáláson keresztül is messzire el lehetett látni. A háttérben halványan kirajzolódtak a hegyek, kékes színben, az egyszínű, ismerős szürke felhők előtt.

…Nos, legalább Anglia időjárása örök.

A szoba falán egyetlen kép, egy kereszt és az íróasztal felett egy tükör árválkodott, a csupaszság pedig nyilvánvalóan csak arra várt, hogy egy olyan fantasztikus személy, mint én, hozzányúljon, és kissé átalakítsa.

San aktiválta magát, én pedig csodálkozva néztem a tükörben, ahogy a világító zöld csíkok, amik az ujjaimnál még viszonylag vastagak voltak, a nyakamnál már ezernyi hajszálvékony fonallá ágazódva futnak tovább, különböző irányokba. Na jó, talán nem ezernyi volt, de mindenképpen sok, és igen tekintélyes mennyiség jutott az arcomra is, még ha csak a felén jelentek meg, és ott is csak a szememig értek el. De nyaknál folytatódott.

Minden szégyenlősség nélkül hajítottam le magamról a takarót és emeltem fel Lenalee ruháját, hogy az egész testemet megvizsgálhassam, miközben hagytam, hogy apró kristályok keletkezzenek az ajtón, növekedésükkel kényszerítve a kulcsot, hogy elforduljon. A zár halkan kattant egyet, én pedig immár teljes figyelmemet a képnek szentelhettem.

Leszögezném, nem vagyok perverz. De szerintem már mindenki nézegette magát a tükörben, ha másért nem is, hát azért, hogy elképzelje, milyen jó lenne esetleg egy kicsit kisebb fenék, vagy vékonyabb comb…

Nekem most kivételesen nem az arányaimmal voltak problémáim, még csak nem is azzal a tucatnyi sérüléssel, lila folttal és egy-két kötéssel, amik rajta díszelegtek, hanem magával a testemmel. A vonalak közül egy kevés végigfutott a mellkasomon, le a lábaimig, ahol kissé megvastagodva folytatódtak, ugyanúgy a lábujjaimig, mint ahogy a karomon végig a kezemig. Nem volt benne semmi szép, inkább hátborzongatóan hatott a félhomályos szobában, ahogy bámultam saját magamat, aki mintha nem is én lettem volna.

_Ne aggódj._

_Könnyű azt mondani _– motyogtam.

_De tényleg. Csöppet sem nézel ki… vészesen. És ha ez a nulla százalék, lehet, hogy lesz jobb is. És akkor esetleg változik ez az egész._

_Gondolod?_

_Biztos vagyok benne._

Magamban bólintottam, és hagytam, San hagyja abba ezt a hülye csatlakozást, a szinkronizációt, ami amúgy sem létezett, én pedig visszavettem a ruhámat, majd végigdőltem az ágyamon, és csak feküdtem és feküdtem, hallgatva a saját lélegzetemet. Reméltem, hogy nyugalom következik, legalább egy tíz-tizenkét órás fekete kiesés, ami úgyis csak pillanatoknak fog tűnni, mégis baromira jól tudott volna esni ebben a pillanatban.

És elaludtam.

Álmomban egy romos városban jártam. A kövek, az épületek maradványai mind-mind feketék voltak, a föld fehér, az ég vörös, a hold… az is fekete. Tökéletesen egyedül voltam, San hiányzott a csuklómról. A táj sivár volt.

Azt mondják, amíg fel nem ébredsz, nem is tudod, hogy álmodsz. Nos, én mégis tökéletesen tisztában voltam azzal, hogy azt teszem – mármint hogy álmodok –, és ezt felettébb zavart, mivel hiába koncentráltam virágos rétekre, vagy minimum a Broadwayre, semmi sem történt, mintha bezártak volna ebbe az üres és színtelen világba.

És ekkor hallottam meg a zokogást.

Életjel, jutott eszembe, és elvigyorodtam. Nosza, induljunk, és nem tehettem róla, örültem, hogy valaki sír. Ha csendben örülne, sosem találnám meg. Azután legott hasra is estem a nagy örömködésben, amitől kezdtem úgy érezni, hogy ez az álom talán mégse annyira _álmos_, de elhessegettem az érzést, elvégre a valósághű cuccot is értékelni kell valahogy. Meg persze a csendet és a nyugalmat – tehát a magányt –, amit San távolléte okozott: ez azt jelentette számomra, hogy még mindig létezik egy hely, ahol nyugalom van, és gondolkodhatok.

Feltápászkodtam, leporoltam magamról a fekete földet, és elindultam a romok között a hang irányába, megnézni, kit hallucináltam eme kietlen vidékre, amerre tényleg nem járt a madár sem. Annyira belelovaltam magam a találgatásba, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy bokáig belegázoltam valami jeges pocsolyába, amit egyesek „tó" néven illettek volna – csakhogy ők nem voltak jelen, ezért nem is fordítottam túlzott gondot a fogalmazásmódomra. Apróságok, elhanyagolhatóak, nekem viszont lefagy a lábam, hát gyorsan kihátráltam a… _pocsolyából._

Körülnéztem, hogy kerül egy romba döntött város közepére ennyi fagyos víz, és kiszúrtam a túlparton egy alakot. Halványan ismerősnek tűnt, hát úgy döntöttem, elindulok felé, messzire kerülve a sötétkék jeges kacsaúsztatót. Újabb szín eme puritán egyszerűségű világban. A hold benne a változatosság kedvéért fehéren tükröződött, sőt, még csillagok is voltak a vízi-égen.

Alig tettem meg húsz métert, már fel is ismertem az alakot. Allen volt az, bár kissé más kiadásban, legalábbis ami az öltözékét és a haját illeti. Nem ördögűző egyenruhát viselt, hanem fekete nadrágot, mellényt, inget, és szalagot, amiknek az összhatásától nemes egyszerűséggel a hideg rázta az én modern kis lelkecskémet – szó se róla, szerettem az inges pasikat, de nem az ilyen tizenkilencedik századi divatú ingeseket. Legyen rajta minimum egy póló, volt a jelmondatom, vagy ne, de akkor ing se, és mászkáljon félmeztelenül jól kidolgozott hasfallal, meg…

Mit mondjak, na. Lány voltam, serdülő, fantáziálgattam néha.

Allen haja ugyanolyan fehér volt, de rövidebb. Nem állt annyira szanaszét, mint találkozásunk óta minden pillanatban eddig, sőt, kifejezetten laposnak éreztem. Jobban tetszett a valódi Allen, és nem értettem, miért nem tudtam őt álmodni ide.

A zokogás hangosabb lett, mire rögtön felkaptam a fejem. Könnyedén kiszúrtam az eddig valahogy takarásban lévő lányt, az egyik romon ücsörögve, kezét az arcába temetve. A haja hosszú volt, és valahogy Lenalee-ra emlékeztetett az árnyalatával. Úgy tűnt, se ő nem látja Allent, se a fiú őt, ami nagyban megcsavarta a dolgokat, mert mi van, ha engem sem látnak?

Ugyebár a titkok azért vannak, hogy az ember kiderítse őket, még így, álmában is.

– Allen! – kiáltottam vidáman, és integettem is neki, de szerintem túl messze volt, és a hangom furcsamód amúgy is halkabbnak tűnt a megszokottnál, pedig nekem aztán tényleg jó tüdőm van. Tudok kiabálni is, meg minden.

Azután észrevettem a tükörképét, ami még ettől az álom-Allentől is sokkal jobban különbözött.

Konkrétan? Nem is ő látszott a vízen.

Fekete haj. Arany szemek. Sötét bőr.

És hátborzongató mosoly, ahogy rám emelte a tekintetét.

Ekkor pedig felébredtem. Az ablakon betűzött a nap, a tegnapi esőnek és rossz időnek nyoma sem volt, akár egy szép nyári napon a francia Riviérán.

_Rosszat álmodtál? _– kérdezte aggódva San, én pedig megráztam a fejem.

– Nem. Inkább olyan semleges volt – válaszoltam.

_Tudtam_, hogy láttam már valahol Allen tükörképét. És valamiért biztosra vettem, hogy nem itt, ebben a világban, ami csakis egyet jelenthetett: mégse tudtam olyan jól feldolgozni mindegy egyes megtörtént dolgot, és most éjszakánként igyekszik a tudatalattim behozni a lemaradást, ami miatt a két világ összekeveredik. De akárhogy gondolkodtam, nem akarózott beugrani egy név, pedig tuti, hogy _láttam _valahol – csak azt nem tudtam, hogy hol. Ilyenkor kellett volna Lyssu, mert amit én ismertem, azt ő is ismerte, annyi különbséggel, hogy neki jobb volt a memóriája.

De ha itt van, hátha látta már valaki, hát megmutattam a képet Sannak is.

Ő csak a fejét rázta.

_Úgy néz ki, mint Tyki _– közölte az ítéletet.

– He? – tátottam el a számat. Erre speciel nem gondoltam. Mármint Laviék nagyban felvázolták a Noah-dolgot, amibe az általános jellemzők is beletartoztak, és most, hogy végiggondoltam a dolgot, tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint egy Noah. A mosolya legalábbis akár Tykié, őrült vigyor, egy csipetnyi megalomán beütéssel. – Tényleg… De ő tuti, hogy nem. Az én világomban nincsenek Noahk.

Legalábbis nagyon reméltem, mert ha vannak, akkor a Gróf is van, tehát akumák is léteznek, tehát speciel semmi esély ellenük, tekintve, hogy csak innocence-szel lehet elpusztítani őket. Bár ki tudja, szerintem a mágia-használók feltalálnák magukat, ha mással nem is, atombombával.

Valaki kopogott az ajtómon. Odanéztem, és azt hittem, ott helyben bepisilek az ijedségtől, ahogy megpillantottam, hogy a kulcs körül még mindig ott a lila kristály. Csettintettem, mire felbomlott, de az ajtó továbbra is bezárva maradt, hát felpattantam, hogy kinyissam – közben pedig kis híján kitörtem a nyakam, mert a lábam beleakadt a takaróba. Szép, szép, itt halok meg, de valahogy mégiscsak sikerült elkeverednem az ajtóig, szélesre tártam, és csipás szemekkel rápislogtam Lenalee-ra.

A lány mosolygott, kezében egy kisebb bőröndnyi ruhát tartott, és úgy köszönt, mintha amúgy nem néznék ki borzalmasan.

– Jó reggelt!

– 'reggelt – motyogtam, és csak bámultam, ahogy lepakolja az ágyamra – igen, most már az én ágyamra – a cuccot.

– Johnny elkészült az ruháiddal még tegnap este, de te már addigra aludtál, úgyhogy nem akartalak felébreszteni. Hoztam törülközőt is, tegnap elfelejtettem, ne haragudj.

– Semmi baj, amúgy sem mentem zuhanyozni – válaszoltam, immár lelkesebben. Úgy tűnt, Lenalee pozitív energiája rám is eléggé hatással van. Vagy talán csak a ruha okozta, amire rávetettem magam.

Könnyű volt kiszúrni az egyenkabátot, a kupac tetején feküdt, szabályosan összehajtogatva.

Meghatódva emeltem fel, és csak néztem. Az a középhosszú volt, mint Lenalee-é, bár a szabásáról meg nem tudtam volna mondani, így hogy fog rajtam állni, de nem zavart. Ugyanakkor a mintája, a zsebek elrendezése, a vonalak teljesen különböztek a lányétól, amitől hirtelen roppant egyedinek és megismételhetetlennek éreztem magam. Az anyaga puha volt, és még nem tört be, de ettől függetlenül biztosra vettem, hogy kényelmes lesz…

Ránéztem Lenalee-ra, és azt hiszem, akartam mondani valami köszönöm-félét, de ő mosolyogva csak annyit válaszolt:

– Isten hozott az ördögűzők között.


	10. Ördög az ördögűzőben

**10. fejezet:**

**Ördög az ördögűzőben**

Ijesztően jól néztem ki egoista énem szerint, miközben különböző beállításokból csodáltam meg az ördögűző kabátot, amit a zuhanyzás után magamra ölthettem.

Persze, a tisztálkodás lehet szépen hangzik, meg minden, de természetesen nem zajlott le incidens nélkül. Első számú probléma: víz. Hiába volt interdimenzionális utazásra alkalmas eszköze a Rendnek, a víz keverését még nem találták ki, ezért volt két zuhanycső: egy hideg meg egy meleg. Ezek közül sajnálatos módon egyszerre csak az egyik működött, erre fájdalmas tapasztalat során jöttem rá, amikor beálltam az egyik fülkébe a zuhany alá, megpróbáltam megnyitni – sikerrel –, de a víz tűzforró volt, mire kénytelen voltam sikítozva, anyaszült meztelenül kiugrani onnan, ha nem akartam főtt mágusként végezni.

Mázlimra egyedül voltam.

Pechemre nem sokáig, de mindegy. Addigra már újra a fülkében voltam, ezúttal jéggel áztatva magam.

Kettes számú probléma: törülközőt hoztam csak magammal. Miután letusoltam, választhattam: vagy abban lejtek végig a fél folyosón, vagy a koszos ruhában, amiben bejöttem. A törülközőt választottam, reménykedve, hogy nem ütközök bele senkibe azalatt a húsz méter alatt, míg átslisszolok a szobámig – ez se jött be. Szerencsére nem Allennel vagy Lavival futottam össze, még csak nem is Komuival vagy Lenalee-val – bár őt bántam volna a legkevésbé; női szolidaritás, ugyebár –, hanem Timothyval és Emiliával.

Utóbbit azt hiszem, egy életre megbotránkoztattam, de lényegtelen. Az első pedig úgy tűnt, mégse annyira ártatlan, naiv és fiatal, mint ahogy szerettem volna, mert nagy szemeket meresztett rám.

– Helló! – köszöntem, fél kezemet intésre emelve, másikkal a derekam köré csavart törülközőt tartva, nehogy leessen, mert az több lett volna, mint szimplán ciki. Ezzel a lendülettel pedig már száguldottam is el mellettük. – Jó reggelt!

_Neked is, Tsukikami! _– üzente San velem együtt, azzal már egy éles csúszással be is fordultunk a folyosónkra, ahol gond nélkül eltaláltunk a szobámig, aminek a kilincsére indulás előtt gondosan kiakasztottam az újdonsült egyenkabátom övét. Győzelmi mámorban úszva saját okosságomtól berontottam a szobámba, bezártam az ajtót kulcsra, és nekiláttam öltözni.

Öt perc múlva pedig már csodáltam is magam a tükörben.

A fenébe is, kurva jól néztem ki, legalábbis én úgy éreztem, amint sikerült úgy fésülni a frufrumat a homlokomba, hogy az eltakarja az éjszaka keletkezett hatalmasnak tűnő, vöröslő pattanást. Meg a párját, és beálltam úgy, hogy az a szépen lassan eltűnő lila folt az állam alatt se látszódjon.

De ezeket az apróságokat leszámítva _tényleg _jól néztem ki (bár véleményemet, mint már fentebb is említettem, egoista alteregóm sugallta tudat alatt).

_Szarul nézel ki – _reagált San, mint aki fel se fogja, hogy éppen magamat csodálom. – _Mármint az arcod. A ruhával semmi gond, de az arcod… karikás a szemed. Ennyire szörnyű volt az az álom?_

_Hallgass _– vicsorogtam a tükörképemre, és a San által említett „hibákat" nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagytam. Igenis szép vagyok most, még ha a hajam össze-vissza van levágva, hátul nagyon rövid, elől meg túl hosszú, ráadásul vizesen az eddigi hol szalmaszőke, hol nagyon-világosbarna árnyalat helyett az a sötétebb semmilyen-barna színben tündököl. A szememre rá sem néztem. San az előbb hívta fel rá a figyelmemet negatívban feltüntetve, nem akartam beismerni, hogy igaza van.

Így az elfelejtésnél maradtam.

_Miért hallgatnék? – _kérdezte vidáman. – _Valószínűleg évtizedekig némán ücsörögtem egy barlang mélységes mélyén – _kesergett. – _Nem akarok hallgatni!_

_Arra sem emlékszel, mennyi időt töltöttél ott! Amnéziás vagy! – _kiabáltam mentálisan, de csak azt értem el, hogy a saját fejem fájdult bele a hangomba.

Kinyitottam az ajtót, és kiléptem a folyosóra.

Most akkor… merre is van az étkező?

Igyekeztem felidézni Lenalee útmutatását, de csak azt tudtam betájolni, merre van a mosdó, Komui irodája és a könyvtár.

_San? Merre van a kajálda? – _kérdeztem.

_Az előbb még nem akartad, hogy beszéljek – _dalolta.

A gyomrom hangosan megkordult.

– Ne most szórakozz velem! – csattantam fel hangosan.

_Előbb a varázsszót – _közölte.

Dühösen csikorgattam a fogam, de beláttam, nincs mit tenni: ha enni akarok, muszáj leszek kimondani…

_Bocsánat. Szóval merre van az étkező?_

San tartott egy félperces hatásszünetet, csak azután szólalt meg:

_Azt hiszem, hogy balra – _válaszolta tétován.

– _Csak azt hiszed?! – _fortyantam fel.

_Az ember sosem lehet biztos semmiben._

_Te nem vagy ember – _hívtam fel rá a figyelmét.

_Átvitt értelemben értettem – _duzzogott.

De azért lefordultam balra, ahogy mondta, és innentől kezdve engedelmesen követtem az útmutatását, és szerencsére fél óra múlva ki is lyukadtam az étkező ajtaja előtt, ahonnan hangos csörömpölés és beszélgetés zaja szűrődött ki – igaz, hogy közben tettünk egy felesleges kört és San kis híján bevezényelt a Komui-szárnyba – abba a részbe, amiről tegnap Lenalee kijelentette, ha kedves az életem, kerüljem el.

Hittem neki, mert bár kedvesen mosolygott végig az útmutatás alatt, ennél a résznél a mosolya ijesztő volt és félelmetes. Tudjátok, mint amikor a farkas mosolyog Piroskára. Vagy a szadista, pszichopata gyilkos az egyszerű bankrablóra.

Szóval ijesztő volt. Ennyi lenne a lényeg.

De a lényeg, hogy itt voltam, benyitottam, és új egyenruhában úgy lejtettem végig a terem egyik végéből a másikba, mint egy topmodell. Jól éreztem magam, a farmer kényelmes volt, a bakancs, amit Lenalee behozott a ruhához, szintén, a kabát pedig tökéletesen állt. El ne felejtsem majd megköszönni Johnnynak, hogy ilyen hamar ilyen klassz munkát végzett… Közben pedig kerestem valakit, akin hasonló fekete ruha van, de egyelőre csak finderek barna kabátjait és kutatók fehér köpenyeit szúrtam ki, ami nem volt jó. Mármint nem alakult ki bennem hirtelen rasszizmus vagy lenézés másokkal szemben, akiknek nincs ilyen szuper egyenruhájuk, mint nekem, csupán az egyetlen finder, akit ismertem, az Dereck volt. A többiek pedig… ijesztőek és marconák voltak első ránézésre. A tudósok közül pedig hármat ismertem: Johnnyt, akit sehol sem láttam, Komuit, aki őrültnek tűnt, és Reevert, akivel tényleg semmi probléma nem volt azon kívül, hogy egyszerűen egyszer láttam, felnőtt férfi volt, s mint ilyen, nem hittem volna, hogy csoda nélkül megtalálom vele a közös témát.

De aztán kiszúrtam egy ismerős ételhegyet, mellette pedig egy vele azonos méretű üres tányértornyot az egyik asztalon. _Allen Walker. _Vagy egy másik ördögűző, aki egy étkezés alatt egy öttagú család egyheti ellátásához szükséges kaját képes elfogyasztani, amire igen kevés esélyt láttam.

Örömmel lejtettem Jerry ablakához:

– Jó reggelt! – köszöntem neki vidáman.

– Neked is, aranyoskám – kaptam egy olyan mosolyt, amit csak most jutott eszembe összehasonlítani a narutós Maito Gai vakító vigyorával. Bár az csak animés változat volt, Jerry viszont élt, és éppen arra várt, hogy leadjam a rendelésemet.

A gyomrom szánalmasan mordult egyet. Idegesítő volt, amióta megvolt a nagy akuma-irtás, a főétkezések előtt kezdtem borzasztóan éhes lenni. Így is kétszer annyit zabáltam, mint amennyit eddig, de Allenhez képest persze szánalmasan keveset – ami azonban nem tudott vigasztalni. Biztosra vettem, hogy rövid időn belül felszedek pár kilót, ami tuti, hogy nem izom lesz, hanem zsír, valószínűleg a seggemre és a combomra megy majd, amik így is nagyok, legalábbis az utóbbi mindenképp kellemetlenül vastag, úgyhogy gyorsan ki kellett találnom valami testmozgást. Az egyetlen, ami az eszembe jutott, sajnos csak az árnyirtás volt, de tekintve, hogy errefelé nem éltek árnyak, eléggé necces melónak ígérkezett. A második természetesen a harc volt, de azzal meg az volt a probléma, hogy valószínűleg ezek után meg kellett volna magyaráznom, hogy én hol is tanultam ezeket, hogy a kristálymágiáról ne is beszéljek…

Megragadtam a tálcám, dugig kajával, és az anorexiába való merülést fontolgatva megcéloztam a tányérhalmot, ami mögül hirtelen Lavi feje bukkant fel.

– Avis! – integetett, én pedig lezseren átlejtettem hozzá az étkezőn keresztül, tökéletesen tudatában annak, hogy azok a finderek és kutatók igenis megnéztek, és nem azért mert az emberiségből az erősebbik nem ráébredt arra, milyen ellenállhatatlanul aranyos, édes és persze csinos vagyok, főleg ebben az új szerelésben, hanem inkább azért, mert egy: _ördögűző _lettem (ó, ez még a diák, tanuló vagy tisztogató címnél is gázabb volt, pedig utóbbit csak pár hónapig tudhattam magaménak, mint mindenki más is az évfolyamunkból – a tanát kegyetlen volt a büntetésünk terén), kettő: alacsony voltam, kicsi és _lány_. Utóbbival valószínűleg az lehetett a probléma, hogy itt kőkemény háború folyt, és a felnőtt férfiak többsége valószínűleg nyugodtabban hajtotta volna párnára a fejét esténként, ha tudják, hogy az egyik… öhm, élharcosuk nem egy tinédzser kislány, akinek normál esetben is iskolával vagy otthoni varrogatással kéne foglalkoznia.

Alig vártam már, hogy belém kössenek, én pedig levezethessem a feszültséget, ami az új hely miatt gyülemlett fel bennem, de egyelőre még a vihar előtti csend honolt, persze némi sugdolózással vegyítve, meg Lavival és Allennel, akik mellé ebben a pillanatban zuhantam le, és aki megint ki tudja, hol hagyta Linket.

– Jó reggelt! – köszöntem nekik vidáman.

_Mondanám, hogy én is üdvözlöm őket, de azt hiszem, jelen pillanatban ebben a formában ez lehetetlen – _tette hozzá San.

_Ó, előbb-utóbb úgyis kitalálunk valamit _– mondtam neki, mert nem voltam annyira naiv, hogy abba a hitbe ringassam magam, ez tartható állapot lesz, hogy én itt elbeszélgetek vele, és ez senkinek sem fog feltűnni. Már terveztem, hogy kísérletezgetek, mondjuk egy kristályszerkezetes testtel, amit használhat kommunikációra is meg minden egyébre, amihez kedve szottyan (a szaporodást leszámítva, innocence-spermát és nemi szervet még én sem tudok gyártani), és senki sem fog kiakadni attól, hogy az agyukban hallják a szövegét. Mert hiába vagyok én az ilyesmihez az otthoni állapotok miatt hozzászokva, ez azért itt mégse teljesen normális.

– Jó reggelt – mosolygott rám Allen, én meg újfent megállapítottam, hogy _tényleg _nem hasonlít álombeli változatára.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, nekem meg csak ekkor esett le, hogy már jó két perce spekulatívan méregetem. Lavi mindentudó mosolya arra engedett következtetni, hogy a fantasztikus memóriája – amivel eddig a megismerkedésünk óta már villogott egyszer, meg el is sztorizta a Bookman-cuccot – ide vagy oda, itt most olyan simán félreértette a helyzetet, mint a pinty.

Csak hogy a madaras hasonlatoknál maradjunk, a nevemhez híven.

– Izé, benne voltál az álmomban – közöltem gyorsan. – Csak máshogy néztél ki, meg máshogy öltözködtél, olyan furán, ing, meg mellény, meg az a régimódi nadrág… Meg a hajad is laposabb volt. Meg rövidebb. Örülök, hogy már normálisan festesz – jelentettem ki őszintén, tiszta jó szándékból vezérelve.

Lavi felnevetett.

– Allen régen _tényleg _így nézhetett ki – magyarázta kérdő tekintetemet látva. – Régebben. Mi volt még az álmodban?

– Ó, csak egy hosszú hajú, Lenalee-szerű lány, aki sírt egy romos hely tetején, egy tó, egy fura hely, meg Allen tükörképeként egy Tykihez nagyon hasonlító, de nála azért sokkal jobban kinéző pasas, akinek szép arany szeme van… – Hoppá, ezt én nem is akartam hangosan közölni… A francba.

Lavihoz és Allenhez azonban úgy tűnt, ez a rész már nem jutott el, mivel egyikük sápadtabb volt, mint a másik. Ismételten azt éreztem, hogy az orrom előtt van az összefüggés, a kirakós minden darabkája, csak az egyik hülye lenyelt kettőt-hármat belőle, és így addig nem lesz teljes a kép, amíg ki nem szarja.

Csak hogy finoman és nőiesen fogalmazzak.

_Szerintem ez több lesz, mint álom _– jegyezte meg San.

_Remek, felcsaptunk jósnak, látónak, vagy prófétának?! _– kérdeztem ingerülten. – _Ez hülyeség! Csak egy álom! Nehogy már az legyen, hogy kiderül, Allen és Lenalee is pont ilyet szokott álmodni…_

_Miért ne derülhetne ki? Ez azt feltételezi, hogy van köztetek valami kapcsolat. Allen innocence-e már majdnem olyan, mint egy szabad innocence. Lenalee-é meg vérszerződést kötött a társával. Mi meg egyértelműen kilógunk a sorból… Ez nem elég kapcsolat? _– vezette le San az okfejtését, ami meglepő éleslátásról és érettségről tett tanúbizonyságot.

_Akkor azt mondd meg, hová tűnt Tsukikami és Timothy a képből _– cáfoltam. – _Ők ketten ugyanolyan kakukktojások, mint mi._

San morcosan hallgatott egy kicsit.

_Lehet, ők is ott vannak valahol, csak még nem találtuk meg őket _– mondta.

Nem vágtam rá azt, hogy ez csak színtiszta találgatás és feltételezés. Utáltam az ilyen okfejtéseket, tippeléseket, és főleg az álmokat, amiknek feleslegesen tulajdonítanak jelentőséget. A tudatalattim hozta ezt össze, minek túlreagálni? Nyilvánvalóan nem stimmel valami, esetleg Allen és Lenalee agyhullámai alvás közben ugyanolyan frekvencián mozognak, mint az enyémek, és ez ilyen közös álomképet hoz össze, de semmi esetre sem a jövő szellője érintett meg minket.

– Talán itt az ideje, hogy Komui beszéljen veled erről – motyogta Lavi. – Elvégre nem egy nagy titok, mindenki tisztában van vele…

– Mármint hogy Allennek álmában más a tükörképe? – kérdeztem fintorogva. – Vagy hogy… most derült ki, hogy ugyanazt álmodom, mint ők?

– Nem – mondta Lavi.

– De – motyogta Allen, egyenesen a szemünkbe nézve. Becsültem a srácban, hogy nem csak helyes, de még zavaros helyzetben se keres repedést vagy finom csirkemellt, amivel szemezhetne. Ez nyilvánvalóan egy olyan jó pont és képesség, amit jövendőbeli partnere (Link után már csak poénból se mondtam barátnőt, bár Allenből nehezen néztem volna ki, hogy a másik csapattal lenne) nagyra fog majd értékelni. Azt hiszem, ezt nevezik egyszerűen egyenesnek, de az olyan unalmas kifejezés, hogy inkább maradtam a hasznos és nagyon-nagyon becsületes akárminél. – Mostanában egyre gyakrabban. Néha Lenalee is szerepel benne. És… ő is szokott hasonlóakat álmodni.

De ugye ez nem egy létező helyszín, akartam kérdezni, aztán inkább befogtam a számat. Ez még mindig nem a teljes kép, néhány darabka a kirakósból továbbra is az egyikük végbelében tengődik…

– Komui el fogja mondani, mi folyik errefelé? – kérdeztem.

Lavi még egy hosszú pillanatig Allent méregette, talán azt latolgatva, mit titkol még előle a fiú, aztán bólintott.

– Remek – pattantam fel, vetve még egy utolsó pillantást a kajámra, amibe éppencsak hogy beleettem egy picikét, aztán a kijárat felé vettem az irányt. – Beszélek vele, további jó étvágyat! – integettem még nekik.

– Mi? Hé, Madárka, nem mehetsz csak úgy oda, még…

Bamm. Bevágtam magam mögött az ajtót, elzárva Lavi tiltakozását. Aha, hogy nem mehetek oda ilyenkor, pont most… Miért, mit csinálhat Komui? Egy őrült óriásrobotot készül a világra uszítani, hogy uralomra törjön a drága hugocskája kedvéért? Nem mintha Lenalee túlzottan díjazná majd eme tettét…

_Már csak azt kell kitalálni, merre van az irodája _– gondoltam savanyúan. Nagyjából emlékeztem az útvonalra, amit két-három óra alatt sikerült csak bejárni, különböző irányokból megközelítve, de annyira nem voltam biztos magamban, hogy azt állítsam, most is menni fog.

Tudtam én, hogy kellett volna az a hatodik fülbevaló a tájékozós amulettel…

_Szerintem balra _– jött San megjegyzése.

_Ez most megint tipp vagy tuti biztos vagy benne? _– kérdeztem gyanakodva.

_Tippeltem, na, de jobb elindulni, mint hülyén ácsorogni, mielőtt még Lavinak és Allennek eszébe jut, hogy utánad jöhetne és visszarángathatna reggelizni _– vágta rá.

Jogos, esett le, és már slisszoltam is el balra. Ezúttal azonban nem sikerült eltalálnom a helyes útvonalat, így negyed óra bolyongás után már valóságos megváltóként üdvözöltem álombéli tájam harmadik és egyben utolsó lakóját (amennyiben Allen önállósodott tükörképét nem vesszük emberszámba).

– Avis! – szólított meg, ezúttal azonban inkább óvatosan mosolygott, mint kedvesen. – Velem tudnál jönni egy kicsit? A bátyám szeretne beszélni veled.

– Szuper! – vidultam fel. – Te vagy az én megmentőm, én is pont vele akarok beszélni – vágtam le neki egy hátborzongatóan széles és vidám mosolyt, amit egyes helyzetekben akár az őrület jeleként is értelmezhetett volna bárki.

Miután pár percig néma csendben folytattuk utunkat, rádöbbentem, Lenalee _tényleg _feszült és ideges, nem is kicsit. Sőt, talán még aggódik is, bár ebben nem voltam teljesen biztos. Hát, gondoltam, oldom kicsit a hangulatot, és kapásból bedobtam az egyetlen témát, ami mindent csinál, csak nem ezt:

– Hallottam Allentől, hogy te is álmodsz arról a romos helyről meg a tóról. Tényleg hosszú volt régen a hajad?

Oké, hivatalosan is érzéketlen vagyok mások magánélete, titkai és általános érzései iránt, jöttem rá, ahogy Lenalee döbbent tekintete találkozott az enyémmel.

– Nem mintha nem állt volna jól – folytattam sietve, nehogy _teljesen _tuskónak nézzen –, de ez a rövid mégiscsak aranyosabb neked, bár lehet, ezt csak azért mondom, mert én már ezzel ismertelek meg… – elhallgattam, ahogy rájöttem, már csak össze-vissza hadarok, minimális értelemmel, inkább csak zavaromban. – Bocs. Csak utálom az ilyesmit. A srácok pedig nem voltak túlzottan közlékenyek, és ami azt illeti, mindenki azt állítja, Komui majd elmondja, mi folyik itt… Szóval úgy gondoltam, jobb hamarabb, mint a távoli jövőben – fejeztem be végül.

Lenalee zavartan nézett rám, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, most tényleg komolyan beszélek, vagy csak egy rossz tréfát űzök vele. A végén az előbbi mellett tehette le a voksát, mert felsóhajtott.

– Az álmok… azután jöttek, hogy találkoztam Allennel. Ő beszélt róla egyszer… de rajtunk kettőnkön kívül eddig senkinek sem mondtuk el.

– Hát, Lavi most már tudja… – motyogtam.

– Lavi megbízható – jelentette ki azonnal, habozás nélkül. Azta, ez aztán az elkötelezettség. – De… nem tudom, te miért álmodod ugyanezt, hiszen csak tegnap találkoztunk először.

– Bizonyára nincs sok jelentősége – vágtam rá szinte azonnal, legalább olyan minimális habozással, ahogy ő védte az előbb Lavit. – Csak a tudatalattik összejátszása, általában sosem több, csupán véletlen, és… amúgy meg mindegy is, az egyetlen alak, aminek a kiléte nem illik a képbe, az a fura Noah-szerű fickó Allen tükörképében – vontam vállat sután.

Lenalee a beszélgetésünk kezdete óta először torpant meg, és olyan sápadtan meredt rám, mintha kísértetet látna, aki most közölte vele, tudja, hogy a barátai igazából már mindannyian spéci akumák, akik csak szórakoznak vele.

– Igen, tudom, hogy hülyeség – folytattam az utam, vállat vonva. Innen már nagyjából tisztában voltam az útvonallal, eltaláltam egyedül is a főnök irodájába. Azonban Lenalee mögöttem sírva fakadt.

Nem hülyeség, ott, a folyosó közepén zokogni kezdett, olyan kétségbeesetten, mintha hetek óta tartogatta volna már magában a könnyeket, csakazértiserőslesz jelmondattal, most viszont én voltam az a szerencsétlen, aki beleöntötte a pohárba azt a közmondásos utolsó cseppet.

Nem tehetek róla, a bűntudat szinte azonnal működésbe lépett. Elvégre leendő, potenciális barátról volt szó, azokból pedig sehol sem hemzsegett a világ (legyen az bármelyik), éppen ezért becsülni kellett. Nem úgy, mint a családot, ahol a testvérek egymás ellen indítanak hajtóvadászatot az örökösödési kérdések megoldása miatt, és aminek körében nem lehet biztonságosan elfogyasztani egy vacsorát… Ezért olyan furcsa ez a világ. Itt nem igazán ölik egymást az emberek.

Sokkal… nyugodtabb. Mintha csak egy hatalmas, zajos templomban lennénk.

Azt hiszem, kezdem túlzásba vinni a hasonlatokat, állapítottam meg, miközben esetlenül Lenalee mellé léptem.

– Ne haragudj, nem akartam… – kezdtem, de a lány hevesen megrázta a fejét. Kézfejével elmaszatolta a könnyeit, aztán nagy levegőt vett, hogy erőt gyűjtsön.

– Nem, nem te voltál – válaszolta. – Csak… az utóbbi pár hétben túl sok minden történt. Az előző főhadiszállást megtámadták és egy csomóan meghaltak, Allent eretnekséggel vádolják, és minden mozdulatát ellenőrzik, és ő… ő bármelyik pillanatban meg… meghalhat, mert… – Elhalt a hangja.

Meghalhat? De hát semmi baja nincs! Azt leszámítva, hogy albínó, ergo nyilvánvalóan pigmenthiányban szenved, de az nem halálos, amennyire én tudom, ráadásul ez Allent nemhogy visszataszítóvá, hanem egzotikussá tette, szóval még előnyére is vált…

– Allen beteg? – kérdeztem rá hát az egyetlen lehetséges megoldásra, aminek, mint már fentebb kifejtettem, lehetősége véleményem szerint igen kicsi volt, ennek ellenére csak ez jöhetett szóba.

– Tessék? – hebegte Lenalee, kizökkenve a szipogásból és a szomorúságból. – Jaj, nem, de hogy, Allen _egészséges, _csak… Csak… van vele… A bátyám majd elmondja. Ezért szeretne most beszélni veled, mielőtt még mástól tudod meg – sóhajtott.

Aha, hát erre aztán tényleg nem tudtam volna mit mondani, hát ismét útnak indultunk, és hamarosan már Komui Lee irodája előtt álltunk, Lenalee azonban tétován még felém fordult, mielőtt bekopogott volna.

– Avis, lehetne, hogy az álmokról… nem beszélsz neki? Nem akarom, hogy tudja, hogy baj van – tette hozzá. – Csak feleslegesen aggódna, és félek, hogy Allen is csak bajba keveredne emiatt.

– Nem probléma – biccentettem, majd kopogás nélkül benyitottam a szobába, mielőtt Lenalee felemelhette volna a kezét. Amúgy se terveztem, hogy bárkinek is elmondom, Allen és Lavi előtt csak úgy kicsúszott a számon. Nos, ugyebár senki sem lehet tökéletes, még az én többéves képzésem is cserbenhagyhat néha, még akkor is, ha nem hiszek az álmokban, a jóslatokat meg egyenesen rühellem.

Persze azt továbbra se értettem, miért lenne ebből pont _Allennek _baja, bár volt néhány tippem, amikben szerepelt a Tyki-szerű, roppant ismerős pasas is, a Noah-jellemzőivel, úgymint az a gyönyörű szép arany szem… Nem, nem vagyok Twilight-fanatikus, az én lelkem képtelen volt befogadni az „öröklétű csillámpírok" világát, főleg filmben, de a szép szemekért oda vagyok, ezt kár tagadni. Lavi smaragdzöldje vagy Allen gyönyörű, tiszta kékje… Csak én vagyok ilyen szerencsétlen a saját fakózöldemmel?!

Az irodában azonban nem csupán Komui várt, hanem még valaki. Na jó, pontosan két valaki, de Linket kezdtem emberhez méltatlan módon Allen tartozékaként kezelni, ami, elismerem, csúnya dolog, de én meg hitvány lény vagyok, és sosem állítottam magamról, hogy tökéletes volnék. A másikat viszont még sosem láttam, de ha mondhatok ilyet, új világomban eddig ő volt az egyetlen, akinek egyetlen porcikáját se találtam vonzónak. Középkorú pasasnak tűnt, és roppantul kiábrándító volt, főleg a sok fantáziálgatás után.

Mindenesetre jólnevelt kislányhoz méltóan ügyet se vetettem rájuk, csak az egyetlen általam ismert személynek köszöntem.

– Jó reggelt, főnök! – vigyorogtam.

Komui válasza egy reszketeg mosoly volt, én meg komolyan kezdtem elgondolkodni azon, mi a franc van ma mindenkivel, hogy ilyen komolyak? Ez már idegesítő…

_Jaja _– értett egyet San, amikor megosztottam vele a megállapításom. – _Keressük inkább meg Tsukikamiékat._

Csak egyetérteni tudtam, velük legalább el lehet beszélgetni, nem úgy, mint itt ma mindenkivel – és annak ellenére, hogy Timothy jóval fiatalabb nálam.

– Avis, ő itt Malcolm Leverrier ellenőr, a Vatikán küldötte – mutatta be nekem a pasast Komui. Fordítva nem történt meg a dolog, tehát valószínűleg már minden kis szart odaadtak rólam neki, amit csak sikerült egy nap alatt összeszedniük rólam.

– Aha, szóval mégiscsak a nyugatiak felügyelik ezt az egészet! – kiáltottam fel diadalmasan.

Kaptam pár értetlen pillantást, de nagyvonalúan nem törődtem velük, helyette hosszas fejtegetésbe kezdtem az egész zagyvaságról, amit az anglikán egyház területének bevonása okozott a számomra, és hogy mekkora megkönnyebbülés volt látni, hogy azért mégiscsak van egy Központ, ami rendes helyen van, a Vatikánban, a pápa felügyelete alatt, nem pedig egy túlságosan is védelmező bátyus irányítja a világ megmentését.

Bár az utóbbi részt inkább nem tettem hozzá, mert Komui jóval szimpatikusabb volt, mint a Hitler-beütésű Leverrier felügyelő, és a barátokat, meg a barátok bátyjait (ebben a világban) óvni kell.

És a pasiknak mindig is törékenyebb volt az egója.

Komui óvatosan megköszörülte a torkát, gondolom, arra akarta felhívni a figyelmemet, hogy nem jó ötlet fecserészni csúnya bácsik előtt, így én ügyesen vettem a fonalat, és egy angyalian ártatlan mosolyt varázsolva váltottam témát:

– Gondolom, most megtudom, miért viselkedik mindenki olyan furcsán, amikor Allenről van szó.

A csend volt a tökéletes válasz, ami kétséget sem hagyott afelől, igen, így lesz.

_Jaj, de izgalmas… – _motyogta San. – _Szerintem valami nagy durranás lesz. Mondjuk…_

_Kiderül Allenről, hogy igazából az Ezeréves Grófnak dolgozott, mielőtt átállt volna, és ezért most fokozott megfigyelés alatt tartják? – _tippeltem. – _Vagy irányítja a Bárkát, és ezt boszorkányságnak tartják, ezért van bajban!_

_Hé, ez az én tippem volt!_

_És?_

San duzzogva elvonult a maga kis világába, de azért tudtam, hogy figyel ránk.

– Igen. Allen Walker a Tizennegyedik Noah hordozója. – Leverrier úgy tűnt, nem a körülményeskedés embere, így egyenesen a közepébe vágott a dolgoknak, mindenféle finomkodás nélkül. Talán ez volt eddig az egyetlen dolog, amit képes voltam becsülni benne. – Hamarosan a Noah elkezdi átvenni felette az uralmat, és Allen Walker megszűnik. Ha ennek a jeleit látod, Nolan ördögűző, azonnali késedelem nélkül ki kell végezned. Minden más ördögűzőt utasítottunk erre, és az újoncok sem lehetnek kivételek.

Szóval ezért sírt Lenalee, hogy Allen meg fog halni… Na jó, egyenesség ide vagy oda, sokkolt a dolog. Akkor most Allen nem Noah… de van benne egy olyan Noah izé, mint amilyen Tyki is, az enyhén szadista, jóképű, de akkor is szadista, pillangós Tyki.

Akkor az álomban látott pasas, aki úgy nézett ki, mint Tyki, ő is Noah volt? Vajon ő jelképezte Allen „gonosz, belső fenevadát"?

– He? – nyögtem hát ki, értelmes kislányhoz illően. – Allenben van egy olyan izé? És emiatt van belőle ekkora balhé?

Nos, talán az ellenség izének titulálása nem épp szerencsés, sőt, már a lebecsülés határát súrolta, de akkor se volt kedvem változtatni a fogalmazás módomon.

– Nos… igen – ismerte el Komui, bár látszott rajta, hogy még nem tudja eldönteni, én most kinek az oldalán fogok állni: az Allen-pártiakon vagy az ellenségén.

– Hát akkor miért nem szedik ki belőle? – kérdeztem értetlenül, mielőtt még jobban belegondoltam volna, mit is mondok. Nálunk ez tök természetes volt: ha van valakiben egy másik valaki, ergo megszállták, akkor természetesen ki kell belőle űzni. Már ha tényleg előfordul az ilyesmi, hiszen ezért van mindenkin annyi védőamulett a fülében, meg a nyelvében néha, esetleg a tarkójára tetoválva, karkötőként vagy nyakláncként vagy bokaláncként vagy sorolhatnám a végtelenségig, annyi helyre képes az ember magára aggatni. Nekem speciel ugyan csak öt volt, a kötelező tartozékok, a fordító amulettem, az elmét védő, a mentális kommunikációt biztosító, a természetes koncentrációt segítő és az általános, bűbájok és mérgek elleni – pedig akartam még egyet, ami felerősíti az öt érzékszervet is, csak az kurva drága volt, én meg nem voltam még annyira tapasztalt kristálymágus, hogy saját magamnak előállítsak egyet.

De már gondolkoztam mind a dizájnon, mind a felépítésen.

A kérdésem látszólag váratlanul érte a vezetőséget, talán mert a természetes naivságom sokak számára mindig is sokkolóan hatott, talán mert annyira egyértelmű volt, esetleg sosem gondoltak rá.

– Kiszedni? – Leverrieren látszott, hogy sosem gondolt a megelőző csapásra, csakis a probléma kiirtására koncentrált.

– Jaja – bólogattam komolyan, és közben azon gondolkodtam, mennyit áruljak el a tudásomból. Hogy másik világból jöttem, azt egyelőre hanyagolni kívántam a kristálymágus címmel együtt, de a szertartástanon vett cuccokat, meg az igen gyér egyházzal kapcsolatos tudásomat talán felfedhetem. Majd azt mondom, a suliban tanultam. – Ezek a Noahk nekem úgy hangzanak, mint a… nem is tudom, minek nevezi errefelé a folklór, ördögnek? Na, szóval akkor miért ne lehetne valami ördögűzős cuccal kiszedni? – magyaráztam. – És akkor Allen is megmaradna. Mert… – és itt jön a végső csapás, gondoltam közben, ahogy átváltottam egy átszellemült rajongó lánykába, miközben Komuihoz hajoltam – Allen nagyon édes. Komolyan. Kedves pasit manapság olyan nehéz találni, és semmi bajom Lavival, de a srácok mondták, már nem is emlékszem, mikor, hogy neki ott van az a Bookman cucc, ergo ő kiesik, Allen viszont nagyjából korban van, és helyes – vigyorogtam a férfire.

_Na, ezzel aztán állást foglalok! – _kiáltottam oda Sannak győzelmi mámorban úszva.

_Ja, állást a hormonok mellett – _cukkolt.

Leverrier émelygő arcára nézve tudtam, hogy megérte a kis levezetésem. Komui csak kicsit döbbent arcára pillantva pedig arra gondoltam, hogy azt hiszem, kiszemeltem a legújabb áldozatomat, akinek elsírhatom azt, hogy miért olyan szemét a világ, hogy egy magamfajta lány körül van véve helyes pasikkal, akik viszont nem _úgy_ tekintenek rá. Nos, legalábbis eddig egyik se tekintett _úgy _rám, és nem láttam sok reményt a helyzet változására. De nem baj, ha eddig ilyen magas volt az arány, akkor csak lesz még valaki…

– Nos, akkor ennyi lenne? – kérdeztem vidáman. – Akkor én mennék is, megkeresni a mesterem, meg Lenalee mondta, hogy van erre egy gyakorló terem, ugye azt szét lehet verni? Mert régen nem edzettem már, és a legutóbbi incidensben nem szerepeltem valami fényesen, viszlát! – integettem, aztán kivágtattam a szobából, meg sem várva, hogy felocsúdjanak.

_Lehengerlő személyiség vagy – _közölte velem San, mire még rohanás közben is büszkén kihúztam magam.

_Köszönöm._

Kint, két folyosóval lejjebb Lenalee-ba és Allenbe ütköztem. Szó szerint, és Allen sikerült ledöntenem a lábáról, aztán már csak azt vettem észre, hogy ugyanúgy rajta csücsülök, mint első találkozásunkkor a Bárkán.

Vagy Bárkában, a fene se tudja, interdimenzionális utazási eszközök esetében milyen ragot kell használni.

– Hali! – köszöntem vidáman. – Épp most jövök Komuitól, valami Leverrier nevű pasas elmondta a tizennegyedikes sztorit, és szükségem lenne valakire, akivel gyakorolhatom a harcot, mert totálisan kijöttem a gyakorlatból, vállalnád? Amúgy melletted állok, bár nem vagyok tapasztalt megszállás-ügyben, az a barátnőm, Lyssu feladatkörébe tartozok, de segítek, amiben tudok.

Nem érdekelt, hogy túl sokat kotyogok el, lelkes voltam, na, és hirtelen az sem érdekelt, hogy a fent említett Lyssu most nincs itt, hogy segítsen, és nem is lesz már itt…

Most harcolni akartam, akumák ellen, akciót akartam, kalandot és izgalmat. Bebizonyítani, hogy mire vagyok képes, hogy sokkoljam őket…

Gőzöm sem volt, pontosan mik ennek a számomra idegen és távoli háborúnak a tétjei, amibe belekeveredtem, de… győzni akartam.


	11. Avis Csodaországban

**11. fejezet:**

**Avis Csodaországban**

Az itteni gravitáció kezdett a kegyeiben fogadni, legalábbis erre mertem következtetni abból, hogy egyensúlyomat tesztelve végigsétáltam a lépcső korlátján, anélkül, hogy egy ügyes megbotlok-a-saját-lábamban húzással kecsesen leszállingóztam volna a földszintre.

Ezt jó jelnek vettem, és mániákus vigyorral kísértve sorsomat cigánykereket vetettem, majd felugrottam, és szaltóztam egyet. Készségeim röpke másfél hónapos tunyulás utáni egyhetes intenzív képzésnek hála kezdtek visszatérni – és igen! Ismét ment a szaltó! És mielőtt bárki belekötne, nem, nem cirkuszba készültem elmúlt éveimben, és nem is a mesterem háziállata… izé, partnere, Lau Jimin művészi utánzása hajtott, hanem a szaltó menekülés, ugrás és _harc közben is _baromira hasznos dolog ám, úgyhogy pofa be, és kész.

Mellesleg nagyon reméltem, hogy kecses vagyok és profi, nem pedig egy pattogó törpére hasonlítok, aki a korláton villog.

Nem volt könnyű hetem. Úgy értem az egy dolog, hogy az első két napban olyan izomlázam volt saját magam diktálta tempótól, hogy nemhogy menni, ülni vagy aludni sem tudtam fintor nélkül. Nem hittem volna, hogy az ember lánya ilyen rövid idő alatt is képes kiesni a ritmusból, de úgy tűnik, elég csak egy kicsit lógázni a lábat valami aranyhalas patak fölött, és már meglátszik. Hál' Istennek nem az alakomon.

Sajnos azzal nem számoltam, hogy itt átlagos kislányok nem tudják, hogyan kell tőrt, kardot, wakizashit, vagy ha már itt tartunk, jelentős mennyiségű, különböző pengét használni. És ez még csak nem is az a rész volt, amikor a kristályaimat tenyérrel használtam a harcban, mint két, a kezemből kinövő pengét. Tudjátok, olyan menő kaszaformájút. Nem? Mindegy.

Tehát _ezzel _zseniális elmém nem számolt, így amikor első nap végén Lavi gyanúsan mosolyogva lépett mellém, még tök ártatlan arcot tudtam vágni – egészen addig, amíg ezt nem kérdezte:

– Ezt hol tanultad, Madárka?

Reflexből vágtam is rá, hogy találd ki, és közben olyan képet vágtam, amilyen a pszichopata sorozatgyilkosoknak lehet, had törje a fejét és rettegjen, milyen állat mellett nőttem én fel az elmúlt években.

Közösségi életben kábé annyira aktivizáltam magam, mint otthon facebookon – semennyire. Összehaverkodtam pár finderrel, akik ismerték most már közös barátunkat, Derecket, Timothyval randalíroztam a nap huszonnégy órájából tizenkettőben, a maradékban aludtam, ettem vagy Klaud Nine tábornokkal beszélgettem a Rendről.

Az a nő nem volt semmi. Komolyan. Ezt tőmondattal lehet a legjobban érzékeltetni, valami elképesztő volt. Hűvös, a sebhelyeivel a pasiknak biztos szexi – nem egy férfit láttam a folyosón, amint a nyálát csorgatja utána. Haha. Klaud Nine tudomást se vett róluk, inkább azzal töltötte néha az idejét, hogy fel-feltámadó pszichopata egómat verte le néha egy-az-egy ellen küzdelemben, amiről kiderült, hogy nagyon ért hozzá. De nem baj, ebben a hímsoviniszta társaságban igazi felüdülést nyújtott, hogy a főnököm legalább nő.

Mármint az egyik főnököm. A másik Komui volt ugyebár, meg rajta közvetve Hit… mármint Leverrier, akivel szerencsére azóta sem találkoztam, bár pár apróságot megtudtam róla. Például Lenalee halálosan retteg tőle, Allent utálja, nem volt itt mindig, és a többség azt várja, mikor _nem lesz itt _megint.

Hátradőltem, lementem hídba, majd kézre álltam. Hajlékonyságom ismét csak kevés határt ismert el, és ez a kis mutatvány nem azokon túl helyezkedett el. Alig vártam, hogy végre valami izgis történjen, pont eleget voltam bezárva ebbe a poros kastélyba.

_Szerintem meg élvezd ki, amíg lehet – _tanácsolta San, bölcs kis kavicsom, amikor megosztottam vele bánatomat. – _Harcolhatnál mondjuk a Gróf ellen. Vagy Tyki ellen._

_Tyki ellen klassz lenne! – _vidultam fel, ahogy eszembe jutott az adrenalin. Nem váltunk el vidáman egymástól, hát egy újabb találkozás egy régi ismerőssel csak nem lehet olyan rossz…

_El akarnak pusztítani minket! – _közölte San mogorván.

– _És? Nem tudod megvédeni magad? – _motyogtam félhangosan. San bájos kis innocence volt, kellően találékonynak ítéltem meg ahhoz, hogy kinézzek belőle egy-két támadást.

_Dehogynem! – _csattant fel sértetten. – _Mármint… azt hiszem. Ebben a formámban nem biztos, mivel a bilincsek legyengítettek, és szerintem még nem épültem fel teljesen._

_Adjak gyógyszert? Mágiát? Kristályt?_

_Kösz, azt hiszem, egy-két hónap, és tényleg teljesen rendbe jövök majd._

_Igazán nincs mit. Lehet, ezért nincs köztünk szinkronizáció? – _tippeltem.

_Van köztünk. Csak épp nulla százalékon._

– _Haha… – _Letettem a lábam, majd nyújtóztam egyet. Reggeli gyakorlat kipipálva. Mai „mit kell tennem, hogy szép napom legyen, legalább reggel" listámról már csak a kiadós reggeli hiányzott, forró csokival és jó sok Jerry-féle sütivel.

Mostanában túl sokat ettem.

Bár Allenhez képest szinte semmi volt.

De mindegy is, vidáman leugrottam a korlátról, majd egy random irányba kezdtem el trappolni, és közben reméltem, hogy jó helyen fogok kilyukadni a katedrális labirintusában. Reményem álomnak bizonyult, mert San tanácsadásával is jó fél óráig bolyongtam, mire végre rávettem magam, hogy az első szembejövő emberből márpedig akkor is kiszedem, hol az a nyamvadt menza – ekkora fogytak el ezek az illetők és halt ki varázslatos hirtelenséggel minden helység, ahova betettem a lábam.

Bolyongtam még pár percig, latolgattam, hogy érdemes-e a frusztrációtól vezérelve fejjel belerohanni a falba, aztán feladtam, végigcsörtettem a folyosón, erre nem kiderül, hogy zsákutca? Minek építenek egyáltalán ilyesmit? Dühösen felsikoltottam, és belebokszoltam a mellettem lévő falba.

A kezem pedig eltűnt benne. Mármint ha bizonyos szemszögből nézzük – profilból biztosan. Valami isteni mázli folytán eltaláltam egy olyan téglát, ami jó öt centire belemélyedt a falba, én meg már azt kezdtem el fontolgatni, hogy most vagy én lettem szupererős, vagy a XIX. századi építészet ilyen gyenge, mikor fél méterrel arrébb halkan recsegve kattant valami, és _kinyíltak a kövek._

Nem, semmit nem szívtam, tényleg kinyíltak.

_Titkos átjáró! – _visítottuk egyszerre Sannal, én meg már kíváncsiságomhoz hűen a bejáratot vizsgálgattam, amiről kiderült, nem is kő, hanem csak baromira jól kőnek álcázott ajtó. Zseniális volt.

Hát minden racionális gondolatot félretéve betrappoltam a sötétbe. Mögöttem a titkos ajtó döngve be is zárult, hát leemeltem Sant a nyakamból, és a magasba tartva jó baráthoz méltóan lámpának használtam.

– Ez nagyon király – suttogtam áhítatosan az újabb folyosó láttán, ami úgy tíz méterrel távolabb elkanyarodott az ismeretlenbe. Vidáman mosolyogva elkezdtem végigtrappolni, tudomást sem véve korgó gyomromról.

Öt kanyarral és három lépcsővel később ez a mutatványom kissé már nehezebb volt, így nagyon reméltem, hogy hamarosan kilyukadok valahol. A következő lépcsőn felfelé vágtatva eldöntöttem, ha itt nem lesz semmi változás, én komolyan visszafordulok, és nem érdekel, hogy egy zsákutcás folyosóba érek vissza, kimászok az ablakon, és a főbejárat felől rohamozom meg a Főhadiszállást. Amikor így ezt végiggondoltam, sikeresen bevágtam felemelt kezem egy kurvára kemény, kiálló szarba, és szitkozódva kaptam a számba, mintha attól jobb lenne. Nyeltem is vele egy kis adag vért, meg kétszer annyi ragacsos pókhálót, amit felszedtem, így úgy döntöttem, fulladás helyet inkább a mellkasomhoz szorítom, hátha az hatásosabb.

Nem volt az, öt perc múlva is ugyanúgy fájt, de már legalább hajlandó voltam tudomást venni arról, hogy a fejem felett egy csapóajtó várja, hogy kirontsak rajta, halálra rémisztve… azt a valakit, aki épp egy helyiségben tartózkodik kijáratommal. Hát miután feldolgoztam jövőbeni gyilkosságom terhét, feltápászkodtam, és nyögve nekifeszültem a vacaknak. Vagy öt percig küszködtem is vele, mire rájöttem, hogy azért nem nyílik, mert van rajta retesz. Hogy ki az a hülye, aki ilyet tesz belülről egy csapóajtóra, ami nagy valószínűséggel nem is látható a másik oldalról, azt meg nem mondtam volna, de az emberiség átlag IQ-ját valószínűleg simán lehúzta egy tízessel.

Félrerángattam a rozsdás vackot, és újra nekifeszültem. Nem lett sokkal könnyebb művelet, de legalább megmozdult, és egy kisebb fújtatás után felcsaptam az ajtót. Szemembe rögtön vakító fény tűzött, egészen idáig fel sem tűnt, mennyire sötét is az a fekete, és mennyire halvány San fénye. Pislogtam, majd rávigyorogtam a felém hajló döbbent Komuira, miközben kikászálódtam a lyukból.

– Helló, főnök! – integettem. Szemügyre vettem magam, és hálás voltam, amiért ma nem az egyenruhámban villogtam, hanem csak egy sima pólóban és farmerban. – Van valami kaja itt? Ma még nem ettem semmit…

Körülnéztem. Komui Lee édeskettesben volt papírmunkájával, valószínűleg minden magasabb beosztású ember rémálmával és hárpiájával. Az egyik aktakupac tetején pedig ott trónolt egy tányér, és rajta…

– Kaja! – visítottam, és rávetettem magam a bagelre. – Az enyém!

Komuinak esélye sem volt frontális támadásom ellen – nem mintha próbálkozott volna, még neki is leesett, hogy rohamozó tömeg elé vetnie magát nem a világ legokosabb ötlete, így hagyta, hogy megtámadjam, és bevegyem az aktatornyot, foglyul ejtsem a bagelt, majd megkínozzam és széttépjem.

Csak ezután közölte nagy komolyan:

– Mindenki téged keres.

– Váó, hogyhogy? – lelkesedtem fel. – Ennyi időre elvesztem? Pedig nem tűnt soknak, két-három órának max, de a titkos járatok felderítése ezzel jár…

– Hogy is találtad ezt meg? – mérte végig szakértő szemmel a csapóajtót. Valószínűleg arra gondolhatott, ami nekem csak eme szent pillanatban jutott az eszembe: ha egy járat létezik, mindenféle hasznosság és cél nélkül, kell lennie még többnek is. Sokkal, de sokkal többnek, remélhetőleg, amik mind csak arra várnak, hogy én, Avis Nolan felfedezzem őket! És akkor…

Belecsíptem a karomba, hogy visszarántsam magam a valóságba, és elsztoriztam Komuinak tökéletesnek induló, de aztán rohamosan romló hangulatfaktorú reggelemet, külön hangsúlyt fektetve arra az ötletemre, hogy vagy térképet adjanak nekem, vagy tervrajzot erről a flancos főhadiszállásról, de sürgősen, különben egy nap már csak a csontvázamat lelik meg valamelyik kanyarban. Szépen, öhm-özés nélkül meséltem el, sőt, még a kaját is lenyeltem, mielőtt tényleg nekikezdtem volna, szóval összességében szép előadást sikerült másodpercek alatt komponálnom, kerülve a kompromittáló részeket, úgymint a Sannal való eszmefuttatások, amivel elütöttem az időt – tehát úgy összességében mindent, ami nem tartozik egy átlagos ördögűző napi rutinjához.

Közben pedig eszembe jutott, hogy most egyedül vagyok, Komui a főnök, és talán, mielőtt valami ostobaság miatt lebuktatnám magam, inkább be kéne vallani, mi vagyok és honnan jöttem. Gyorsan letudnánk a dolgot, ez egyértelműen a tökéletes alkalom arra, hogy elmondjam, aztán vagy elhiszi, vagy hülyének néz, nagy veszteség nem érhet emiatt. Én pedig boldogan mehetek utána az utamra, akár így, akár úgy. Talán még ezt az innocence-leigázó barmot is sikerülhetne elkapni…

– Komui, izé, mondanom kéne valamit még… – kezdtem halál lazán, épp csak a kezem remegett egy csöppet, de ebben a pillanatban kivágódott az ajtó, és Allen lépett be rajta.

– Komui, sehol sem találjuk – közölte, aztán észrevett engem, amint a földön ücsörögve egy félig megevett bagelt morzsolok szintén nagyon lazán apró darabokra, és pár pillanatra elvesztette a hangját. Gondolom, nem itt számított rám, az elveszett leányra, a tékozló gyermekre, aki felfedezett egy klassz kis alagutat…

– Szia! – integettem, és bánatosan megállapítottam, hogy a pillanat sajnos elszállt, mert nincs az az isten, ami rávesz arra, hogy nem vészhelyzetben egy embernél többel közöljem aprócska abnormalitásomat.

Már ha annak lehet venni a kristálymágus cuccot, mert szerintem meg menő volt, de ki tudja, mit gondolnak erről egy ilyen helyen? Még a végén kikiáltanak a Gróf kémjének, aki erőszakkal molesztál egy ártatlan innocence-t… Izé, vagy ilyesmi, ez a jelző a főnévvel együtt elég hülyén hat, de hát most ez van, ezt kell szeretni…

– Szia – intett vissza reflexszerűen, mielőtt ténylegesen regisztrálta volna jelenlétem.

– Képzeld, találtam egy titkos átjárót! – újságoltam lelkesen. – Nagyon király, kicsit pókhálós, de nem vészesen, a világítás necces, de megoldható, felfedezni a bejáratot meg iszonyú mázli, de nekem persze sikerült – daráltam.

– Aha.

Hölgyeim és uraim, elérkeztünk ahhoz a pillanathoz, amikor Allen Walker reakciója egy szimpla „aha", nem a világ legudvariasabb válasza! Nem mintha a srác állandóan így beszélt volna, meg nem is ismertem rég, de néha bosszantó tudott lenni, tehát ez a nemesen egyszerű válasza meglepetés és öröm volt, mintha egy tanítványom lenne, akire büszke lehetek, mintha csak az én jótékony hatásomnak lenne köszönhető…

Már lelkesen belekezdtem volna a részletesebb fejtegetésbe, amikor Klaud mester és Timothy is belejtettek az irodába. Pontosabban, Klaud Nine kecsesen belejtett, mint egy született harcos, Timothy ellenben maradt a hétköznapi, halandó hozzám trappolásnál.

– Nem voltál reggelin – „vádolt" meg.

Nos, az elmúlt napokban elvoltunk együtt, mint az ittszületett testvérek, mint két buggyant dilis, mint egy súlyos terhen együtt osztozó páros (súlyos tehet egyenlő innocence-leigázó ismeretlen vadbarommal), mint… izé, több fennkölt hasonlat nem jut eszembe. Talán ilyen lehet, ha itteni normák szerinti kisöccse van az embernek. Nyúztam, amikor ahhoz volt kedvem, ő is viszonozta, mikor csak tudta. Szóval igen, elvoltunk.

– Eltévedtem – borzoltam össze a haját. Timothy csak húzta miatta a száját, és már nyitotta is, hogy replikázzon, amikor Klaud a vállára tette a kezét.

– Elég lesz – utasította halkan.

Klaud Nine további varázslatos hatásai közé tartozott az is, hogy mind a kettőnek csodálatosan gyorsan le tudott állítani, akkor is, amikor nekem ehhez nagyon nem fűlött fogam.

– Szóval, miért is keresett engem mindenki? – tértem az engem érintő részhez. A bagel maradéka is eltűnt kezemből, az sosem volt kérdés, hova. Akartam még pár foglyot ejteni, hogy aztán mellé küldjem, legyen egy kis társasága, de Komui minden efféle tervemet eloszlatta a következő kijelentésével:

– Kapsz egy feladatot. Pontosabban, kaptok – tolta fel a szemüvegét, és elmosolyodott. – Gratulálok, Avis!

– Hol? – lelkesedtem én is. Vége a tespedésnek! Jeeee!

_Jeeee! – _visította San is lelkesen.

– Franciaországban. Egy kis falu észak-keleten, La Chaume a neve. Ez egy eléggé egyedi eset, mert már egy ördögűzőnk két hete ott van, és még mindig nem talált innocence-t. Ezért gondoltuk, hogy te majd látni fogod.

A francba, San képességére építenek? És mi lesz a harci tudásommal?

– Ha nem találja, nem lehet, hogy nincs is ott semmi? – kérdezte Allen, a tapasztalt, aki valamiért még mindig itt volt az irodában.

– A jelek tökéletesen egyértelműek: van ott innocence, a hatása eléggé… látványos – Komui habozott egy pillanatig, mielőtt ezt a jelzőt használta volna, de akkor még nem tulajdonítottam ennek nagy jelentőséget –, és bár akuma nem lépett még be, Kanda látott már Noaht a közelben.

Kanda, Kanda… az ő nevét még nem hallottam… Ja, azért, mert két hete ott dekkol…

– _Kanda van ott? – _hördült fel Allen. Komui ügyesen tudomást sem vett a közbevetésről, és folytatta:

– Éppen ezért sietnünk kell. Te, Klaud tábornok és Allen mentek oda. Megtalálod az innocence-t, mások védik közben a hátad, és…

– Velem mi lesz? – fortyant fel Timothy, okkal sérelmezve elhanyagolását, ám nemhogy a mesterünknek, a főnöknek se jutott idő válaszolni, mert valaki berontott az irodába.

– Walker! – hörögte Link megszállottan. – _Már megint el…_

– Bocsánat, Link! – kapcsolt azonnal védekezőbe a srác, még a kezét is feltartotta, hátha felbőszült felügyelője ellen ez elég védelmet biztosít.

Komui _ismételten _nem vett tudomást az aprócska közjátékról, inkább lekapta az asztalról a bögréjét, és jó nagyot kortyolt bele.

Majd villantott egy százast Timothyra. – Természetesen te itt maradsz! Felkészületlen ördögűzőt nem engedhetünk ki a frontra! A mestered és Emilia szerint is sokat kell még tanulnod.

Timothy olyan szörnyedő képet vágott, mintha most érkezett volna meg az Armageddon. Az a nagyon gáz, nagyon régi Bruce Willises verzió.

– De… – kezdte volna a tiltakozást a kisfiú, talán hogy kifejtse, milyen igazságtalan, hogy én újabb vagyok (csak két héttel), mégis mehetek, ő meg ittmarad, azonban megdönthetetlen érveire sosem került sor, mivel Komui időt sem hagyott ránk.

– Itt az akta, fél óra múlva a Kapu-teremből indulás, kódok a helyszínen, viszlát! – tessékelt ki minket vidáman az irodájából, a következő pillanatban pedig mi már kint is voltunk – még a nagyszerű Klaud Nine is, aki most felém fordult, és kicsit elmosolyodott.

– Pakolj össze, Avis – mondta. – Indulás előtt találkozunk.

Azzal megragadta Timothy karját, és azzal a tipikus szelíd, női erőszakkal vonszolta végig a fülénél fogva a folyosón, vissza Emilia karmai közé.

Ketten maradtunk Allennel. Pontosabban hárman, ha szegény Linket emberszámba veszem.

– Nos… – kezdtem –… teszünk egy kitérőt az étkező felé?

Pontosan huszonhárom perccel később már kitárgyaltuk Allennel az akuma-tapasztalatokat, ami abból állt, hogy én beszéltettem őt, bepakoltunk némi kaját, mint a legszükségesebb dolgot, meg ruhát, amit vinni kellett. Mert hiába az interdimenzionális Bárka, ha a szervezet nem engedi, hogy a nap végén abban aludjunk, esetleg azt használjuk folyosónak, hogy _itt _aludjunk. Ne kérdezze senki, miért ez a rendszer, én is alig akartam elhinni.

Klaud Nine már ott volt, Timothy viszont nem duzzogott semelyik sarokban. Kicsit el is szontyolodtam, mikor láttam, hogy nem jött, egészen addig, amíg Link meg nem szánt, és nem közölte, hogy az utazások kivételével senki sem teheti be ebbe a terembe a lábát a tudósokon kívül.

Köszöntem a mesternek, pacsiztam egyet Lau Jiminnel, aztán nekiálltam látványosan unni magam, mutatva, hogy nem vágom ezt a fél órás felkészülési intervallumot.

Jött egy kutató, kezünkbe nyomott egy számsort, és közölte, ne mutassuk meg senkinek, miközben nekem Klaud Nine előadta a „zseniális rendszert".

– Jegyezd meg a számsort, utána add le a kapuőrnek – mutatott egy, a fényes izé mellett nyugisan üldögélő pasira. – Ez az azonosítód. A normális, nem sürgősségi esetekre előre be vannak állítva bizonyos helyszínekre kapuk. A küldetés végén majd a megadott időpontban ezt kinyitják, ám ahhoz, hogy beléphess, szükséged lesz erre az azonosítóra.

– Szuper – motyogtam, és nekiálltam bemagolni a megjegyezhetetlen számsort: 9-8-2-4-0-0-0-3. Legalább ötször felmondtam magamban, aztán titokban Allen kezébe nyomtam, és nem törődve Link erősen helytelenítő tekintetével (és nem mellesleg csukott szájával, ami azért jó dolog), elhadartam neki is, hogy ellenőrizze. Lehet, nyomulósnak tűntem, de Allen egy kis zavarral intézte el az egészet.

– Avis Nolan? – lépett elém egy másik random tudós.

– Ja? – mosolyogtam rá.

– Vedd ki az egyik fülbevalódat, és tedd ezt be helyette – nyújtott át egy piros-ezüst bizbaszt, amiről messziről éreztem, hogy tökéletesen mágiamentes.

– Nincs az az isten – tiltakoztam azonnal dühösen. – Mégis mi ez a szar?

– Adóvevő – jött a megszeppent válasz.

Aha. A fülemre tapasztottam mind a két kezem, mintha tartanom kellene attól, hogy a pasas nekem esik, és erőszakkal távolítja el az egyik amulettemet. Nem, nem válok meg egyiktől sem, nekem _ezek kellenek._ Kész. Ezt holmi kívülálló nem értheti meg. Még az az aprócska is, ami csupán a koncentrációt segíti, hónapokkal visszavetne a fejlődésemben, amíg alkalmazkodom az alacsonyabb teljesítőképességhez és a lassabb reakcióidőmhöz. Ez pedig jelen pillanatban _halálos _lehet.

– Avis – szólt rám Klaud, mire könyörgő pillantást vetettem rá.

– Ezeket nem vehetem le – magyaráztam, és még könnyeket is sikerült varázsolnom a szemembe. – Akkor inkább még egy lyuk, ha lehet, jobb oldalra, mert ott még csak kettő van, de nem fogom levenni őket…

Szegény random tudós csak állt ott, kezében az adó-vevőjével, és nem értette, mi folyik itt, mikor van öt lyuk a fülemben, és egyikben sem egyforma fülbevaló. Nem baj, addig jó, míg így is van, ugyebár, mert ki tudja, utána nem tűznek-e máglyára. A mesterem legalább látta rajtam, hogy komolyan gondolom a dolgot, így kisvártatva már éreztem is a jól megszokott, szúró fájdalmat fentebb, aztán vadiúj fülbevalóm már ott csillogott feljebb. Legalább nem csüngős volt, hanem olyan is pöttyöcske, ami jól mutatott a két karika mellett. Teszteltük, működött, és tisztára olyan volt, mint a kémfilmekben. Láttam, hogy Allennek egy csüngő van a fél fülében, ahogy Klaud Nine-nak is. Egyedül én csaptam hisztit akörül, hogy mi legyen, szóval ez maradt.

Miközben besétáltam a fehér fénybe (_Ne, ne menj a fény felé, Juliano! Nem érdekel Paolo, ő csak egy ostoba barom, a szívem mindörökké a tiéd!_), még mindig a kombinációmat ismételgettem.

Lavi szerintem kiröhögött volna, de úgy döntöttem, mivel ő most nem jön, nem is nagyon fog érdekelni feltételezett véleménye.

Ismét a patyolattiszta városban kötöttem ki, mögöttem a kísérőnkkel meg a többiekkel. Átmásztunk egy komplett utcán, amiből az az utca nyílt, amit még én is felismertem – ezen trappoltam végig ördögűző karrierem hajnalán –, el egy _La Champe _feliratú ajtóig, amit még Allen nyitott hetekkel ezelőtt, saját bevallása szerint, miután rákérdeztem.

Kezdtem kíváncsi lenni, hogy működik ez a nyitogatós dolog, amiért csak ő képes rá, de úgy döntöttem, egyelőre halasztom a témát, és inkább az extázisban szemlélődő Sannal együtt a helyzetre koncentráltam. A Komui által ránk tukmált adatok semmire se voltak jók. Az innocence a városban van, _mindenki _tudja, hogy ott van, és hogy egyáltalán, _innocence-ről _van szó, de senki sem tudta megmondani, hol. Látványost, meg jeleket emlegettek, de semmi konkrétumot.

Amint kiléptem, az utasítást követve lefirkáltam a mosolygós pap kezébe kódomat, amire _még _emlékeztem, aztán meg sem várva a többieket, kirontottam a templomból.

Aztán kábé a lépcsőn meg is álltam.

Komolyan, olyan volt, mintha egy másik világba kerültem volna, de az már olyan elcsépelten hangzott az én esetemben, hogy hanyagoltam, és igyekeztem _felfogni_, mit látok.

Mert volt mit, nagyon.

_Azta… – _suttogta áhítattal San. – _Ez… ez szerintem Célestine, a Pictor műve lesz._

_Ezt meg honnan… Habár hagyjuk – _törődtem bele. – _Pictor? Mint neked a Cygnus?_

_Nem. A Pictor nem a neve. Az amolyan… jelzőféle._

_Látom – _motyogtam szarkasztikusan.

Látványosnak és kirívónak eléggé az volt, és valóban, szinte messziről üvöltött, mind a Rend, mind a Noahk számára, hogy „Idenézz! Innocence! Kapj el ha tudsz!". Úgy értem…

Na jó, konkrétan La Champe átlagos francia kisváros lehetett – akkora, amekkorát csak ebben a korban hívhattak „kisvárosnak" –, aranyos, viszonylag egyforma házakkal, kerítéssel, sőt, a főutca rendesen macskakövekkel volt kirakva… Éppen csak minden nagyon színes volt.

Pont annyira színes, mint amennyire a Bárkán fehér.

A házak falait, az utcát, a köveket, _mindent _festmények fedtek, amik _éltek és mozogtak. _A szemközti ház faláról konkrétan rám kacsintott egy egész jóképű pasi, mire én persze visszaintegettem. A férfi csókot fújt felém, rózsát varázsolt a semmiből, aztán egy intéssel továbbsétált a másik házra, mint a festmények a _Harry Potter_ben.

– Célestine alaposan kitett magáért – jegyeztem meg félhangosan, miközben az út közepén folyó festett patakot figyeltem, amiből halak ugráltak ki, legalábbis ebből a szögből tökéletesen úgy festett, mintha valóban kiemelkedne pár fekete körvonalas ponty. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy az utca egy másik pontján ugyanilyen hatást érnének el. Minden kis részlet más stílusban készült, és még az én hiányos művtöris tudásommal is képes voltam megkülönböztetni őket egymástól.

– Ki az a Célestine?

Megpördültem. Mögöttem a mesterem állt, és érdeklődve nézett körül. Akármennyire igyekezett is leplezni azonban érzéseit, képes voltam kiszúrni a döbbenetet. Gondolom, innocence ritkán produkál ilyen látványos magamutogatást.

– Egy festő – vontam vállat zavartan, bár ez utóbbi főleg annak szólt, hogy ismételten elszóltam magam. – Ő festett volna hasonlókat.

_Pont ilyeneket _– röhögött rajtam San, és még véletlenül se sajnált volna meg.

– Hűha! – Allen már nem volt ilyen tartózkodó, tágra nyílt szemmel nézett körül. Mögötte Linken is látszott, hogy ő is most szembesül először azzal, egyeseknél mit takar a „látványos" jelzőcske.

A festmény-pasim visszatért, ezúttal egy finder társaságában, aki kivételesen háromdimenziós volt. Megfigyeltem, hogy a városlakókat egyáltalán nem zavarják összegraffitizett és művészi kellékként használt városkájuk, zavartalanul közlekednek, mintha mi sem történne az orruk előtt. Az egyetlen jele annak, hogy ők is látták, amit mi, az az volt, hogy néhányuk köszönt egy-két festményalaknak.

A finder odaért hozzánk, és zavartan bemutatkozott… volna, ha én nem döbbenek le:

– Dereck? – sikkantottam fel.

Mire ő zavartan megrázta a fejét:

– Nem, Sandor – javított ki. – Dereck a testvérem.

Most már lelkesen másztam a képébe.

– Ikrek vagytok? Tök jó. Találkoztam Dereckkel Little Cherylben, ő talált rám! Tényleg ugyanúgy néztek ki… De tök fura, erről senki sem ejtett egy szót se otthon, mármint Charlie sztorizott arról, hogy Derecknek van egy testvére, de semmi több, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ikrek vagytok, és hogy tök ugyanúgy néztek ki…

És hadartam volna tovább, ha jóságos mesterem nem csap… izé, állít le.

– Köszönjük, hogy elénk jöttél – mondta kimérten. – Merre találjuk Kanda Yuu ördögűzőt?

Szegénykémet alig hagytuk szóhoz jutni. Út közben végig mellette koslattam, és lelkesen kérdezgettem a tesójáról, róla, a családjukról, és szívem szerint afelől is érdeklődtem volna, miért nem éreznek ellenállhatatlan késztetést arra, hogy ki akarják nyírni egymást, mint ami a nővéremnél és nálam áll fent.

De hát új világ, előfordul az ilyesmi.

Allen minden egyes megtett méterrel egyre mogorvább lett, ahogy közeledtünk célunk felé, hát egy kicsit átpártoltam Linkhez, és érdeklődtem afelől, szigorúan a srác háta mögött és füle hallatára, mi a baj ezzel a Kanda sráccal, amiért Allen ennyire… _barátságtalan _aurát gerjeszt maga körül. Erre Link pár tömör szóban hajlandó volt felvilágosítani arról, hogy azért, mert nem csípik annyira egymást Kandával.

Hogy ez mit jelent, arról gőzöm sem volt, de kezdtem egyre inkább azt érezni, hogy talán jobb is, ha egyelőre tudatlan maradok eme ügyben, és kiélvezem ezeket az ártatlan, ámde egyre rövidebb pillanatokat, amikor még nem keveredek bele holmi ördögűző-afférokba és -csetepatékba.

Egy kis fogadóig jutottunk, aminek a cégére két, keresztbe vetett kopott ecset volt, valamint kocsmaként is funkcionáló részével együtt flancos francia névre hallgatott, ami szép volt és jó, csakhogy amikor magamban elmotyogtam, az én Pazar kiejtésemet nem fordította le az amulettem, más meg nem volt, ami a látásomra is kihatott volna, így tudatlan maradtam a név címzettje felől.

_Úgy tűnik, nem kedvelnek minket – _jegyezte meg hirtelen San.

Körülnéztem, nem értve, mire gondol, aztán leesett a dolog, a csoportunkból nekem utoljára. Eddig ugyanis olyannyira el voltam telve a festmények látványával, hogy észre sem vettem az ellenséges tekinteteket. A gyerekek elmenekültek az utunkból, a felnőttek pedig összesúgtak a hátunk mögött. _Így érezhette magát Naruto is_, jutott eszembe, és ez a kedvenc animehősömmel való közvetett kapcsolat felvidított. Nosza, neki is lódultam, hogy a többiek után eredjek, csakhogy sikeresen megbotlottam a küszöbben, minek egyenes következményeként ismét egy mintaszerű hasra esés látványával gazdagítottam a külvilágot, magamat meg egy újabb lila folttal a térdemen lévő másik három mellé. Nem baj, lehetne rosszabb is, kitörhetett volna mondjuk a nyakam, legalábbis igyekeztem ezzel ápolgatni újra sérült egómat.

Mire feltápászkodtam, rájöttem, hogy a Számomra Ismeretlenhez címzett kocsma sajnos a napszak ellenére egyáltalán nem full üres, sőt, viszonylag tömve van, és a jelenlévők nagy többsége engem bámul. Nem azzal a kaján vigyorral, hanem az elszörnyedéssel határos dühvel, amitől az a sanda gyanúm támadt, hogy nem loptam be magam a szívükbe az „édes kis csetlés-botlásommal" (inkább botlással, és nem kicsivel, adta tudtul a térdem).

_Szóval… mit tudsz Célestine-ről? – _kérdeztem Sant. Kicsit reméltem is, hogy eszébe jut pár dolog a múltjából.

_Nem sokat. Ő volt a lázadó, aki állandóan nemet mondott… _neki. _Néha még a Gróf mellett is harcolt, csakhogy keresztbe tegyen…_

_Neki. Emlékszel már rá?_

_Nem. De mintha derengene. Ez a városka nagyon klassz, könnyebb emlékezni – _mosolygott, legalábbis én úgy éreztem, hogy mosolyog. – _Célestine volt a testkészítő, ő adott nekünk formát, ha szükségünk volt rá, mert különben ebben a viszonylag védtelen kristályban maradtunk volna örökre. Mármint nem mintha egy szabad innocence-t ilyen formában egy Noah egyszerűen el tudna pusztítani, de sokkal könnyebb neki, mintha van rendes testünk._

Tényleg könnyebb volt neki, és örültem, hogy itt vagyunk. Olyan… felszabadultnak tűnt. Jó érzés volt hallani, ahogy nosztalgiázik, és egyre több részletet idéz fel, miközben nekem csak annyit kellett tennem, hogy követem a többieket, és olyan arcot vágok, mint aki mélyen a gondolataiba merült.

Egészen addig, míg szembe nem jött velünk egy ördögűző. Japán vagy kínai lehetett, de mindenképp ázsiai, mint Lenalee, hosszabb volt a haja, mint a lánynak, nagyon hosszú, és úgy festett, mint egy nagyon morcos szamuráj. Láttunkra csak mordult egyet, és ugyanúgy siklott át a szeme rajtam, mint a finderen és Allenen.

– Szóval _ő _Kanda Yuu – suttogtam a fiúnak, olyan hangosan, hogy a beszéd témája is hallja, amit mondok. Eltökéltem, hogy kegyetlen bosszút állok viselkedése miatt. Muhahaha! – Nagyon hasonlít Lenalee-ra. Nem hittem, hogy neki van egy _nővére._

Allen pislogott, majd gonoszul elmosolyodott, én meg igyekeztem nem tudomást venni a szinte látható gyilkos auráról, ami az ördögűző körül kezdett növekedni.

– Igen – mosolygott édesen rám a fiú. – Lenalee ritkán dicsekszik vele, pedig a _nővére _egy _igazán elragadó _személyiség, mint láthatod…

– _Beszóltál, Tökmag?!_

– _A nevem Allen, te…_

Kiképeztek sok mindenre, de erre az ölés határát súroló indulatra nem, így gyorsan arrébb húzódtam a frontvonalról, egy laikus szemével tekintve az elkövetkezendő bunyóra, mint aki nem tett semmit azért, hogy ezt kirobbantsa. De hát na, irritált a pasas, nem bírom, ha valakinek a közelemben nagyobb az egója, mint nekem…

– Ötöt Allenre – súgtam Linknek. Az egy pillanatig csak nézett rám, mint borjú az újkapura, de végül válaszolt:

– Állom.

– Kuss legyen már! – ordított valaki a folyosón lévő egyik ajtó mögül, ami kisvártatva kivágódott, és egy harmincas pasi rontott ki rajta, tajtékzó dühvel. A gyilkos aura hirtelen megtriplázódott. – Van, aki itt…

Rám tévedt a tekintete, és elnémult. Én se tudtam volna mit mondani, ugyanis még ilyen távolságból is tisztán kivettem az egyenlő távolságra lévő üres lyukakat a fülcimpáján. Nem viselt amulettet, de egyszer volt neki tíz is, minimum.

Nincs az a pasi, aki ebben a világban fülbevalót viselne, és nem ördögűző, döntöttem el, és nem voltam hülye, hogy tudjam, a fülbevalóim szúrtak neki szemet.

Bámultunk egy közmondásos hosszú pillanatig egymásra, aztán a pasas sprintre váltott, és félrelökve Kandát kiugrott a folyosó egyik ablakán.

– Hé! – kiáltottam utána. – Várjon már!

Ahogy a földre érkezett, az túl puha volt egy ekkora testű embernek. _Szélmágus_, informált az agyam azonnal, miközben gondolkodás nélkül utána ugrottam, végigszántva a falat pár kristállyal, hogy tompítsam az esést. Hallottam, hogy mögöttem még valaki kiáltja a nevemet, de nem túlságosan érdekelt.

Valaki itt volt a világomból. Tuti, hogy a világomból, éreztem a mágiáját, láttam a fülbevalók nyomait, amiket már ki tudja, miért, nem hordott, és beszélni akartam vele. _Muszáj volt. _Mert ő talán többet tud erről az egészről, mint én…

És különben is. Ismerősnek tűnt.

Valahonnan.


	12. A kutya, a macska, meg az ellenség

**12. fejezet:**

**A kutya, a macska, meg az ellenség**

Nagyjából a fél kisvároson – falun! – végigsprinteltünk, mire rájöttem, hogy a pasas nem csak ismerős, de én már láttam is valahol. Arra nem mertem volna fogadni, hogy élőben, inkább csak tévében, neten, Twitteren, vagy bárhol máshol, de _tutira _láttam, épp csak a képe nem akart beugrani. Annyira nem volt helyes, hogy reklámban szerepeljen, ha meg plakátarc, akkor fel sem ismertem volna, hisz azokat úgyis mind photoshopolják a felismerhetetlenségig. Mint szegény bikini-modell csajt, akinél a nyomtatás után derült ki, hogy tévedésből a bőrhibákkal együtt a köldökét is eltűntették róla.

De persze nem, a világért sem akart beugrani, hol láttam én már máshol ezt az idegen, nem evilági pasit, aki ráadásul erősen a középkorúság felé hajlott, ergo esély sem volt arra, hogy esetleg a suliból ismerhessem – maximum egy bárból ahová nem jártam. Csak álmomban. Ki tudja, lehet, előző életemben találkoztam vele, csak aztán meghaltam, és most itt kezdek emlékezni!

_Ez totális baromiság – _közölte San, amikor megosztottam vele ez utóbbi elméletemet. – _Nincs olyan, hogy lélekvándorlás. Legalábbis nem ebben az értelemben._

_Tényleg? Akkor milyen értelemben van?_

_Mint például Allen és annak a Noahnak az esetében. Az is lelkestül átvándorolt belé._

_Aha, tényleg – _ismertem el. Nos, ennyire nem akartam eredetileg belemenni a témába, de mindegy, úgy tűnt, San meggyőződése valahonnan amnéziáján túlról ered, mint valami gyenge kis csermely, amely a sziklafalon próbál áttörni… jaj, de költő vagyok…

– Várjon! – kiabáltam a mágus után, miközben a fal… kisváros dühös polgárai közt szlalomoztunk. Akik, mint ahogy arra rájöttem, még _mindig _rám voltak dühösek, és továbbra sem akartak megbékélni irányomba, ki tudja, miért, és valahogy az sem nyerte el a tetszésüket, hogy egy „ártatlan" járókelőt üldözök, mert mintha szándékosan álltak volna az utamba. Az egyetlen racionális dolog, amire gondolni tudtam, az az volt, hogy nem tetszik nekik sem az új egyenruhám (amiben meglepően könnyű volt terepen is mozogni), sem pedig az a tény, hogy négy ördögűző állomásozik itt, nyilvánvalóan azt tervezve, hogy elviszik interaktív festményeik alkotóját.

Igen, ez lehet a gond. Egy igen irritáló gond, csakis erre tudtam gondolni, amikor rájöttem, hogy nem csak „mintha" állnak útba. Az utolsó pillanatban helyezkednek el stratégiailag rossz helyen, ami jelentősen megnehezítette az üldözést, és bár igenis rohadtul fitt voltam, és bírtam a lassan tizenöt perce tartó üldözést – bár kezdtem jóval nehezebben kapkodni a levegőt, azt hiszem, tényleg nem ártott volna a hajlékonyság mellett kicsit másra is koncentrálni –, már jócskán kezdtem a hülyeségük miatt lemaradni. Hát bazdmeg, nem hagyom magam, mordultam föl magamban, és a következő csoporton nem keresztülvágtam, hanem egyenesen a fal felé futottam. Az utolsó pillanatban elugrottam, rá a kerítésre – már csak előkertes házak voltak, a sima sorházakat a főutcával együtt magunk mögött hagytuk –, és kicsit sem lassítva végigrohantam a lécek tetején. Az utolsó pillanatban kis híján lebillentem, de szerencsémre a lendület továbbvitt.

A csoport után értem földet, és már fordultam is be a sarkon, amerre a pasas szaladt.

A következő pillanatban kis híján ki is repültem az utcából, ami nagyon a város szélén lehetett, ugyanis öt ház után már az erdőt láttam. A mellettem lévő ház falán díszelgő festményhölgyemény a kisebb vihar hatására Marilyn Monroe pózba vágódott, a szemközti téglákról egy csapat öltönyös suhanc tapsolta meg mutatványát.

_Nem is tudtam, hogy ők is érzik a szelet – _csodálkozott San, és egyet kellett értenem vele, interaktív festményünk jobban függött a környezettől, mint azt gondoltuk.

_Esőben eláznának? – _kérdeztem.

_Öhm… szerintem nem. Bár ki tudja, lehet, egy részük lejönne._

_Hú, ez aztán nagyon magabiztos volt._

_Amnéziás vagyok, jogomban áll bizonytalankodni._

A szél port kavart fel, én meg nyeltem a homokot, látni nem láttam, de azért nekifeszültem, és folytattam az utam, félvakon, ami nem épp a legjobb. Résnyire húzott szemmel hunyorogtam, és még láttam a pasas elmosódott, sötét alakját, amikor valami nagy a lábam elé tévedt, és én gyakorlatilag orra buktam benne, mint zsák krumpli a korláton a szakadékba. És nagyjából ugyanakkora robajjal értem földet a derékig érő valami túloldalán, fejjel előre.

– Au, au, au – sírtam, a homlokomra szorított kézzel. Mikor lesz már vége ennek az egésznek, és fogok kinézni végre normálisan, horzsolásoktól, tucatnyi kék folttól és fájós tagoktól mentesen?! Mert ez kezd rohadtul tarthatatlan állapottá válni, és nagyon zavar, és most fáj a fejem, de legalább a szél alábbhagyott… – A kurva, kurva életbe, hogy miéééért… – nyígtam ezerrel, minden bűntudat és szégyenérzet nélkül.

Valami mellettem felvakkantott, aztán kisvártatva érdes nyelv nyalta végig az arcom, nyálas sávot hagyva a képemen, felhígítva a homokot, így most már a sár kutyanyáltól – mert más állat nem művel ilyet – csomósan csúszott le szép lassan, vékony rétegben az arcomról.

– Fúj! – nyüszítettem, és vakon eltoltam a lihegő állatot. Ó, a francba, még mindig fáj, és most már tiszta mocsok is vagyok…

_Higgadj le! Nyugi! – _utasított San, és most az egyszer úgy tűnt, sikerül rá hallgatnom. Kiköptem hát, ami a számban volt, mert lenyelni nem mertem, aztán fél kézzel kitöröltem a szememből a dzsuvát, majd megszemléltem a dögöt, ami ezt művelte velem, közben pedig cseszhettem a mágust.

Nem baj, amint lesz egy kis időm, levadászom. Nem juthatott messzire, a cucca biztos a szállásán maradt, tehát…

– Francba, lehet, hogy visszamegy érte! – kiáltottam hangosan, és már pattantam is fel, hogy szinte azonnal rájöjjek, nem tudom, hol van az a vacak kis fogadó. Franciául pedig nem beszéltem. Érteni értettem, de kicsit furán jött volna ki, hogy én angolul magyarázok a francia szövegre, ők nem értik, én meg kristálytisztán, de persze beszélni nem tudnék… ez a hátránya a fordító amulettnek, komolyan fele ennyire sem lenne komplikált itt a helyzetem. Otthon más, ott muszáj, meg amúgy is, mindenkinek van, tehát általánosságban tök mindegy, milyen nyelven dumál az ember, azt mindenki érti körülötte, kivéve, ha valami szupertitkos, elveszettnek hitt kommunikációs forma…

Mindegy, megoldom, legalábbis reméltem, miközben nekiláttam nekifutásból megmászni a házfalat. A festményalakok nyomban körém gyűltek, és bár hangjuk nem volt, azért látszott rajtuk, mennyire lelkesen bíztatnak. Az egyik srác még rám is kacsintott, én meg ha nem jártam volna már jó két méterrel a talaj fölött, talán értékelem a flörtölésre irányuló kétdimenziós kísérletét, de jelen pillanatban az eresz elérése jobban lekötött. Fáradozásaimnak meg is lett a gyümölcse, kisvártatva már felhúztam magam, és a cserepeken egyensúlyozva próbáltam átlátni a terepet, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

Arcom állapotára – és látványára – okosan nem gondoltam.

Valahogy éreztem, hogy esélyem sincs a mágus előtt visszaérni arra a helyre, így reménykedtem benne, hogy legalább valaki az ördögűzők közül ottmaradt, és esetleg tudta, kit üldözök, így véletlenül talán észreveszi és megállítja. Feltételezésem olyannyira ingatag lábakon és „ha"-kon nyugodott, hogy nem ért csalódásként, amikor tizenöt perc kavargás után csupán már-nem-annyira-újdonsült mesteremet leltem ott.

– Sajnálom? – kérdeztem zavartan mosolyogva.

Klaud Nine pillantása olyan volt, akár a metsző jég. Az én hasonlataim pedig olyanok, mint akinek kezdett megártani ez a hely (is).

– Remélem, meg tudod magyarázni, mit műveltél.

– Öhm… persze. A pasi… szóval már láttam valahol. Mármint _tutira_, hogy láttam valahol, csak azt nem tudom, hogy hol, és…

És itt futott zátonyra a magyarázatom. Most mondjam azt, hogy olyan volt, mint én? Mármint mágus? Csak épp a másik fajtából, de mégis az én világomból, az _otthonomból_, tehát akárhogy is nézzük, igenis érint a dolog, és _muszáj _volt utánamennem, mert ha nem…

– Ez nem magyarázat.

Klaud Nine is egyetértett az ügyetlen kormányzási kísérletemmel, én meg már csak azt vettem észre, hogy a lehető leghülyébb dolog csúszik ki a számom:

– És azt hiszem, van valami köze az innocence-hez is, mert mintha lát… láttam volna valami zöldet, de nem voltam benne biztos – vontam vállat.

San egy hangos visítás kíséretében elkezdte ütemesen verni nemlétező fejecskéjét koponyám belső falába. Szívesen csatlakoztam volna hozzá, de hát éppen más dolgom volt: slamasztika-mocsarat dagasztottam.

Klaud szeme azonnal megélénkült, látszólag fel sem merült benne, hogy más miatt is futhatok pasik után.

– Valóban? Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte.

Hah, most olyan vadászokat akasztok a nyakadba, akiket nem rázol le egykönnyen, te ostoba szélmágus, aki dacolni mertél velem! Muhahaha!

– Nem – válaszoltam hát. – De azt hiszem, elég nagy a valószínűsége, hogy köze van hozzá.

Klaud Nine elmosolyodott, azután mögém tévedt a tekintete.

– Mellesleg… azt a kutyát te hoztad be?

Pislogtam, először rá, majd magam mögé. Aztán vissza rá. Majd végül felfogtam, hogy egy hatalmas, loncsos dög ücsörög tőlem két méterre, békésen, mellesleg érdekes módon pont a derekamig érhetett, és lelkesen csóválta a farkát, ahogy rápillantottam.

Ösztönösen tudtam, hogy ez volt az a galád, aki ki merészelt buktatni engem üldözésem közepette, szóval nem hatott meg, hogy hatalmas, mézszínű szemeivel olyan édesen tud nézni, hogy…

Na jó, talán egy picit mégis.

De csak egy picit.

Azonban elég volt ennyi szemkontaktus is, a dög azonnal lelkesen vakkantott egyet, és közelebb merészkedett. Volt vele kapcsolatban valami nagyon, nagyon fura érzésem, amiről még nem tudtam ugyan eldönteni, hogy közelgő végzetem rémképének árnya, vagy valami izgalmas kaland képe.

– Nem. Vakarcs hazáig követett. Meg kell tartanom?

– Nem.

– Akkor megtartom.

– Oké.

És ezzel lerendezettnek tekintettük az ügyet, a Kutya hivatalosan is Vakarcs lett, én pedig úgy döntöttem, miután megszabadultam a nyál-sártól, elviszem sétálni, hátha felbukkan a gazdája, annak ellenére, hogy eléggé egy kóbor szerzetnek tűnt. Arra gondoltam, ha mégis velünk marad, Timothy biztos imádná, legalább rajtam kívül más is lenne, akit nyúzhatna, én meg nem aludnék egyedül, vagy micsoda…

Oké, ez nem az, amire gondoltok! Esküszöm, nem akarok egy kutyával csinálni olyasmiket, amiket a magányos, öreg nénik szoktak a kutyájukkal, ha hinni lehet az állatorvosoknak…

Komolyan.

Szóval Vakarcs, San és én sétálni indultunk, tekintve, hogy akuma-tevékenység sehol sem volt, Allen, Link és Kanda édeshármasban elhúzott valamerre, Sandor pedig továbbutazott, csupán eddig maradhatott. Kicsit sajnáltam, marha jó volt faggatni szegényt.

A mesternek azt mondtam, hogy kicsit körülnézek, hátha találok valami világító zöldet a városkában, és sötétedésig kint maradtam, közben pedig megosztottam Vakarccsal, mi vagyok, és hogy kerültem ide, és hogy pont akkor hiúsított meg egy lehetséges válaszforrás-befogást. Bűntudatosnak tűnt, így intelligensebbnek könyveltem el, mint egy átlagkutyát. Már gyanús volt, valami idekeveredett familiárisra tippeltem, tekintve, hogy mint kiderült, az átjárás gyakoribb, mint hittem, ez az elmélet pedig azt is megmagyarázná, miért pécézett ki engem. A familiárisok szintén megérzik a mágiát. Tiszta sor.

_A familiárisok bármik lehetnek? – _kérdezte San.

_Ja. Mármint az állatokon belül. Nagyon okosak, és általában egy boszorkányt vagy démont kísérnek, ráadásul immunisak az árnyakra._

_Ezeket az árnyakat már korábban is említetted. Mik ezek?_

Hallgattam. Hogyan magyarázhatnám el egy olyannak azokat a szörnyűségeket, aki nem abba a világba született? Az árnyak teljesen másmilyenek voltak. Megfoghatatlanok. Undorítóak. Ha nem lettek volna, a tisztogatókra se lett volna szükség, engem pedig megkímélt volna a sors egy felettébb traumatikus nyári szünettől.

_Lehetne később? – _kérdeztem Vakarcsot vakargatva.

Valahogy a kisváros szélére kavarodtunk, és végül mind a hárman egy alacsony kőkerítés tetején ücsörögtünk, bámulva a narancssárgába váltó eget.

Hirtelen valami felnyávogott mellettünk, mire én megdermedtem, és valami ösztönös gyűlölet szorította görcsbe a kezem. Egy macska. Egy átkozott pokolfajzat.

Lassan oldalra fordítottam a fejem, és valóban, a dög ott terpeszkedett tőlünk alig két méterre, sárga szemeivel minket figyelve. Pontosabban engem.

Vakarcs nem adta jelét, hogy kedve lenne megkergetni, így ez a feladat rám hárult. Gyűlölködve pillantottam hát rá.

– Sicc innen – morogtam. Gyűlöltem a macskákat, a macskák is gyűlölték a fajtámat, hát mi értelme udvariaskodni? Az a kétszínű dög azonban defektes lehetett, mert nem mozdult volna a világért se, csupán a farkát libbentette arrébb kissé. – Süket is vagy, nem csak rusnya? Tűnj innen, te dög! – vágtam hozzá egy adag dudvát, amit a kövek közti repedésből téptem ki.

A macska megvetően nézett rám. Valószínűleg ő is tudta, hogy tudom, hogy okosabb, mint aminek tetteti magát. Mind tudták, hogy a kristálymágusok tudják. Utáltuk egymást. Legalábbis ez volt a magyarázat, amire a normál mágusok csak a fejüket csóválták, és továbbra is úgy bántak a dögökkel, mint holmi ártatlan jószágokkal.

Ezek meg csak röhögtek rajtunk.

A macska várt, aztán miután úgy érezhette, kifújtam magam rá, ráadásul a dudva is félúton elvesztette a lendületét, és közénk pottyant, közelebb óvatoskodott. Ugyanolyan sárga szeme volt, mint Vakarcsnak, annyi különbséggel, hogy neki nem állt jól.

Valamire készült, jöttem rá, és azonnal hátrébb húzódtam, ahogy közeledett. Egy macska nem megy hozzánk ok vagy felkészülés nélkül, tuti a szememet akarja kikaparni valami óvatlanabb pillanatban, vagy ki tudja, átharapni a torkomat. Nem tudtam, melyiket tartja fontosabbnak, nem láttam bele a fejébe, isteni szerencsémre.

_Avis – _suttogta San rémülten. – _Ő… ő olyan, mint…_

_Mint micsoda? – _ráncoltam a szemöldököm. San mióta félt a macskáktól? Eddig sosem volt rémült, csak…

– Noah… – suttogtam. Csak Tykinél. A macska meghallott, és rögtön megtorpant, én pedig képtelen voltam máshova bámulni, mint rá. Vakarcs mellettem halkan nyüszíteni kezdett, mintha tudta volna, mit jelent a szó. Félrebillentett fejjel bámultam a dögre. – Te egy Noah vagy. – Nem kérdeztem, kijelentettem, és a macska reakciója ezt megerősítette. – De miért nézel ki macskaként?

A dög-bőrbe-bújt Noah nem válaszolt. Persze, az tényleg morbid lett volna, ha kinyitja a száját, és mondjuk olyan hang jön ki rajta, mint a Bleaches csajnak, Yoruichinek, de hát még mindig kellemesebbnek tűnt, mint ez az átható bámulás. San megfeszült, én pedig óvatosan áthelyeztem a súlypontomat, felkészülve a küzdelemre. Tyki képessége Allenék szerint többek közt az volt, hogy áthatolt mindenen. Kivéve talán az innocence-eken, ami előnyt jelentett a számomra, hiszen, ha az egész testemet kristály fedi, védve vagyok. De ez a macska? Gőzöm sem volt.

Talán… alakváltó?

Nem, az kizárt, olyanok csak az én világomban vannak.

De nem tudhattam, mire képes, ahogy azt sem, én képes vagyok-e legyőzni őt, tehát jobb az óvatosság, döntöttem el. Sosem tudni, mire készül.

Nagy levegőt vettem – tudtam, mi múlik ezen, elvégre a végén még valami árulónak kiáltanak ki, csak mert nem rohanok fejjel a falnak meg a bajnak –, aztán megkérdeztem:

– Mit akarsz?

A macska nem válaszolt, megtette más ezt a hátam mögött.

– Csak kíváncsiak voltunk rád, ördögűző – dalolta egy vékony hangocska.

Olyan gyorsan fordultam meg, hogy belereccsent a nyakam. San velem szinkronban nyögött fel, hogy lám, még egy Noah, ráadásul ez már tényleg a sötétített kiadásban. Mármint sötét bőrrel, sárga szemekkel, és stigmák is voltak a homlokán, szóval teljes díszben villogott – egy esernyőn állva, a levegőben.

– Basszus, antigravitációs szörfdeszka… – motyogtam okosan.

A tüsihajú kiscsaj közelebb libbent.

– Tessék?

– Mi az az izé, amin állsz?

– Egy esernyő, relo! Relo vagyok, te idióta ördögűző, relo! – reklamált az „izé".

Hosszú másodpercekig csend volt, csupán tücsökciripelés hallatszott, meg a szél süvített végig a tájon.

– Ez beszél – mondtam ki végül.

Igen, ellenséggel körülvéve talán nem ez volt a megfelelő pillanat arra, hogy egy nevetséges, rózsaszín esernyőt bámuljak, aminek a végén lévő tökfej nemhogy interaktív volt, de még hangokat is kiadott. Sőt, értelmes mondatot.

A kislány leugrott róla, és a macska és köztem landolt.

– Tyki mesélt rólad – mondta közelebb hajolva. Szinte már a képembe mászott, amit nem tudtam értékelni. – Egy csomó érdekes dolgot mondott. Például a kristályaidról. Amik néha zöldek… néha pedig lilák, ha épp az innocence nincs aktiválva.

– Öhm… hát igen, előfordul – értettem egyet, nem tudva, mi mást tehetnék. San egy pillanatra se lankadt.

_Honnan tudtad, hogy a macska egy Noah? – _kérdeztem végül.

_Én… nem tudom – _válaszolta San. – _Ebben a formámban jóval kiszolgáltatottabb vagyok, mint amúgy. Azt hiszem, emiatt vagyok érzékenyebb is. Vagy talán mindig is tudtam, ők micsodák. Az biztos, hogy nagyon régen nem féltem tőlük – _vált morcossá a hangja. – _Ez új dolog. Annál a Tykinél és most itt… Nekem ez _nem _tetszik._

Sóhajtottam. Hát persze, kinek tetszene? Valószínűleg ebben is annak a rohadék innocence-leigázónak a keze van benne.

– És ez olyan ritka? – mosolyogtam vissza a kislányra.

Kész, nem az ellenség lesz az, akinek hamarabb elmondom, honnan jöttem, hanem a szövetségeseim. A fene gondolta volna, hogy Tykinek feltűnik, hogy más színű Little Cherylben a fal, amilyen rossz a névmemóriája, ezt is rég el kellett volna felejtenie.

– Végül is, mindegy – intéztem el a saját kérdésemet. – Baromi ritka lehet, mert amennyire tudom, én vagyok az egyetlen itt, aki képes rá, szóval hagyjuk a témát. Te ki vagy?

A kislány pislogott, nyilván meglepte a témaváltás, vagy a közvetlen hangsúly, nem tudtam volna megmondani, melyik.

– Road Kamelot.

– Avis Nolan, bár ezt biztos tudjátok. A macska ott?

– Lulubell. Nem akarsz támadni? – vizsgált félrebillentett fejjel, akár egy érdekes és ritka állatot.

Úgy tettem, mint aki elgondolkozik a dolgon, pedig tök egyértelmű volt a válasz:

– Nem igazán – válaszoltam tehát végül.

_Mi? Miért nem? Ja… – _esett le Sannak is. – _Szerinted ők nem fognak ránk támadni?_

_Eddig nem tették meg – _mutattam rá.

– És miért nem?

– Kellene? Nincs kedvem. Neki sincs kedve – böktem Sanra. – Amúgy meg inkább megvárom, amíg valaki rám talál, és mi leszünk túlerőben. Akkor aztán felőlem harcolhatunk, csak így…

– Avis!

Road arca varázslatos gyorsasággal derült fel, ahogy fél lábon megpördült, és a felénk rohanó, újdonsült résztvevőnek kezdett el integetni.

– Allen! – kiáltotta boldogan.

A fiú még túl messze volt, a normális beszéd hallótávolságán kívül, de az arcán ülő rémület felvetette bennem a kérdést, pontosan mennyire is veszélyes Road. De veszély ide vagy oda, egy lány értékelje, ha helyes srác nem csak futkos utána, hanem még aggódik is. Álmodozva felsóhajtottam, ami nem kerülte le Road figyelmét, és kíváncsian pislogott rám, mire megosztottam vele a tényeket:

– Olyan helyes, nem? – vigyorogtam. – És ráadásul tuti fog még nőni, mert már most mintha magasabb lenne, mint a múltkor… Képzeld csak el, milyen klassz lenne, ha végre százhetven fölé tornázná magát…

Ha ő nem is képzelte le, én biztosan, és azt hiszem, tovább is mentem volna, ha Road nem ért velem egyet.

– Igen – sóhajtott ő is, és lecsüccsent mellém.

– Szerinted feltűnt neki, hogy őt bámuljuk nyálcsorgatva?

– Nem hiszem… Allen olyan vak tud néha lenni.

– Road kisasszony, nem kéne az ellenséggel beszélgetned, relo! – replikázott mögöttünk az esernyő, mire ijedten ugrottam egyet. El is felejtkeztem róla. Közben a macska Noah Road ölébe mászott, és dorombolva bámult onnan rám. Meg akartam tépni kicsit, most, hogy ilyen közel volt, de elfojtottam az ösztönt.

– Amúgy megcsókoltam egyszer. Vezetek – jegyezte meg Road, csak úgy mellékesen.

– Mi van? – kiáltottam rá. – Ez nem ér! Rohadt mázlista…

Road csak vigyorgott. Nem tudtam, mindig ilyen, vagy csak velem viselkedik így azért, mert éppen talált egy másik Allen-rajongót, de nem érdekelt. Célpontunk immár közelebb ért, és aktiválta az innocence-ét.

– Szia Allen! – integettem én is. – Most találkoztam velük. Ők Noahk, és Road azt mondta, megcsókolt egyszer – vigyorogtam rá. – Amúgy jól vagyok, és nem támadtak meg, legalábbis még.

A srác tőlünk alig pár lépésre torpant meg, és ha lézerszeme lett volna, Road teste már rég ki lett volna lyuggatva. De nem volt, így Road épségben átvészelte a találkozást, Lulubell pedig mosakodni kezdett.

– Még egy ördögűző, relo… – Relo nem volt tőlünk lenyűgözve.

_Szuper, erősítés – _vigyorgott San, és Allen megjelenésével arányosan kezdett eltűnni a félelme is. Vagy legalábbis csillapodni.

– Avis, ők… – Allen úgy tűnt, nem talál szavakat a helyzetre, és _ő sincs lenyűgözve _a helyzettől.

– Mi lenne, ha elmesélnéd Allennek a kristályaidat? – mosolygott rám Road, és egyszeriben minden barátságosság eltűnt a levegőből.

Vakarcs morogni kezdett rájuk, én pedig villámgyorsan leugrottam a kőkerítésről, és Allen felé táncoltam.

– Viszlát, Road! – integettem, Lulubell-cicáról pedig tudomást sem vettem, és eldöntöttem, csak akkor veszem emberszámba, ha nem macska lesz. – Mi most megyünk is! – kapaszkodtam Allen karjába, és kezdtem el ráncigálni.

_Muszáj vagy elmondanod nekik – _mondta San. – _Különben oda az egyetlen szövetségesünk. Nem mintha nem tudnánk megoldani nélkülük is, de…_

_Sokkal kényelmesebb, ha valaki nézi a hátunkat, miközben egy olyan alak mászkál a világban, mint Ő – _értettem egyet.

Road csak visszaugrott az esernyőre, Lulubellel a vállán.

– Viszlát, Avis Nolan! A Gróf nagyon kíváncsi ám rád! Talán találkozni is fogtok majd – mosolygott. Mögötte ajtó tűnt fel a levegőben – nem szórakozok, halálosan komolyan egy ajtó, szív alakú, pepitamintás, meg minden –, amin átlebbent Relo méltatlankodásai közepette.

Aztán az ajtó bezárult, és felszívódott.

– Hát… szar – jelentettem ki.

Volt pár tippem, hogy miért érdekelhettem a Grófot, és a kristálymágia sajnos az első helyen szerepelt. A második helyen pedig San, mint egy beszélő, amnéziás innocence.

– Allen – sóhajtottam. – Kösz, hogy jöttél.

A srác arcán egy gyenge mosolykezdemény tűnt fel, engem meg fejbevágott a felismerés, hogy jé, ő egy csöppet tényleg magasabb, mint hittem. Úgy értem, eddig eléggé a közelemben volt, max tíz centi lehetett köztünk, és most sem változott semmi.

– Avis, mire gondolt Road a kristályokkal? – kérdezte.

– Ez… ez valami olyasmi, amit amúgy is el kellett volna mondanom előbb-utóbb – ismertem be halkan. – De szeretném egyszer előadni, és egy helyen. Túl bonyolult.

Azt hittem, nem lesz bűntudatom, de Allen szemébe nézve valami összeszorult a mellkasomban, és hirtelen kedvem támadt bezárkózni egy szobába, hogy senki se lásson.

_Ne aggódj, én itt vagyok – _vigasztalt San. – _És… innocence! – _kiáltott fel hirtelen. – _A városban! Most látom! Siess!_

Ezzel egyidőben Allen szeme is „aktiválódott", és szinte egyszerre fordultunk a város felé.

– Megvan az innocence – közöltem. – Vakarcs, maradsz – utasítottam a kutyát. – Majd visszajövök érted, ígérem, de addig itt maradsz.

– És öt hármas szintű – válaszolt ő.

Vallomásom részleteit ideiglenesen elnapoltuk, és villámgyorsan a házak felé lódultunk. San már önállósodott, és már éreztem a tudatát az enyémmel összekapcsolódni, ahogy a vonalak is enyhe fényt vetettek körénk a szürkületbe. Hármas szintű akumával még sem én, sem San nem találkozott (vagy legalábbis kavicskám nem emlékezett rá), de elmondások alapján nagyjából tudtam, hogy bár kevésbé húzós, mint egy négyes szintű, ráadásul egy tábornok is velünk van, ettől függetlenül nem könnyű elintézni őket.

– Az innocence a központban lehet – lihegtem két lélegzetvétel között.

– Az akumák is – válaszolta Allen feszülten. Egyikünk se lassított a tempón, a következő pillanatban pedig robbanás, majd sikoltás hallatszott.

Remek… komolyan, miért vannak mindig az egész küzdelemben tök átlagos bámészkodók? Vagy inkább áldozatok, de mindegy.

A városka egyetlen terére érve azonban olyan látvány fogadott, amire nem lehettem felkészülve. Az Allen által említett ötből kettő akuma már lement, ellenben a maradék három nagyon bírta. Kanda épp az egyiket próbálta szalámivá szeletelni, de az minduntalan eltáncolt előle, ami úgy tűnt, nem kedvez szegény srác idegeinek – aki most, hogy jobban megnéztem, dühösen, harc közben egész szexi volt. Leszámítva a nőies haját. Ha levágná, valami rövid frizurával tök klassz lenne, mert magas is, meg izmos is, és csak modorjavításra kéne elmennie…

Lehangoltan vettem tudomásul, hogy itt tényleg mindenki jól néz ki a maga módján.

Kivéve Leverrier bácsit.

A másikkal Lau Jimin birkózott, Klaud Nine felügyelte a meccset, a festményalakok pedig szurkoltak, sőt, még egy fogadóasztalt is kiszúrtam. Nem nagyon vették komolyan a támadást. A harmadik pedig épp… épp egy ott bámészkodó lakos felé vette az irányt. Allennel szinkronban mozdultunk, de túl messze volt, és esetleg csak a kristályokkal tehettem volna valamit, de…

De felesleges volt, mert a bámészkodó intett, mire szélvihar támadt, és az akuma beépült a tíz méterrel arrébb lévő ház falába. A hat rénszarvasnak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült legaloppoznia onnan.

– A szélmágus – tátottam el a számat, és legott egy pillanatra el is felejtkeztem a helyzetemről. De nem sokáig, mert az akuma kimászott az épületből, és ezúttal már egyikünk sem lazsált. Felé rohantam, és minimális koncentrációval pengéket formáltam, amik az alkaromtól kezdve jóval túlnyúltak a tenyeremen, és íves formát vettek fel. Az akuma épp csak elkerülte a találkozást, de azért így is súroltam, mert a mellkasi részén halványzöld vágás jelent meg, a következő pillanatban pedig már Allen Crown Clownja már el is kapta a két karját. Én lefelé csaptam, Allen a hatalmas kardjával pedig felfelé, a következő pillanatban pedig egy egész akuma helyett már három egyharmadnyink volt.

A mögöttünk hallatszó robbanás jelezte, hogy a másik két akuma is hasonló sorsra jutott.

– Hogy kerülhettek ide? – vonta össze zavartan a szemöldökét Allen, én azonban máris a szélmágus felé lendültem. Messze volt – de nem elég messze, a kristálymágiát pedig pont elég ideje gyakoroltam ahhoz, hogy frontális támadást tudjak indítani még innen is.

Előrecsúsztattam a földön a lábam, megindítva egy kristályfolyamot a pasi felé, ügyelve, hogy az összes erősen kapaszkodjon a földbe, azután a másik lábammal magam alá idéztem egy oszlopot, ami gyorsan növekedett, és elég lendületet adott, hogy el tudjak rugaszkodni egy jókora ugráshoz.

A pasasnak ideje sem volt felocsúdni – valószínűleg már kijött a gyakorlatból, amióta itt volt –, máris körbefonták a kristályok a bokájáig, én pedig tőle alig pár méterre értem földet. Megpróbálkozott egy erősebb széllökéssel, de kikerültem, és a következő pillanatban már az álla alá nyomtam az egyik pengém.

A pasas dühösen meredt rám egy pillanatig, azután keserűen elmosolyodott.

– Szép volt, _kristálymágus _– motyogta, úgy, hogy csak én halljam.

– Ki vagy? – érdeklődtem. – És hogy kerülsz ide?

Így közelebbről nézve még jobban motoszkált bennem az érzés, hogy láttam már valahol, de még mindig nem tudtam hová tenni a képét, még az otthoni arcok között sem.

– Avis! – állított le a mesterem. – Elég legyen!

Azért gyorsan kristályokat idéztem a két karja köré, hogy ne tudjon mozdulni, és csak azután hátráltam el.

A többiek beértek, és valahonnan Link is felbukkant.

_A Pictor a közelben van – _jelentette ki San. Közvetítettem a szavait a többieknek, azután hagytam, hadd mutassa San, merre gondol. Valahonnan a szemem sarkából láttam a zöld villanást, talán egy ház ablakából, vagy hasonló helyről. Nem tudtam volna megmondani.

– Ki ez? – mordult Kanda mellőlem, és a pasas felé bökött.

– Ő az, akinek köze lehet az innocence-hez – válaszolta nyugodtan Klaud Nine.

– Semmi közöm ahhoz a szarhoz – mordult a pasi. – A kiscsaj hazudott. Valószínűleg azért, hogy rám uszítson titeket – tette hozzá, kárörvendően rám vigyorogva.

Most mindenki engem bámult.

– Hát persze, _szélmágus – _nyomtam meg a jelzőt. – Mindenképp.

Pedig igazából éreztem, hogy szarban vagyok, és nagyon nem tetszett a helyzet.

– Amit akarsz, kri… – kezdte, de a következő pillanatban a szájából szavak helyett valami nagy, hegyes és véres valami vágódott ki, bele a földbe. A pasas feje előrecsapódott, a teste pedig teljesen kicsavarodva esett a kristályokra.

Döbbenten álltunk ott mindannyian. Alig volt időm felfogni, hogy a szélmágust megölték – itt, az orrom előtt, átszúrták hátulról valami nagyobbfajta lövedékkel –, már hallottam is egy kis kuncogást.

Ismerős volt a hang, pillanatok alatt rájöttem, hogy Roadé az.

– Azt hittem, nehezebb lesz megölni, William L'Avore – sóhajtott. – A Gróf még külön figyelmeztetett is rá… Köszönöm Avis, amiért megkönnyítetted a dolgunk – mosolygott rám szélesen. Azt hiszem, ez amolyan szabadalmaztatott Noah-mosoly lehetett, mert az álmomban látott Allen-tükörkép és Tyki is hasonló vigyort vágott.

De, várjunk csak…

– _William L'Avore? – _sipákoltam, és hirtelen tudtam, hogy honnan ismerős a pasi, de… de az _lehetetlen_, egyszerűen képtelenség, és mégis, mégis, ez itt William L'Avore volt, többszörös múlt időben, de akkor is személyesen, és tényleg, szélmágus volt, ahogy sejtették, és… – _Ő itt William L'Avore volt?!_

Road kíváncsian pislogott rám. – Nahát, ismerted? Erről nem szólt a Gróf. Talán akkor téged is…

_Ki volt az a William L'Avore? – _kérdezte San, de már tudta a választ, hiszen nem volt elválasztva az elménk. – _Na ne mondd… – _esett le a nemlétező állacskája.

Megfeszültem.

_De… – _suttogtam feszülten. Egy kislány külsejű Noah most készült kinyírni, William L'Avore ebbe a világba tűnt el anno húsz évvel ezelőtt, és ráadásként eddig gondosan takargatott múltamról épp most hullik le a lepel, és hiába kapkodok utána, még csak a sarkát sem sikerül elkapnom.

Aztán nagy levegőt vettem, és kihúztam magam. Bármekkora szarba is zuhanjak, ki tudok mászni belőle, döntöttem el, vagy ha nem, itt van San, aki majd kihúz.

_Köszi a bizalmat – _vigyorgott.

– …meg kéne ölni? – fejezte be a kérdést, és a vigyora kiszélesedett. – Ismerted a Tizennegyedik barátját, Avis Nolan.

Csak képzelődöm, vagy tényleg több fokot zuhant a hőmérséklet?

– Honnan? – vizsgált Road.

Én pedig rávágtam az egyetlen választ, ami az eszembe jutott:

– Az internetről.

Nyilván nem erre számított, de áldásom rá, amúgy sem volt kedvem magyarázkodni.

– Épp most nyírtál ki egy legendát – folytattam Roadnak címezve. – Még mielőtt autogramot kérhettem volna tőle.

– Kést nyomtál a torkának – motyogta Allen.

– Mellékes – intéztem el egy kézlegyintéssel. – Ez egy tökéletesen bevett üdvözlési forma elég sok helyen.

Csettintettem, mire a kristályaim halk csilingelés kíséretében porrá omlottak, a test pedig egy puffanás kíséretében a macskakőre esett. A fejből csordogáló vér hamar tócsába gyűlt körülötte.

– Talán nem lenne gond, ha halott lennél. Eggyel kevesebb ördögűző, és eggyel kevesebb zavaró innocence.

– Elég ebből – mordult Kanda, akinek már az előző akumánál elfogyhatott a türelme, és Road felé suhintott a karddal. – Első illúzió: pokol férgei!

Lenyűgöző támadás volt, de lineáris, szart sem ért Road ellen, aki nemes egyszerűséggel feljebb libbent Relóval, interaktív esernyőjével.

Egyet kellett értenem Kandával, és volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy ilyen nem fog gyakran előfordulni a jövőben, hát kiélveztem a pillanatot, mielőtt Sannal együtt utána vetettük volna magunkat.

Hangsúly a _volná_n, ugyanis mikor léptem volna, az eddig futtában érzékelt zöld fény felerősödött, és most már beragyogta a teret. Azután elhalványult, és egy alak lépett a térre, aki nem lehetett más, mint…

– San – motyogtam. – Azt hittem, a Célestine női név.

_Én is._

– _Azt hittem, Célestine nőnemű._

_Hát, igen, én is úgy emlékeztem rá._

Célestine, a Pictor azonban egyértelműen _nem _nő volt. Oké, vékony volt, oké, hosszú volt a haja, akárcsak Kandának, de az arca alapján bárki megmondhatta, hogy férfi. Méghozzá nem is akármilyen… halványzöld szeme volt, mint nekem, vagy mint a kristályoknak, és hófehér haja, akár Allennek. Köpenyt viselt, és roppant mogorvának látszott.

– Hé, te, Álmok Noahja – bökött Roadra, aki megdermedt a levegőben, és úgy bámult a járkáló innocence-re, mint aki kísértetet lát. – Ó, látom te kivételesen emlékszel, és nem lettél amnéziás, mint a többiek… Jó tudni.

Road arca gyűlölködő fintorba torzult.

– Te… – sziszegte, és ez egyáltalán nem hasonlított semmilyen emberi hangra.

A Pictor – képtelen voltam rá a Célestine nevet használni – egy kézlegyintéssel intézte el a dolgot.

– Még mindig a Road néven futsz, ugye? Add át üdvözletemet a Grófnak… – A festményalakok kiemelkedtek a földből, a házból, és mind a Noah felé kanyarogtak, groteszk formákat öltve magukra… Tényleg, hol hagyta Lulubellt a kiscsaj? Nem mintha bántam volna, de… jobb, ha egy macska szem előtt marad. – …és most fuss, és mondd meg, hogy még vannak szabad innocence-ek, akiknek nem tetszik, hogy a testvéreiket gyilkolja a Szív miatt…

Road nem válaszolt, hanem… szó nélkül belibbent a kábé fél órája látott ajtóján. Az utolsó pillanatig a Pictort tartotta szem előtt, ránk egy pillantást se pazarolt.

A néma csendet az innocence törte meg.

– Nos, ez könnyen ment. Azt hittem, nehezebb lesz leszerelni, de ezek szerint még mindig haragszik arra a kis incidensre… – Felénk fordult, és ahogy megpillantott, rögtön felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nocsak, Cygnus, csak nem kiszabadultál?

_Öhm… helló, Célestine – _köszönt San. Megborzongtam. Egészen más volt így kommunikálni, mint amikor külön voltunk.

A Pictor halántékán szinte láthatóan kezdett lüktetni egy ér.

– Ezerszer megmondtam már, hogy ne hívj így! – csattant fel.

– Senki sem hív sehogy, te seggfej – mordult fel Kanda. – Mégis ki a fasz vagy?!

Oké…

– Avis – lépett mellém Klaud, akinek a tekintetén látszott, hogy épp most veszi át a vezetést. – Látod nála az innocence-t?

Erre mit lehet mondani? A Pictor hangosan nevetett a kérdés értelmetlenségén, én pedig kénytelen voltam kimondani az igazságot:

– Igazából… ő maga az innocence.


	13. Egy kristálymágus vallomásai

**13. fejezet:**

**Egy kristálymágus vallomásai**

Miután túlestünk az ilyenkor kötelező „Te most szórakozol?", „Megőrültél?" és „Ez a legnagyobb ostobaság és képtelenség, amit valaha…" mondatok rutinszerű szertartásán, eljutottunk arra a pontra, hogy Célestine unt meg minket, és nemes egyszerűséggel ránk uszította a festményeit.

Na jó, természetesen túlzok, nem uszította _ránk. _Csak Kandára, aki még _őelőtte _unta meg a beszélgetést, és az innocence-katanáját a torkának nyomva követelte, hogy mondja meg, mégis kis a f… (cenzúra, meg minden, mert Kanda türelmével együtt a szalonképes jelzők is búcsút intettek társaságunknak), mire Célestine egójának teljes tudatában közölte, hogy Mugen mindig is egy…

Na jó, konkrétan lefaszkalapozta a Jéghercegnő kardját, amikor is feladtam, hogy rendes, jól nevelt, XIX. század végi lánynak álcázva magam kisípoljam a durvább szavakat.

Ha lett volna nálam popcorn, tuti leülök a legközelebbi pad háttámlájára, és onnan nézem a műsort, így csak Linkkel tudtam fogadni – ismét, mert mint kiderült, az „ötöt XY-ra" mindig nyerő szöveg, és a pasi hajlandó kiállni ellenem és az ellenfélre fogadni. Azt hiszem, ekkor kezdett feljebb lépni a megbecsülési piramisom legalsóbb szintjeiről egy icipicit magasabbra…

Klaud Nine volt az, aki mellém lépett, és megkérdezte:

– Ki az a Cygnus?

Boldog voltam, hogy a legértelmesebb embernek, akit ebben a világban megismertem, azonnal leesett, hogy a megnevezés nem rám vonatkozik.

Felemeltem a nyakláncomon csüngő Sant, aki visszatért csepp formájába, leakasztottam a nyakamból, és némi habozás után felé nyújtottam.

– Ő. Igazából eddig csak Tsukikamitól és Célestine-től hallottuk ezt a nevet, mivel nem nagyon emlékszik a múltjára. Én Sannak hívom – közöltem vele büszkén vigyorogva. – Csak nem akartam közölni, hogy kommunikálunk, mert a fene tudja, mit csinálnának velem vagy vele. Úgy értem, mi van, ha elveszik, vagy kísérleteznek, vagy csak simán diliházba csuknak engem?

Oké, a végére tényleg kétségbeestem. San egyelőre csak a Holdistennel, Timothyval és ezzel az innocence-szel volt képes kommunikálni rajtam kívül, ez a képessége még nem igazán működött, tehát hogy bizonyíthattam volna? És már tényleg nem akartam kidobni az első kukába vagy micsoda…

– Timothynak is hittünk – tette a vállamra a kezét, és sikeresen érzékeltette azt, mennyivel magasabb nálam. – Miért ne tettük volna meg ezt a te esetedben?

Oké, ez tényleg egy logikus gondolatmenet, valóban, miért is ne?

– De Timothy még kicsi – nyögtem ki az utolsó érvemet a legnyomorultabb hangomon. A háttérben Kanda összekaszabolt három festményfarkast, mire azok felrobbantak, a környéket szürkével és feketével borítva be. Kanda is a környéken volt. Érthető módon Jéghercegnő szíve nem kezdett olvadozni hirtelenjében. – Timothy azt is mondhatná, hogy a Holdról jött, akkor is egy aranyos kis kölyök lenne, akinek nagy a szája.

– Attól függetlenül ha ezt mondaná, nem hinnénk el. Ellenben az innocence-ekkel kapcsolatos dolgok egy egészen más ügy.

Lehangoltan bólintottam. Nos, tény, ezen tényleg nem mentem igazán végig, de a fene sem gondolta volna, hogy lebukhatok! Úgy gondoltam, hogy majd egy nyugis pillanatban esetleg kitálalok mindent, mint például Komui irodájában a küldetés előtt, vagy… nos, tény, hogy ez volt az egyetlen eset, amikor komolyan megfordult a fejemben, hogy ez tarthatatlan állapot, és én hajlandó lennék tenni valami a megváltoztatása miatt, de… amúgy nem nagyon érdekelt.

Mostantól arra építem a védelmem, hogy féltem a diliháztól. Ami nem feltétlen valós, mivel ha van saját teleportálós-utazós Bárkájuk, biztos elhiszik a párhuzamos univerzumok tényét is, tehát elméletileg nem lenne gond, ha elmondanám.

A mágia… az már egy egészen más dolog, mivel bár elég régóta itt voltam, és a Rendnél is töltöttem már bőven időt, igazán utánanézhettem volna, mi az Egyház véleménye erről az… _alternatív energiaforrásról_, és tény, hogy meg is kíséreltem egyszer… vagy kétszer… de lényegében a könyvtárban az égvilágon semmit sem találtam erről, és amúgy is, nem állhattam le erről beszélgetni senkivel.

_Nyugi… Ha bántani akarnak, kivágjuk magunkat, és szerintem Célestine is segítene, elvégre csak nem akar _velük _maradni…_

_Velük? – _vontam fel a szemöldököm.

_Izé, a testvéreinkkel – _motyogta zavartan San. – _Egyedül Tsukikami normális ott, a többi… olyan…_

San nagyon keresgélte a szavakat, és amikor végre megvilágosodott, még én is összerezzentem az erejétől.

_Olyan ostoba, elbutult, gyenge, minden akaratot nélkülöző, ostoba, hülye innocence-ek, akik nem tesznek semmit ahhoz, hogy kitörjenek, és behódoltak NEKI, és bevették azt a maszlagot, és levadásztak utána, és…_

_Az ostobát kétszer mondtad – _hívtam fel rá a figyelmét. – _Várj… levadásztak? Miről beszélsz? Emlékszel?_

San azt az aurát sugározta, ami a világ legnyomorultabb teremtményeinek sajátja.

_Nem. Nem igazán. De egyre több mindenre. Apróságokra._

_Talán Célestine… izé, a pasi majd segít összerakni a részleteket – _bíztattam, és nyújtóztam egyet.

_Remélem._

– Hé, Célestine! – kiáltottam oda az innocence-nek, aki épp egy kardforgató szamuráj festményét uszította Kandára, miközben egy ironikus kis mosollyal nyugtázta önnön nagyszerű ötletét. Sajnálatos módon a neve roppantul illúzióromboló volt, hát le is olvadt minden vidámság az arcáról, ahogy mogorván felém fordult. Csak angyalian mosolyogtam rá, megtoldottam a gesztust egy édes kis integetéssel, és a tökéletes hatás teljes tudatában nekiszegeztem a kérdést: – Sannak akadt egy kis gondja, majd tudnál segíteni?

_Én is meg tudtam volna kérdezni! – _nyivákolt innocence-ecském, ezúttal teljesen nyitott csatornával, aminek eme tulajdonsága mindössze egyetlen személyben nyilvánult meg.

– Miért kéne segítenem? – kérdezte mogorván. – Amilyen hülye és meggondolatlan volt mindig is, csak azt érném el, hogy a nyakamra uszítja _őt._

– _He? _Ne mondd, hogy te sem emlékszel! – nyögtem fel. – Így hogyan kapjuk el?

– Sosem mondtam ilyet – fordult el elutasítóan. – Mire várunk még? Nem értem jöttetek, _ördögűzők?_

Néma csend, nyilván senkinek sem akaródzott visszaindulni vele a Főhadiszállásra, lévén a hihetetlen sztorink, a tények meg miegymás véletlen összejátszása, melynek eredményeként itt ácsorogtunk egy téren, a tanácstalansághoz közel…

– Megyek, felhívom a Főhadiszállást – indult el a mesterem. Lau Jimin a vállára ugrott, és onnan bámulta Célestine-t. Tényleg, azóta le sem vette róla a szemét, amióta feltűnt, ami azért utalhatott valamire, hisz a majomban volt az innocence, tehát állati ösztönei felkaphattak valamit. Ahogy Klaud Nine-é is – mármint az ösztönei, állati jelzők nélkül –, mivel ő legalább magánál volt.

Ideje összeszedni a védelem beszédét.

Mire Klaud Nine visszaért azzal, hogy fél óra múlva használhatjuk a templomban a kaput, addigra már kívülről fújtam a „Hazudtam…" kezdetű beismerő vallomásom elejét, amit San segített összehozni, és amiben szerepelt az emberi bizalmatlanság kulcsfontossága a túlélés szempontjából, valamint a nővérem okozta poszt traumatikus stressz is, ami most kezdi el kifejteni hatását, miután már nem is kéne tőle félnem. Szóval próbáltam pszichológiai hadviselést indítani egy egyszerű kérdező bizottság ellen – vagyis én nagyon reméltem, hogy csak Komui és Leverrier fog kérdőre vonni, mint főfejes, esetleg még a mester, mint mester, meg egy másik tábornok, mint tanú, és ennyivel le is tudjuk a kis incidenst.

Célestine ugyan kissé furcsán nézett ránk a kapu kifejezésre, de feltételezett-innocence státuszának köszönhetően úgy tűnt, nem ütközünk a jelenléte miatt utazási akadályba. Enélkül ki tudja, mivel kellett volna utazni, mondjuk vonattal…

Francba, miért nem vonattal megyünk?! Az tök király lett volna, igazi steampunkos cucc meg minden, ó jaj, miért nem…

_Kérlek – _imitált zokogást San, amikor véletlenül hagytam kétségbeesésemet átszivárogni rá. – _Ne most…_

Ja, ne most, így inkább Célestine-t fixíroztam, és azon gondolkodtam, hogy lehet, hogy innocence, és mégis van teste, amikor leesett, hogy San testkészítőnek is hívta, nemcsak Pictornak és lánynak.

Szóval engedélyt kaptunk, ami szép volt és jó, de a helyiek nem igazán akarták, hogy Célestine otthagyja őket.

Mellesleg ők Francisnak hívták. Ami tök gáz név szerintem, majdnem olyan sablon és unalom, mint a Jean, úgyhogy maradtam a Célestine-nél, ha már San úgy nevezte, ki vagyok én, hogy máshogy hívjam?

Szóval megvolt a műsor, leteszteltem a fordítóamulettem, működött, a városlakók azért nem voltak boldogok, hogy elvisszük a varázs-festőjüket, és helyette egy hullát hagyunk itt, mi azért, mert ebből tisztán lejött, hogy végig tudták, mit keresünk, a hullát pedig nem is mi gyártottuk, Célestine meg azért, mert ő állt a középpontban, mindenki őt nyaggatta, a hulla pedig kezdte összevérezni az egyik közelebbi festményét, és a patakja emiatt tök piros lett. Végre aztán elindulhattunk, nekem a templom előtt jutott eszembe, hogy basszus, Vakarcs teljesen kiment a fejemből, hála Roadnak, William L'Avore-nak és Célestine-nek, hát mindenkire magasból szarva elrohantam egy random irányba, remélve, hogy mágiám és nem túl tökéletes irányérzékem megsegít, miközben a többiek fel sem ocsúdhattak. Kábé tíz perc rohangálás és feleannyi kiabálás után Vakarcs hátulról ugrott rám, megcsóválta a farkát és megnyalta az arcom – megítélésem szerint a kelleténél egy kicsit lelkesebben –, aztán szépen visszalavíroztunk a többiekhez.

– A mester megengedte – védekeztem Link arcát látva, aki már nyitotta is a száját, valószínűleg, hogy közölje, a Renden belüli állattartás tilos, kivéve, ha az állatban innocence tartózkodik.

Vakarcsban nem volt semmi ilyesmi, de különleges kutyus volt, bár nem tudtam volna megmondani, mitől voltam ebben annyira biztos, arra meg egyelőre nem tartottam tanácsosnak hivatkozni, hogy mi van, ha onnan származik, ahonnan én.

Link innentől nem nyavalygott, én meg vidáman lefirkáltam a kódomat, amire csodák csodája, emlékeztem, aztán elvágtattam a pap mellett, és már ott is voltam egy tátott szájú Célestine mellett, akit látszólag most először sikerült sokkolni, de nagyon.

– _Ez _meg mégis hogy a jó édes kibaszott életbe került ide? – adta hangosan tudtunkra véleményét.

– Hát… Edóból hoztuk – válaszolta idegesen mosolyogva Allen.

Az innocence vetett rá egy üres pillantást, én egy lelkeset, mert ugyebár Edo egyenlő Tokió egyenlő Japán egyenlő anime, manga, yaoi – vagyis hogy a jövőben egyenlő lesz ezzel, de mellékes.

– Mert a Gróf hajlandó volt odaadni a Rendnek, mi?

– Igazából nem kellett már neki. Csinált magának egy újat.

– És ti csak úgy lenyúltátok, ő meg hagyta, mi?

–… igen?

– Walker, fejezd be a felesleges fecsegést! – csattant fel Link. Fordítás: fejezd be a potenciális ellenséggel való diskurzust, különben 'random fenyegetés'.

Beléptünk a Bárkába, és ezúttal nem tettük meg a felesleges vizitet a kapu előtt, mivel akárhogy néztük, az innocence-en kívül mást nem igazán hoztunk magunkkal, azokat meg nem ellenőrzik, tehát a Rend szabályzatában potenciális kiskapu tátongott.

Persze a fene se gondolta volna, hogy az innocence-ek mászkálni fognak, nem igaz? Itt a világuralom! Muhahaha!

Azt hiszem, ekkor kattantam meg egy icikepicikét, de gond egy szál se, jól kezeltem a dolgot.

És közben rájöttem, milyen tudatlan is voltam eddig valójában Allen kilétét illetően. Eddig abban a hitben éltem, hogy egy csendes, visszafogott fiú – kivéve, ha Lavi Tökmagnak hívja, mert akkor néha átváltott nagyon ijesztőbe –, de mint kiderült, Kanda jótékony hatásának köszönhetően, Allen maga a mosolygó ördög.

Komolyan.

Nem, nem, _halálosan _komolyan.

Fél perc alatt lezavarták a kötelező bemelegítő köröket, újabb percek múltán már túl voltak a másik megkopasztásának ecsetelésén, és végül az _Otthon _feliratú nyitott ajtó előtt előkerültek az innocence-ek, és végre egymásnak estek – szó szerint.

Ismét csak a popcornt hiányoltam a képletből, és megfogadtam, amint Jerry közelébe kerülök, megkérdezem, létezik-e errefelé ilyesmi, és ha igen (vagy akkor is, ha nem), tudna-e nekem csinálni egy adaggal.

Allen ijesztő mosolya sosem lankadt, ahogy kikerülte Kanda kardját. – Hát, hát, hülye Kanda, csak nem elfáradtál három hét alatt? Már a kardodat se tudod használni?

– Pofa be, Babcsíra.

Tökmag, Babcsíra, mindenki a magasságával szórakozik? Allen arca ijesztőből rémisztőbe ment át, úgy tűnt, a Babcsíra egy fokkal feljebb helyezkedik, mint a Tökmag, hát ölni fog. Szóval a helyzet úgy állt, hogy ottragadtunk az ajtó előtt, mert a házaspár elállta az utat. Szép meg minden, de kezdtem éhes lenni, legalábbis gyomrom hirtelen hevesen megkordult és görcsbe rándult, mert rájött, hogy üres, hát haladni akartam. S mint minden agresszív tinédzser, tettem is érte: sötét aura forever meg minden, leggonoszabb arcomat felvéve átlöktem mind a kettőt, ismét csak nem kímélve magam, ugyanis a lendülettől hajtva Jéghercegnő kardja majdnem felhasított, és Allen karmai csak centikre kerülték el az arcom.

– Bravó – tapsolt mögöttem Célestine. – Gyönyörű mutatvány. De ennyi erővel te magad is átmehettél volna.

Meghajoltam, figyelmen kívül hagyva az utolsó részt, hisz ha úgy teszem, ahogy mondja, hol marad a poén? Mindenesetre az, hogy eme gesztussal köszöntem dicséretét, az életemet mentette meg, ugyanis pont elkerültem a felettem bevágódó katanát.

_Jó gyorsan felállhatott – _jegyezte meg San, miközben én próbáltam csillapítani szívverésemet (éves tapasztalatnak hála könnyen ment), és automatikusan átálltam harcra: kristállyal vontam be a tenyerem, megragadtam a pengét a fejem fölött, és rántottam egyet rajta.

Val'szeg egyikünk sem számított arra, hogy ezt teszem, és így a Kanda kezéből az enyémbe vándorolt át az innocence. Egy pillanatra mintha megdermedt volna az idő, a levegő, meg minden, aztán úgy hajítottam vissza a katanát a fehér lyukba, ahogy érkezett, egy hörgés kíséretében. Basszameg, a Jéghercegnő be fog pipulni – ha még nem tette meg –, eddig is úgy babusgatta azt a szart, mintha tulajdon édes gyermeke lenne, akkor pedig én most…

De a fenébe is, ki akart nyírni, én meg csak vissza akartam rántani, hogy elverjem, hát félrevetve minden józanabb tiltakozó gondolatomat beugrottam az ajtón, legádázabb arckifejezésemet felvéve, és felkészültem az esetleges halálra. Aztán amint kiértem a túloldalra, már le is buktam egy önkéntelen sikkantás kíséretében, feláldozva ugyan pár hajszálamat és némi büszkeségemet Mugen oltárán, ahogy négykézláb értem földet, de még mindig jobb volt, mint hasraesni – felkelési és lendületvételi szempontból legalábbis mindenképp, hát előrevetettem magam a megtestesült démon felé.

Mert ha Allen az ördög, Kanda egy démon. A legrosszabb és legpszichopatább fajtából.

– Bazmeg, majdnem lefejeztél az előbb! – üvöltöttem rá kulturáltan azért, hogy tisztában legyen indokaimmal, miért is fogom én most itt helyben kibelezni. Okosan nem használtam látható kristály, fene tudja, a mesterem mit mondott telefonba, meg jobb nem terhelni a helyzetem még egy adag… szarral. Így csupán a bőrömet borító vékony réteget erősítettem meg kissé, amitől valószínűleg a világ legcsillogóbb arcát tudhattam a magaménak, de vagy ez, vagy a felszabdalás esélye, és szerintem tökre egyértelmű, mi maradt a két opció közül. Ámen.

Kanda rám morgott, élethűen utánozva egy téli álmából felzavart, ingerült barnamedvét, én visszavicsorogtam, és bakker, komolyan egy szikra hiányzott ahhoz, hogy Allen helyett én kopasszam meg, amikor Klaud Nine a vállamra tette a kezét, és egyetlen erős rántással új útra terelt, aminek tervezetében sajnálatos módon nem szerepelt Kanda nevű állomás, és elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnem mesterem arcára hogy tudjam, a „Kérem, a következő leágazásnál forduljon vissza." szabadalmaztatott GPS szöveggel csak a házat gyújtanám magamra.

Hát kussban maradtam, vetettem még egy gyilkos pillantást majdnem-megölőmre, ő visszanézett, egy pillanatra megszűnt körülöttünk a világ, csak mi ketten voltunk, és biztosra veszem, hogy ugyanazt képzelte el, amit én: szépen, egyenletesen letépkedni a végtagokat, hagy folyjon a vére, hagy fájjon, hagy kínlódjon…

Nem vagy sem szociopata, sem szadista, de Kanda kihúzta nálam a közmondásos gyufát, és egy valamire való kristálymágus nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot. Számíthat a bosszúmra, az tuti, ezt jobb, ha megjegyzi!

_Igen! – _lelkesedett San. – _Adjunk neki!_

Már kezdtük volna megtárgyalni a haditervet, amikor feltűnt, hogy a fogadószobában egy csöppet feszültebb a hangulat, mint ahogy azt egy egyszerű gyilkossági kísérlet megkívánná, és lám, hatodik érzékemnek igaza volt: Leverrier várt minket tárt karokkal.

A hátam mögé sandítottam Linkre, aki gyanúsan Allen Walkerrel törődött csak, és arra gondoltam, hogy a Renddel nem csak telefonon, hanem fülbevaló-adóvevőn is fel lehet ám venni a kapcsolatot, hogy a gólemekről ne is beszéljünk. A mesterem cenzúrázhatott, de Linknek gondolom istenadta kötelessége szólni az illetékeseknek.

Akik Leverrier, Komui, Reever, egy plusz darab Tiedoll tábornok meg két vörös köpenyes izé képében jelentek meg. Kínosnak kínos volt a pillanat, amíg szemeztünk egy darabig egymással, aztán vidáman mosolyogni és integetni kezdtem, mint aki tök ártatlan.

– Bevallok mindent! – daloltam, akár a pacsirta tavasszal. – Akár itt és most! Amúgy meg tök más vagyok, vagy csak kicsit más, de ez Sanra is vonatkozik, tehát édes mindegy, mit akarnak tenni, úgyis…

– Leverrier felügyelő, erre semmi szükség – állt elém Klaud Nine, menet közben jó erősen beletaposva a lábamba, hogy befogjam a számat. Hát na, az adrenalin mindig is csodákra volt képes, már ami a csipogómat illeti. – Avis nem ellenség.

– Akkor mivel magyarázza tábornok, hogy ismerte azt a személyt?

– Csak a Noah szava a bizonyíték, hogy a férfi a Tizennegyedikkel állt kapcsolatban.

– Ha jól tudom, mind a ketten ismerték őt.

– Naná, hogy ismertem, ő egy híres zenész! – fakadtam ki, mert már nem bírtam, hogy ennyire stagnál a helyzet. – Ő az Innocent gitárosa!

– A minek a milye? – kotyogott közbe Lavi, aki… mióta is van itt? Észre sem vettem… és Bookman is! Aki épp most üti le egy profi kung-fus rúgással.

– Innocent – tagoltam. – Az egy zenekar. Egy együttes.

– Azt mondod, zenész? – kérdezte Komui.

– Ja. Ő volt a gitáros.

Az arcok mindent elárultak, hát eleresztettem egy nagyon fájdalmas és tragikus sóhajt, aztán azon kezdtem filózni, itt üljek le, vagy magánkörökben folytassuk. Mások megoldották – pontosabban Pictor őfelsége unta meg a várakozást, kikerült minket, és nagyvonalúan közölte a hallgatósággal:

– Azért jöttem a Rendhez, hogy átadhassak egy fontos információt a társaimról, és nem azért, hogy egy ostoba dolog miatt várakoztassanak. Tekintve, hogy a lány – bökött rám – az egyik utolsó szabad innocence partnere, azt ajánlom, hogy szálljatok le róla, de sürgősen, különben…

Be sem kellett fejeznie a fenyegetést, bár nem vagyok benne száz százalékig biztos, hogy egyáltalán volt vége, mert Vakarcs kísérteties pontossággal vonyított fel abban a pillanatban, és rávetette magát Leverrierre, beleharapva a lábszárába. Ez szép és jó, de nem a mi malmunkra hajtja a vizet egy nyolc napon túl gyógyuló harapás, hát én is rákiabáltam:

– Vakarcs, engedd el a csúnya bácsit, különben rossz kutya leszel, és nem kapsz vacsorát!

A kutya bűnbánóan eresztette el a lábat, esküszöm, hogy még vetett rá egy sóvárgó pillantást, azután visszaügetett hozzám, és leejtett egy nadrágcafatot a lábaim elé, kiengesztelésként, aztán farokcsóválva várta a dicséretet.

Hát lehetett neki ellenállni? Egy ilyen édes kis korcs dögnek?

Persze, hogy nem.

– Ügyes kutyus – gügyögtem neki, totálisan megfeledkezve a helyzetről, és nekiláttam megvakarni a füle mögött, amit úgy tűnt, nagyon imád. – Nagyon ügyes. Holnap majd kimegyünk macskára vadászni, jó? Megöljük a kis kétszínű dögöket, egyesével, és…

– Khm… – Komui zavartan megköszörülte a torkát, mire ártatlanul pislogtam vissza rá, gyorsan felmérve, érdemes-e akkor most kezdeni a Nagy Kinyilatkoztatást. Jelenlévők még mindig azok voltak, akik eddig, azóta sem bővült a szám (bár még mindig nem tudtam teljesen megemészteni, hogy elsiklottam Laviék jelenléte felett), néhány kutató igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki itt sincs, a többiek engem néztek.

Tökéletes.

_Hajrá _– súgta San, miközben felálltam, nagy levegőt vettem, kihúztam magam, és magasságom (hiányának) teljes tudatában mondtam ki a sorsdöntő szavakat, csak hogy igyekezzünk nagyon magasztos és fennkölt képet adni bűnvallásomnak:

– Haz…

– Talán jobb lenne ezt máshol megtárgyalni – javasolta finoman a Pictor, és szépen úgy ragadta magához a karom, mintha én karolnék belé. Vetettem rá egy kérdő pillantást, mire innocence-módszerrel válaszolt:

_A Rend mennyit tud a Leigázóról?_

_Semmit – _válaszoltam őszintén. – _San sem emlékszik sokra, és Tsukikami is bizonytalan. Ördögűzők közül csak ketten vagyunk, akik tisztában vannak a helyzettel. Vagy legalábbis én kettőnkről tudok – _pontosítottam savanyúan, mert bármennyire nem tetszett a dolog, az tény maradt, hogy ha én nem akartam totálisan őszinte lenni, akkor más se. Pláne, ha ilyen helyzettel kerül szembe, hogy komplett tábor várja a vallomását.

Nos, mit tehet a mágus, megy a tömeggel meg úszik az árral, döntöttem el, és vidáman mosolyogva bólogattam, miközben finoman belekönyököltem Célestine-be, épp csak annyira, hogy tudjam, nyoma marad, hacsak nem rendelkezik valami eszméletlenül gyors és erős regeneráló képességgel.

Vagy csak nem szimplán szuperkemény és/vagy hajlékony teste van – utóbbi esetben persze úgy, hogy az könnyedén felvehesse könyököm alakját.

De ha így is volt, én akkor is jobban éreztem magam.

Leverrier gyilkos tekintettel méregetett minket, az én arcomon azonban továbbra is természetes maradt a mosoly, vagy legalábbis nagyon reméltem, hogy így van, mert nem akartam egy idegbeteg, őrülten mosolygó csaj benyomását kelteni. Őrült emberekből amúgy is túl sok volt errefelé, elég volt gondolni az álomban látott pasira, aki a vigyora ellenére is tökre úgy nézett ki, mint…

_BASSZAMEG._

_BASSZUS, BASSZUS, BASSZUS._

Megtorpantam, és komolyan megszemléltem a szemben lévő ajtót, hogy ha nekirohanok, elég fájdalmat okoz a fejemben, amitől elfelejtem hosszú távú arcmemóriám csúfos kudarcát eme átkozottul egyértelmű és fontos és lényeges ügyben… Úristen, hogy felejthettem el? Hogy mehetett ki a fejemből?

Hogy siklottam ezen át? Hiszen gyakorlatilag órákig… én, Lyssu és még Narlene is órákig…

BASSZUS, csak így simán nagybetűkkel.

Nagy levegőt vettem, és nagyon nem voltam boldog, hogy mosolyom gyakorlatilag az arcomra fagyott, torz grimaszba állva, ami mindenkinek feltűnt, de jelen pillanatban jobban el voltam foglalva saját magam sajnálatával, tehát magasból szartam a mások véleményére gyanús viselkedésemmel kapcsolatban. Ez egy jóval nagyobb probléma volt, de valószínűleg megmagyarázta volna, miért volt itt William L'Avore is. Mármint ő elméletileg tizenöt évvel ezelőtt eltűnt tőlünk, pedig gyakorlatilag az Innocent egyik alapító tagja és frontembere volt…

Jé, lehet, hogy besokalt a rajongóktól.

_Mindegy – _győzködtem magam nagyon-nagyon lelkesen, hogy kiverjem a fejemből a nagy felfedezést, de azért gyorsan átpasszoltam az emlékeket Sannak.

_Mi… most szórakozol?_

_Igen, roppant szórakozott kedvemben vagyok. Annyira, hogy gyorsan gyártottam is pár emléket ennek örömére! Jó mozizást! – _ironizáltam maximumon. – _Nem, nem szórakozok! Ez halálosan komoly, és ha lesz öt percem, át is gondolom, csak most… most koncentrálnom kell, úgyhogy felejtsd is el – _közöltem fáradtan.

Oké, kislány, koncentráljunk a jelenre. Mindenki engem bámult, és hirtelen, azóta először, mióta idekerültem, nem tudtam, mit tegyek. Nem baj, más feltalálta magát helyettem, mesterem azonnal mellém lépett, Vakarcs izgatottan mögénk, és bár nem vagyok képszakadós fajta, a következő pillanatban, amikor felocsúdtam, már a folyosón ballagtunk, mögöttünk kétoldalt a két gyanús vörös köpenyes pasi. Azt hiszem, hogy pasi. Nem kapizsgált az agyam mélyén semmilyen név, de láthatóan a jelenlétük kellően feszélyezett mindenkit ahhoz, hogy kitérjenek előlünk, nekem meg volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy talán nem lenne olyan egyszerű innen kivágnom magam. Nagyon nem.

Azután egy nagy terem közepén találtam magam, előttem mindenkivel, szóval szembesítés volt meg minden, én pedig ahogy a szemekbe néztem – amiknek egy részéből gyanút, a másikból valami azonosítatlan érzelmet tudtam csak kiolvasni (Leverrier persze kivételt képezett ezalól, szerintem külön szadista örömét lelte ebben az ügyben).

Valamiért úgy döntöttek, ha már szembesítés, legyen abszolút. Vagyis Célestine ragaszkodott hozzá, és miután elejtettem azt az aprócska tényt, hogy ő maga az innocence – volt hörgés meg hitetlenkedés, szóval a kellő aláfestő zene is adott volt hozzá –, némi vergődés árán kiharcoltunk egy nyilvános beszélgetést, ami kezdett nagyon fegyelmi tárgyalás szagú lenni.

Szóval kutatók, ördögűzők – Timothyt ugyan ki akarták zárni, mondván, túl fiatal, meg minden, de Célestine ragaszkodott hozzá, és én is –, vörös köpönyegesek és Leverrier. A díszlet teljes volt, és miután kaptam a mestertől egy figyelmeztető pillantást (ott állt mögöttem, mintegy jelezve oldalválasztását, ami ugyan meglepett az együtt töltött idő rövidsége miatt, ugyanakkor… hát, jólesett, na), hogy csak akkor beszéljek, ha kérdeznek, rájöttem, „Hazudtam, a nevem Avis Nolan, kristálymágus…" kezdetű monológomat hiába találtam ki.

Kár, még San is sajnálta.

Előjáték a következőképpen zajlott: mindenki felmérte a terepet, és megállapíthattuk, hogy még a tábornokok nagy része is itt tartózkodik, Socalo pont nem volt itt, éppen akciózott valamerre Kanadában, de vele még úgyse találkoztam soha, szóval nem számított. Nekem. Másoknak sem. Ő. Ellenben Allen titokzatos mestere, akihez nem akartak betenni, tizenöt perc várakozás után sem jelent meg, és miután a következő kérdésre, miszerint…

– Hol a fenében van Cross Marian _már megint?!_

… tizenöt perc múlva kaptunk választ olyan formában, hogy…

– Eltűnt.

… eltekintettünk jelenlététől a további eseményekre nézve, és ezzel le is zárult az előjátékunk.

Leverrier nyitott:

– Kapcsolatban áll a Noah klánnal, Nolan ördögűző?

– Aha, szóval így kezdünk… – motyogtam, aztán észbe kaptam, hogy ja, most mindenki engem figyel, és így kicsit más a helyzet, hát kihúztam magam, és szembenéztem az egybegyűltekkel. Mármint nagyon szembe, még az eddiginél is jobban. – Oké, elmondok mindent, de akkor egyben letudnám. Nem, nem állok kapcsolatban a Noah klánnal, és Roaddal csak pár órával ezelőtt találkoztam. Mielőtt megkérdezné bárki is, nagyjából az volt a téma, hogy Allen milyen helyes, és ha felszedne pár centit, eszméletlenül jó pasi lehetne – közöltem fapofával. – Road Kamelot egyetértett velem.

Érdekes volt látni a reakciókat. Allen pipacspirosra váltott, ahogy közvetlen környezete figyelme hirtelen átvándorolt rá, Lavi arca pedig egy komplett tanulmány volt: döbbentből előbb zavarba, majd nagyon jókedvűbe váltott.

Reveer lefejelte a maga mellett lévő oszlopot, bár lehet, az csak véletlenül történt pont ekkor. De mindegy, akkor is vicces volt, Timothy legalábbis egy fülig érő vigyorral jutalmazta válaszomat.

Leverrier már nyitotta is a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de úgy döntöttem, nem hagyom szóhoz jutni, mert már vörösödött a képe, és az nem sok jót ígért. Úgy értem, ki akar az útjába állni egy dühös Hitlernek?

– Amúgy meg eredetileg nem Little Cherylben éltem, hanem Londonban, és nem New Yorkban születtem, hanem Walesben, a családom birtokán. És nem 1975-ben, hanem 2001-ben. Amúgy meg egy párhuzamos dimenzióból jöttem, az egész egy totális baleset volt, hogy véletlenül sikerült Lyssuval egy rést hasítanunk, az meg már abszolút az én hibám, hogy kiléptem a védőkörből. Amúgy meg kristálymágus vagyok.

Büszkén körülnéztem. Csend. Néma csend, de azt láttam, hogy akin fehér köpeny volt, azt már igenis érdekli, mennyi igaz ebből az egészből. Nyilván nem hihette el senki azonnal az egészet, de nekem nem volt semmi fenntartásom ezzel kapcsolatban, és hajlandó voltam optimistán állni a jövőmhöz. Célestinre-re pislogva láttam, hogy érdeklődve mér végig, mint aki hirtelen egy új dolgot fedezett fel.

_Van saját erőd – _közölte velem. – _Azt használod akumák ellen Cygnusével megerősítve, vagy Cygnusét?_

_Öhm… A sajátomat? – _tippeltem, nem gondoltam, hogy ez számított volna.

_Akkor nem csoda, hogy nem érzékelek közöttetek semmi komolyabb kapcsolatot…_

_He?_

Ezt viszont tökéletes szinkronban kérdeztük Sannal. San erejét kéne használnom? És mégis hogyan, mikor ő arra nem emlékszik, hogy van neki, én meg azt nem tudom, hogy használhatnék kristályokon kívül mást is…

– Kristálymágus? – Közben Komui vette magához a szót, dacolva a nagyfőnök haragjával. – Pontosan mit takar ez?

Fordítás: egyelőre úgy teszünk, mint akik elhiszik, hogy ez a valóság, és megkérdezünk pár dolgot, hogy ez hihetőbb legyen.

– A kristálymágus nagyjából azt takarja, amit eddig is csináltam, csak lilában. A szín persze személyfüggő. Van persze speciális jelentősége is, komolyan, mint a… szertartásokhoz a kellékek. Vagy az amulettek létrehozása. Tényleg. Szóval nem teljesen csak harcra vagy dekorációs célra lehet használni. Az akumákat pedig azért tudom elpusztítani, mert San segít – böktem a nyakamban csüngő kavicsra.

– Ez teljesen… – kezdte Leverrier, de Timothy bebizonyította, hogy Emilia kínzásai kiöltek belőle minden önfenntartási ösztönt, mert mellém rohant, és szembenézett dühöngő végzetünkkel:

– Igazat mond! – kiabált rá. – Ő…

– Timothy – szóltam rá. – Profi vagyok magyarázatokban, ne aggódj. Simán kivágom… izé, kidumálom innen magam.

Senkinek a figyelmét nem kerülte el a nyelvbotlás, de hát én se lehetek tökéletes. Azért a pókerarcot tartottam.

– Na szóval… izé, bizonyítanám, de csak a kristályaim vannak – mutattam fel a kezem, létrehozva párat, amik szerény véleményem szerint maguk voltak a megtestesült tökély, hát büszkén villogtam velük, mint egy megdicsőült anyuka.

– Kicsoda San? – Tiedoll tábornok bácsi nagyon kedvesen viselkedett, szóval adtam neki egy széles mosolyt.

– Az innocence-em. Ő – böktem a nyakláncomra. – Ugyanúgy tudok vele kommunikálni, mint Timothy Tsukikamival.

– Sőt, velünk is tudnak beszélni – kottyantotta el a kisfiú büszkén.

Leverrier ekkor kaparta össze magát, és hozakodott elő ismét kedvenc témájával:

– Honnan ismerte azt a férfit, Nolan ördögűző?

– Mondtam, hogy egy totál híres zenész… – sóhajtottam fájdalmasan. – Innocent gitárosa. Tizenöt évvel ezelőtt eltűnt, szóval elméletileg csak legenda lehetne, de mivel tavaly bejött a retróval együtt a Lullaby is, a leghíresebb daluk, azóta mindenki őket isteníti újra. Öhm… nem világos, igaz? Szóval én egy másik világból jöttem, ez egy olyan alapvető tény, aminek elfogadása nélkül totál katyvasz lesz majd az egész magyarázat. Az együttes olyan… mint itt a sok zenész egy kupacban: közös szerződésük van, egy csapatban játszanak, közös zenét… pénzt kapnak érte… mindenki gyakorlatilag rajong értük… Dereng? – Kezdtem kétségbeesni, de komolyan, és ez még csak nem is a legsúlyosabb része volt, mert jött a következő kérdés, amire eddig életemben egyszer sem kellett válaszolnom, annyira alapvető fogalom volt, hogy kis híján sírva fakadtam, amikor Leverrier feltette:

– Mi az az internet?

Nos, hogy magyaráznád meg egy modern technológiából totálisan analfabéta középkorú pasinak, mi a szar az az internet? Igyekeztem nem belegondolni, mi lesz ezek után, ha kicsúszik a számon egy véletlen „blog", „skype" vagy valami bonyolultabb „MMORPG" kifejezés.

– Hát… az internet az egy olyan… hálózat, ami összekapcsolja a számítógépeket a világ minden táján, és töménytelen mennyiségű információt tárol. Bárki hozzáférhet, bárki tehet fel rá dolgokat, és bármit le lehet szedni róla.

Legtöbbször illegálisan, de hát pont ezért vannak a Youtube-videók, hogy segítsenek feltörni a cuccot.

– És azon van egy hely, ahol videók és zenék vannak feltöltve, és ott van William L'Avore meg a többi.

Komui elgondolkodni látszott, és bár kétlem, hogy feltűnt volna neki, mennyire kerülöm a többi zenész nevét, neki muszáj volt pont arra kérdeznie rá:

– Kik voltak a társai?

Hazudhattam volna, és komolyan, senki sem jött volna rá, mert senki sem ismerte sem a Lullabyt, sem az Innocentet, viszont én tudtam, ha elhallgatom, és pont ő lesz a három eltűnt tag közül az egyik – tehát megteszi a lehetetlent, és ördögűzéssel kiszedi magát _onnan _–, az első dolgom az lenne, hogy támadás helyett leállnék autogrammért könyörögni, tehát újabb csúsztatásom kerülne napvilágra, ami viszont már jóval súlyosabb lenne, mint az előzőek.

– Hát, öten voltak a csapatban, de ketten már meghaltak, a másik három meg eltűnt. A halottak Anina és Cain Stephens, az élők pedig… Janice Cardoph és… izé, Neah Walker.

Allen azonnal felkapta a fejét a vezetéknév hallatára, és döbbenten meredt rám, én viszont eldöntöttem, hacsak nem kérdeznek rá, én ugyan nem mondom ki a gyanúmat, miszerint Neah Walker már csak azért is lehet a Tizennegyedik, mert ugyan Allen tükörképének sötét bőre volt, és a homlokán stigmák húzódtak, azért nyilvánvalóan ugyanúgy néztek ki. Hacsak nem egymás alteregói – L'Avore után ebben kételkedtem –, akkor muszáj, hogy így legyen, ha pedig így van… az azt jelenti, hogy _képtelen voltam egy kis változtatás miatt felismerni a pasit, akibe tizenkét éves koromtól tizennégy évesig fülig bele voltam zúgva, és kitapétáztam vele a koli falát…_

Ezt a szégyent sosem mosom le magamról.

_Szerelmes? – _nevetett ki San. – _Ez most komoly? Ez… haha, ez túl vicces…_

Ha lett volna normál teste, már a földön haldoklott volna a levegőhiánytól, így viszont könnyedén tudott kacagni rajtam és a véletlenül átcsúszott gondolatomon. Dühösen elpirultam, és igyekeztem nem tudomást venni a fejemben visszhangzó nevetésről.

_Fogd be. A pasi eszméletlenül helyes volt, még photoshoppolva is. Túl helyes. Persze, hogy belezúgtam, amint rátaláltam._

A zenéjére, egy Naruto AMV alatt, de mindegy.

– Walker… – Komuin látszott, hogy erősen összpontosít valamire, aztán hirtelen megvilágosodik, és ő is Allenre mered. Szegény srác, már jó páran vele szemeztek, mintha épp most jelentette volna be, hogy ő a másvilágból szabadult Antikrisztus.

Én meg még mindig azt próbáltam feldolgozni, hogy Neah Walker _nem _egy varázstalan volt a mi világunkból, Írországból, hanem innen jött. _Innen_, csak hogy kellően kihangsúlyozzuk a dolgot. Innen-innen-innen, de hiába énekelem el fejben, nem fog változni semmi.

– Igen, Walker – értettem azért egyet mélabúsan.

És így hullt porba egy álom.

És dőlt össze egy tündérpalota.

És…

– A Tizennegyedik lenne?

Oké, a tizennégyes szám itt olyan volt, mint a tizenhármas egy nagyon babonás bandánál, de azért bólogattam, bele se gondolva, hogy ezt nem biztos, hogy tudnom kéne – de mint mondtam, kimagyarázom magam.

– Valószínűleg – sóhajtottam újra. Mélabú, mélabú, tökéletes susogással. – William L'Avore nem éppen a barátkozásáról volt híres. Mindenhol azt írják, hogy csak a banda tagjaival bánt emberien… Ha barátja volt a Tizennegyediknek, akkor a Tizennegyedik kizárásos alapon az utolsó életben maradt férfitag, Neah Walker… várjunk, Walker? – kaptam fel a fejem, aztán Allenre meredtem. – Rokonod?

– Lassú vagy, Madárka – motyogta félhangosan Lavi, de mielőtt visszavághattam volna, a Pictor akcióba lendült.

– És innentől én át is veszem – lépett előrébb, időt sem hagyva senkinek a normális adatfeldolgozásra, amiért talán hálásnak is kellett volna lennem, elvégre minél kevesebb idő marad erre, annál inkább el fog törpülni az innocence mondanivalója mellett az én ügyem. A dupla sokk mindig egy hatásos fegyver a szövetségesek ellen…

Az ellenségek ellen is.

– Azt akarja mondani, hogy ön egy innocence? – kérdezte Leverrier, visszanyerve lélekjelenlétét. Ha más nem is, ez azért volt valami, hogy ennyi idő elég volt neki ahhoz, hogy összeszedje magát. Ami azonban talán nem volt kifejezetten jó, mert a semlegessé olvadt arca nem sok jót ígért…

A tudósok új keletű érdeklődése társunk felé nem volt meglepő, meg Célestine amúgy is olyan hátborzongató volt meg minden, hogy szerintem kizárt, hogy ember lett volna.

Pedig simán elmehetett volna Allen bátyjának a fehér hajával, talán még az arcuk formája is hasonlított egy kicsit.

– Igen. Üzenetet hoztam, a szabad innocence-ek nevében.

Célestine körbehordozta pillantását az egybegyűlteken, és tekintetét látva senki sem mert közbeszólni. Összenéztünk Timothyval és Tsukikamival, kezem automatikusan San felé vándorolt. Ha lenne egy mód, hogy beszéljen, be tudnánk bizonyítani majd Célestine igazát… Tényleg, a Pictor hátha tud kapcsolatot teremteni köztük, szóval lehet, ezt a problémát még pont meg tudjuk oldani.

Várjunk. Akkor…

…_ezek szerint… – _suttogta San.

_Ő emlékszik! – _esett le nekünk egyszerre. Eddig úgy kerülte a pasi a témát, mint a pokolfajzat a forró kását. – _Tudja, ki művelte ezt veletek! – _lelkesedtem. – _És meg tudja mondani a Rendnek! Felkutatjuk a szemetet, és megöljük!_

Csak miután kimondtam jöttem rá, mennyire komolyan gondolom én ezt a legyilkolás dolgot. Nem tudtam volna megmondani, San ügye mikor lett ennyire az enyém is, és mióta éreztem ilyen heves gyűlöletet aziránt az ismeretlen Leigázó iránt, tuti, hogy csak az utóbbi időben kezdett kialakulni, de komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam.

Nem öltem embert, soha az életemben, és nem is akartam. Ellenben más entitásokkal szemben sosem voltak ilyen fenntartásaim.

– Nem maradtunk sokan, a testvéreink többsége rabságba esett, és most olyan sérülékenyek, hogy bármelyik Noah el tudja pusztítani. Sosem gondolkodott el egyikőtök sem, miért olyan _egyszerű _szétmorzsolni nekik egy olyan fegyvert, amit ti Isten anyagának hívtok? – mosolygott rájuk. Ha más érve nem is, ez odavágott, de nagyon, ha másnak nem is, az ördögűzőknek tuti. Allen a bal karját szorította, Lenalee a bokáin lévő karikákra meredt. A többiek – akik közül csak párat ismertem, és voltak olyanok, akiket most láttam először, valószínűleg az elmúlt pár napban érkeztek vissza –, szintén sápadtak voltak.

Lau Jimin olyan halkan morgott mögöttünk, hogy csak mi négyen hallottuk, akik a közelében voltunk, mégis egyértelmű volt, hogy ő is érzi a hangulatot.

– Ez igaz? – suttogta Lenalee. – Az innocence-ek… a mi innocence-eink is…

Célestine vetett rá egy pillantást. – Igen. Bár akad köztük pár makacsabb, akik sosem akartak behódolni, hiába kapták el őket. Cygnus – bökött rám és Sanra –, Tsukikami – intett a szellemalakra –, és ahogy nézem, Maegi és Orion is keményen küzd.

– He? Mármint… Allen és Lenalee innocence-ére gondolsz? – kérdezte Timothy.

– Ja. Vérszerződés. Orion mindig is imádta őket.

– Akkor Orion Lenalee innocence-e – csaptam össze a kezem vidáman. Ha feleannyira jó pasi, mint Célestine, Komui tuti kipróbálja az ördögűzést rajta, hátha békén hagyja úgy imádott húgocskáját.

A Pictor olyan pillantást vetett rám, ami tökéletesen passzolt volna egy „Gratulálok, Nyilvánvaló Kapitány!" transzparenshez, ami lebeghetett volna mondjuk a feje fölött.

– Ki ez a személy? – kérdezte szigorúan a mesterem.

Ez egyértelműen az ördögűzők ügye volt, és senki sem szólt bele.

Célestine keserűen elmosolyodott. – Mondhatjuk az anyánknak is, ahogy a Noahk apja Adam, a Gróf, bár nem ő teremtett minket. Ő az Ezeréves felesége, akinek elege lett a Grófból, és ellene fordult. Ő Eva.


	14. Zűrös családok és egyéb létproblémák

**14. fejezet:**

**Zűrös családok és egyéb létproblémák**

Az ajkamba kellett harapnom, hogy ne nyögjek fel. Úgy értem, a komplett Paradicsom-sztori kezdett megelevenedni, némi bővítéssel, mint például az Özönvíz és Noé. De hogy Ádámot is belekeverjük, az egy kicsit túlzás volt. És ő a Gróf? Az emberiség feltételezett elindítója, vagy legalábbis tiszteletbeli alapítója ellen küzdünk?

És még PLUSZBAN az ex-felesége ellen is?!

– Időt – integetett a kezével Lavi. – Azt állítod, hogy Eva… aú, öreg, most miért? – kiáltott fel fájdalmasan, amikor Bookman beletaposott a lábába, és súgott valamit a fiúnak, mire az szinte azonnal abbahagyta a tiltakozást, és feszülten figyelni kezdett, ami meglepett, mert nem hittem volna, hogy a pattogó Lavi képes így is viselkedni, és ez a személyiségváltozás kicsit újdonságként ért.

De hát Bookman, ugyebár. Bármit is jelentsen ez pontosan. A nyilvánvalón kívül.

– Mivel bizonyítod, hogy te egy innocence vagy? – kérdezte Leverrier.

– Az – vágtuk rá egyszerre Timothyval. Kérdeznem sem kellett, hogy tudjam, Tsukikami a tettes.

– Hevlaska meg tudja mondani – jelentette ki Komui.

Igen, nyilván a nőnek nem lesz gondja vele, hát úgy éreztem, az én ügyem itt lezárult, mindenki dolgozza fel a traumát maga, én enni akarok, így óvatosan a kijárat felé oldalaztam.

– Akkor végeztünk, ugye? – kérdeztem reménykedve. Nem bírtam tovább. Ami azt illeti, _nekem _is meg kellett emésztenem az Eva-dolgot, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy… hogy az emberiség tiszteletbeli anyját kell kinyírni, vagy mi.

_Itt valami nem stimmel – _suttogta San. – _Van még valami… Csak nem jut eszembe, hogy mi! – _tört ki. – _Ez így nem ér! Rohadtul nem igazságos, hogy nem emlékszem! És gyenge vagyok! Miért? Ki tudja, meddig aludtam a föld alatt, regenerálódhattam volna, erre olyan rohadtul gyenge vagyok, és nincsenek emlékeim és…_

_Nyugi – _csitítottam, és Célestine-re néztem. – _Ha lesz még valami, megkérdezzük. El fogja mondani. Hidd el nekem, el fogja mondani._

_Gyűjtsd össze azokat, akikben megbízol – _szólt hozzám a Pictor. Rámeredtem. – _Még nem végeztem. Nem csak ennyiért jöttem…_

– Mehetünk – mondta ki közben hangosan, Komuinak címezve a szavait.

– Nolan, mától fogva megfigyelés alatt állsz – közölte Leverrier mellékesen, elhagyva a merev hivatali kihallgató szöveget, ezzel világossá téve, hogy bár lezárta az ügyemet, attól még visszatérünk rá.

– Megfigyelés? Miféle? – kérdeztem gyanakodva. És így mégis hogy gyűjtsek össze bárkit is? – De azért Vakarcsot megtartom, jó? – kiáltottam még utána, ahogy Leverrier biccentett az egyik vörös köpenyesnek, aki erre kisietett a teremből.

– Miért érzem úgy, hogy halálra vagyok ítélve? – merengtem a plafonra meredve, miközben kutyuskám nyüszögve a lábamnak nyomta a fejét. Csak a következő pillanatban jöttem rá, hogy bár a megfigyelés kínos dolog ám, van annál rosszabb is, ugyanis a következő pillanatban a fehér köpenyek hada rohant le.

– Részleteznéd ezt az internet dolgot? – kérdezte lelkesen Johnny, én hülye meg kapásból, tök automatikusan rábólintottam, mire ezernyi kérdés záporozott rám, többségüket nem is értettem, de nagyjából mind a technológiai témakört célozták. Lassan az ismerőseim – barátaim? – is közelebb merészkedtek, és a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Leverrier és Komui kíséretében Célestine elhagyja a helyiséget.

– És mi van a családoddal? – kérdezte hirtelen Lenalee aggódva, mire mindenki elhallgatott. – Ha egy másik világból jöttél, nem láthatod őket újra. Biztos aggódnak érted.

Először le sem esett, mire gondol, annyira nem értettem a kérdést, de aztán rájöttem, mi itt a helyzet, és mi nálunk, és lazán legyintettem.

– Ne parázz, semmi gond – vigyorogtam vidáman. – Kizártnak tartom, hogy érdekelné őket, és őszintén szólva én is örülök, hogy itt nem kell félnem a nővéremtől – mosolyogtam, de elszörnyedt arcára nézve láttam, hogy rosszul közelítettem meg a dolgokat.

– A nővéredtől?

– Jaj, ne aggódj, nálunk teljesen máshogy mennek a dolgok – hebegtem. Úristen, Lenalee annyira ártatlan, én meg pont most rontom meg szegény szerencsétlent… Komui _ki fog nyírni._ – Mármint… Eleve tök meglepő volt, hogy itt a testvérek nem akarják megölni egymást…

– A nővéred _meg akar ölni? – _hüledezett Lavi.

– Persze.

Az egyszerű és természetes válasz valahogy senkinek sem jött be.

– És a szüleid? – kérdezte Allen.

– Őket nem érdekli az ilyesmi. Háromévente, ha egyszer találkozok velük. Úgy értem, nálunk évszázadok óta ilyen minden családnál – magyaráztam egyre idegesebben. – A gyerekek általában hatéves korukban bekerülnek egy akadémiára, intézménybe vagy kollégiumba, attól függően, milyen faj tagjai, és ott tanulnak meg mindent. Nálunk a barátok jelentik a fő támaszt. Azt hiszem, itteni értelemben ők a családunk.

– De a szüleid… – kezdte egy magas nő, akit most láttam először, valószínűleg ő is engem, mégis aggódó arcot vágott.

– Nincs kapcsolat. Felém se. Úgy értem, ők tudják, hogy hat év után úgy… hm, be kell adniuk egy iskolába, jobb nem kialakítani semmi komolyat. De amúgy mindig rendesek velem – tettem hozzá gyorsan. – Egyszerűen ez az ideális felépítés a mi társadalmunkat illetően. Megelőzi a dinasztiák és a túl nagy hatalom egy családon belüli összpontosulását. A nővérem meg… nos, néhányan a testvérükre konkurenciaként tekintenek. Már ha tudnak róla, a legtöbbjük nem fárasztja magát a kiderítésével.

– De ez még mindig nem világos, Madárka, miért akar téged megölni?

– Mert szerinte veszélyeztetem a pozícióját. Ez egy tök szokványos reakció, ha rájön az ember, hogy van egy tesója, aki szintén esélyes a családi örökségre. Csak egy ember örökölhet. Ez nagyjából pénzt jelent, presztízst és a törvények értelmében védelmet a többi esetleges, figyelmen kívül hagyott testvértől. Mellesleg a mágiával is van egy kis gubanc, gyengítjük egymást, tehát persze, hogy nem szeretné, hogy éljek… Jó, belegondolva ez utóbbi a fő mozgatórugó általában… – halt el a hangom. Igen, azt hiszem, a nővéremet is ez motiválja…

– De… miért?

– Na, ez egy jó kérdés, több ezren kutatják ennek az okát – bölcselkedtem. – De eddig még nem találtak rá logikus magyarázatot.

Tényleg nem értettem, mi olyan bonyolult ezen. A nővérem ki akar nyírni, mert utál, és mert a létem útban van neki. Vagyis volt, mivel most már nem tartózkodtunk egy univerzumban, ami roppant üdítően hatott rám, és hát szerintem rá is. Persze egyértelmű, hogy a nem mágikus családokban nem ilyen súlyos a helyzet, de többségében ott csak tudomást sem vettek a másikról. Az is tud majdnem ilyen durva lenni, és mindig van esély rá, hogy súlyosabbra fordul a helyzet, elvégre a tinédzserkor nem az érzelmi stabilitásról ismert, pláne nálunk.

– Persze van pár elmélet a genetikával meg a mágikus rezonanciákkal kapcsolatban… – folytattam elgondolkodva, bár tényleg nem tudtam mit mondani, ez a dolog sosem érdekelt különösebben. – De amúgy nincs semmi más. Olyan ez, mint a rák, arra is mióta kutatják az ellenszert, mégsem tudnak vele mit kezdeni, mágia ide vagy oda. Szóval ne aggódjatok – mosolyogtam szélesen, ami az arcokat látva inkább ijesztőre sikeredett, mint megnyugtatóra –, ez egy természetes reakció – ismételtem. – Ettől függetlenül viszonylag stabil gyerekkorom volt.

Ahogy összenéztek, tudtam, hogy nem hisznek nekem, San meg ráadásul még ki is röhögött miatta.

Nem tudom, mikor sikerült elkeveredni a menza felé, de legalább csoporttal voltam, és esélyem sem volt tikos alagutakban eltévedni, hogy aztán tök lehetetlen helyeken bukkanjak fel, ami belegondolva vicces volt, de az éhség most legyűrt, és már legszívesebben nyígtam volna, csak rakjanak elém valamit. Kívánságom teljesült, sőt, Vakarcs is kapott egy fél marhalábszárat Jerrytől, miután elmeséltük neki Timothyval, milyen hősiesen csócsálta meg Leverrier lábát. És miközben tovább magyaráztam Johnnynak és… Jijinek (halál komolyan ez volt a neve, és amikor nem bírtam, és sírva fakadtam a röhögéstől a hallatán, csak vidáman hátba veregetett, és velem együtt röhögött) az internet adta korlátlan lehetőségeket, egy nagy tál spagettit próbáltam belapátolni, ami még két felnőtt férfinek is sok lett volna. San számlájára írtam megváltozott étvágyamat, és nem érdekelt, hogy más nő ettől lehet, sokkot kapna. Mármint átlagos, itt úgy tűnt, ez az adag teljesen szolidnak számít, pláne, ha asztaltársad személyesen Allen Walker.

Vagy Link, aki ugyan nem evett túlságosan sokat, de azt sütiben tette, meg tömény cukorban. Vagy Kanda, aki japán kaját volt hajlandó csak enni. Vagy… izé, nos tény, a többiek normálisak voltak, de nem baj, elvoltunk. Közben megismerkedtem két új ördögűzővel, Mirandával és Arystar Kroryval, aki nagyjából úgy nézett ki, mint a régi vámpírfilmek Draculái – ellenben a személyiségének köze sem volt hozzá. Mindketten annyira visszafogottak voltak, hogy inkább félénk gyerekre, mint felnőtt emberre emlékeztettek – ennyire kevés önbizalommal én még nem láttam senkit.

Lehet, azért, mert nálunk az ilyenek elhullanak, mint a legyek, vagy nem is tudom, de inkább nem mondtam ki hangosan, nehogy bunkónak nézzenek, vagy sírva fakadjanak, aztán égjek, mint a száraz szar az erdőtűzben. Vigasztalásban pocsék voltam, és inkább nem teszteltem volna vadidegeneken.

Vakarcs az asztal mellett dőlt ki a kaja végeztével, és csak egy-egy morranással jelezte, ha valaki túl közel jött a megítélése szerint. Timothy nagyon imádta, minduntalan kaját dobált le neki, ezzel abszolút belopva magát a feltételezett familiáris szívébe.

Sajnos idillünk nem tartott sokáig, mert árnyék vetült ránk, és ahogy felnéztem, szembetaláltam magam egy magas – túl magas, legalábbis hozzám képest – nővel, akinek egyenruhája hasonló volt Linkéhez, épp csak szoknyában, és nagyon-nagyon csinosnak tűnt benne. A francba. A lángvörös haja meg csak rásegített erre az első benyomásra, úgyhogy csodálkoztam, hogy lehetséges, hogy egyáltalán egyházi területre engedik minden félelem nélkül… nagyon bízhatnak a papokban.

Ha vannak itt papok. Momentán eddig csak egyet láttam, egy vasárnapi misén, ami hosszú volt, latin nyelvű, és Lavival végigamőbáztuk a leghátsó sorban mind a három órát, amíg végre véget nem ért.

Hogy miért nem léptünk le a közepén, az számomra rejtély, de így is szórakoztató volt.

Mindegy, visszatérve jelenlegi helyzetünkre, szemeztem egy pillanatig a fura vörös nővel, azután kérdőn visszafordultam a többiek felé. Azok ugyanolyan értetlenül bámultak rám vissza, leszámítva persze Lavit és Linket. Utóbbi úgy meredt errefelé, mint akinek éppen keresztbeakadt a torkán egy piskóta. Vagy egyszerre érkezett az agyába az összes cukor, és ez kissé leállította a motorikus tevékenységeit. Vagy mindkettő együtt, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam azon, hogy lehet, hogy a nő a volt barátnője vagy valami – ha így volt, fene rossz ízlése lehetett, ugyanis Linknek a stílusa hagyott még némi… öhm, csiszolnivalót maga után, hogy csak ennyiben maradjunk. De a pasi elutasító és enyhén irritált tekintetét látva inkább elvetettem az ötletet, olyan gyorsan, ahogy jött.

A nő megeresztett egy gúnyos mosolyt Link felé, azután felém fordult.

– Avis Nolan? – Gondolom, csak automatikusan kérdezte, mert bólintást se várt, már folytatta is a mondanivalóját: – Rebecca Stark vagyok. Leverrier felügyelő engem bízott meg a megfigyeléseddel. Elvárom, hogy együttműködj, válaszolj a felmerülő kérdésekre, valamint ne próbálkozz bármilyen meneküléssel. Bár bizonyára igen képzett vagy a mágiád használatában, a varázslat nálunk sem ismeretlen, és én, valamint szükség esetén Howard Link képesek vagyunk megállítani. Az ilyen kihágások természetesen azonnali hatállyal büntetést vonnak maguk után. Érthető voltam?

Néma csend, végül én, a nagyon okos kiemeltem a lényeget:

– Linknek _van keresztneve?_

Lavi prüszkölve az asztalra borult, valószínűleg abban a reményben, hogy így senkinek sem tűnik fel, éppen nyilvános helyen fullad meg önnön hülyeségemtől, de sajnos mellétrafált, mert így viszont a fél asztal őt kezdte el nézni.

A nőnek azonban jég-alapú rendszere lehetett, mert még csak az arca sem rezdült, amikor válaszolt:

– Igen, van.

– És ugye azért küldtek nőt, hogy pisilés közben is szemmel tartson?

– Felettesem úgy gondolta, kínos lenne, ha egy férfinek kellene megfigyelnie egy fiatalkorú lányt.

– Nekem vagy a pasinak?

– Természetesen az utóbbinak. Leverrier felügyelő nem táplál hiú ábrándokat az erkölcsi gátlásaiddal kapcsolatban.

Elvigyorodtam, és eldöntöttem, akár az ellenségem lesz, akár nem, én csípem a csaj stílusát, attól függetlenül, hogy épp most szólt be nekem. De ez mellékes, én vagyok az utolsó, aki megcáfolhatná, hogy XIX. századi szemmel nézve cafka lennék. Elvégre akárhogy nézem, itt még a normális fürdőruha fogalmát sem ismerik valószínűleg…

A francba, sosem fogok normálisan lebarnulni, hacsak ki nem rakatom magam Allennel valami lakatlan hely közepén napozni pár órára. A Bárka lehetőségeit szánalmasan nem használják ki, mikor turisztikai szempontból utazási céllal _nekem_ tökéletesen megfelelne.

– Oké, megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt, remélem, jövőbeni munkánk gyümölcsöző lesz, és sose hagyjon el benneteket a remény! – daloltam, elképzelve, mi lenne, ha tudnák, az utolsó sort pontosan honnan is idéztem.

De disztópia jeeee, meg minden. És boldog Éhezők Viadalát mindenkinek, attól függetlenül, hogy nem a legújabb könyv. Viszont a negyedik film az az volt, és nagyon menőre sikeredett, szóval igen, elolvastam az egész sorozatot, láttam a filmet, és Naruto mellett Katniss Everdeen is ott virít… virított a szobarészem falán.

Példakép volt, na. Kemény, mint a szikla, ráadásul az íjjal is jól bánt, és bár az egész sztori egy alternatív, mágiamentes jövőben játszódott, ebből kifolyólag a főhősnő nem volt se boszorkány, se mágus, se bármilyen egyéb mágikus lény, mint a többi népszerű regényben, ettől függetlenül erős volt, emberi, és leszámítva a kis kicsapongást Gale-lel nagyon-nagyon szimpatikus. A kedvenc főhősnőm.

– Ezesetben akár kezdhetünk is. – Rebecca Stark arcán egy vérfagyasztó mosoly jelent meg, amitől még egy felnőtt férfi is összeszarta volna magát, ettől függetlenül udvarias hangulatú beszédstílusát továbbra is megőrizte, mintha nem parancsnok, csupán egy egyszerű kérő lenne, aki szolgálataimra tart igényt. – Kérlek gyere velem a könyvtárba.

_Ez nagyon durva… – _motyogta San. – _Ne menj vele, szerintem élve felfal._

– Neki is ki kell töltenie egy csomó papírt majd, mint Allennek? – kérdezte Lenalee.

– Papír? – sápadtam el. – Lavi… – nyüszítettem. – Csináld meg helyettem! Légyszi! Légyszi, légyszi, bármit megteszek, csak ne legyen több űrlap meg izé…

– Miért én? – kérdezte ártatlanul pislogva.

– Mert neked van az a bookman-izé. Legalább gyakorlod az írást.

– A „bookman-izédnek" a feljegyzet_len _történelem a lényege.

– Akkor is előnyös lenne megtanulnod írni, nem? – pislogtam rá édesen.

– Nana, Madárka, nem így kéne meggyőznöd az embereket.

– Francba. Ha visszaszívom, megcsinálod?

– Nem – válaszolta helyette Rebecca Stark. – Neked kell kitöltened. Gyerünk.

Megragadta a karom, és én már csak azt vettem észre, hogy elsuhan mellettünk az asztal, szemezek pár szintén döbbent arccal, azután kint is vagyok a menzán. Vakarccsal a nyomunkban, aki lerázhatatlannak bizonyult, de úgy tűnt, a nőt ez hidegen hagyja. Egyelőre.

Kezemben egy tálnyi pitével, amit valószínűleg menet közben kaptam el, vagy Linktől, vagy Allentől csórva.

_Hogy fogjuk így kivitelezni Célestine-nel azt a beszélgetést? – _kérdezte hirtelen San, miközben sóhajtva követtem újdonsült felügyelőmet, Starkot… na jó, ez így nem fog menni, én képtelen vagyok olyan stílusban hivatkozni rá, mint Linkre, döntöttem el.

_Pill, és megbeszéljük – _válaszoltam hát Sannak, és a nő felé fordultam:

– Hívhatlak Rebeccának?

Még csak meg sem torpant, a cipősarkak kopogásának ritmusa tökéletesen töretlen maradt.

– Miért?

Bárcsak el tudnám hinni, hogy valóban érdekli, sóhajtottam magamban. – Izé, főleg Tony Stark miatt, de a fantasynak is szerepe van benne. A Starknak… túl sok mögöttes jelentéstartalma van ahhoz, hogy nyugodt szívvel használhassam. Úgy értem, te nem mászkálsz vaspáncélban és még csak hatalmas farkasod sincs.

Ráadásul tök közvetlenül beszélgetünk, már amennyire ezt annak lehet nevezni. Bár… Vakarcs elmenne egy farkasnak, méret alapkán. De Vakarcs az én kutyám volt, nem az övé.

Mindegy, akárhogy néztem, nem hívhattam _Starknak_… Egyszerűen ki volt csukva ez az opció, hát sajnálatos módon maradt a Rebecca…

– Vagy hívhatlak Beccinek is, ha azt jobban szereted – ajánlottam fel gyorsan.

_Kopp. _A ritmus megtört, és Rebecca Stark úgy meredt rám, mint egy különösen ritka és színes bogárra, amiről nem tudja, hogy került a szobájába, miközben egyértelműen a dzsungelben lenne a helye. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak szemeztünk, közben mintha ördögszekér gyanánt porcicákat fújt volna át köztünk a huzat, azután a nő megfordult, és folytatta útját, mintha nem épp az előbb érdeklődtem volna beceneve felől.

– Hívj, ahogy akarsz – válaszolta azért, én pedig megkönnyebbülten fújtam ki a levegőt, a legrosszabb részén már túlvoltam.

_Na szóval, mit is szerettél volna? – _kérdeztem Santól.

_Komolyan ezért nem hallgattál végig? – _érdeklődött csípősen. – _Mindegy. Szóval hogy akarsz beszélni Célestine-nel? Azt mondta, hogy gyűjtsd össze azokat, akikben megbízol, de…_

_Szánalmasan kevesen vannak, ráadásul most még egy ostoba megfigyelést is ki kell játszanunk – _motyogtam. – _Kik azok, akikben megbízunk?_

_Egyáltalán miért nem lehet a Rend elé tárni az egészet? – _kérdezte San. – _Mármint akárhogy nézzük, itt mindenki azt tartja szem előtt, még az a Leverrier is…_

_Igen – _értettem egyet. Ez tényleg valahogy nem volt világos, mintha a Rend előtt is bujkálni kéne… habár San említette, hogy Célestine még a Grófnak is hajlandó volt dolgozni, csak hogy kicsesszen… vele. Evával. Akkor lehet, ezt a tényt nem feltétlenül akarja mindenki orrára kötni, hiszen engem is hogy lebasztak, amiért Roaddal lebonyolítottam egy rövidke kis beszélgetést kristályokról meg Allenről…

_Kik lehetnek, akiknek szólunk? – _tettem fel hát a költői kérdést. – _Nem szabad, hogy sokan legyenek, mert akkor nagyobb az esélye, hogy lebukhatunk. Építhetnénk az egész értesítést egy láncolatra, és akkor esetleg akik megbízhatóak, de én nem ismerem őket, vagy esetleg túl sokan lennénk, ha lejönnének, értesülhetnének erről másodkézből is…_

_Timothy és Tsukikami jönni fog, igaz? – _kérdezte San. – _És Allen és Lenalee. Elvégre velük van Maegi és Orion is._

_Emlékszel rájuk?_

_Nem igazán. Azt tudom, hogy Maegi állandóan beszélt._

A hangjából érződött, hogy már ez az aprócska emlék is felvidítja, ettől függetlenül a melankólia ugyanúgy jelen volt a gondolatban.

_Lavi… nem tudom. Úgy értem, valószínűleg továbbadja majd Bookmannek, ahogy az egy jó tanonchoz illik._

_És nem bízol bennük?_

_Dehogynem. A történelmet jegyzik meg, nem pedig tanítják úton-útfélen. Emlékszel a vénember reakciójára? – _kérdeztem, felidézve kihallgatásom emlékképét. – _Nem avatkoznak bele a dolgok menetébe. Ellenben van rá esély, hogy már eleve tudhat valamit._

_Akkor Lavi a listán._

_Jéghercegnő?_

_Mugen?_

_Öhm… napoljuk. Miranda és Krory… nem tudom, milyenek, szóval őket is. A mester viszont…_

_Kiállt mellettünk. Elmondjuk neki is, jó?_

És talán egyelőre ennyi ember elég is lesz. Allen, Lenalee, Timothy, Lavi és Klaud Nine. Meg talán Jéghercegnő.

Nem, Jéghercegnő nem, döntöttem el. Ki akart nyírni, és az mellékes, hogy én ezt a szívességét készséggel viszonoztam is volna, ha egyszer ő kezdte azzal, hogy le akart fejezni.

Nem, nem vagyok hajlandó tudomást venni arról a tényről, hogy én voltam az, aki kilökte őt a Bárka ajtaján. Ha nem állt volna az útba, akkor nem vetemedtem volna ilyen kétségbeesett és drasztikus intézkedésekre.

_Őszintén szólva… csak Timothyt hívnám meg, ha rajtam múlna – _ismertem be. A kisfiú állt a legközelebb ahhoz, amit barátságnak nevezhettem, és ő ismerte először a titkomat, ráadásul nagyon jól elszórakoztunk, és egyszerűen nem úgy ismertem meg, mint aki hátat fordít nekem.

A többiek viszont… a fenébe is, csak nemrég találkoztam velük, sokkal régebb óta ismerték egymást, ergo fontossági sorrendjükben nem tudtam, hol állok, ami egy veszélyes információ közlése után akár végzetes is lehetett rám nézve. Ők maximum _itteni _szempontok szerint lehettek a barátaim, otthoni mércével mérve még a szövetséges szintet se nagyon ütötték meg.

Ami kicsit gáz, de hát mit tehetnék ez ellen? Játszok tovább, mint aki naiv és életvidám, és próbálok nem gondolni arra, hogy San az egyetlen, aki nézheti a hátamat, ha balul sül el valami.

_Egyetértek – _motyogta San. – _Ők… az ő innocence-eik az se biztos, hogy velünk voltak. Lehet, hogy rögtön átálltak az Ő oldalára._

_Miért nem nevezed Evának?_

_Mert nem ez az a név, amit mi használtunk rá._

_Ó… És mi az, amit használtatok rá?_

_Nem emlékszem._

Nem lepődtem meg túlzottan, azt hiszem, kezdtem megszokni, hogy amnéziájának hála korlátozott az információszerzés.

De mindegy: itt voltam, és még mindig nem voltam abban biztos, hogy kit hívjak meg a Célestine által celebrált nagyszabásúan titkos gyűlésünkre.

Közben megérkeztünk a könyvtárba, ahol néma csend honolt áporodott levegővel körítve, ami mintha még a lopott pite édes ízét is tompította volna kissé. Apropó, kaja plusz könyvtár…

– Ezt most elveszem – kapta ki a kezemből Rebecca a tálat, és az egyik ablakhoz lépett, majd kinyitotta és kihajította a semmibe a kaját.

– Hjiiii – visítottam, mint a vércse, és pánikolva a pite után rohantam, és már azon voltam, hogy nekifutásból utánavetem magam, amikor a nő bevágta előttem az ablakot, mire kecsesen felkenődtem az üvegre, miközben megállapítottam, ez minimum golyóálló, és elég strapabíró a kor viszonyaihoz képest, ha túlélt egy ilyen frontális ütközést. – A kajám! Te kidobtad az ablakon a kajám!

– Igen.

Valami ősi gyűlöletfélét éreztem akkor, amikor láttam eledelem szörnyű halálát.

– Te megölted – suttogtam kétségbeesetten. – _Te megölted._

Rebecca nem törődött tökélyre csiszolt színészi képességeimmel és előadásommal, ami pedig csak és kizárólag neki szólt, ehelyett a legközelebbi asztalra mutatott. Vagyis azt hiszem, hogy asztal volt, mert a bútor nem látszott a rajta roskadozó papírhalmoktól, amiknek már a látványától is görcs állt a gyomromba, és hirtelen kicsit örültem, hogy megszabadult a pitétől, különben lehet, kihányom, ugyanis volt egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy…

– Ezeket töltsd ki – nyomott a kezembe egy tollat. Nem tudom, hányszor adtam már hálát az égnek, hogy létezik golyóstoll, és nem mártogatnom kell. Nem tudom, az én világomban mikor találták fel, de örültem, hogy itt már létezett.

–_Mindet? – _kérdeztem elszörnyedve.

– Igen. – Rebecca hangjába most először keveredett a profizmus mellé némi vidámság, és ahogy az arcára pillantottam, tudtam, hogy Leverrier most jól megszívatott: egy szadistát állított mellém, mert nincs az az épeszű ember, aki ennyire örülne a másik hamarosan elkezdődő szenvedésének.

– Nem lehetne…

– Nem.

– _Basszameg._

– A kutya pedig kimegy.

Vakarccsal együtt vicsorogtunk rá.

– _A kutya marad, jó? _– Újdonsült háziállatom, nyomatékosítva a mondanivalóm, helyet foglalt az asztal mellett.

Rebecca egy hosszú pillanatig csak bámult ránk, de ezúttal baromira álltam ám a tekintetét, és lehetett valami a szememben, mert végül ő adta fel hamarabb, egy szó nélkül elfordult, nem adva meg a verbális beleegyezése örömét.

Egy másodpercig csak pislogtam a gyors győzelmen. Ilyenkor mit lehet tenni? A lehető leglassabban vonszoltam magam a székhez, hangos csikorgás kíséretében kirántottam, mogorván a papírhegyre meredtem, mintha a pillantásommal lángra tudnám lobbantani, aztán magam elé húztam az első lapot.

_Neve. Születési dátuma/helye. Neme. Családi állapota._

Az alapcuccokkal gyorsan megvoltam, de azután olyan pszichológiai töltetű részek jöttek, amik ugyanazt a kérdést öt különböző helyen és megfogalmazásban tették fel – ráadásul úgy, hogy második megfogalmazásra is alig bírtam felfogni. És hiába volt a többségénél igen/nem választási lehetőség, nem tudtam elhessegetni az érzést, hogy akármelyiket jelölöm be, az mindenképp arra enged majd a szakértők körében következtetni, hogy én valami úton-módon a Fekete Rend elpusztítására törekszem tök random okból.

Szóval azt hiszem, nem csoda, hogy a végére totál tele volt vele már minden képzeletbeli tárgyam, és Sannal együtt olvasás nélkül tippeltünk be mindent, hátha kijön, hogy egy szociopata skizofrén tömeggyilkos vagyok.

Kezdtük mindezt délben. Vacsorára baromira korgott a gyomrom, Vakarcsnak meg dolga volt, akkor Rebecca Stark nagy kegyesen engedélyezte, hogy kivonuljunk az udvarra, aztán egy pohár kakaóért meg valami szilárdért kitámolyogjak a menzára, ahol épp csak arra volt időm, hogy Jerrytől rendeljek valamit, aztán összeessek a legközelebbi padnál, és rekordidő alatt benyomjam, amit szereztem, aztán szadista megfigyelőm már parancsolt is vissza a börtönbe.

Ennyit arról, hogy csípem. Magabiztos meg minden, de ez azért egy _icipicit _sok.

Célestine-t azóta nem láttam, hogy egyeztetni vitték Hevlaskához, de nem aggódtam érte. Ha rajtam kívül itt bárki képes akár erőszakkal is lelépni minden külső vagy belső segítség nélkül, az ő volt, és nagyon bíztam benne, hogy előtte legalább szólni fog. Amúgy is kellett neki, mivel a „gyűjtsd össze" sajnos nem fedte le a titkos tali pontos helyszínét és időpontját. Roppant zavaró úgy információkat szerezni, hogy az informátor magasból szar az apróságokra…

Rossz kedvem volt, na! Most bárkinek nekimentem volna, aki csak egy kicsit is irritál.

_Fel tudod venni Timothyval a kapcsolatot? – _kérdeztem Sant. – _Vagy Tsukikamival?_

_Muszá… Fel, fel, nyugi van! – _hadarta San, amikor megérezte rohamosan romló hangulatomat.

_Tudod, a „nyugi" szó az esetek kilencvenkilenc százalékában pontosan ellenkező hatást ér el – _világosítottam fel óvatosan, jó nagyokat lélegezve, szép lassan tízig számolva.

– Nolan, _könyvtár!_

Vetettem egy lesújtó pillantást Rebeccára, amiért meg merte szakítani a nagyon fontos beszélgetésünket, azután feltápászkodtam, és meg se próbáltam leplezni, mennyire kikészültem pár óra alatt. Holnap tuti fekete karikák lesznek a szemem alatt.

_Rendben, szólok neki. Akkor… gondolom, értesítse a megbeszélteket. Aztán… öhm, beszélek Célesinte-nel is, jó?_

_Oké, köszi._

Éjfél is elmúlt, mire valahogy visszakeveredtem az ágyamba, és zuhanyzást, fogmosást meg minden egyebet mellőzve beledőltem, és örültem, hogy vége a napnak, és Rebecca papírtornyai elfogytak. A végére komolyan nem voltam azzal tisztában, igazából mire is válaszolok mit, és kezdtem csodálni Allent, hogy ezt képes volt _Link társaságában _végigcsinálni. Nem mintha a mi szeretett Beccink üdítőbb lett volna, vagy olvasott, vagy gyakorolta a jeges pillantását, de egy szót sem szólt, én meg nem erőltettem a beszélgetést, mert nem tudtam egyszerre írni és dumálni véletlenszerű hülyeségekről.

San közben közvetítette a többiek üzenetét. Timothy megkapta az értesítést, szólt Klaudnak, és Célestine hajlandó volt kijelölni egy időpontot az edzőteremben, ahova még én is el tudtam találni.

Azt tudtam, hogy Allen Linkkel osztozik egy szobán éjjelente, pusztán leverrieri szeszélyből, így hálát adtam az égnek, hogy én csak megfigyelés alatt vagyok, nem eretnekséggel vádolnak (még – annyi optimizmus még belém se szorult, hogy ne higgyem, ez egy maradandó állapot lesz), és így Becci másik szobában kapott szállást.

Az már más kérdés, hogy a mellettem lévőt, de mindegy…

Még így se mertem kockáztatni, hogy a folyosón szambázzak az éjszaka közepén, és inkább az ablakon másztam ki. Vakarcs érdeklődve vakkantott, amikor meglátta, hogy már a párkányon egyensúlyozok.

– Sss – csitítottam. – Légy jó kutyus, és kérlek, maradj csendben egy pindurit, jó? Majd jövök nemsokára, csak most dolgom van – magyaráztam suttogva, és kétségem sem volt affelől, hogy minden szavamat érti. Okos kisfiú volt ő. Vagy kislány.

Tényleg, milyen nemű? Elhessegettem a kísértést, hogy visszaforduljak megnézni, mije is van konkrétan, és inkább szélesen rámosolyogtam.

– Majd jövök, addig aludj nyugodtan – bíztattam, aztán behajtottam magam mögött az ablaktámlát, és felkapaszkodtam a párkányra.

Nosztalgikus volt, a barlangos-San-megtalálós-belépő epizódjára emlékeztetett, ami mintha évtizedekkel ezelőtt lett volna, pedig nem telt el azóta olyan borzasztóan sok idő, csak…

Mindegy, ahogy a csúszós köveken próbáltam megmaradni, visszasírtam a franciaországi jó időt, ahol bezzeg csak a szél fújt maximum, de tiszta normális nyár volt, nem pedig hol esett, hol meg szakadt.

A csapadék sajnálatos módon igen szerencsétlen hatással van az épületek köveire, és nagyban növeli a csúszási arányt a függőleges felületeken. A gravitáció kegyei ide vagy oda, azért így se volt túl könnyű megtenni két emeletet le, majd jó ötven métert jobbra egy húsz centis párkányon.

_Legközelebb… a folyosón megyünk – _lihegtem kimerülten, amikor végre megtaláltam a helyszínt. Bent már ott volt Timothy, a mester, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen és Jéghercegnő.

_Ő meg mit keres itt? – _motyogta San.

Nem tudtam, de már kezdtem azon gondolkodni, hogy visszafordulok. Vagy betöröm az ablakot, és az első kezembe kerülő szilánkkal kibelezem a pasit.

Az utóbbi sokkal vonzóbb ötletnek tűnt.

Óvatosan bekopogtam az ablakon, és igyekeztem nem a hátam mögött tátongó szakadékkal szemezni, de sajnos annyira koncentráltam erre, hogy így lemaradtam a reakciókról, amit szokatlan érkezésem okozhatott, és így csak azt vettem észre, hogy a nyitott ablakon valaki villámgyorsan beránt a szobába.

– A Madárkát nem kell ennyire komolyan venned – nevetgélt idegesen Lavi, amikor elterültem mellette a földön.

Madárka? Magas, veszélyes, zuhanás… ja. Angyali mosolyomat villantottam rá, és édesen ártatlanul igyekeztem úgy tenni, mint aki pontosan tudja, miről beszél, DE nem érti, miért lenne ez baj.

– De miért? A madárkák tudnak repülni. Nem kell félned, Lavi, _nem fogok lezuhanni… _– daloltam, egy őrült mosollyal az arcomon, aztán Allenhez fordultam: – Bocs, hogy zavarba hoztalak a kihallgatásnál – mondtam, ezúttal reményeim szerint tök őszintén. – Nem kell félreértened, abszolút nem nyomulok rád, mint Road.

Bár arra tényleg kíváncsi lennék, hogy csókol… A Noah arckifejezése alapján semmilyen megállapításra nem jutottam még ebben a kérdésben.

Életemben először sikerülhetett azt mondanom egy pasinak, amit kell, vagy csak Allen volt eszméletlenül kedves, nem tudom, mindenesetre a srác rám mosolygott:

– Semmi gond, csak kissé… meglepetésként ért.

_Ahogy minden más is, mi?_

– Tényleg a rokona vagy Neah Walkernek? – tettem fel gyorsan a kérdést, mielőtt meggondolhattam volna magam, és egy cseppet izgatottabb lehetett a hangom a kelleténél, de ez elnézhető, végre szabadon beszélhettem a dolgokról, Neah Walker meg Neah Walker volt, na, és igenis nagy dolog volt, hogy egy híresség rokona pottyant elém hirtelen… Kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy a helyes pofijuk családban maradt.

– Biztos, hogy ez a megfelelő idő erre? – próbálkozott óvatosan Lenalee, akinek az arcáról sütött az aggodalom. Kanda ellenben morgott, és kezdtem biztosra venni, hogy tényleg medvevér folyik az ereiben.

Allen tökéletes úriemberként fogadta a kérdésem: – A nevelőapám a testvére volt – mondta, én pedig nem kommentáltam a múlt időt, ez még nekem is leesett. Különben is, ha errefelé a Tizennegyedik Noah ismerősei úgy hullanak, mint William L'Avore, akkor valahogy egyértelmű volt, milyen sorsa jutott a _testvére._

Jobban jártak volna, ha ő is elnéz mifelénk. És ott is maradnak mindketten. Igaz, hogy a testvérkapcsolatot nehéz lett volna megmagyarázni, de akkor maximum eladják a dolgot azzal, hogy barátok, akik történetesen pont nagyon hasonlítanak egymásra, vagy tudomisén, hogy nézett ki Allen papája.

És élnének.

– És hogy sikerült meglógni Link elől? – érdeklődtem. Hogy én hogy lógtam meg a drága Becci elől, nem volt rejtély, de ők ketten… nos, nevezzük őket szobatársaknak, jobb szó híján. Link lehet, arra is ki lett képezve, hogy a legkisebb zörejre is felébredjen.

Lavi gyanúsan fütyörészve nézegetett másfelé.

– Link reggelig _biztosan _nem fog felébredni – sóhajtott Allen bűntudatosan.

– Mit csináltatok? – kérdezte lelkesen Timothy egy százas vigyorral.

– Csak egy kis altató a sütibe – vigyorgott vissza rá Lavi, és ahogy összenéztünk a mesterrel, az a sanda gyanúm támadt, hogy a közeljövőben egy halálos szövetség fog kialakulni aközött a kettő közt.

– És Jéghercegnő miért van itt? – böktem a félrehúzódó megtestesült mogorvaságra, miután rájöttem, erről az apróságról még mindig nem világosított fel senki. Benne _határozottan nem bíztam._

És igen, a személyes, iránta érzett viszonylag intenzív ellenszenvem nagyban befolyásolta ezt, de istenem, a bizalom mellesleg a kölcsönös szimpátia látszatán is alapszik, ami nálunk alapjáraton hiányzott, így esélye se volt a mi kapcsolatunknak.

Kanda gyilkos pillantást vetett rám, volt egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy az érkezős afférunk még nem került le nála a listáról, és Szent Mugen megrontását még nem volt hajlandó megbocsátani.

– Mire akarsz kilyukadni, szárnyas?

Szár… _SZÁRNYAS?!_

– Minek neveztél, _hercegnő? _Meguntad a földi létet? – mosolyogtam rá, és máris kristálypengéket idéztem. Szárnyasnak hívott!

_Szárnyasnak! _Mintha valami baromfi lennék a farmon, vagy nem is tudom, csirke vagy kacsa, vagy liba… _Ez a seggfej egy buta libának nézett!_

Ez Lavi és a hülye madárkázásának a hibája! (Kizártnak tartottam, hogy Kanda alapjáraton nyomja annyira a latint, hogy tisztában legyen a nevem jelentésével.)

Kanda kardja azonnal előkerült. – Ostoba is vagy, mint egy csir…

Szerintem mindenki tisztában volt azzal, milyen háziállat neve következett volna, ha Célestine nem nyit ránk, és szakítja félbe egy jól irányított megjegyzéssel a társalgást:

– Érdekes definíciója van nálad a „bizalomnak" – közölte velem. Legalábbis biztos voltam benne, hogy hozzám beszél, mivel rám nézett. – Mademoiselle Nine – biccentett a mesteremnek, mire az viszonozta, és a pillantásukból ítélve ők már tárgyaltak a nap folyamán. Vagy négyszemközt, vagy a Hevlaskás incidens után az összes tábornokot bevonták. Kíváncsi lettem volna, miről volt szó, de valószínűleg csak olyan apróságokat akartak kihúzni a Pictorból, minthogy mik azok a szabad innocence-ek, mi köze a Noah klánhoz, meg a többi.

Amik _minket is nagyon érdekeltek volna, na._

– Szóval, mit szerettél volna, Célestine? – mosolyogtam rá negédesen. – Mi az a fontos dolog, amiről csak megbízhatóak értesülhetnek, maga a Rend _nem?_

A női névre továbbra is csak egy ingerült szemöldökhúzógatás volt a válasz, aztán Célestine vállai legyőzötten megereszkedtek, és az arckifejezése fásultba váltott át.

– El sem hiszem, hogy pont a Fekete Rend segítségére van szükségünk _azok után… – _sóhajtott.

A légkör érezhetően megváltozott, ahogy újra kihúzta magát, és egyesével a szemünkbe nézett.

– Most olyasmit fogok elmondani, ami nemcsak rám, hanem rátok is nagyon veszélyes lehet. Leginkább persze Cygnusra, Tsukikamira és azt hiszem, hamarosan Maegire és Orionra is, mivel a Fekete Rend eredetileg… Eva céljainak megvalósítására jött létre még régebben.

Néma csend. Okkké… akkor mi most az ellenség bázisán vagyunk igaziból? Valahogy a három oldalú háborúbővülés nem tett jót a közérzetemnek.

_Azt hiszem… – _suttogta San. – _Azt hiszem, én erre…_

– Miről beszélsz? – suttogta Lenalee. – A Rend soha…

– Eva célja a szabad innocence-ek elfogása és a Gróf legyőzése volt – folytatta zavartalanul Célestine. – Mára… nem sokan maradtunk. Talán kettő kivételével mindannyian itt vagyunk ebben a helyiségben, ami nem jó, mert ha Eva rájön, akkor ideküldi a szolgáit, és egyáltalán nincs rá garancia, hogy sikerül bárkinek is elmenekülnie.

– Eva szemmel tartja a Rendet? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel a mester.

A Pictor biccentett. – A megalakulása óta. Léteznek… _független _innocence-ek is. Ők ugyanúgy be tudnak olvadni a tömegbe, mint én, míg a mi oldalunkon a természetes, láncok nélküli formán kívül csak én tudok testet adni bárkinek is – ismerte be.

– Szóval ezek a független innocence-ek köztünk vannak? – érdeklődött feszülten Lavi.

– Igen.

Újra csend. Lezuttyantam, Lenalee mellém ült, és egymás mellett emésztettük a hallottakat.

– Van még egy dolog, ami fontos lehet – folytatta a Pictor. – A délután folyamán felmerült egy olyan kérdés is, tudok-e esetleg valamit a Szívről, vagy kapcsolatban állok-e vele.

Klaud Nine kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel szemezett a férfivel.

– Azt állítottad, semmit sem tudsz azóta a bizonyos második háborútok óta – mondta. – Mi a valóság? A Rendnek nagy szüksége lenne a Szívre, még a Gróf előtt, nehogy az összes innocence elpusztuljon…

Ja, igen, a bizonyos _Szív. _Erről is csak futtában hallottam eddig, a legendás izéről, ami, ha megsemmisül, magával rántja a pokolba az összes társát. Csúnya egy élőlény lehetett, ha ilyet tesz a halálával, nem is kedveltem túlzottan. Akkor sem, ha elméletileg Allen vagy Lenalee innocence-ét tippelte mindenki annak.

– Ez hazugság.

Mindenki feszülten figyelt, még Kanda is. Senki sem tett fel olyan triviális kérdéseket, mint az „Ezt meg hogy érted?" meg hasonlók, bár láttam, hogy Lenalee tátogni próbál valamit, épp csak hang nem jött ki a torkán.

– Ezért kérem a segítségeteket. Mert a Gróf is tudja, ha a Szív elpusztul, az innocence-ek felszabadulnak, és még erősebbek lesznek, nem maradnak abban a sebezhető formában. – Célestine keserűen elmosolyodott. – Hogy is mondjam egyszerűen… amikor még házasok voltak, Adam és Eva állandóan enyelegtek. Eléggé egy gyomorforgató látvány voltak néha. Adam állandóan becézgette Evát, drágaságomnak, édesemnek, _szívemnek… _Nos, ez utóbbi valahogy rajtaragadt. Szóval hogy tisztázzuk… az a Szív, akit ti kerestek, az Eva, és ő a felelős mindannyiunk állapotáért.


	15. Közjáték – Lyssu

**Közjáték**

**Lyssu**

– Már megint _olyat _olvasol?

Lyssu meg sem próbálta eltűntetni hangjából az ingerültséget, és elégedetten nyugtázta, amikor barátnője ijedten összerezzenve egy villámgyors mozdulattal zárta be a YouTube-os ablakot. Mindig öröm volt a frászt hozni Avisra, amikor épp (sajnos) kötelező péntek esti yaoi-maratonját tartotta, akkor pótolva az egész héten felgyülemlett hiányt, nem mellesleg persze pont akkorra időzítve, amikor Lyssunek esti különórája volt.

Ilyenkor kifejezetten _élmény _volt hamarabb végezni.

Főleg mert Lyssu kifejezetten utálta azokat a… hogyishívjákokat. Komolyan, hogy képes ilyet egyáltalán élvezni?

(Egyszer kíváncsiságból belenézett az egyik ilyen videóba… azóta bánta ezt a tettét. A tudatlanság áldásos, de legalábbis megóv az idő előtti agyfasztól és lelki hegektől.)

Avis most hunyorogva és kifejezetten mogorván pislogott rá a hirtelen támadt világosságban. Haja, amit nemrég kezdett el növeszteni, most kócosan lógott az arcába. Valószínűleg azóta csak azokat a fekete-fehér videókat bámulja a neten, mióta Lyssu kitette a lábát a szobájukból, persze sötétben, hogy izgalmasabb legyen… Így sem a fényár, sem a közös kollégiumi szobájuk vakítóan színes fala sem segíthetett a szemének, de még ráadásul be sem fejezhette azt a sz…

– Deeehogy – motyogta halkan. – Miért is fanyalodnék ilyesmire, mikor egészséges párkapcsolatban élek a világ leghelyesebb pasijával…

– És a _My Candy Love-_ról is leszokhatnál.

– Az _Amour Sucré_! – javította ki önérzetesen Avis. – Én a francia verzióval játszok! Az előrébb jár a fejezetekben – tette még hozzá.

– Tök mindegy, a fordító ugyanazt a nevet adja neki.

Avis nem tudott franciául. Lyssu sem, de egyikőjük se tulajdonított túl nagy jelentőséget ennek a hiányosságnak, annak ellenére sem, hogy Narlene, másik közös barátjuk viszont legtöbbször franciául beszélt (bár egy hónappal ezelőtt tetetett a tarkójába és a nyelvébe egy felszívódó amulettet, hogy megtanuljon angolul). Felesleges is lett volna, a nyelvi korlát maximum a kötelezőeknél léphetett volna fel, ott is csak az kódexek és tankönyvek miatt, amik többsége ógörögül vagy latinul íródott.

– Nem ügyelsz a részletekre – oktatta ki Avis. A szeme kezdett hozzászokni a fényhez, és Lyssu elkapta, amint vágyakozva pislog a laptop monitora felé. – Különben is, most egyáltalán nem néztem durvát. Ez egy eléggé laza, max tizenötös korhatárú volt! Ráadásul a kedvenc párosommal – tette hozzá sóhajtva.

– _Mindig _a kedvenceidről nézel – hívta fel rá barátnője figyelmét Lyssu.

– Mást nem is érdemes – vigyorgott kajánul Avis.

– Tudod, sosem fogsz így pasit találni – _igazira _gondolok, nem arra a vörös hajú animáltra –, mert minden egyes jobban kinéző fiú láttán az fog eszedbe jutni, hogy _mennyire helyes lenne mondjuk az ikertestvérével…_

– Hééé! Ne becsüld le a twincest erejét!

– Tudod, ezt most nem akarom kommentálni – rogyott le az ágyra. Avisszal vitatkozni animékről, mangákról, és azok… _utótermékeiről _pontosan olyan felesleges volt, mint megpróbálkozni a Nap megállításával, ezt Lyssu a nyolc év alatt már megtapasztalta. Sok mindent éltek át már együtt, Sienna gyilkossági kísérleteitől kezdve a legborzasztóbb nyarakig, de a lány tizennégy éves kora ellenére is meglepően gyerekes maradt.

Néha kifejezetten üdítően hatott ez.

Most _nagyon nem._

Túl fárasztó volt az óra, túl sok stressz gyülemlett fel a közelgő pályaválasztás miatt, és Lyssunek egyszerűen semmihez sem volt már türelme, pláne úgy, hogy elég nagy esély volt arra, hogy _nem _veszik fel oda, ahova jelentkezett. Ilyenkor nagyon tudta irigyelni szobatársa laza hozzáállását, ami úgy tűnt, a szorongást valahogy a minimumon tartja, a optimizmust viszont maxon. Általában Avis volt a kettejük közül a meggondolatlanabb, Lyssu pedig a józanabb, aki…

– Ez meg mi? – nyúlt le az egyik papírért, ami a földön tárolt lomokon hevert. – _Még nem adtad le a jelentkezési lapod?!_

Avis, aki időközben visszatért ahhoz a tevékenységhez, hogy eszméletlen mennyiségű linket és letöltött doujinshit pakoljon át a tabletjére – Lyssu nem emlékezett pontosan arra, mikor volt az a pont, amikor az ilyen kifejezések többségével tisztában lett, ami elég ijesztőnek tűnt –, most zavartan nézett rá.

– Ja, hogy az? Még van egy hetünk, nem? – Vetett egy gyilkos pillantást a papírra, mintha az lenne felelős a világ összes katasztrófájáért.

Ha létezett valami, ami képes volt levinni az optimizmus-szintet, azok a kitöltendő dokumentumok voltak. Még ha Avis úgy is állt hozzá, hogy megcsinálja, és ebben semmi sem állíthatja meg, rendszerint elég volt tíz perc, hogy képtelen legyen random hülyeségeken kívül mást is beírni. Lyssu olvasott már tőle kérdőívet, amivel barátnője a saját korát igenként jelölte meg, a nemét fiúként, és arra a kérdésre, hogy milyen mágiaágat preferál igazán, képes volt azt válaszolni hogy tizenhárom.

És ez volt jobb napokon.

Így a bevett gyakorlat szerint Lyssu volt az, aki mindent átnézett, mielőtt bármelyik fejes közelébe került volna a papír – mint most is.

Először azt hitte, rossz papírt vett fel, vagy simán csak rosszul lát, esetleg Avis azóta szerzett egy másikat, mert ezt _elrontotta _(nem ez lett volna az első eset), de nem… Minden adat megfelelő volt rajta, leszámítva az első helyen megjelölt…

– Ezt te komolyan gondoltad? – tört ki.

– A Gárdát? Persze – vigyorgott a másik. – Emlékszel Erdanra, ugye? Tudod, a démonra, aki a múltkor a terepgyakorlatunkat tartotta. Ő javasolta. A mentorálást elvállalta, és még ajánlólevelet is írt. Ma kaptam meg.

– Mikor akartad elmondani? – kérdezte végül Lyssu kis hallgatás után.

Lehetett valami a hangjában, mert Avis végre elszakította a tekintetét a monitorról, és végre hajlandó volt fél percnél tovább is tartani a szemkontaktust.

– Holnap. Eddig az sem volt biztos, hogy elvállal. A Gárdába ritkán vesznek fel tizennégy éveseket, ráadásul én kristálymágus vagyok, eleve nem harcra orientálódott képzésre ösztönöznek, hanem… – Elhallgatott, homlokráncolva kereste a megfelelő kifejezést –…hanem olyan… Jaj, tudod, Lyssu, olyanokat, amit átlag kristálymágus csinál, amulettgyártás meg a többi unalmas meló, amikkel jól lehet keresni.

– Úgy mondod, mintha ez bűn lenne.

A lány csak a fejét rázta. – Dehogy, csak én nem ezt akarom. A Gárda tökéletes. Lehet, hogy rohadt nehéz lesz csapatot találnom, mert eleve támadónak akarok tanulni, de Erdannak sincs még, mert démon létére operátor. Szóval akár még vele is összeállhatok majd később.

A Gárda volt az a szervezet, ami a neve ellenére nem valami királyi család vagy magas rangú személy biztonsági erejeként szolgált, hanem az ország legütőképesebb haderejét biztosította – bár független volt a kormányzati szervektől. Három fő szektora volt, amit a bevethető csapatok, a stratégiai osztály és a kutatási és fejlesztési részleg alkotott.

A többség tizenhat év felett csatlakozott a Gárdához, de nem volt ritka az első pályaválasztás során beadott jelentkezés sem, mint amit Avis csinált. Valószínűleg átkerül majd egy másik suliba, egy másik osztályba, ahol az alapokat oktatják, harcot fog tanulni, és a nyári terepgyakorlatok Észak-Európa kevésbé rizikósabb tájai helyett átkerülnek Közép-Európába. Még az is lehet, hogy ebből a kollégiumból is áthelyezik.

És Lyssu, aki már lassan nyolc éve össze volt vele zárva, itt marad…

– Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? – kérdezte halkan.

Amennyire lusta, trehány, kissé rendetlen, nagyszájú, zúg-űrlap-fóbiás és meggondolatlan volt Avis, Lyssu annyira nem is akarta elveszíteni. Ő volt a legeslegjobb barátja… Az első szövetségese. Túl sok mindent éltek át már együtt.

Avis kivételesen komolyan nézett rá. – Igen. Képes vagyok rá, jó vagyok közelharcban, és… nem is tudom, Lyssu, hogy magyarázhatnám meg… De itt fogok maradni a kollégiumban, nem fogok csak úgy lelépni egy puccos diákotthonba, amit a Gárda biztosít, csak azért, hogy nagyobb legyen az ablakom…

Lyssu felállt. – Nem kell magyarázkodnod – jelentette ki, miközben a saját asztalához lépett. Kihúzta az egyik fiókot, és az egyik dossziéból elővette a saját jelentkezési lapját.

– Óóó, még te sem adtad le… – vigyorodott el kajánul Avis, de a mosoly abban a pillanatban le is olvadt az arcáról, amikor Lyssu kettétépte a sajátját. – Hé, mit művelsz?! Te mondtad, hogy már csak egy hét van a határidőig…

– Akkor én is a Gárdába jelentkezem – közölte a boszorkány. – A kutatási részlegükre.

– Mi…

– Azt hitted, hogy csak így lerázhatsz, mi? – Lyssu igyekezett közönyös kifejezést erőltetni az arcára, de ez nehezen ment Avis döbbent arcát látva. Ráadásul belül meglepő módon valahogy megkönnyebbült. – Sajnos közlöm, ez nem így működik. Együtt fogunk átköltözni egy puccos koleszba, ráadásul én… nem _szorulok _ajánlólevélre, mint _egyesek… _– vigyorgott rá, és elhajolt a felé hajított párna elől.

Avis meghatottan szipogva nézett vissza rá. – Lyssu… te vagy a legeslegeslegjobb barátnőm – jelentette ki komolyan. – A _legeslegeslegjobb. _Ugye tudod?

Lyssu önelégülten húzta ki magát. – _Természetesen._

Hatévesen találkoztak. Avis egy szöszke tökmag volt, Lyssu már akkor magasabb az átlagnál, hosszú, sötét „hercegnős" hajjal, ahogy az előbbi szerette hívni. Avis állandóan mászott mindenhova, Lyssu le nem tette volna a könyvét. Annyi volt az egész, hogy egy szobába osztották be őket.

– Ezért felöltöztetheted te a babám!

– Na ne szórakozz velem!

– Én ezt halálosan komolyan gondoltam.

– És éppen ez veled a baj…

Nem mintha amúgy Lyssu az érett és megfontolt, felelősségteljes tizenéves lett volna a nap huszonnégy órájában, de továbbra is kevésbé volt hajlamos a hülyeségre.

Nyolc év barátság nem omlik csak úgy össze. Akkor persze még azt hitték, hogy jó darabig még így marad. Lyssu el sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy elárulja Avist…

Akkor nem.

Ez az emléke volt az egyik legjobb kettejükről. Kár, hogy két év múlva ez is megromlott… ahogy minden más Lyssu életében.

Mert hiába nem tudta elképzelni tizennégy évesként… két év múlva akkor is _megtette._

Azt mondták, senki sem fog rájönni. Hogy senki sem fogja gyanúsítani.

Lyssu mégis magán érezte a vádló tekinteteket. Főleg Narlene-ét és Joshét. A többiek viszonylag hamar napirendre tértek Avis eltűnése felett – elvégre nem volt abban semmi furcsa, ha valaki megkattan és/vagy lelép. Avis Nolan eltűnése nem keltett túl nagy űrt, még jól is időzített ilyen szempontból, hiszen a Gárda csapatbesorolásai csak egy hónap múlva kezdődtek volna. A hiánya jó sok problémát spórolt meg mindenkinek – egy háromtagú csapatban nem lehetett egy fajból egynél több személy, a mágusok többsége pedig inkább védő vagy operátor volt, mint támadó.

Avis Nolan neve pár nap múlva még a Listára is felkerült – ebben sem volt semmi különös, a renegátok többsége szerepelt rajta, pont elégszer történt már az, hogy egy-egy őrült lemészárolt egy kisebb várost, mert nem törődtek vele.

Ha eddig csak sejthette is, Lyssu most már biztosra vette, hogy ez a dolog rég kicsúszott a kezéből. Elvégre nem mindenkinek van akkora hatalma, hogy így manipuláljon egy nemzetközi Listát.

De bárki is volt, legalább a Gárdába nem ért el a keze. Az iskolájukat és a kollégiumot is elég erős védőmezők vették körül, megakadályozva az illetéktelen behatolókat. Nem mintha ez segített volna Lyssun. Mert pont emiatt a védőmezők miatt volt szükségük rá, hogy Avisszal megtegye _ezt._

– Te tudod, mi történt vele, igaz?

Két héttel az eltűnés után Narlene és Josh sarokba szorították.

Várható volt, hogy ők ketten nem fogják csak úgy túltenni magukat rajta. _Ismerték _Avist, majdnem annyira, amennyire Lyssu, és biztosan jobban, mint Kim és Petan, akik azonnal elhitték az egész mesét. És mivel ismerték, nagyon is jól tudták, hol vannak a lány határai, és hogy ő sosem lépne le egy szó nélkül.

Megőrülni se őrülne meg csak úgy. Avis sok mindent kibírt már, és a naiv, optimista hozzáállásán kívül, amit főként a nővére gyilkossági kísérleteihez tartogatott, eléggé alkalmazkodó is volt.

– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz – tagadta azért. – Engem ugyanúgy váratlanul ért a dolog, mint bárki mást.

Persze feleslegesen, Narlene-t nem lehetett csak úgy átvágni.

– Dehogynem – ragaszkodott hozzá. – Te régebbről ismerted, mint _bármelyikünk. _Azt ne mondd, hogy szerinted is az történt, amit megpróbálnak bemesélni nekünk! Azt még elhiszem, hogy Kimék simán túlléptek az egészen, de _te…_

Lyssu legszívesebben a képébe sikoltott volna. _Csak fogd be a szád, Narlene, _gondolta kétségbeesetten. _Könyörgöm, bárhol máshol kiakadhatsz, csak ne itt, ahol bárki hallhat minket!_

Még ha senki se torpant meg a folyosón, akkor is lehettek kémek… És Lyssu nem volt benne biztos, már letettek-e a megfigyeléséről. Lehet, hogy nem volt hasznos a számukra, miután véghezvitte, amit akartak, és veszélyt sem jelentett, hiszen ki hinne egy egyszerű kis boszorkánynak. Ha azt el tudták intézni, hogy Avis listás legyen, akkor Lyssunél is képesek ugyanezt kivitelezni.

– Elfelejted, hogy _téged is _ismerünk, Lyssu – morogta Narlene. – És elég biztosan meg tudom állapítani, _te _mikor hazudsz.

Lyssu körmei belemélyedtek a tenyerébe, hogy megakadályozza a keze remegését.

_Tűnj innen, Narlene, és ne gyere a közelembe! A fenébe is, szerinted én nem tudom, mekkora egy szemétláda vagyok?!_

– Kilenc éve ismerted Avist – halkult el Narlene.

– Tíz – javította ki Lyssu automatikusan. A bűntudat még erősebb lett. Csak nemet kellett volna mondania! Becsapták, belerángatták, de legalább akkor Avis még mindig itt lenne…

Vagy nem. Lehet, akkor is megtalálták volna a módot – a jóval bonyolultabb és körülményesebb verziót –, hogyan küldjék át oda. Lyssu csak a gyorsaságot és egyszerűséget szolgáltatta.

– És mégsem volt elég – állapította meg Narlene vádlón.

Lyssu ezúttal képtelen volt elfojtani az árulkodó könnyeket. Pedig nem szabad elárulnia magát. Nem tudhatja _senki_, hogy Avis nem volt egyedül, amikor eltűnt, és hogy az a véletlenszerű illegális kísérlet mégsem volt annyira _véletlen_… A kimenetele pedig pláne.

Akkor sem, ha módosította azt a…

Mindegy, már nem számít. Ő már benne van, de Narlene-éket nem keverheti bele.

Mert azt mondták, ha bárkinek is elárulja, mi történt valójában, akkor őket is eltűntetik a föld színéről – de egészen más módszerrel, mint Avis Nolant.

Elég volt egy pillantást vetnie rájuk, hogy tudja, rájöttek, mi történt – vagy legalábbis azt _hiszik._

Pedig azt mondták, nem fogja tudni senki. De persze Narlene és Josh egy teljesen kiszámíthatatlan jelenség volt… Ha az előbbi nem is viselkedett volna így, Josh akkor is Avis hűséges kiskutyusa volt, aki valahogy rózsaszínben látta a lányt, ám az egyszeri próbálkozása is pofonban végződött… Nem mintha azóta feladta volna, csak az eddig is reménytelen szerelme kicsit még plátóiabbá vált.

Aznap este képtelen volt elaludni, a magány és a sötétség nyomasztó súllyal telepedett a mellkasára, ahogy a plafonra ragasztott, egyre halványuló foszforeszkáló csillagokra meredt. Avis ötlete volt az is, hogy három csomagnyival pakolják tele a szoba falait, ami miatt minden lámpaoltás után legalább száz matrica ontotta fényét rájuk, többségük csillagképekbe vagy vigyorgó fejekbe rendezve.

Lakberendezés terén mindketten távol álltak a józan felnőttől. Lyssu még a szobát is hajlandó volt két különböző, egymással nem túlságosan harmonizáló színnel kifesteni, csak azért, hogy legyen benne _sötétlila_, Avisnak meg három éve mindegy volt, milyen szín, amíg az narancssárgának nézett ki. Valószínűleg kismillió anime és manga kapcsolódott ehhez az árnyalathoz – elsősorban a lány örök kedvence, a _Naruto_, amit még Lyssuvel is megnézetett.

Most a fura ninjakölyök egykori szobatársa ágya feletti plakátról szinte fenyegetően nézett le rá.

Lyssu felhorkant.

– Kezdek megbolondulni – motyogta a plafonnak. – Avis nem őrült meg, de én belebolondulok ebbe.

A plakátkölyök mintha egyetértően biccentett volna.

– Neeeem… – morogta a lány. – _Nem fogok rajzfilmfigurákkal beszélgetni. _Ilyen mélyre azért még nem süllyedtem.

Égett a szeme, de már hetek óta képtelen volt sírni. Csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy ismét és ismét végigjátszotta fejben az egész eseményt, az elejétől a végéig.

– _Miss Avine, két választása van, és csak az egyik jár következményekkel önre nézve._

Lyssu nem tudta, ki a megbízója. Abban volt biztos, hogy befolyásos, elér a keze a Gárda legfelsőbb köreibe is, ellenben a kollégium és az iskola védőbűbájait ő sem tudja kijátszani. Ezért szükség volt egy belső emberre, aki még ráadásul boszorkány is.

Lyssure.

Az egész környék védelmi rendszere azon az alapon működött, hogy csupán az itt élők használhattak mágiát, amit rendszerint az első napon egy pecséttel biztosítottak. Ezzel elkerülhették a diákok és tanárok elleni merényletek többségét, az illetéktelen betolakodókat, és a többit. A Gárda mindig is éber szemekkel őrizte, ami az övé, legyen az szigorúan titkos információ vagy akár leendő tag.

– _Amennyiben végigcsinálja, amit mi akarunk, úgy ön és a többi barátja életben marad. Utána folytathatja az életét, és soha senki nem jön rá, mi történt valójában. Ha nem teszi meg, meghal maga és Avis Nolan is._

Utána alig sikerült visszakeverednie a kollégiumba. Arra gondolt, mi lett volna, ha akkor a Gárda területén vásárol – időben, vagy egyáltalán ki sem teszi a lábát, bármennyire is kell popcorn egy mozimaratonhoz –, és nem kerítik be, kapják el… Többéves képzés ide vagy oda, nem volt legyőzhetetlen, és hamar egy ismeretlen helyen találta magát…

– _Miért pont én? Miért pont Avis?_

– _Kristálymágusra van szükségünk. A barátnője kéznél van. Ennyi. Semmi személyes. Döntsön okosan. Öt perce van átgondolni a dolgot._

Nem volt min filozofálni. Vagy meghalnak mind a ketten, vagy életben maradnak. Avis Lyssuben bízott meg a legjobban, és egy újabb illegális mágikus kísérlet miatt még csak nem is fogott gyanút. Lyssunek csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy az elmét védő amulettet kicserélte egy ugyanúgy kinéző, teljesen hétköznapi fülbevalóra, megcsinálta azt a szertartást, és szó nélkül nézte, ahogy Avis átsétál a megidézett szakadáson.

Amit sosem tett volna meg.

Lyssu úgy ült fel, mintha most jött volna rá, hogy parázson forgolódik.

Annyira még Avis sem volt felelőtlen, hogy kilépjen a védőkörből. Hogy ez eddig miért nem tűnt fel neki? Persze, a hirtelen eltűnt védelem miatt valószínűleg összezavarodott, koordinációs gondjai voltak – és amik még most is tarthattak –, de nem szédülhetett ki a pentagramból, egyenesen abba a vacak dimenziólyukba.

Lyssu felpattant, aztán már vissza is ült az ágyra. Ebben a sötét szobában, ilyen lomban egy lépést sem tudna most megtenni. Idegesen tördelni kezdte a kezét, és kis híján újra felállt. _Muszáj _volt tennie valamit, mert itt egy aprócska dolog, amit eddig nem vett észre, de most mintha szem előtt lett volna, csak egy aprócska lökés hiányzott…

_Miért akartak kicserélni egy teljesen alapvető amulettet? Persze, védelem szempontjából fontos, de a kollégium védőmezői nem engedik használni ezt az ágat… _Se külső, se belső ember nem befolyásolhatta tehát Avist. Akkor…

A teljesen _hétköznapi _fülbevaló.

Ami mégse volt annyira átlagos.

Lyssu arra gondolt, mennyire remegett a keze, amikor kicserélte alvó barátnője fülében azt a vackot. Nem mondhatott semmit, még csak nem is figyelmeztethette – mire is? Hogy valamiért egy másik dimenzióba akarják deportálni a mágiája miatt? Persze a kristálymágusok ritkák voltak, és legtöbben a számukra fenntartott speciális intézményekbe jelentkeztek, ahonnan aztán amulett-készítőként vagy hasonlóként távoztak, ritkák voltak az olyanok, akik más téren – például a Gárdában – akartak boldogulni. És ott is inkább a kutatási vagy stratégiai részlegen.

Persze ennek is megvolt az oka. A kristálymágia tökéletesen alkalmas volt harcra, épp csak olyan mennyiségben volt rá szükség, amit a többség erőlködve se tudott volna előállítani. Lyssu emlékezett, hogy alsóban az előkészítőbe Avis mellett még vagy három másik kristálymágus is járt, mégis maréknyi kőzetnél nagyobbat képtelenek voltak idézni, miközben a barátnője minden különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül derékmagasságút hozott létre.

(Avis ezt mindig is természetesnek vette, mintha mi sem lenne egyszerűbb, mint egy majdnem acélkeménységű kardot előállítani valami törékeny anyagból, és arra pedig magasból tett, amikor mások próbálták bizonyítani neki, hogy ez nem átlagos. Egyszerűen hidegen hagyta az egész. Valami olyasmit is hozzátoldott még, ha épp rosszkedve volt, hogy ha nem lennének a többiek ennyire inkompetensek, nekik is tökéletesen menne az egész, és nem az ő hibája, hogy a nővére miatt – aki szintén már-már kóros mennyiségben volt képes megidézni a kristályokat – gyakorlatilag három éve ismeri ezeket, a saját túlélése érdekében.)

Talán nem is akkora véletlen, hogy őt választották ki kísérleti nyúlnak ahhoz a… bármihez is. A Gárda adatbázisából könnyen megszerezhették a szükséges adatokat, amivel befolyásolhatták mindkét lányt…

Befolyásolni?

Lyssuben kezdett megfogalmazódni egy szörnyű gyanú. Avis egyértelműen nem önszántából sétált bele abba a lyukba, bármennyire is úgy tűnhetett mindkettejük számára. Talán, amikor nem volt eszméleténél, őt…

Elhessegette az egész ötletet. Ez így teljesen olyan, mint aki egy hónap után kifogásokat keresne, miért is tette, amit tett. Mert nem volt más választása? Valóban nem, de legalább Avist előre figyelmeztethette volna, hátha neki akad valami ötlete, amivel kibújhattak volna az egész alól… Vagy legalább Erdannak szólt volna, az a pasi úgyis kihúzta volna őket a pácból – jóval idősebb és tapasztaltabb volt náluk, ráadásul démon és Avis mentora is. (Meg talán Josh jövőbeni riválisa, mivel Avis kifejezetten az idősebb pasikra bukott, a többit minden szemrebbenés nélkül _lecukizta_, ami általában „eszméletlenül helyes"-t vagy „aranyos"-t is jelenthetett. Lyssunek mindegy volt, amíg magas volt, helyes, és lehetőleg vörös hajú. Esetleg szőke.)

Az egész az ő hibája.

És az egyetlen, amitől nem lett abszolút a bűntudata, az az volt, hogy módosította a kör egy részét, csupán egyszerű elemi hibaként, mintha véletlen lenne az egész. Biztos volt benne, hogy még egy tapasztalt boszorkánynak sem tűnt volna fel, pláne egy kívülállónak, mint amilyen a megbízója volt – annak ellenére, hogy attól a férfitől kapta a pentagram részletes tervét, amivel átjárót lehet nyitni.

Legalábbis még nem jöttek rá, mit tett, mivel nem keresték meg újra.

Annak ellenére, hogy bár Avis nyilvánvalóan a megfelelő világba érkezett a meghatározott időpontban, mégsem jelenhetett meg a megadott helyszínen… Lyssu csak azt remélte, hogy a koordináták apró módosításával nem egy óceán kellős közepére küldte barátnőjét.

Átbotladozott a szobán, és inkább Avis bevetett ágyán dőlt végig. Mangakarakterek követték minden mozdulatát.

– Megbolondulok – motyogta. –Tényleg meg fogok bolondulni, és persze Avistól, ami az már sejthető is volt…

(– _És mégsem volt elég._ – Narlene hangja vádlón csengett a fülében még mindig.)

– A fenéket nem volt elég! – öklözött a takaróba dühösen. – Mégis mi a francot tettél volna a helyemben, Narlene?! Megöleted mindkettőtöket? Mert te megoldottad volna a problémát, mi? Még egy ilyen helyzetben is… Basszameg, Narlene, mi a fenének nem tudsz te is továbblépni, mint a többi idióta seggfej…

Hogy lehet így élni? Lyssu sosem értette, ki képes arra, hogy hátat fordítson a barátainak. Amikor velük nősz fel, a családodra pedig nem számíthatsz, csak ők vannak. Miért akarna bárki is szétszakítani egy ilyen erős kapcsolatot?

Most pedig ő is olyan lett… Olyan erősen harapott az ajkába, hogy kiserkent a vére.

És akkor hirtelen rájött a megoldásra – ami legalább annyira szörnyű és veszélyes volt, amit csak egy félőrült boszorkány találhatott ki.

Azt mondták, senki sem fog rájönni. Tévedtek. Mert Lyssu – bár egy hónapnak kellett eltelnie, hogy erre rájöjjön – nem fogja hagyni, hogy a legjobb barátnője csak úgy eltűnjön egy ismeretlen világ süllyesztőjében.

Két napig kerülgette Narlene-t és Josht, mire rávette magát, hogy hozzájuk szóljon.

Először nem akart elmondani nekik semmit, de rájött, hogy enélkül a gyónás nélkül egyszerűen képtelen lenne nyugodtan megtervezni mindent. Négyük közül mindig is ő volt a legrosszabb továbblépés terén, ezt jól tudta. Avis és Narlene egy gyors siránkozás után túltette magát a rossz dolgokon, aztán alkalmazkodott és élvezte tovább az életét, Josh a „kemény férfiként" kis csapatukban tíz percre magába húzódott, azután onnan folytatta tovább, ahol abbahagyta (mint amikor megcsókolta Avist, a lány pedig reflexből olyat húzott be neki, hogy kis híján eltörte az orrát; Lyssu ezt a pillanatot dédelgette a leginkább, és ő meg Narlene hetekig élcelődtek a „párocskán").

Lyssu azonban… Nos, ő boszorkány volt. A komolyabb dolgokat ha akarta se tudta volna elfelejteni. Minden boszorkány arcán volt egy jel, mindegyiküknek különböző, folyamatosan változó, ahogy az évek során egyre több tapasztalatot szereztek.

Az árulása jele pontosan a füle mellett volt, egy apró kacskaringóként. Csak egy boszorkány értette, melyik vonal mit jelent, ráadásul Lyssu minden reggel ügyelt arra, hogy a haja eltakarja, a lány mégis úgy érezte, mintha hatalmas neonreklámként hirdetné, mit tett.

– Ha még mindig tudni akarod, mi történt, elmondom – jelentette ki nekik.

Ellógták az ősmágiatant – aminek később súlyos következményei lesznek, ebben Lyssu nem kételkedett –, egy koszos, használaton kívüli szertárba behúzódva, ahol a boszorkány képes volt meglepően nyugodtan előadni az egész történetet. Egyszer sem szakították félbe, ő pedig minden egyes szó után egyre inkább eltökélte magát, hogy megvalósítja a tervét.

Josh és Narlene némán hallgatták végig, ahogy bevallja, mit tett. Végül a fiú volt az, aki először szólalt meg:

– És mi vett rá, hogy végül mégis elmondd nekünk?

– Pár nappal ezelőtt határozottan azt állítottad, hogy semmi közöd az eltűnéséhez – egészítette ki Narlene. Az ő arca egyáltalán nem enyhült meg a mese során. Valószínűleg nem fog könnyen megbocsátani.

Lyssu úgy döntött, nem érdekli ez az apróság.

– Gondoltam, tudnotok kell, mielőtt valami nyomozással felhívjátok magatokra a figyelmet.

Josh összerezzent, Narlene-nek azonban a szeme se rebbent.

– Mi nem akarjuk cserbenhagyni Avist.

A hangsúlyában ott volt a mondat folytatása is: _úgy, mint egyesek. _Lyssuben ismét feltámadt a múltkori harag. Ő sem akarta! A fenéket akarta, de Narlene képtelen belegondolni abba, hogy milyen következményekkel járt volna az, ha nemet mond…

És valahol mélyen mégis tudta, hogy a vízmágusnak igaza van.

– És mégis mit tervezel? Visszahozod, és mindent jóváteszel? – érdeklődött a fiú. – Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy ezzel minden meg lesz bocsátva? Ezt még Avis is nehezen nyelné le, pedig ő még a saját nővérét is feloldozná minden bűne alól, ha az térden csúszva könyörögne hozzá…

– És ha ő meg is bocsátana rögtön, én nem fogom hagyni – jelentette ki hidegen Narlene. – Nem hagyom, hogy újra kockáztassa az életét azzal, hogy megbízik benned.

A boszorkány biztos volt abban, hogy most ért el arra a pontra, amikor választania kell a saját élete és Avis közt. Nem mintha eddig ez nem történt volna meg, de sosem ilyen formában.

A döntés meglepően egyszerű volt. Ezzel a vallomással felégette a közmondásos utolsó hidat is maga mögött. Josh és Narlene arcára nézve látta, hogy ezek után ők ketten sosem szólnának hozzá, ha visszatérne a régi életéhez, és úgy tenne, mintha ezzel a kis őszinteségi rohamával lerótta volna minden tartozását.

Az a verzió azonban, amit Josh felvázolt, lehetetlen volt számukra.

– Kétségem sincs, hogy megtennéd, Narlene, Avis érdekében, és bármilyen meglepő, én is gondoltam erre a megoldásra, _akármi is az ára._

Mert a többiek számára legalább lenne esély visszatérni a régi kerékvágásba – Lyssu nélkül, persze.

– De Avis listán van, ráadásul ha visszatér, vagy megtalálják a módját, hogy visszaküldjék oda, bárhova is került, vagy megölik. Nem, nem ezt tervezem. – Akarata ellenére mosolyodott el, és egy hónap óta először érezte újra magabiztosnak és… meglepő módon _jónak _magát_. _– Inkább szimplán csak _utánamegyek._

A részben fellelhető hivatkozások:

YouTube-os doujinshi (kizárólag yaoi rajongóknak): watch?v=GkNjIKvhiuM (csak mert imádom ezt a párost:P)

My Candy Love/Amour Sucré: magyarul _Csábításból jeles _néven fut, linkek:  .com,  .com,  .hu, mellesleg pedig Avis Castielt vitte fel százasra:P

„felöltöztetheted a babám": Poupeégirl,  . 


	16. Komui Bosszúhadművelet Level 9000

**15. fejezet:**

**Komui Bosszúhadművelet Level 9000**

– Ma egy igen fontos feladat lesz soron.

Ezúttal Reever volt az, aki összehívta az éppen itt tartózkodó ördögűzőket, mint a Komui helyetti rangidős, miután szeretett főnökünk jobblét helyett alvó állapotba szenderült, bizonyos külső hatások miatt.

Egy hét telt el azóta a beszélgetés óta, még egy küldetésre is elküldtek, Rebecca Stark éber felügyelete alatt, ami nem volt vészes, és innocence se akadt, csak vaklárma volt az egész, ééés… nem léptünk semmit, mert…

Mégis mit lehet olyankor tenni, ha megtudod, hogy a szervezet, amihez csatlakoztál, tudattalanul is segít egy rohadéknak, aki egy másik rohadék ex-felesége mellesleg, és olyan szemét, hogy tönkreteszi egy halom innocence életét?

Megsúgom a roppant egyszerű és kézenfekvő választ: _semmit._ Nem voltam a tétlenül ücsörgés híve, de ezúttal hajlandó voltam belátni, hogy egyelőre okosabb kivárásra játszani és majd akkor lépni, ha végre olyan konkrét tényeket is kézhez kapunk, mint hogy hol a fenében van Eva? Vagy a Szív, vagy a franc tudja, hogy hívjuk ezt a rohadt dögöt…

Célestine szerint nem volt a Rendben, viszont a kémei igen. Valamit magyarázott a független Innocence-ekről, de őszintén? Azon kívül, hogy a Szívnek dolgoznak, nem sok mindent jegyeztem meg belőle, csak a lényeget, ami viszont pont elég volt. Árthatnak nekünk, innocence-ekkel kompatibilis személyeknek és árthatnak Sanéknak is. _Még nekik is_, ami elég durva, tekintve, hogy elméletileg ők már szabadok. De Eva volt a sztár meg az ász, és amit ő mondott, az úgy is lett, mivel felette állt mindenkinek, legalábbis hierarchiailag, ami roppant nagy szívás volt a mi szempontunkból, mert ha már a csicskásai ilyen erősek, hogy nyírjuk ki őt magát? Amikor ártatlanul felvetettem a kérdést – okosan kicserélve a _kinyírni_ igét a _legyőzni_re, bár kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy a hangsúly alapján az összes jelenlévő tisztában van azzal, mit is tervezek, amikor Eva torkocskáját az ujjaim közt tudhatom –, Célestine volt az, aki választ adott:

– Kristálymágus, hajrá.

Bazmeg, Pictor, vágtam volna rá szívem szerint, de szerencsére a drága innocence folytatta.

– _Természetesen_ nem vagyunk teljesen tehetetlenek. Szerinted hogy éltem túl az elmúlt párszáz évet? És Cygnus hogyan szabadult ki? És Maegi és Orion?

A hangsúlya valami olyasmit sugallt, hogy „Ne légy már _teljesen _hülye.", ami nagyon nem jött be nekem, de más választásom nem volt, mint csendben és nagyon csúnyán lyukat égetni a koponyájába nemlétező lézerszemeim segítségével, amely mutatvány érthető és roppant sajnálatos módon nem sikerült. Fenébe. Pedig én tényleg próbálkoztam.

Végül is megegyeztünk abban, hogy nem mondunk senkinek semmit. Klaud Nine szigorúan utasított minket arra, hogy hallgassunk, különben senki sem ment meg minket a következményektől, ugyanis akárhogy is néztük, ez árulásnak minősült. Még különben is, az ördögűzőkön – a valódi, innocence-használókon – kívül mégis ki hinne nekünk? A vezetőség valószínűleg valami elvont, absztrakt jelenségként kezeli San kistestvéreit, még talán Célestine-t is, és el nem tudom képzelni, hogy valaha is önálló, fejlett tudatot tulajdonítottak volna egy apró kristálynak. Most komolyan, még azokat a bilincseket sem ismerték fel! Ezek után mégis mit várjon tőlük az ember?!

– A főnök egy darabig még nem fog felkelni, és nekünk addig ki kell takarítanunk a folyosóját.

Reever beszéde visszarángatott a valóságba, emlékeztetve arra, hogy jelenleg éppen egy roppant veszélyes feladat vár ránk. Csupán én nem értem, miért kellett ehhez a kutatók nagy részét és még az ördögűzőket is (persze nem a tábornokokat) összecsődíteni, miután Reever kiütötte Komuit egy Lenalee által felszolgált, altatóval megspékelt kávénak álcázott kakaóval.

A többség elsápadt, én és Timothy értetlenül meredtünk, egyedül Kanda volt az, aki dühös sztoikusságát egy ciccegésben adta a világ tudtára.

– Meg kell akadályoznunk egy újabb Komuvitan-D járványt, és…

– Elnézést, Reever! – nyújtottam fel a kezem, Timothyval együtt, akár egy jólnevelt kisiskolás, aki képes minden helyzetben megmondani a tutit. – Mi az a Komuvitan-D?

A „Komu" kezdetből volt egy sejtésem, kit gyanúsítanak a létrehozásával, de kezdett érdekelni, miért néz ki mindenki annyira halálosan sápadtnak még az említésére is. _Még Jéghercegnő is. _Ami azért elárul egyet s mást.

– Az… nos… – Főnökhelyettes mintha zavarban lett volna, legalábbis mindenesetre sokkal érdekesebbnek találta a mögöttem lévő falat, mint az arcomat. – Az egy aprócska félresikerült kísérlet, ami a legutóbbi költözésnél balul sült el, és hát kissé… Érdekes hatással volt az emberekre? – halkult el egyre jobban a hangja, ami kicsit se lohasztotta le a lelkesedésemet, ráadásul…

– Milyen költözés? – Egyre több lett az ismeretlen utalás, és ez kezdett zavarni, főleg, hogy eddig abban a hitben merészeltem létezni, hogy ez az _eredeti _főhadiszállás, erre kizökkentenek, és kiderül, hogy nem, mert van még egy, csak abból _kiköltöztek. _Bár… várjunk csak, Komui mesélt erről, amikor ideérkeztem, nem? Akkor tényleg nem csak gyorsan felújították a főhadiszállást… akkor ez tényleg egy _másik _épület… Ó.

– Egy Noah-támadás miatt kellett mennünk – motyogta Johnny.

– És a költözés alatt… történt egy-két _baleset _– folytatta Reever. – A Komuvitan-D eredetileg arra lett volna kifejlesztve, hogy a kutatókat segítse a koncentrációban, de félresikerült valami, és… egy fertőző járvány lett belőle, amitől mindenki kissé…

– Zombiként viselkedett – fejezte be Lavi bölcsen. – Hollócska volt a kór hordozója, és harapással terjedt.

– Neked a mániád mindenkit madárneveken hívni? – érdeklődtem, és kicsit sajnáltam Kroryt, amiért vámpír létére nem denevérnek, hanem hollócskának hívja, de valahol mélyen úgy éreztem, Lavinak annyiban igaza van, hogy tényleg van benne valami szerencsétlen-ázott-holló szerű izé. Ha ez mond bármit is.

– Nem, Yút, Yúnak hívom – vigyorgott rám, és mintha Jéghercegnő vagy öt fokkal hűtötte volna le az iroda hőmérsékletét.

Visszavigyorogtam, aztán leesett, éppen mi is derült ki a Komuvitan-D-ről.

– Basszus, akkor ez egy igazi zombi apokalipszis volt? – hülledeztem. – Mint a _World War Z _meg a _Walking Dead_? Vagy inkább olyan _Haláli hullák hajnalá_s? Bár az elég régi film, még az _Eleven testek_nél is, pedig az valami haláli film volt…

Néma csend.

– Madárka, nem tudjuk, miről beszélsz – közölte velem őszintén.

– Hopsz. – Nekem is leesett így a végére, hogy ezek vajmi keveset konyítanak a zombi-iparhoz. Azon kívül, hogy átéltek egyet testközelből. – Ezek filmek, bár a _Haláli hullák _és az _Eleven testek _inkább paródia, sőt az előbbi kőkeményen az. A _WWZ _meg könyv, a film egy ritka szar volt, még szerencse, hogy Lyssuvel inkább letöltöttük, minthogy pénzt dobtunk volna ki rá, hogy megnézzük, nem mintha a korhatár miatt akkor beengedtek volna minket, de hát próbálkozni lehetett mindig… Öhm, film! Tudjátok, mozgókép! Itt is vannak már kamerák, ne szórakozzatok velem, hogy nem tudjátok!

A technika szerencsére úgy tűnt, vagy ötven-hatvan évvel előrébb jár az én világom idővonalához képest, legalábbis a Rendnél mindenképp, mert olyan cuki, nagy és kőkori számítógépeken dolgoztak, amiket eddig csak képeken meg múzeumokban lehetett látni. És persze sokuknak volt szemüvege, de már kezdtem hozzászokni, és nem visítottam el minden egyes darab láttán – esetleg csak a furcsábbaknál.

– Tudjuk, mi az a film – köhintett zavartan Reever.

– Akkor jó – sóhajtottam megkönnyebbülten. – Szóval a komolyabb zombifilmek nem ilyen hentelős szarok, mint a nagy többség, amiben az emberiség kihal, mindenki zombi lesz, és hőseink láncfűrésszel átvágják köztük magukat, hogy elérjék a menedéket, hanem olyan, amiben az emberiség kihal ugyan, és a szereplők egy biztonságos hely után kutatnak, de az inkább burkolt kritika a fogyasztói társadalom számára, meg amúgy jó látni, amikor logikusan gondolkodik valaki a túlélés érdekében, nem csak _megy _és _hentel _– magyaráztam teljes átéléssel. – De persze a fantasy a halhatatlan – tettem hozzá még gyorsan egy angyali mosollyal. – Egy sárkányt meg egy orkot semmilyen zombi nem helyettesíthet.

Ismét csak csendet kaptam válaszul, mire büszkén kihúztam magam, szerettem sokkolni a közönséget, és itt különösen jól esett. Lehet, a legközelebbi téma az anime és a manga lesz, esetleg a yaoi, csak hogy valami japán is legyen. Tényleg, meg kéne majd érdeklődni, hogy mi a helyzet Japánnal, és hátha oda is tudnak adni majd küldetést. Vajon van már manga, ha itt ennyire előre jár a fejlődés? Nos, nem teljesen az egész világon ugyebár, de hátha Japán más… Vagy legalább egy kimonót beszerezhetnék, mindig is szerettem volna egyet legalább csak felpróbálni, és most, hogy van is keresetem meg támogatásom, lehet, vehetnék egyet vagy készíttethetnék vagy tudomisén, hogy működött ez a dolog a múlt előtti században.

Valaki – azt hiszem, Jasonnek hívták, alacsony, szőkésbarna hajú srác volt a tudósoknál – már nyitotta is a száját, hogy rákérdezzen a filmekre, de Reever még időben leállította.

– Szóval a célunk, hogy megakadályozzuk a közeljövőben történő baleseteket, és ezért kitakarítjuk Komui Lee folyosóját.

– Az az a folyosó, ahova nem szabad menni? – kérdezte Timothy.

– Veszélyes lesz, de a Rend érdekében kockáztatnunk kell – folytatta zavartalanul. – Négy óránk van eltűntetni mindent, mielőtt a főnök felébred, és ránk szabadít egy újabb Komurint. Indulás!

Úgy tűnt, ennek a bizonyos Komurinnek az említése varázslatos hatással volt a hallgatóságra, mert mindenki egy emberként mozdult a kijárat felé – kivéve engem, Timothyt és Jéghercegnőt, aki mogorván támasztotta a falat.

– Mi az a Komurin? – kérdeztem értetlenül, de ezúttal senki sem adott választ, csak Lenalee húzott ki, egyenesen afelé a folyosó felé, amiről érkezésem után rögtön közölte, ha kedves az életem, ne tegyem be a lábam. Ijesztő volt akkor a mosolya, így ráhagytam, és inkább messziről kerültem a helyet.

_Úgy tűnik, ez valami kimondhatatlan dolog – _állapította meg San, aki eddig néma csendben szemlélte az eseményeket. Mostanában amúgy is csendesebb lett, és aggódtam is érte egy picit, hogy depressziós vagy amiatt ilyen, mert még mindig stabilan a nullát tapostuk a szinkronizációval, és akkor emiatt gyengül, de egyikünk se tudta a pontos okát. Célestine se tudott semmit mondani, de ígért egy testet Sannak, amit viszont időbe tartott létrehozni, és bár égtem a vágytól, hogy lássam, hogy csinálja, nem volt időm állandóan a nyakán lógva az agyát húzni. Nagy veszteség, de mindenképp pótolható egy későbbi időpontban, döntöttem el akkor, és ehhez azóta is stabilan tartottam magam, akár az Eiffel torony – már amikor még állt. Bár ebben a világban lehet, meg sem épült még, nem igazán néztem utána.

És pár perc múlva ott álltunk a folyosón, ami sötéten nyújtózott a semmibe – legalábbis látszólag –, és oldalt gyanús kinézetű ajtók sorakoztak. Valaki kerített egy kordont, hogy lezárja a veszélyes szakaszt, amitől úgy festett az egész, mintha minket szorítottak volna be a halál torkába, ami nem jött ki valami jól.

Eddig sosem gondoltam Komuit veszélyesnek, maximum ijesztően testvér-komplexusosnak, de látva több ember ideges remegését kezdtem újraértékelni róla a véleményemet. Ha másként nem is, őrült tudósként még akár a világuralomig is viheti…

Miranda, az egyik női ördögűző, akivel azóta sem kerültem beszédesebb viszonyba, mióta bemutattak egymásnak minket, most idegesen a kezét tördelte mellettem.

– Nem lesz belőle gond? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– Ha nem borítunk magunkra semmit, biztos nem – nyugtatta Allen.

Kezdtem egyre jobban elveszteni a fonalat, de a következő pillanatban landolt egy lista a kezemben, Reever jóvoltából.

– Avis – nézett a szemembe halálosan komolyan. – Te még nem éltél át ilyesmit, ezért kérlek… légy _nagyon óvatos. _Ha ezeket betartod, túlélheted a dolgot. Ne aggódj, a rémálomnak hamarosan vége, és minden visszatérhet a régi kerékvágásba.

– Oké – egyeztem bele lelkesen, kezdett egyre izgalmasabbnak tűnni a dolog. Egy kis laza takarítás a sok – nem sok, de mindegy – küldetés után talán jót fog tenni, attól függetlenül, hogy mást se utáltam jobban, mint rendet tenni. De ez más dolga, hátha nem lesz olyan vészes…

Elég volt átfutnom a papírt, hogy gyanakodni kezdjek arra, itt valami bűzlik, de legalábbis valami mágikus apróság elkerülte a figyelmemet, mert a következők álltak a papíron:

_1. Ne érj hozzá semmilyen folyadékhoz!_

_2. Ne nyelj le semmi kicsit is ehetőnek kinéző dolgot!_

_3. Ne nyomj be semmilyen gombot, akármilyen színű is legyen!_

_4. Ha valami borul, ne várd meg, míg leérkezik, AZONNAL HÚZÓDJ FEDEZÉKBE!_

_5. Ha valaki másra borul rá valami, hívj segítséget, és tartsd távol magad, nehogy megharapjon! Kivételek: a) észlelhető nyugodt viselkedés; b) valamilyen látványosabb fizikai változás (pl.: látható korcsökkenés vagy valamilyen állati jellemző) esetén._

_6. NE MENJ SEHOVA EGYEDÜL!_

Az utolsó pontot még vagy hatszor alá is húzták a fél tucat felkiáltójel mellé, hogy kellően érzékeltetve legyen, mennyire veszélyes is itt egy magánakció.

– Alkossatok háromfős csapatokat, így mindenkire fog jutni egy helyiség. A leghátsó ajtó információink szerint egy nagy raktárba vezet, azt a végére hagyjuk hatástalanítás céljából.

Reever ezzel befejezte a beszédét, én pedig bizonytalanul ácsorogtam egy darabig, amíg valahogy Timothy és Miranda mellé csapódtam. A nőre nézve ugyan volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy valamiért ez a takarítás nem lesz egy könnyű ügy – talán az árulta el, hogy szegényt mindenki próbálta lebeszélni a segítségnyújtásról –, de úgy döntöttem, optimistán állok a dolgokhoz, kockáztatok, és amúgy is, ott vannak a kristályaim és San, tehát extra védelem is kipipálva. Tehát egy széles mosollyal feléjük fordultam.

– Indulás!

Timothy viszonozta a lelkesedésem, Miranda pedig a maga visszafogott módján értékelte, amit elég bíztatásnak vettem ahhoz, hogy ne törődjek a döbbent képekkel. Lelkesen odatrappoltam az első ajtóhoz, és az óvatosságra intő listámat menet közben zsebre vágtam, lesz, ami lesz, a lényeget megjegyeztem… aztán nemes egyszerűséggel kicsaptam az ajtót, ami lendületes ki is tárult, egy pillanatra felfedve egy sötét helyiséget, tele polccal, aztán hangosan csattanva visszapattant a falról, újra bezárulva.

Felderítés letudva. Visszafordultam, de a körülöttem lévő emberek mind sóbálvánnyá dermedtek a rémülettől amiatt, amit itt műveltem.

– Hova kell hordani a kacatot? – kérdeztem, és igyekeztem ártatlan képet vágni, ami, hála a sokéves gyakorlatnak, könnyen ment, közben pedig baromi jól szórakoztam, hogy a frászt hoztam mindenkire – úgy tűnik, a közelmúltban felszedtem némi szadizmust valami úton-módon.

Vagy lehet, hogy mindig is ilyen voltam? Hm…

– Öhm… 65-ös intézi a gyűjtést – bökött Reever valahova a sűrűjébe.

És egy… bazmeg, egy kurva _robot _integetett nekem.

Lazán visszaintegettem, láttam én már ilyesmit, bár nem ebben a korban, és a gesztus is inkább reflexszerű volt, mint valódi. Már kábé egy hónapja – vagy több? – itt vagyok, és én MIÉRT CSAK MOST LÁTOM EZT?!

Nem baj, nem húzom fel magam rajta, nem vetem rá magam, és nem is fogok kérdéseket zúdítani random fehérköpenyesek nyakába, mert nem és kész. De akárhogy is igyekeztem, csak még inkább izgatott lettem, így ehelyett bevágtattam a kinézett veszélyes helyiségbe, egy cseppet sem óvatosabban, mint ahogy az előbb a felderítést végeztem.

Mint kiderült azonban, a látszat ellenére mégse én voltam a totálisan közveszélyes. Pontosan öt perc alatt döbbentem rá arra, miért is volt Miranda annyira kiváltságos helyzetben, hogy megúszhatta volna eme feladatot, amikor is kis híján ránk döntött egy polcnyi lötyit, amit csak a kristályaimmal tudtam megakadályozni, mellesleg pedig abban a pillanatban roppant hálás voltam annak, hogy lebuktam, mert a lila színüket nehezen tudtam volna kimagyarázni. Mondjuk, használatukban annyi volt a hátrány, mint az előny, mivel így az üvegcséket még én is fél órán keresztül kapartam ki a kristályokból – de legalább a folyadék bennük maradt, mi pedig biztonságban.

A következő két és fél órában összesen még negyvenkilencszer volt hasonló eset, aminek következtében én, Timothy és még vagy öt ember került halálosan közel ahhoz, hogy saját bőrén tapasztalja meg Komui Lee zsenialitását, de szerencsére mindannyiszor elkerültük ezt. Valahogy. Több, mint a felére nem is emlékszem, hogy sikerült, csupán az maradt meg bennem, hogy a negyvenkilenc az hétszer hét, és hogy ez a szám még balszerencsésebb, mint a tizenhárom, legalábbis tapasztalatok szerint. Miranda csodával határos módon halmozta egymásra a katasztrófákat, nekem és Sannak pedig az az érzésünk támadt, hogy valószínűleg a dobozok próbálnak menekülni a kezei közül, mert egyszerűen fizikai képtelenség, hogy _ennyire _ügyetlen és… hát… _életképtelen _legyen. Csúnya szó, tudom, de nálunk élve felfalták volna már rég, ha ilyen, így ez is egy olyan újdonság volt a számomra, mint anno a szemüveg.

Lehet, pont ezért kedveltem meg annyira. Mostanában amúgy sem volt annyi adrenalin-növelő küldetés vagy akció, így ez a kis izgalom szinte megváltásnak bizonyult a számomra. Úgy értem, jeee, végre nem csak ülök és mondjuk _pakolok_, hanem konkrétan az életemért küzdök tucatnyi üvegcse ellen, amik közül némelyek hatásáról időközben értesültem. Mondjuk a zsugorító-féle izéről. Reméltem, hogy már a megsemmisítettek közt van, mert mit ne mondjak, az utolsó dolog, amire vágytam, az egy négyéves teste volt.

– Utolsó adag! – kiabáltam, három dobozt egyensúlyozva a karomon. Kettőt eredetileg is én pécéztem ki magamnak, a harmadikat Miranda karmai közül menekítettem ki villámgyorsan, megköszönve neki azt az óriási segítséget, hogy épségben telepakolta üvegekkel, amik valahogy meg sem repedtek.

– Avis Nolan! – csattant fel mögöttem, a folyosó bejárata felől egy, az utóbbi időben túlságosan is jól ismert hang kutyaugatás kíséretében, mire ijedten ugrottam egyet. A legfelső doboz megbillent, és gyászos repülésbe kezdett föld felé.

– Ne! – kiabáltak egyszerre öten is, de végül Lavi volt az, aki egy látványos becsúszással megakadályozta a katasztrófát.

Egy hosszú pillanatig mindenki csak hallgatott, aztán egy emberként engedtünk el egy hatalmas sóhajt.

_Ez közel volt _– sipákolt rémülten San. – _Túl közel._

– Nem az én hibám, ő ijesztett meg! – védtem magam rögtön, és a hátam mögé böktem volna, ha lett volna szabad kezem.

Rebecca Starknak azonban fogalma sem volt még arról, mibe is keveredett éppen, inkább dühösen fújtatva felém trappolt, egy vidám Vakarccsal a nyomában. Aki rám nem tekintett olyan vidáman. A farncba, elfelejtkeztem a reggelijéről, meg a reggeli sétáról, a reggeli pisilé… izé, területjelölésről, meg persze a szokásos bolházásról. A fene tudja, honnan szedett össze annyi élősködőt, de úgy tűnt, az épület komplett állatállománya képes volt a szőrében kikötni reggelre.

– Avis Nolan, ha jól tudom, még _mindig _megfigyelés alatt állsz…

– Küldetést kaptam! – tiltakoztam rémülten. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnem rá, hogy rögtön átgondoljam a veszélyről alkotott képemet, ugyanis ezúttal nem fogta össze a haját, és a szolid konty helyett leginkább egy megkattant boszorkányhoz illő frizuraként kavarogtak a tincsei a feje körül. A legrosszabb azonban az volt az egészben, hogy az egész lénye leginkább a Fekete Özvegyre emlékeztetett a _Bosszúállók_ból. Márpedig akár film, akár képregény, az a nő nem volt semmi. – Nem volt időm szólni, és különben is, _Reever hibája!_

Olyan jó érzés másokat keverni bajba… Főnökhelyettesre pillantva rögtön rájöttem, nem csak előttem pergett le az életem egy pillanat alatt, ahogy Natasha Ro… mármint izé, Rebecca Stark vérfagyasztó tekintettel meredt rám.

– Meg tudom magyarázni – kezdte Reever remegve. – Az úgy volt, hogy bizonyára ön is hallott a költözés előtti incidensről, és…

– Allen Walker! – jött a Rebeccához kísértetiesen hasonló kiáltás, és inkább gyorsan lepakoltam a dobozokat az eddigiek mellé, mielőtt még valakiről kiderül, hogy hátrahagyta dühös őrzőjét, amire ugyan kevés volt az esély, tekintve, hogy mi ketten voltunk a legproblémásabbak jelen pillanatban a fejesek (Leverriere) számára, de ki tudja, bármi történhet itt.

– Sorstársam – integettem vidáman a srácnak, aki legalább akkorát ugrott a neve hallatán, mint én az előbb.

Allen tiltakozva felemelte a kezét, mintha ezzel megvédhetné magát Link ellen.

– Elfelejtettem szólni, és úgyse hagytuk el az épületet… – magyarázkodott óvatosan, én pedig, mivel az itt tartózkodásom alatt már hallottam egyszer-kétszer hasonló magyarázatot, és inkább kikapcsoltam a hangot, és a képre koncentráltam.

Meg Vakarcsra, aki újfent ledöntött.

– Szállj már le rólam! – nyüszítettem, és szabad kezemmel, ami nem csavarodott alám, igyekeztem leszedne magamról a mázsás dögöt. – Agyonnyomsz, te… medveméretű mutáns kutya – hörögtem. – Timothy! Szedd le rólam, moooost… – Kicsit lehet, túldramatizáltam, de hová lenne így a poén? Az élet átlagos némi túlzás nélkül…

Timothy azonban inkább röhögött rajtam egy sort, mielőtt nekilátott volna megmenteni, így kénytelen voltam fuldokolni egy kicsit, miközben a felügyelőmet Reever próbálta meggyőzni, Linket pedig Allen.

Aztán Timothy megszánt, és végre fellélegezhettem. Ahogy Vakarcs farkát lelkesen csóválva telepedett le kettőnk közé, végre alkalmam nyílt a pakolás kezdete óta alaposabban is szétnézni, mivel eddig csak rohangálásra futotta.

Ahova pakoltunk, az a folyosó végén nyíló hatalmas terem volt, amiben érkezésünk előtt nem volt semmi, csak egy hatalmas, ponyvával lefedett monstrum, amit mindenki úgy került, mint a pestis, meg néhány asztal, sok szerszám, és egy hatalmas fúró, amiről el nem tudtam képzelni, mégis mire lehet jó. Aztán az órák alatt lassan középre hordtunk a környező szobákból legalább ötven doboznyi vackot, lötyit, szmötyit meg pár önműködő mini Komui-robotot, amiket 65-ös intézett el rendszerint, mint a státuszát féltékenyen őrző aktuál-robotunk.

És most… őszintén szólva el nem tudtam képzelni, hogy akarják ezt elpusztítani.

Amíg Jiji, Marvin és Rob fel nem bukkant egy-egy lángszóróval, védőöltözetben.

Igen, én voltam a legmeglepettebb, hogy nem csak felismertem őket arc alapján – amit a védőszemüveg igencsak megnehezített a számomra –, de még a nevüket is tudtam.

Nincs mit tagadni, zseni vagyok, ez egyértelmű.

De vissza a lángszóróhoz.

– Ez most komoly? – tátogtam, és végre Rebecca is leszállt Reeverről, hogy egy olyan látvánnyal szembesüljön, amivel egyértelműen még nem találkozott. Renden belül legalábbis, volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy eddig abban a tévhitben élt, hogy az itteni kutatók hogy is mondjam… _normálisak._

Nem tudom, honnan szedte ezt a légből kapott feltételezést, mikor még az ördögűző tábornokok zöme sem volt az, Komui meg végképp nem a Lenalee-mániájával, de mindegy, ez a látvány egy világot dönthetett össze benne. Esetleg kettőt.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte, talán azt remélve, hogy nem egy orosz ex-bérgyilkos szuperkém benyomását kelti, de… nem igazán jött össze neki. Nem baj, azért kedves volt tőle, hogy igyekezett nem kinyírni minden egyes szeme elé kerülő élőlényt a tekintetével.

– A Rend biztonsága érdekében… – kezdte volna Reever akadozva a hivatalos szövegét, amikor is a végzet egy kiáltás formájában félbeszakította:

– _LENALEE!_

Ha lehet, ez még minden eddigi felszólításnál hangosabbra sikeredett, és mindenképp ez vitte a „Legijesztőbb névből álló tőmondat" díjat, sőt, a sima „Legijesztőbb mondat"-ot és „Agyfagyasztó felkiáltás"-t is simán besöpörhette volna.

_Úristen… _– motyogta San.

_Végünk – _állapítottam meg, amikor Komui Lee minden dicsőségében ránk törte az ajtót – ami ugyan nyitva volt, de mintha megremegett volna a zsanérokon, ahogy A Főnök bevágtatott egy lelkes százas mosollyal, ami bármelyik fogkrémreklám díszére vált volna. Bár nem voltam részese egyetlen eddigi balesetnek sem, átéreztem azt a zsigeri rémületet, ami mindenkit a hatalmába kerített.

_Hülye módok a halálra – _dúdoltam kicsit kikattanva. – _Dumb ways to die ie ie… So many dumb ways to die…_

Vajon milyen színű kis izék lennénk a videóban, amikor a Komui-lila kis izé mindenkit legyilkol? Abszolút el tudtam képzelni a jelenetet…

_Ez meg milyen dal? – _fakadt ki San.

_Set fire to your hair… – _daloltam tovább. – _Youtube-os, amúgy. Van hozzá egy kicsit régi, de abszolút cuki játék, ahol a kis izéket – _mentális képközvetítés beszúrva – _meg kell mentened a haláltól. Úgy, például, hogy ütögeted a tablet kijelzőjét, hogy gyorsabban fusson, és akkor elalszik a fején a tűz, vagy elhúzogatod tőle a piranhákat, mielőtt azok lezabálják deréktól lefelé, vagy a méheket csapod le, vagy a villát húzod ki a kenyérpirítóból extra óvatosan, de ott van még az a repülős feladat is, amire még mindig nem sikerült rájönnöm, és mindig az a vége, hogy a gép megfordul, a kis izé meg leszakítja a fejét, miközben végigszánkázik az aszfalton…_

_Ez morbid._

_És a _Happy Tree Friends_et még nem is láttad._

_Valahogy az az érzésem, hogy nem is akarom…_

_Pedig amikor a hangyászsün vagy mi nyelve bemegy a hangyabolyba, a hangyák pedig felgyújtják, na az…_

_Köszi, Avis, ennyi elég is volt._

Közben mindenki ártatlan képet próbált erőltetni magára, de kár volt, Komuinak azonnal szemet szúrt az a két méteres dobozokból összetákolt halom, aminek az egyikét valaki még csak le sem zárta, így az üvegcsék szinte velünk gúnyolódva csillogtak a lámpafényben. Ja, és mellesleg a három kutató lángszórós felszerelését is nehéz lett volna eltitkolni.

Hosszú pillanatokig – még azután is, hogy Sannal kitárgyaltuk a _Dumb ways to die _történelmi jelentőségét – nem mozdult senki. Komui Lee nem volt hülye, akárhogy is igyekezett ezt elhitetni a külvilággal, és volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy hamarosan…

– A kutatásom! – nyígta teljes hangerővel.

…robbanni fog.

– A robotjaim! – nyafogta tovább, és zokogva térde esett mindenki előtt. Úgy tűnt, teljesen magába roskadt.

– Főnök, azért nem olyan rossz a helyzet – próbálta vigasztalni Reever, miközben háta mögött jelzett a tűzköpő alakulatnak, hogy kezdje meg az akciót. – Ez csupán…

– Az életem! – folytatta Komui könnyes szemmel. – Komuriiiin…

Oké, gondoltam, megint ez a szó, amiről azóta sem világosított fel senki. De mi rossz is lehetne, maximum egy újabb robot, nem igaz?

A terem végében lévő ponyva megremegett, azután szép lassan lecsúszott, ahogy az alatta lévő akármi _felállt _és…

_Ez egy kurva mecha _– motyogtam kábultan.

_Az meg mi? _– kérdezte hasonló állapotban San.

Küldtem neki pár tucat animés referenciát, a _Full Metal Panictó_l kezdve a _Robotics;Notes_ig, had legyen tisztába azzal ő is, hogy mecha egyenlő kurva nagy robot. Többnyire. Sosem merültem bele túlzottan a műfaj nyújtotta lehetőségekbe ahhoz, hogy egyszerű általánosításon kívül többre is fussa a „mecha" szó kapcsán. Nekem az olyan animét jelentett, amiben előfordul pár kisebb-nagyobb robot, amiket néha még irányítanak is. És harcolnak.

Erről ennyit.

– Bátyó, most fejezd be a hisztizést! – vágta fejbe Komuit Lenalee egy ki tudja, honnan szermányolt összecsavart újsággal.

A férfi könnyes szemmel meredt fel húgára. – Lenalee! – bőgte, és átölelte a lány lábát, mintha az előbbi rendreutasítás meg sem történt volna. – A kutatásom! – magyarázta, miközben a háttérben egy gyanúsan rá hasonlító robot állt fel, és a szeme helyén vörös lámpácskák gyulladtak ki.

– _Komurin 5555 aktiválva _– jelentette be egy géphang, és kíváncsi lettem volna, a szám csak úgy létezik, vagy már ezelőtt is volt 5554 darab sorstársa. – _Energiaszint maximumon. Küldetés: megmenteni a mester hagyatékát. Ellenségek bemérése folyamatban._

– Bátyó, most azonnal állítsd le – parancsolta Lenalee.

Komui kábultan pislogott egy sort, majd végre ráfókuszált a robotra, ami volt vagy tizenöt méter. Azt hiszem, ez a paraméter is remekül prezentálja a terem méretét.

– Nem tudom – jelentette be végül A Főnök. – Még nem fejeztem be az építését.

Az ember azt hinné, hogy ez az első funkció, amit megcsinálnak egy pusztító roboton, de neeeem… Komuinál egyáltalán nem így működik.

– Futás! – hirdette ki Reever a parancsot. Az összes fehér köpenyes a kijárat felé vette az irányt, és lehet, hogy nekem is így kellett volna tennem, de az átkozott kíváncsiságom sajnos nem így működött, és amúgy is, sosem harcoltam még ilyen ellenféllel szemben, az adrenalin pedig már az ereimben tombolt. Elvigyorodtam, ahogy a robot szeme rám fókuszált és megvillant.

– Avis, vigyázz! – hallottam mögülem Lenalee hangját, de nem törődtem vele. A robotra koncentráltam, ami most megindult felém – átgázolva a dobozrengetegen.

Komui valószínűleg valami robbanékonnyal is kísérletezhetett, mert a detonáció hatalmas volt, hátravetett engem, egyenesen a kalapácsával felszerelt Lavinak, miközben a szivárvány színeiben pompázó füst szétterjedt az egész teremben. Legalábbis a többség kapott belőle egy jó adagot, csak a szerencsésebb – és gyorsabb – kutatók és Reever meg Komui úszták meg. Az ördögűzők valamint Link és Rebecca extra dózist nyelhettek.

Sokáig csak ködösen láttam, és furcsán éreztem magam, mintha az összes végtagom levegőből lenne, a fejemet viszont húzta valami, és hirtelen nem voltam benne biztos, hol van fent és lent. De legalább puhára estem, még akkor is, ha ez a puha Lavit jelentette…

– Madárka… – hallottam egy hangot. Laviét. De mégsem az övét, ahhoz túlságosan is magas volt, gyerekes meg ilyesmi.

A robbanás okozta füst eloszlott, ki tudja, hova, és végre szemrevételezhettem a pusztítást. Az első, akit láttam, az Lavi volt – miniatűrben.

Nem tehettem róla, elröhögtem magam. Csúnya dolog, persze, de egy túlméretezett ruhában pózoló aranyos kisfiú képe egyszerűen kiverte nálam a józanság biztosítékát, és nevetve roskadtam össze, az arcomba egy nagy adag haj lógott, miközben fuldokolva, a hasamat szorongatva próbáltam visszanyerni a lélegzetemet…

Várjunk csak, _haj?!_

Az én frizurám, bár az utóbbi időben kezdett nőni, de még mindig nem volt akkora, hogy csak úgy eltakarja a kilátást. Közben pedig a többi furcsaság is kezdett leülepedni: a hangom nekem is magasabb lett, a ruhák mintha csúsztak volna rólam, a nadrágom legalábbis egyértelműen inkább a bokámat fedte, mint mást, és amikor döbbenten felemeltem a kezem, nem a saját tenyeremmel szemezhettem – vagyis a sajátommal, de mégsem.

– Mi… – kezdtem volna, aztán leesett, hogy ugyanúgy jártam, mint Lavi. A fiú legalábbis nagyon vigyorgott a szerencsétlenségemen.

Felsikítottam, mire összerezzent. Remek. Akkor a hangom még ugyanolyan éles, mint amilyen gyerekkoromban volt. Édes a bosszú, és lényegtelen, hogy a kárörvendést én kezdtem hamarabb.

Morcosan összehúztam magamon az ördögűző kabátot,és kisepertem az újonnan nőtt méteres hajamat a képemből (basszus, még ez is?!), pont abban a pillanatban, amikor a többiek is hozzánk értek – és igen, őket sem kerülte el a katasztrófa.

Lenalee valószínűleg ugyanabból kaphatott, mint én, csak egy kicsit talán többet, mert neki bokáig érő hajzuhataga nőtt. A sajátomat ellenőriztem. Az csak egy méter volt, bár a mostani magasságomat figyelembe véve lehet, nekem is bokáig ért. Nem voltam egy túl magas lány sose, és ha csak ötven centit mentem össze, már hasra fogok benne esni, ebben biztos voltam.

De körülnézve elgondolkodtam azon, nem jártam- esetleg sokkal jobban, mert a „túlélők" csapata leginkább egy eltévedt, nagyon-nagyon zavaros cosplay bandára emlékeztettek. Mármint páran, mint például Allen is, aki speciel kutyafület növesztett, olyan hegyes, németjuhász-szerűt, és Vakarcs őt most olyan csúnyán szaglászta, mintha a srác önkényesen megjelölte volna a kutya territóriumát, és még a kajáját is elette volna előle.

Az állati jelzők itt sem álltak meg, Miranda cuki nyuszifüleket kapott, Jasonnek, a kutatónak pedig szarvasagancsa volt, ami valami szuperkönnyű anyagból nőhetett a fejére, mert a mérete ellenére nagyon bírta tartani, ráadásul a bal oldalin még lógott egy darabka valakinek a köpenyéből, ami valószínűleg a kavarodásban szakadhatott ki, elvégre egy olyan füstben elég nehéz látni. Csoda, hogy nem nyársalt fel valakit…

Cash, a kutató, akinek kurva jó rasztája volt, szintén egy pár szarvval büszkélkedhetett. Kosszarvval, hogy igazán pontos és szemléletes legyek, legalábbis pont olyan csavaros volt, mint Narlene horoszkópjában a képen a kos mellett, így naivan azt mertem feltételezni, hogy ez bizony abból az állatból van.

Aztán a tömegből kimagasodott Johnny – és nem, nem elszólás, mert _tényleg _kétméteresre nőtt, mintha csak a mi lötyink ellentétét kapta volna meg, ráadásul a bőre kék volt, mint a nem-emlékszem-mi-volt-a-nevük-de-biztos-hogy-n-nel-kezdődött űrlényeknek az _Avatar_ban, hát jó sci-fi fanatikushoz méltóan felvisítottam:

– _UFO!_

Mindegy, hogy az igazából azonosítatlan repülő tárgyat jelent, és ilyesmivel még nem nagyon találkozhattak errefelé, de majd száz év múlva legalább úgy emlékezhetnek meg rólam, mint az ördögűző, aki nagyon megelőzte a korát, igaz, csak azért, mert egy párhuzamos világ jövőjéből jött, de kit érdekel, ha híres leszek? Úristen, de nagy mindenki…

San valami fuldoklás félét hallatott, és egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy valami baja esett, sokkot kapott, vagy ilyesmi, de azután rájöttem, hogy igazából percek óta némán röhög _rajtam._

– Áruló! – vicsorogtam az innocence-nek, és nem tudott érdekelni, mennyire szokatlannak tűnik ez mások szemében.

– Jé, Avis, magasabb vagyok nálad – lépett mellém Timothy, aki jó egy fejjel tényleg megelőzött. Sannál itt szakadt el a cérna vagy pattant el a húr, vagy tudomisén, mi és kezdett hangosan röhögni a fejemben, meg sem próbálva eltitkolni, mennyire élvezi a jelenetet.

Persze a kisfiú sem úszta meg szárazon. Eddig se túl természetes színű haja már a szivárvány minden színében tündökölt, és még színt is váltott.

Kezdtem érteni, miért akarták mindenképp megsemmisíteni ezt a borzalmat Reeverék. Bár kívülállóként nagyon viccesnek tűnik, áldozatként kevésbé az, és személy szerint én kezdtem gyűlölni minden pillanatát. Ráadásul a hajam a szemembe lógott, annak ellenére is, hogy rohadt hosszú létére a fülem mögött kellett volna maradnia, ha már egyszer oda sepertem.

– _Ellenség bemérve – _hallatszott mögöttünk egy géphang, emlékeztetve mindenkit arra, konkrétan miről is felejtkeztünk meg a nagy felfedezések közepette. – _Támadás folytatása. Cél: megvédeni a mester munkáját._

– Bazmeg, te öntötted ránk az előbb! – morogtam, de többre nem volt időm, ugyanis robotkarja megdöbbentő gyorsasággal csapott felénk. Én azt terveztem, hogy ráugrok – mert én egy hű-de-ügyes és amúgy is kiképzett harcos vagyok, aki nem a hecc kedvéért tréningezett több éven keresztül –, Allen meg azt, hogy elránt, így a levegőben ragadott meg a kabátomnál fogva. A nadrágom érthető okokból a helyszínen maradt, de kárörvendve láttam, hogy másik sorstársam, Lavi is hasonlóan járt, és nála ez ugyebár kissé kínosabb, tekintve, hogy rövidebb a kabátja. Nem mintha az amúgy sokkal kevesebbet takart volna belőle…

Azt vettem észre, hogy rövidke végtagjaim, bár megdöbbentően könnyűek, megőrizték a régi erejüket – aminek nem sok hasznát vettem, mert mintha a gravitáció ismét kivetett volna kegyei közül, ugyanis hiába próbáltam Allenbe rúgni (ami tudom, hogy csúnya dolog, hiszen a srác annyira édes és kedves, de a fenébe is, miért kellett arrébb húznia?!), csak azt értem el, hogy összeakadt a lábam a levegőben. Ami egy új és igen szép teljesítmény.

Vakarcs mellénk ügetett lelkesen, és amikor Allen letett mellé, kiderült, hogy eddig sem elhanyagolható magassága ezúttal kisebbfajta pacivá változtatta a számomra. Nosza, nem is én lennék, ha nem próbálnám ki, ha egyszer a saját lábaim nem működnek megint jól, majd mást használok helyettük, gondoltam én, amikor elkiáltottam magam:

– Vakarcs, fekszik!

Kiskutyám, mint eddig mindig, most is hallgatott rám, és egy pisszenést sem hallatott, amikor rámásztam a hátára.

– És most indulás – kapaszkodtam a nyakába, igyekezve nem kitépni a szőrét. Vakarcs ismét csak vakkantott, mintegy egyetértve, de a következő pillanatban besorolt mellénk Lavi és Timothy is. Integettem nekik, végre én voltam a magasabb náluk, ami utóbbi esetében talán még nem is lett volna olyan szokatlan, de a Bookman tanoncnál egy új élményt jelentett, aminél igyekeztem minden másodpercet kiélvezni.

– Nem vesztek fel? – vigyorgott rám. Persze, hirtelen összement teste ugyanolya ügyetlen volt, mint az enyém, nem csoda, hogy taxit próbált fogni.

Egy hosszú másodpercig kísértést éreztem, hogy rávágjam, nem, de aztán belenéztem a nagy, könyörgő, csillogó szemébe, és rájöttem, attól még, hogy újra tíz alatti a testem, az elmém ugyanolyan elborult maradt, és Lavi gyerekként egyszerűen _ellenállhatatlanul cuki volt_, így kínkeservesen bólintottam.

– Vakarcs, fekszik – motyogtam, hogy fel tudjon mászni mögém.

Picurka test ide vagy oda, a hormonjaim még így is képesek voltak totálisan megkergülni, pedig most Lavi sem épp egy szívtipró szerepében tetszelgett, és akár Lyssu esete volt, akár nem, pasiból készült ő is, ezért én, mint kiéhezett lányka igenis élveztem a helyzetet. Igen, én ízig-vérig ebből voltam, és eszemben sem volt meghazudtolni a természetemet.

Fészkelődtem egy kicsit, hogy kényelmesebb legyen ücsörögni, megvártam, amíg Lavi megkapaszkodik, aztán kiadtam a parancsot, pont jókor, mert a következő pillanatban már a nyomunkban is volt Komurin.

– Valaki intézze el azt a robotot, én most áldozat vagyok! – kiabáltam vissza még a többieknek.

– Ne! – visította Komui. – Ne! Ne bántsátok a picikémet!

Szerintem nem csak nekem akadt fent a szemem a megnevezéstől, de ez lényegtelen. Allen, mint az egyik olyan ördögűző, aki viszonylag harcképes testtel rendelkezett – sőt, ki tudja, milyen erő társult azokhoz az édes fülecskékhez és… _farokhoz. _Alig bírtam visszatartani a nevetésemet, ahogy megpillantottam a kabát alól kandikáló egyéb állati testrészt, amiről elképzelni sem tudtam, hogy bukkant ki a nadrágjából, és talán ez volt a legjobb, mert ki tudja, hova kalandoztak volna el a gondolataim. Nem vagyok perverz, ez egy teljesen egészséges tinédzserlány gondolkodása, komolyan!

Na jó, talán egy csöppet mégis perverz vagyok, ismertem be magamnak bűntudatosan, ahogy lopva visszapislogtam a srácra. De csak egy csöppet, és irányíthatóan, nem úgy, mint Narlene, aki teljesen kezelhetetlen ilyen téren, és még nálam is fanatikusabb yaoi-rajongó…

Istenem, de hiányzik minden ilyesmi. Képzeletben hullajtottam néhány könnyet a youtube-os doujinshikért, aztán tovább menekültünk.

Mögöttünk Allen furcsa szalagszerű izéi rátekeredtek a robotra, és megállították a mozgásban. Lenalee is aktiválta az innocence-ét, és igyekezett úgy szaltózni a levegőben, hogy a lába ne akadjon bele a hajába, ami kicsit gáz lett volna. Miranda fedezékbe vonult, Krory pedig…

Kroryt nem láttam, pedig tisztán emlékeztem arra, hogy takarítás közepénél csatlakozott hozzánk, nagyjából olyan hatékonysági indexszel, ami épp csak megelőzte Mirandáét, ami alapján őket egy tökéletes párosnak soroltam.

Komuit nyolc embernek kellett lefognia, köztük, Avatar Johnnynak is, és még így is megtett vagy három métert a falhoz támasztott fúró felé, és ki tudja, mire akarta használni, bár a célja egyértelműen Komurin 5555 megmentése volt. Ha rajta múlt volna, az összes lehetséges eszközzel szeretett robotja védelmére koncentrál – akit Lenalee épp most rúgott fejbe –, de szerencsére nem így volt, és jelenleg mozdulni sem tudott.

Komurin elkezdett felénk dőlni.

_Hoppá _– kommentálta San.

Hoppá bizony.

– Gyorsabban! – kiáltottam Vakarcsnak, aki még nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt. Próbáltam létrehozni egy kristályfalat, ami elég magas ahhoz, hogy megvédjen minket, de Lavi gyorsabbnak bizonyult nálam: félig hátrafordulva előkapta az innocence-ét, és azonnal aktiválta.

A kalapács hatalmasra nőve pont a fején kapta el Komurint, akinek így anatómiailag és robotikailag elég fontos része mondott búcsút a testének egy látványos szikrázós robbanás kíséretében.

Komui összeroskadt kedvence halála láttán, és feladott mindenfajta ellenállást. Zokogása színpadiasan visszhangzott az egész teremben.

Komurin 5555 rövid aktivitás után jobblétre szenderült. Esete legyen példa az utána következők számára.

Egy rövid pillanat után mindenki üdvrivalgásban tört ki, mintha ez lenne élete legszebb napja… Aztán leesett, hogy a deformitások ettől függetlenül megmaradtak.

Feldühödtem. Úgy értem, basszus, ez a test gyengébb, _kisebb_, és még az első menstruáción sincs túl, ami kurva fájdalmas volt valamiért, és utána évekig egyáltalán nem enyhült, csak az utóbbi hónapokban kezdett elviselhetőbbé válni, bár valamiért még nem jött meg, amióta itt vagyok, szóval kezdtem aggódni egy picit, de hát istenem, az egyensúlyérzékem sem olt tökéletes, valószínűleg csak késik két-három hónapot, és utána visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba. Gondolom én, bár tény, hogy nem ez lesz a nap, amikor megjön…

_Neeee… Ezt én nem akartam hallani! – _visította San, én meg rájöttem, hogy kicsit hangosabban gondolkodtam a kelleténél… Ami eddig nem fordult elő.

Más helyzetben tuti elgondolkodok ezen, hogy mit jelenthet – új szint, és talán már elérjük az egy százalék szinkronizációt –, de jelen pillanatban csak egyetlen dolog járt a fejemben.

– Bazmeg, akkor én most így ragadok? – nyögtem fel kétségbeesetten.

– Nem, egy idő után elmúlik – válaszolta mögöttem Lavi.

– Mikor?

– Változó. Egy héten belül biztosan.

Kész, vége, Komui meg fog halni. Vesznie kell ezek után.

– Vakarcs, harapd át a torkát! – utasítottam, és tudtam, hogy okos kutyusom rögtön megértette, mit mondtam, de egy halk sikítás megakadályozta, hogy elinduljon.

Középen, a robot mellett közvetlenül három játékbaba állt, olyan barbie-méretű, ami szép és jó, bár még nem is létezhettek volna, de ha Einstein korábban élt itt, akkor bármi. Az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy _mozogtak. _Mintha Komui robotjai mellé még gyártott volna néhány miniatűr makettet, azzal az _aprócska _különbséggel – és esküszöm, hogy ez nem szójáték akart lenni –, hogy ezek a _kicsi _izék pontosan olyanok voltak, mint Link, Rebecca és Krory. Legalábbis így ebből a távból.

Eltartott pár pillanatig, amíg leesett, hogy azért festenek úgy, mert _ők azok. _Ők nem megfiatalodtak, mint én és Lavi, hanem _összementek._

Aú. Ha velem történt volna ilyesmi, valószínűleg Komui kasztrálását terveztem volna már réges-rég, így viszont kis híján lefordultam Vakarcsról a nevetéstől, minden lelkiismeret-furdalástól mentesen, és csak Lavi tartott vissza a fejre eséstől.

Ahogy szétnéztem, rájöttem, hogy nem csak én bámulom őket ezerrel, és lám, nem feltétlenül én vagyok az egyetlen, aki rekeszizom-kimerültségben és per vagy heveny fulladásban talál elhalálozni záros határidőn belül – persze utóbbi csakis a nevetés utóhatásaként jöhetett szóba, és kicsit sem az alanyok jelentette veszély miatt.

Rebecca felvisított, sosem láttam még ennyire kiborulni, Link viszont halálos nyugalomban remegett a visszafojtott indulattól, ami kicsit paradoxonként hatott, de nem baj, neki elnézzük az ilyesmit, mert a neve is furcsa volt, meg a stílusa is, és szerintem Rebecca és közte tuti volt vagy esetleg lesz valami. Krory meg csak simán csodálkozva pislogott ránk.

Hát, hogy is mondjam? Ez nem volt olyan könnyen eltusolható balhé, ami percek alatt leül. Pár óra múlva még mindig hat-hét évesként duzzoghattam az egyik közös szobában sorstársaimmal egyetemben, miközben épp a szermányolt ollót készítettem fel nagy küldetésére: hogy lenyírjak jó fél métert a hajamból.

Komolyan, sosem voltam babaszerű, de ez a hosszú haj kezdett kikészíteni, főleg, hogy Lavi kezdett szép lassan átállni a Madárkáról a Hercegnőre, ami miatt furcsán piperkőcnek és gyengének éreztem magam, bár ez valószínűleg a szó okozta tudat alatti trauma lehetett. Úgy értem, tudjátok ti, kik hosszú hajúak és hercegnők? A Disney-csajok. Meg Barbie.

Ezzel a gondolattal láttam neki módszeresen megtépni újdonsült hajzuhatagomat. Csak egy picit, mert már vagy háromszor orra buktam benne – de Lenalee többször, haha –, és nem mertem pisilni menni, nehogy belelógjon a vécébe. És lehet, hogy már vártam, hogy megnőjön hátul az a pár tincs, amit még Elizabeth nyírt le a fejsérülésem miatt, de ez azért egy csöppet _túlzás_ volt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó… – kezdte volna óvatosan Lavi, de elkésett.

_Nyissz._

Egy maréknyi haj maradt a kezemben. Még két nyisszantással be is fejeztem a művem, igazán tépett hatásúra, ahogy kell, és már pattantam is volna fel, hogy sprinteljek a mosdóba, amikor is a következő lépésnél ismételten orra buktam a…

…_hajamban._

– _Bazd meg, Komui! – _sikoltottam automatikusan, még mielőtt pontosan regisztráltam volna magamban, mi is történt. De persze ez utóbbira sem volt túl nehéz rájönni, amikor visszatekintettem a földre, és rájöttem, hogy attól a tetves lötyitől szépen lassan kezdtem átmenni Aranyhajba. Konkrétan annyi haj nőtt vissza, amennyit levágtam _és még pluszban vagy húsz-harminc centi._

San visítva nevetett a fejemben, én pedig úgy döntöttem, ez nem mehet így tovább.

Persze eltartott egy darabig, amíg sikerült szövetségeseket szereznem, de mire Miranda befonta a hajam – úgy tűnt, ehhez értett, és lám, nem voltak benne csomók, és végre előre tudtam fogni mindet pisilés közben, ami egy valódi megváltásnak tűnt gyermektestem számára –, hajlandó volt mindenki rám figyelni.

– Bosszút akarok állni Komuin – közöltem halál lazán. – Mi a gyenge pontja?

A többiek rám meredtek, aztán szépen lassan egyszerre – bezony, még én is – döbbentünk rá a válaszra, ahogy átvándorolt a tekintetünk Lenalee Lee-re.

A húgára.

Komui legféltettebb kincsére. Vagy az _egyik _legféltettebb kincsére, Komurin 5555 óta nem lehettem biztos abban, hogy a húga elsőbbséget élvez nála.

A lány megszeppenve pislogott vissza ránk, ázsiai vonásaival és extra hosszú hajával pontosan úgy festett, mint valami különleges porcelánbaba életnagyságú kiadásban, esetleg egy életre kelt anime-figura valami különleges és egyedi iskolai egyenruhában.

– Raboljuk el és kérjünk váltságdíjat? – javasoltam tétován az első eszembe jutó sablont, de már akkor tudtam, hogy nem ez a tökéletes megoldás, mert basszus, ki tudja, Komui nem uszítja-e ránk Komurin 5556-ot, hogy hugicáját biztonságban tudhassa. Nem, ennél valami sokkal ütősebb megoldás kell, és ezt mindannyian tudtuk.

– Mi lenne a legmegrázóbb a számára?

Próbáltam visszagondolni, az elmúlt pár héten milyen tüneteket produkált az alany, de egyszerűen semmi sem jutott az eszembe, a közmondásos kis villanykörte áram nélkül maradt meg ilyesmi, ellenben megcsodálhattam, ahogy felügyelőm duzzogva fogalmazza magában a jelentést a Főhadiszállás igazgatójának teljes és tökéletes alkalmatlanságáról, valamint a megfigyelést akadályozó tetteiről.

Ő bírta a legkevésbé a dolgot rajtam kívül, a többieknek úgy tűnt, már van gyakorlatuk a zombi-apokalipszisük óta. El is tudtam képzelni, ha azt túlélték, akkor ennyi kellemetlenség semmiség lehetett a számukra.

De nekem nem, és már szerettem volna valakit kinyírni, lehetőleg minél hamarabb, és annak örültem volna a legjobban, ha azt a bizonyos valakit mondjuk Komui Lee-nek hívják.

– Ha azt mondtuk neki, hogy Lenalee férjhez ment, arra a legmélyebb álmából is felkelt – motyogta csendesen Johnny.

– Adjuk férjhez Lenalee-t? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Lavi.

– Szervezzünk neki randit! – lelkesültem rögtön fel, átültetve a házasságot XXI. századi stílusba. Körülnéztem lehetséges öngyilkos-jelöltek után kutatva, és aztán megakadt a szemem a tökéletes pasin. – Menjen Allennel!

_Muhaha!_

_Ijesztő vagy – _közölte San vidáman. – _De ez egy zseniális terv._

_A kislányoknak áll a legjobban a gonoszság, nem tudtad?_

De persze, hogy tájékozatlan volt, nem látta még a _Kör_t.

_Kör?_

_Az a horrorfilm, amiben a kiscsaj kijön a tévéből, és valami pszicho-módon legyilkolja azt, aki látta azt a tök hátborzongató művészfilmet az életéről._

_Aha. Tudod, ennek még kevesebb értelme van, mint annak a dalocskának, amit dúdoltál._

_Dumb ways to die… so many dumb ways to die…_

A két érintett kis beszélgetésünk alatt olyan szinten blokkolt le, hogy csak az arcszínűk változott, de az nagyon: sápadtból paradicsomvörösre. Ó, tudtam én, hogy lesz itt valami, gondoltam, és úgy döntöttem, a Komuin elkövetett bosszúm érdekében felcsapok kerítőnőnek. Elég volt Lavira néznem, hogy tudjam, ő is benne van a buliban, hát nosza, fel is pattantunk volna, ha nem vágódik ki az ajtó.

– Ne! Csak az én Lenalee-mat ne! – üvöltötte zokogva Komui, és színpadiasan térdre vetette magát előttünk. – Te áruló! Megbíztam benned! – szegezte mutatóujját Allenre, mintha azzal akarná ledöfni a rémült srácot, akinek kutyafülei éppen a fejéhez lapultak.

– Én nem akartam! – tiltakozott.

– Dehogynem, hogy tagadhatod meg így a kölcsönös elismerést és rokonszenvet? – kérdeztem tőle sértetten.

– Ezt _barátságnak _hívják.

Barátság egy lány és egy fiú közt? Josh óta tudtam, hogy ilyesmi maximum két másik fél között létezhet, nem az érintettek közt, és mit ne mondjak, volt pár álmatlan órám amiatt, hogy akkor most hogy is állunk azután a csók után, amit hatalmas, plátóiatlannak hitt szerelme hevében követett el… Nem mintha nem lett volna helyes és rendes, meg minden, de valahogy én mindig is meg voltam róla győződve, hogy őt és Narlene-t egymásnak teremtette az ég is, és erről nem voltam hajlandó lemondani holmi csókocska miatt. Öhm, ennyit az én szerelmi életemről, mert hirtelen Lenalee-é miatt kezdtem el borzasztóan aggódni, hála Komuinak, aki szerintem szíve szerint apácát nevelt volna a lányból, ha teheti, de hát nem jött össze neki, ráadásul a ruházat is gyakorlatilag comb felett kezdődött, ami máskülönben a pasik számára biztos szexi lehetett.

Lenalee kedves volt, szép volt, és igazán nem érdemelte meg a szinglik sanyarú sorsát szerény véleményem szerint. Mondjuk, én sem. Talán ezért is nyáladzottam órákig a _Free! _részei felett, de basszus, az igazi izmok után a második helyen az animált izmok a legjobbak, és Mako-chan annyira aranyos volt, ahogy Haru-chan is, és egyszerűen én imádtam azt az animét.

Attól függetlenül, hogy nem voltam egy úszás-fanatikus, de ahogy Tamaki állította az _Ouran High School Host Club_ban, egy férfinek a víz sose…

_Ez komolyan egy cím? – _hördült fel San.

_Na jó, most már elég, én ezt nem osztottam meg veled! Ezt nem kellett volna hallanod! Sok mindent nem kellett volna hallanod! – _fakadtam ki. Kizárt, hogy olyan óvatlan legyek, hogy csak úgy átcsusszanjon valami gondolat-féle az amulettek állította mentális falon keresztül…

Komui zokogása kezdett elviselhetetlenül hangos lenni, és már csak ezért is legszívesebben szikszalaggal tekertem volna körbe a fejét, hogy legalább a saját gondolataimat tisztán halljam.

Bosszúterveim kezdtek kifogyhatatlanok lenni, akárcsak Komui Lee-éi.

– Nem érhettek az én édes kis Lenalee-mhoz! – pattant fel a standard hősi pózba, amit ki tudja, honnan ismerhetett, lehet, már léteztek képregények Amerikában, csak én nem tudtam erről még. – Komurin _6666! _Aktiválva!

Lehetett nála valami adóvevő, esetleg csak a falakba rejtett el érzékelőket, de bármiben is rejlett a megoldás, az épület mindenesetre megremegett.

– Hagyd abba, bátyus! – Ha nem látom a saját szememmel, el sem hiszem, hogy lehetséges abból a paradicsomvörös állapotból lesápadni egy téli zombi bőrszínére, de Lenalee ékesen prezentálta az eleddig képtelenségnek hitt mutatványt.

– Ebből elég! – pattant fel Cash is, és kosszarvak nélkül is félelmetes látványt nyújtott volna, de így vele együtt csodálkoztam, Komui még hogy nem szarta össze magát…

Rosszkedvem volt, na. A testem továbbra is aprócska volt, a hajam még hosszabb, mint előtte, és nehéz, és tényleg csak a beszélő állatok meg a csiripelő madarak hiányoztak a fejem meg Lenalee körül, amikkel elmehettünk volna Disney-princessnek. Csoda hát, ha perpillanat Komui fájdalmas halálát és/vagy szenvedését akartam?

– Nem! – dramatizált a főnök. – Fizetnetek kell, amiért elvettétek a drága Lenalee ártatlanságát!

– Senki sem dugta meg Lenalee-t! – vesztettem el a türelmemet, és álltam fel, ezzel az egy alpári mondatommal újra pipacsszínre változtatva a lány arcszínét. Kezdtem érte aggódni, nem lehetett túl egészséges, ha a vér csak így rohangál ide-oda a testében…

De a csend kezdett kényelmetlenné válni, és amikor borzadó tekintetek helyett csak értetlenekkel találkoztam, rájöttem, hogy a szex szinonimái közt itt még egyáltalán nem szerepel a „dugni" ige, ami egyrészt szerencsés, másrészt lehangoló volt a számomra.

–… mindegy, hagyjuk – ültem vissza fásultan, a vita pedig újult erővel tört ki.

_Mit jelent, amit mondtál? – _érdeklődött San, mivel úgy tűnt, ez a háttérinfo még nem szivárgott át hozzá.

_Szexet – _közöltem automatikusan. Igyekeztem nem társítani hozzá semmilyen emlékképet, amit filmekből vagy yaoiból szedtem össze, nyilván traumatizáltam volna szegénykét egy nagyon-nagyon hosszú időre… Sajátokból meg nehezen válogattam volna, lévén nem léteztek (még, toldottam hozzá reménykedve, bár ebben a világban gőzöm sem volt, a XIX. századuk mennyire sikeredett prűdre).

San gyorsan elmenekült, ami jelenthetett ugyan sok mindent, de én alapjáraton arra tudtam asszociálni, hogy lám, az innocence-ek közt is csinálják…

Oké, hivatalosan is perverz voltam, jöhet a következő napirendi pont.

– Biztos nincs valami ellenszer? – kérdezte halkan Miranda, annyira minimálra véve a hangerőt, hogy én is csak azért hallottam, mert a közelében ültem. A háttérben amúgy is mindent elnyomott Komui „Veszni fogtok!" kiáltása, meg a dühös emberek újabb rohama. Még Rebecca gyenge hangocskája is hangosabbnak bizonyult Mirandánál.

– Komui Lee, ez az állapot tűrhetetlen! Jelenteni fogom Leverrier felügyelőnek az alk…

_Bamm._

–…almatlanságát!

_Bamm._

_Mintha valaki egy hatalmas robottal próbálná romba dönteni az épületet –_ ironizáltam.

_Bamm._

– _Lenalee!_

Nagyon, hm… _látványos _volt, ha lehet így nevezni egy kiáltást.

De végül is mindegy.

Már azon voltam, hogy a hangoskodókra uszítom Vakarcsot, tépje csak szét mindet, megérdemlik, amiért gyermeki lelkemet ilyen szörnyű családi viszállyal rontják meg, de sajnos a hangeffektek egyre közelebbről jöttek, a következő pillanatban pedig egy darabnyi mennyezet pottyant le mellém a kanapéra, jelezve Komurin 6666 végzetes közelségét.

– Édes – jegyeztem meg újdonsült szomszédomat bámulva, aki kőhöz méltóan figyelmen kívül hagyott.

– Pedig ez a hely viszonylag újnak tűnt – értett egyet Lavi, próbálva magán tartani túlméretezett ördögűző-kabátját. Nehéz ez a gyerekkor…

_Bamm._

_Ez kezd ijesztő lenni – _motyogta San, és azt hiszem, kristálytestén belül is kicsire összehúzta magát. – _Bárcsak lenne normális testem._

_Ami nem magasabb az enyémnél – _tettem hozzá.

Mostanában úgyis elérhető közelségbe került az ügy, bár Célestine kicsit el volt foglalva, korlátozva voltak a kapcsolatok, és amúgy is igyekeztek minket távol tartani egymástól, nehogy valami rendellenes Rend-ellenes összeesküvést szőjünk… Hülye szójáték, tudom.

De reméltem, hogy hamarosan feloldják a karantént, mert San egyre jobban vágyott a külvilágba, és a hirtelen hangulatingadozásainak egyedül én ittam meg a levét, hogy szépen fogalmazzak, mert kevésbé körülményesen úgy hangzott volna, hogy engem csesztetett, amikor rá jött az ötperc.

Kint a folyosón valami olyasmi hang hallatszott, mintha beomlott volna a folyosó, ami Komurin 6666 ébredésének fényében elég valószínű feltételezés volt, a következő pillanatban pedig maga a robot is csatlakozott köreinkhez azzal, hogy egybeépített két emeletet, csarnokká változtatva a társalgóból az Anti-Komui-trauma közösség főhadiszállásává avanzsált szobát.

Komurin 5555 testvére meglepő módon nem hasonlított olyan rémisztően alkotójára, bár ennek az lehetett az oka, hogy alkatrészei fele még csupaszon tekergőztek a külvilágba, jelezve félkész állapotát, valamint növelve kicsit a steampunk-feelinget, bár tíz pontból csak ötöt kaphatott volna az ezüst szín és a kábelek túlnyomó többsége miatt. De az ötven százalék is szép teljesítmény, nem igaz?

_San, szerintem próbáljuk ki, így is működik-e az aktiválás – _javasoltam óvatosan, ő pedig egyetértett, és már éreztem is a jól ismert bizsergést, amit a mágiám felbolydulása okozott. Nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből azonban azt, hogyan használhatnám csakis San erejét a kristályaim helyett, pedig mindent megtettünk, hogy valahogy növeljük azt a szinkronizációt. Egyelőre azonban meg kellett elégednünk az egyetlen működőképes módszerünkkel. Kristályokkal sikerült rögzítenem a kabátomat, ami így is bőven térd alatt ért, de legalább már nem esett le – és ha ez be is következett volna, akkor is, volt még rajtam bugyi, meg egy újabb nagy adag kristály, csak vészhelyzet esetére, ugye –, és továbbra is biztosított annyi mozgást, amivel a harc kivitelezhetővé vált, ugyanis a 6666-os kiadás legalább másfélszer nagyobb volt elődjénél, pedig az sem volt semmi.

– Hogy Jéghercegnő miért ússza meg ezt… – motyogtam dühösen, miközben Allen-stílusban varázsoltam magamnak némi karmot, azután meg sem várva a többieket nekiláttam gyakorolni a sziklamászást, Komurin módra.

A kristályaim úgy ütötték át a robot borítását, akár a kenőkés az egyhónapos száraz kenyeret: baromi nehezen, éktelen csikorgás közepette. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Lenalee szintén rohamra indult. Ami szép és jó lett volna, ha nem nyílik ki az orrom előtt egy csapóajtó-szerű izé, és nem találom magam szembe magam egy életnagyságú Komurinnel. Életnagyságú pedig valóban életnagyságút jelent, olyan emberméretű, száznyolcvan centiset. Olyan volt, mint abban az ősrégi számítógépes játékban, a _Neverhood_ban Willy meg a robot. Hátborzongató.

_Fúj, ezek gyurmából voltak? – _„fintorgott" San, már amennyire erősen korlátozott repertoárja engedte. – _És MI AZ A RAGACS?!_

_Nem ragacs, gyurma, és volt benne egy sokkal gusztustalanabb rész is…_

_Neeee, undorító csápos izé, ez lehányta!_

_És rosszabb is, meg az a cuki…_

…_bárányka, és meghalt!_

Azt hiszem, a traumákat kipipálhatjuk. Ez a megosztós dolog pedig kezdte borzasztóan megkönnyíteni a kommunikációt.

Mini-Komurin karjai előrelendültek, és egy hálót nyomtak a képembe.

– Hoppá – motyogtam, miközben éreztem, hogy a lökés hatására elvesztem az egyensúlyomat, és megindulok hátrafelé, a jó ötméternyi mélységbe. Próbáltam megpördülni, de a háló már körém tekeredett, és arra sem volt időm, hogy átvágjam a szálakat, nemhogy arra, hogy talpra érkezzek. Szerencsére Lenalee velem ellentétben tudott repülni, és sikerült elkapnia.

Most kezdtem csak igazán érezni, milyen apró is voltam régen.

_Inkább milyen kicsi vagy most – _szórakozott San.

Az ingerültséget szavak nélkül is ki lehet fejezni, nekem legalábbis könnyen ment. Elégedetten tapasztaltam, hogy San gondolatai lanyhultak.

Lenalee puhán ért földet, és Lavival együtt segítettek kikászálódni a hálóból. Komurin előretört.

Bánatosan néztem rájuk, majd a többiekre, akik még mindig ugyanolyan furcsa testtel rendelkeztek, mint én. Értük vívom ezt a háborút, értük áldozom az életem, és miattuk csinálom mindezt…

_Ez melyik filmből van? Nagyon drámai._

_Kuss, San, itt most én vagyok a főhős! És minden főhős megérdemel egy nagy „megvilágosodás" pillanatot, amikor rájön, hogy élete értelme a barátai védelme, ami miatt sikerre fogja vinni a háborút, mert a döntő pillanatban eszébe jut minden együtt töltött pillanat, és ettől új erőre kap…_

_Naruto?_

_Az anime, és különben is… hagyjuk _– adtam fel a drámázást, pedig most kezdtem csak igazán belemelegedni.

– _Feldühíteni Komui Lee-t_ – dúdoltam halkan, csak hogy a többiek ne hallják. –_ Lenalee ártatlanságát veszélyeztetni… Komurin által szétlapítva lenni… _Jaj, de szép passzív szerkezet, na mindegy… _Hülye módok a halálra, annyi hülye módszer van a halálra…_

– Madárka, kezdesz ijesztő lenni – súgta nekem Lavi, mire vetettem rá egy angyali mosolyt, amitől az arckifejezéséből ítélve nem lett jobb a helyzet. – És ezzel az innocence-aktiválással már-már pszichopatának tűnsz…

– Lavi, mindig is értékeltem az őszinteségedet.

Allen keveredett mellénk, mint az egyik nem teljesen haszontalan ördögűző. Na jó, nem leszek köcsög, gondoltam, miközben Mirandára pislogtam, aki a játékbabákra… khm… izé, összement felügyelőkre és Kroryra vigyázott.

– Kell egy terv – összegezte.

– Kell – értettem egyet. Ezt a monstrumot lehet, nem lesz olyan egyszerű elintézni, mint az előzőt.

– _KomuLézer aktiválva – _jelentette be a robot a világnak.

Én pedig csak arra tudtam gondolni, bár ne keltem volna fel ma reggel…

_Bumm._

Újabb adag törmelék záporozott ránk, és most már az alsó szintekre is le lehetett látni. Ó, harcot akarsz, akkor harcot kapsz, te rohadék!

– Támadás! – vezényelt Lavi, de kár volt, a következő lézernyaláb (komolyan? Lézer? _Itt?_) kis híján őt találta el.

Na, gyerünk, hullajtsuk vérünket a Rendért, gondoltam mogorván, aztán kis híján engem is kilyukasztott egy piros izé.

– _Basszameg._

Ez hosszú lesz.


	17. Csipp-csepp, vércsepp

**16. fejezet:**

**Csipp-csepp, vércsepp**

Allen továbbra is intenzíven szemezett a tükörképével a tó partján, Lenalee ismét hosszú hajjal süllyedt a saját kis depressziójába egy romos kastély legtetején, én pedig csak annyit tettem, hogy kortyoltam egyet a teából, ami igazán lehetett volna koffein-dús kávé is, hogy felébredjek ebből a rémálomból, de sajnos ilyen luxus nem igazán jutott ki nekem.

De legalább volt süti. Fincsi sütike, ha már magányosan kellett itt dekkolnom egy pipereasztalnak is beillő csicsamicsa csoda mellett ülve egy olyan széken ücsörögve, ami csak valami isteni gondviselés folytán bírhatta el a súlyomat a vékonyka lábain.

Szuper. Ismét itt voltunk. Ezen a helyen, ahol Lenalee valami furcsa oknál fogva nonstop bőgött, Allen pedig olyan rémülten bámult maga elé, mintha személyesen a Sátán látogatta volna meg. Bár meg is értem, ha én is egy ilyen szerelésben vettem volna észre magam valami visszatükröződő felületen, menten szívrohamot kaptam volna. Mit szépítsünk, ez a mellény és ing túlságosan is XIX. századi volt.

A mostani szerelése a srácnak jobban tetszett.

Rég feladtam már, hogy a heti kétszer-háromszor előforduló álmocskában el tudjam érni őket, mert valami láthatatlan erő rendszerint megakadályozott ebben, inkább elfoglaltam magam. A múlt heti éjszakám termése egy komplett homokvár erődítmény volt, valamint egy fűszálakból kirakott Európa-térkép, hogy a milliónyi kristályvirágról ne is beszéljünk. Baromira kreatívnak éreztem magam, amikor csak rápillantottam, és igen, annak is örültem, hogy nem kellett a komplett rétet újrakezdenem minden egyes éjjel.

Normális ember már rég gyanította volna, hogy nem stimmel valami, és orvoshoz fordul, én ellenben kezdtem megszokni a fekete-fehér tájat vörös ég alatt. Lenalee-val és Allennel ellentétben engem nem befolyásolt annyira, hogy ne legyek képes kiszakadni egyetlen adott tevékenységből – bőgés, bámulás –, és mióta itt volt ez a teaasztal, még zabálni is tudtam.

A mai menü csokis muffin volt. Évek óta nem ettem csokis muffint. A csoki jó, muffinnal együtt pedig még jobb. Kész.

Még a zokogás se tudta elrontani. Különben meg egész kellemes, és…

Valaki ült előttem, és ez annyira kizökkentett, hogy percekig csak bámultam az arcába, mire felismertem, hogy kicsoda.

– Kaphatok egy autogramot? – jött az első tökéletesen érthető reakcióm, amint összeszedtem magam, és igyekeztem nem fülig vörösödni, hanem bájosan mosolyogni Neah Walkerre, aki úgy döntött, kimászik a tóból, ami azt is megmagyarázza, miért nem volt mostanában Allennek tükörképe.

Ami persze nem akadályozta meg a srácot abban, hogy a vízbe bámuljon. Kezdett az az érzésem lenni, hogy ez az álomvilág jobban el van cseszve, mint azt elsőre gondoltam.

Neah Walker látszólag nem erre a reakcióra számított, mert most ő pislogott. Szemeztünk egymással egy jó darabig, amit aztán Lenalee újabb sírógörcse szakított félbe. Komolyan, ha a valóságban nem lett volna olyan kedves a csaj, már rég kinyírtam volna.

Kell szereznem neki egy plüssmackót, hogy boldogabb legyen, döntöttem el. És esetleg megtoldom még egy csokitortával, hagy kerüljön a szervezetébe némi endorfin. Vagy csak a csokitól kezdene endorfint termelni? Vagy…

– Nem akarsz megtámadni? – kérdezte végül mosolyogva. Nem azzal a szadista, őrült vigyorral, hanem a finom, kissé lenézően gúnyos fajtával.

_Bosszúállók _– kezdtem a felsorolást. – _Thor 2, Bosszúállók 2, Thor 3, Loki, Loki, Loki, csak milliószor helyesebben…_

– A családotokban mindenkinek ez az első kérdése? – kérdeztem vissza, és baromira örültem ám magamnak, hogy még mindig normális az arcszínem, sőt, még a hangom se remegett meg. Fantasztikus vagyok! Zseni! _Géniusz!_

Vagy legalábbis az álombeli hormonjaim jobban kontrollálhatóak.

– Roadra gondolsz? Mindig is kissé szociopata lányka volt…

– Szóval tudsz róla.

– Amit Allen tud, arról én is értesülök.

– Oké – mondtam. – Ez így hátborzongató. Nem mintha ez az álom nem kezdene szintén azzá válni – tettem hozzá békítően. – Úgy értem, örülök, hogy látlak, hatalmas rajongód vagyok meg minden, a Lullaby egy komplett évig volt az ébresztőm, kettőig a csengőhangom, és még mindig imádom, ami nagy szó, tekintve, hogy háromszázhatvanöt napon keresztül kénytelen voltam _erre _ébredni, és az is felemelő érzés, hogy nyugodtan beszélhetek erről, nem kell külön megmagyarázni a csengőhang definícióját, de pontosan amúgy miért teázgatunk itt, miközben azok ketten agyvérzést kapnak arrafelé? – böktem a túlparton ácsorgó Allenre.

Neah Walker szemében mintha felvillant volna valami, amit képtelen voltam bárhova tenni, aztán visszafordult felém.

– Allen valóban nem fest valami fényesen – állapította meg végül, aminek ugyanúgy nem volt sok jelentősége, mint az én előbbi szónoklatomnak.

És nekem még mindig nem volt autogramom.

– Csodálkozol? Mit keresel egyáltalán a fejében?

A bálványommal szemben talán udvariasabb hangnemet is megüthettem volna, de Allent sajnálatos módon közelebbről ismertem, annak ellenére, hogy Neah Walker életével voltam tisztában. Nos, kamu-életével, mint ahogy az kiderült pár hete, hogy sajnálatos módon nem az én világomból származik és hasonló apróságok.

– A…

A hangja mormogássá halkult. Hiába próbáltam kivenni, mit mond, esetleg a szájáról leolvasni, egyszerűen képtelen voltam, szóval bámultam, mint anno Timcanpyra, de ettől még nem történt csoda, és egy idő után Neah Walkernek is feltűnt, hogy nekem aztán feleslegesen jártatja a száját, csak a szempilláit vagyok képes csodálni. A francba, neki sűrű volt, és sötét, és olyan, amit én egy kiló Max Factor szempillaspirállal se értem volna el, ráadásul még morbidul is festettem volna, mert fakó lényem nem tűrt olyan erős színt, mint a fekete, így sajnos a szempilláim se épp a normál kategóriába tartoztak.

Annyi nyugtatott meg minden nap mostanság, hogy Allennek speciel nálam is világosabb volt, konkrétan _fehér._

– Gondolom, egy szót se értettél abból, amit mondtam – jegyezte meg végül, kizökkentve az álmodozásból. Szempillát ugyan nem rebegtetett hozzá, de a hangja pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy majd' elolvadjak holmi tócsává, mert egyszerre volt mély és selymes, és édes istenkém…

… azt hiszem, megint szerelmes vagyok.

– Nem, de szórakoztató volt nézni, ahogy tátogsz – válaszoltam rezzenéstelenül. Nem kell azt tudnia, hogy ismét belezúgtam, legalább annyira, mint először, pláne, hogy ellenség lenne, vagy mi a szösz, és San sosem értékelné, ha az engedélye nélkül kezdenék rámászni egy Noahra, ráadásul éjszakánként. Sőt, Lyssu se értékelné.

Pedig álompasi volt. Eléggé a szó legszorosabb értelmében, de mindegy, koncentráljunk a lényegre, tehát hogy…

– Miért játszottál pantomimest?

– Összekeversz a bátyámmal.

– Aki Allen nevelőapja volt? – kotortam elő az elmém legmélyéről a megfelelő információkat, és örültem, hogy kifaggattam a srácot még a múltkor, miért is egyforma a vezetéknevük.

– Igen, szórakoztató, hogy képesek voltak elviselni egymást. Az amnézia, úgy tűnik, tényleg csodákra képes.

– Ezt kifejtenéd bővebben is? – érdeklődtem óvatosan, miután rájöttem, hogy bár a süti továbbra is finom, a lényeget továbbra sem értem, és valójában gőzöm sem volt arról, miről beszél. Még a pantomim műsort is jobban megértettem, bár kíváncsi voltam, mit fog ehhez szólni Allen, ha én elmesélem neki, hogy amnéziás. Vagy ő, vagy Mana. Vagy mindketten.

– Már megtettem előzőleg, majdnem tíz percen keresztül. De sajnos a…

Elhalkult a hangja, én pedig automatikusan a tátogó szájáról a szempilláira meredtem újfent. Vajon használ valami ápolószert, vagy az a tó, aminek a felszínéről levakarta magát, olyan vitaminokkal van tele, amik ennyire jót tesznek neki?

És vajon ha én itt a muffin mellé kávét innék, azt az agyam ténylegesen koffeinnek érzékelné, mint ahogy most a csoki ízét is érzem, és felébrednék tőle? És ha ez történne, akkor itt érezném kevésbé fáradtnak magam, vagy a valóságban is felkelnék, mert nem csak az álombéli testem, hanem a valódi is koffeinnek érzékelte a koffeint?

És miért gondolkodok én ilyesmiről? Ja, mert a másik téma Neah Walker szempillái, meg a hangja, ami igazán szexi, hogy magáról a pasiról úgy teljes egészében ne is beszéljünk, mert abból tényleg semmi jó dolog nem sülhet így ki rövid távon az én perverz elmémmel…

Neah Walker finoman megköszörülte a torkát, kiragadva engem a lassan pornóba átszivárgó gondolataimmal. Oké, kislány, nyugi van, nem most fogtok lefeküdni, de a fenébe is, miért hangzik ez úgy, mintha később igen, de nem, nem szabad erre gondolni, semmiképp ne gondolj erre, attól függetlenül, hogy egy egészséges, huszonegyedik századi lányka vagy, aki túlontúl felvilágosult a jelenlegi korhoz képest, és amúgy is, kábé egy haver testét készül átvenni és az elméjét felzabálni, tehát _nincs szex._

Oké.

– Igen? – pislogtam rá angyali ártatlansággal, és még egy mosolyt is varázsoltam az arcomra, ami reményeim szerint pontosan megfelelő méretű volt. – Szóval valami miatt nem tudod nekem elmondani, mi a helyzet.

– Inkább valaki – pontosított. – Nos, úgy tűnik, lejárt az időnk, Avis Nolan, kristálymágus. Ki tudja, mikor lesz lehetőségem legközelebb beszélni veled, de…

– Autogram – toltam az orra elé a karom, ha más nincs, firkálja rá, szalvétát nem láttam ugyanis az asztalon. – Kizárt, hogy autogram nélkül hagyom itt ezt a helyet. És különben is, még rengeteg kérdésem van, például, hogy mit kerestél a mi világunkban, hogy jutottál át majd vissza, és hogy tényleg viszonyod volt-e Cain Stephens-szel? Vagy igazából csak Aninával, és ezt a kapcsolatot csak fedősztorinak szántátok, figyelemfelkeltésként, esetleg reklámnak, mint a K-pop bandák? És…

De Neah Walker csak egy széles vigyorral jutalmazta a próbálkozásaimat, aztán felszívódott, bennem meg tudatosult, hogy valószínűleg hülyét csináltam magamból előtte, és a franc se tudja, mikor korrigálhatok majd újra…

– Basszameg – fejeltem le az asztalt, majd a tóra meredtem, mintha az tehetne a hülyeségemről. Allen ebben a pillanatban csobbant bele a vízbe, fejjel előre, ami kifejezettel üdítő változásként hatott az eddigi monotonitáshoz képest. Ahogy az is, hogy amikor prüszkölve újra a felszínre küzdötte magát, majd kievickélt a partra, már más öltözékben volt, úgy nézett ki, mint a valóságban, és az első, akit kiszúrt, az én voltam…

Aztán felébredtem. Egy darabig még meredtem a repedezett plafonra, San pedig lelkesen szortírozni kezdte az álmom részleteit, amit az agyába gyömöszöltem, ám tény, hogy az energiája folyamatosan csappant, ahogy előrébb jutott.

_MICSODA?! _– hördült fel hirtelen, én meg akkor döntöttem úgy, ha nem muszáj, többet nem osztok meg vele szexualitással kapcsolatos eszmefuttatásokat, meg szegénykém lehet akárhányszor idősebb nálam (plusz-mínusz a teljes élete, amnézia ugyebár), sajnálatos módon nemhogy a BDSM jelentését, de még magát a szót se mertem előtte kimondani, az ilyen hagyományosabb módszerek pedig… nos, ezek szerint még ezekkel se igazán barátkozott meg.

Feltápászkodtam, Vakarcs vakkantva ébredt fel, és mire egy kecses mozdulattal a földön landoltam, miután valahogy a paplan életre kelve nem akarta elengedni a lábam, már az ajtót kaparászta, hogy kimenne a dolgát végezni.

Legalább az eső nem esik most, gondoltam vidáman, ahogy kinéztem az ablakon. Amióta szeptemberré varázsolódott az idő, mintha az ősz nagyon ősz akart volna lenni, vagy egyszerűen csak a globális felmelegedés itt nem úgy működött, mint az én világomban, hogy hetente legalább két száraz nap azért előfordul az évszak elején, hanem bedőlt a sztereotípiáknak. De a lényeg amúgy is az volt, hogy már lassan két hete minimum szakadó esőben kellett lekísérnem területet jelölni.

De most végre hétágra sütött a felkelő napocska – ó, hát megint sikerült korán kelnem? A fenébe… –, bár elég bágyadtnak tűnt. Mindegy, döntöttem el, és csakazértis alapon rövidnadrágot húztam, toppal, lázadjunk alapon, meg amúgy is, ezután edzeni megyek, és kiegészítettem egy hosszú kabáttal. A hajamat lófarokba kötöttem – nem voltam hajlandó _teljesen _visszavágni a Komurin incidens után, de a princess-frizura természetesen nem maradhatott, hiába erősködött Lavi annyira, hogy akkor soha többet nem fog Madárkázni…

Ja, mert az alternatíva a Hercegnő volt.

A kabátom nem az ördögűző-féle volt. Az utolsó egyenruhám tropára ment a tegnapi küldetésen, ahogy Timothyé és Lenalee-é is – ezúttal utóbbi volt az, aki velünk jött, mint a mester melletti másik felelős, tapasztalt ördögűző. Ja, mert ez egy ilyen könnyed kis edzésnek indult, hogy akumák random helyen, hát intézzük el őket, aztán ha találunk innocence-eket, az csak jó.

Nem találtunk, sőt, még egy darab Noah se dugta elő a képét, pedig Roaddal szívesen találkoztam volna, ami azt illeti. De mindegy, épp csak fél tucat hármas szintű bukkant fel egyik pillanatról a másikra a küzdelem felénél, szóval a környéket és még egy hidat is sikeresen leamortizáltunk.

A hídra különösen büszke voltam.

Mindegy, kellően huszonegyedik századi ruházatban – ilyenből egyre többet sikerült szermányolnom, büszke is voltam rá, és nem érdekelt, hogy ki hogy mered rám, amúgy is kristálymágus voltam, vagy mi a szösz, legalább megadtam a módját – kislattyogtam a szobámból, nyomomban Vakarccsal.

_Te belezúgták egy Noahba _– vádolt közben San.

_Ez elvakult rajongás! _– javítottam ki önérzetesen. Van egy kis különbség, kikérem magamnak!

_Még rosszabb! Miért nem tudok egyszer egy normális partnert kifogni? _– siránkozott. – _Miért kell mindegyiküknek zakkantnak lennie?_

_Jééé, csak nem emlékszel?_

_Részletekre. Komolyan, Zeke legalább csak Virginek csúfolt állandóan, de nem mászott rá mindenkire…_

_Én se teszem!_

_Neah Walker pont elég!_

_Azt mondtad, Zeke, mondd csak, egy serdülő fiúcskával hogy bírtad, amikor bezárkózott éjjel a szobájába, és éppen…_

San bosszúból beleállt a szegycsontomba, mielőtt be tudtam volna fejezni a mondatot, amit valószínűleg az utána következő hisztijének hála úgyis megbántam volna, de akkor is! A mellkasomból állt épp ki!

Még akkor is, ha a nulla százalék kompatibilitásnak hála ennek túlságosan káros hatása nem nagyon volt.

_Fogd be! _– visította, és ha lett volna már teste, biztos fülig vörösödött volna. – _Csak fogd be, Avis!_

Büszke voltam a perverzitásomra.

Nagyon büszke.

Vakarcs villámgyorsan eliszkolt az erdőbe, én komótosabban követtem, mellékesen odaintve a kapuőrnek is, aki mintha észre se vette volna, hogy épp elhagyta valaki a Rend bejáratát egy tök hagyományos útvonalon keresztül, amit csak az újoncok használtak, mivel létezett rejtett kikötő és kocsiút is a Főhadiszálláshoz.

Tehát hogy ez minek volt itt… nos, én rájöttem, amikor Vakarcs először akart az udvar helyett a tényleges külvilágba jutni.

Ez itt a kutyabejárat volt.

De, pszt, ez titok! Még a végén az az izé a falban megsértődött volna.

Vakarcs tíz perccel később már vissza is jött, és jöhetett az én reggeli rutintornám egy random korláton a Rend egyik lépcsője mellett, lehetőleg olyan helyen, ahonnan eltaláltam az étkezőbe – vagy Vakarcs eltalált, kezdtem rájönni, hogy nem hülyeség az ő orrára hagyatkozni, amúgy is baromi intelligens kutyuska volt, nem feltétlenül ebből a világból. Az elméletemet, miszerint valakinek a familiárisa volt régebben, azóta se vetettem el, sőt, a Neah-William-több-kapcsolat dolgoknak hála csak még biztosabb lettem a dologban.

Levadásztam némi lekváros buktát meg egy bögre tejecskét, Vakarcsnak kaját, és úgy döntöttem, út közben eszem meg, a kutyámat meg Jerry őrizete alatt hagyom egyelőre, amire a szakács százas vigyorral rá is bólintott, én meg közben felkajtatom az egyenruhámat. A vadiúj egyenruhámat, teszem hozzá, ami Johnny állítása szerint egészen más lesz, mint az előzőek. Tekintve, hogy nekem eddig csak egy kiadás jutott, el nem tudtam képzelni, mire gondol, de a többiek látszólag nem találták baljósnak a bejelentést.

Menet közben összefutottam a civilben kávésbögrével suhanó Lenalee-val – egyszer úgy, de úúúúgy megnéztem volna csoszogva, de úgy tűnt, Orionnak hála esély sincs rá, hogy kecsesen kívül más módszert is produkáljon a haladásra. Ő persze innocence-ként hivatkozott rá, de én hajlamos voltam nevén nevezni újabban mindent, így lett Allen Koronás Bohócából – ó, San épp csak másfél órán át fulladozott a röhögéstől – Maegi, Lenalee-éból pedig Orion.

A többiek annyira azonosítatlan amorf identitásokká silányultak a fogság során, hogy még Célestine is csak tippelni tudta, kik voltak valójában. Ami csúnya volt. Nagyon.

– Szia! – köszöntem mániákus mosollyal, és igyekeztem nem irigykedve bámulni a ruháját, amiben baromi csinosan festett, annyira, hogy már vártam, mikor ugrik ki a sarokból Komui és küldi vissza átöltözni, mielőtt bárki szemet vet rá. – Ruha?

Lenalee álmosan bólintott. Úgy tűnt, elég kimerült, és csak ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy ha én álmodok, rendszerint ő is, de nekem nem tűnt fel semmi furcsa vele kapcsolatban, ugyanis csak Allen produkálta magát, amire persze majd rá kéne kérdeznem…

Vagy szimplán csak korán van, jutott eszembe, a Nap még csak nemrég jött fel.

És még csak kávét se ittam álmomban.

De ha Allen abnormálisan viselkedett, lehet, Lenalee is, jutott eszembe, bár nem emlékeztem rá, a zokogás abbamaradt volna akár egy percre is.

– Történt valami, hogy ilyen nyúzott vagy? – döntöttem végül, és ezzel párhuzamosan már terveztem is, hogyan fogom a srácnak felvezetni Neah Walker amnézia-Mana-kijönnek-egymással szövegét. Azért ez nem az volt, amit csak úgy bedobhattam a beszélgetésbe, bár ami azt illeti… de, pontosan az volt, épp csak Link és Becci nélkül, mert ők ketten nem biztos, hogy honorálták volna az információszerzési módszereimet és alanyomat.

Mi több, még a végén tényleg besoroznak Allen mellé vádlottnak, és mehetek eretneknek meg minden.

Lenalee úgy pislogott, mint aki eddig alvajárt, igazából csak most ébredt fel és jött rá, én is ott vagyok mellette, sőt, még beszélgetünk is épp valamiről. Gondolkodtam azon, beadom neki, most öntötte ki a lelkét arról, hogy igazából fülig szerelmes Allenbe, de nem akartam kinyíratni a srácot Komuival. Itt még a falnak is Főnök-füle volt.

Végül megrázta a fejét.

– Nem igazán – ismerte be, és megpróbált mosolyogni, de csak egy ásítás lett a vége. – Csak kicsit keveset aludtam.

Nem igazán tudtam, hogy sikerült ezt kiviteleznie, mivel én ahogy visszatértem a küldetés után a szobámba, kábé egy zuhanyzás elég volt ahhoz, hogy kiüssem magam, és bekómázzak ma reggelig. Nos, úgy tűnt, a tapasztalat itt mutatkozott meg, mert Lenalee az akuma-irtást követően sem igazán fáradt el, és…

– Még este segítettem elrendezni bátyusnak a jelentéseket – mondta. – És kicsit elhúzódott, mert megint káosz volt az irodájában.

– Ó.

Ebben az _Ó_-ban mindent meg lehetett találni, amire szükség volt.

– Rebecca merre van? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Öhm… igazából gőzöm sincs, ma még nem láttam, és nem volt kedvem megvárni – vallottam be. – Szóval nem álmodtál kedvenc helyünkről esetleg? – puhatolóztam csöppet se finoman témát váltva, de hát ha egyszer kíváncsi voltam! A kíváncsiságot pedig sosem szabad meggátolni! Ebből sülnek ki a világ legjobb dolgai!

– Lenalee! Madárka! – integetett nekünk Lavi, ahogy befordultunk a folyosón, így Lenalee-nak esélye sem volt már válaszolni.

A srác egy szál pólóban feszített, és mit ne mondjak, jót tett a külsejének az a mínusz egy réteg, mert bár az ördögűző kabát nagyon szexi volt, az izmait mégse tudta úgy kiemelni, mint a _hiánya…_

_Hormontúltengéses tinédzser… _– motyogta mogorván San. – _Én is akarok egy testet!_

_Ma megkeressük Célestine-t, megígértem, nem? _– emlékeztettem. Eddig nem igazán volt időnk, mert vagy Célestine bizonygatta, hogy innocence, vagy mi mentünk akumát irtani a Föld véletlenszerű pontjaira, ami marha vicces volt az elején, csak aztán ahogy belejöttem, kezdett monotonná válni a dolog úgy, hogy se innocence, se Noah nem bukkant fel, pedig mondjuk Roaddal szívesen eldiskuráltam volna még Allenről meg arról, pontosan mikor volt neki lehetősége megcsókolni az ördögűzőt, mert ez az egy részlet igazából azóta se hagyott nyugodni.

_Meg, meg _– egyezett bele passzívan San. Úgy tűnt, napról napra egyre jobban szeretne már saját testet, és meg is tudtam érteni, szar lehetett egy szem kavicsba zárva élni.

_Én vagyok az a kavics, csak közlöm._

Ja, és ilyen is egyre gyakrabban történt, hogy random gondolatokat osztottunk meg véletlenül egymással, mikor az teljességgel magánhasználatra szántuk. Nem értettem, mi a franc folyik itt, mert a kommunikációt eddig korlátozhattam, és eszemben sem volt belegondolni, ez mégis mit jelenthet.

Felírtam az agyamban egy post-itre, hogy vizsgáljam meg az védelmi amulettem, mert valami iszonyú nagy baj lehet vele.

Vagy csak az egész itteni kompatibilis cucc nem hat rá.

Mindegy, akkor is megnézem, döntöttem el.

– Jó reggelt – köszönt Lenalee, nekem csak egy integetésre futotta, épp azt tervezgettem, mire lesz szükségem a vizsgálathoz. Speciális rezonanciára alkalmas kristályokra, a francba, rohadtul fájni fog ám a fejem tőle, ó a picsába, lehet elhalasztom… Nem, nem halasztom el, a végén még rögtön azután kéne mennem valami küldetésre, miután egy másnapost megszégyenítő elmeállapottal rendelkezem…

– Chaoji és Marie visszaért! – közölte Lavi vigyorogva a számomra teljességgel lényegtelen információt, Lenalee arca viszont azonnal felderült.

Bárkik is voltak, jó sokáig lehettek távol, mert én lassan több hónapja voltam itt, és még egyszer sem találkoztam velük.

– Marie és Chaoji szintén ördögűzők – magyarázta nekem Lenalee. – Azelőtt mentek át kisegíteni az Ázsiai Részleghez, mielőtt te idejöttél volna.

– Aha – jött az értelmes válaszom. – Akkor nekik is el kell magyarázni ezt a kristálymágus-dolgot?

Nem mintha nem élveztem volna sokkolni a népet, de egy poénnak is megvan a szavatossága, és őszintén? Kissé már unalmasnak tűnt magyarázni a saját világomról, mikor az övék kábé ugyanolyan menő volt, ha nem menőbb, mint az enyém. Úgy értem, testvéri szeretet, meg minden, milyen durva már?

– Nem, Leverrier gondoskodott arról, hogy mindenki értesüljön róla – sóhajtott Lenalee. Nem tűnt boldognak, habár mikor volt az, amikor Hitler-bácsi került szóba? Közös múltjuk volt, aminek csak az árnyát láttam, de jobbnak láttam nem bolygatni az ügyet, és mindig arrébb terelni a szép lassan tényleg barátnőmmé avanzsálódott Lenalee-t, ahányszor csak a pasi egy légtérbe került vele.

Tapintatos is tudtam ám lenni, ha akartam…

Lassan elértünk a rejtélyes szobához, ahonnan mindenki új cuccait jött beszerezni, és ahol lááám, majd' az egész társaság ott volt, ami nem tett jót titkon ápolgatott antiszoc lelkecskémnek, főleg, hogy Jéghercegnő is jelen volt, bár épp Allennel nyúzták egymást. Ebből akár yaoi-páros is lehetne, állapítottam meg magamban, aztán próbáltam kiverni a fejemből a mentális képes, mert volt yaoi, ami király volt, és létezett olyan is, ami nem.

Jéghercegnőt kérdés nélkül soroltam a második kategóriába, és épp azon gondolkoztam, beállok én is szívatni – nem mintha Allennek kéne a támogatás ilyen téren, bőven esélyesnek számított ám –, amikor Timothy mellém csapódott – a szó legszorosabb értelmében, kis híján feldöntve.

– Avis – csiripelte lelkesen. – Nézd, milyen klassz az új kabát!

Timothyról sosem gondoltam volna, hogy érdekli a divat, és képes lelkesedni egy ruhadarabért, de aztán rájöttem, igazából ez pont olyan, mint amikor a kissrác felveszi a smiley-s meg egyéb menő mintás pulcsiját a suliba, és azt mutogatja, hogy ő most mennyire _kúl_. Vagy mit tudom én, milyen szó jött be erre a retróval, amit annyira imádtak használni, hogy néha mást se hallottam a metrón, csak ennek a szavacskának a monoton ismételgetését.

De visszatérve Johnny munkájára, Timothynak igaza volt: nagyon menőnek tűnt. Úgy látszott, Johnny valahogy szabad kezet kapott, mert az egyenruhák jóval eltérőbbek voltak egymástól, mint az előző verzió, és a gombokat hál' Istennek cipzárak váltották fel. Cipzárak! Első alkalommal legalább háromszor körülrajongtam, hogy létezik ebben a században, _itt_, most már szemrebbenés nélkül fogadtam a látványát.

De akkor is, cipzár! Menő fekete!

Az alapszín továbbra is a fekete maradt – természetesen, Fekete Rend, vagy mi a szösz –, a másodlagos vöröst se cserélte le, viszont a komplett design megváltozott: egyeseknél vesztett a militarista jellegből, másoknál nem. Én rövidet kaptam, és csak fél másodpercig sirattam a régi, hosszabb kabátomat, mert ez sokkal menőbb volt, és hát végső soron alacsony voltam, előnyösebb volt az alkatomhoz, hiába imádtam a régit. Nekem nyakig fel lehetett továbbra is cipzárazni, ha akartam, de Lenalee-é például továbbra is hagyományos gombos volt, és V-nyakú dekoltázzsal és galérral, hosszúkás, alul kiszélesedve némi fodorral, pont, hogy menjen a szoknyához, amit kapott hozzá. Én nem vacakoltam túl sokat, lekaptam magamról a kabátom, és lecseréltem a vadiúj egyenre, utána meg majdnem felsikoltottam örömömben, amikor rájöttem, tök jól megy még a rövidnadrághoz is, ami rajtam van.

– Johnny! – kiabáltam lelkesen. – Nagyon király lett! Köszi, köszi, köszi – ugrottam kis híján a nyakába, de sajnos megakadályozott azzal, hogy a kezembe nyomott még egy adag ruhát, legtetején egy vörös… valamivel.

– Itt van még két kabát – magyarázta –, és néhány kiegészítő. Remélem, tetszeni fog – mosolygott, én meg visszavigyorogtam volna, ha akkor már rég nem egy orbit-reklámarcához hasonlítottam volna. Valószínűleg az összes fogamat megcsodálhatta, de hát… új ruhák! Végre! Timothy már a sarkamat taposva kukucskált a karom alatt, hogy mégis mi a szöszt kaptam extrába, de a következő pillanatban az ő kezében is landolt pár kiegészítő, ne maradjak egyedül.

Johnnyt vagy megszállta az ihlet, és valami csoda folytán tényleg ennyi szabadideje volt, vagy… sok volt a szabadideje – a két dolog nem ugyanaz!

Gyorsan letelepedtünk a sarokba, ügyet se vetve a többiekre, hogy megnézzük, mit sikerült még szermányolnunk. Timothy büszként mutatta fel a valószínűleg melegebb éghajlatra tervezett ujjatlan verziójú egyenruhát, amit én is megtaláltam, valamint mind a ketten kaptunk kesztyűt, de… Ó, az enyém hosszú volt, és pont ment hozzá, és amúgy tök furin lecipzározható volt a felső része, és nagyon, de nagyon királyul volt megcsinálva, hogy még designos is legyen. Johnny valószínűleg a Klaud Nine tábornok csapatára alapozva hozzátoldott nekünk még egy olyan mellényszerű izét, amit elől nem lehetett persze se összegombolni vagy cipzárazni vagy bármit csinálni vele, és biztos volt valami neve, de én nem tudtam. Timothyé jóval rövidebb volt, mint az enyém, és rájöttem, hogy a hosszal Johnny talán az előző kabátomat akarja kompenzálni – mindenesetre ha így volt, értékeltem a gesztust. Kezdtem megszeretni ezt a vörös színt.

Plusz kaptam hozzá egy fekete rövidnadrágot. Ahogy kivettem, elég kevesünknek voltak hasonló igényei extra ruhadarabokra – nyilván ritkán érkeztek komplett gardrób nélkül az emberek. Nos, dimenzióutazást ritkán tervez előre az ember – kivéve, ha épp menekül, baja van a kormánnyal, a Gárdával vagy bármilyen szervezettel, esetleg megkattant és listás, vagy csak kezdődik nála az utolsó ciklus, és ezt képtelen elviselni, bár tény, hogy akkor a mágusok többsége már nincs eszénél, szóval mindegy is.

_Utolsó ciklus? – _akadt fenn San az általa még sosem hallott kifejezésen. – _Mi az?_

Tényleg meg fogom vizsgálni azt az amulettet, mégpedig sürgősen, gondoltam mogorván, miközben minden tudásomat és kósza foszlányt száműztem az elmémből. De persze San nem szállt le a témáról.

_Majd elmesélem _– próbálkoztam.

_Az árnyaknál is ugyanezt mondtad, aztán azóta nem tudom, mik is._

_Majd azokat is elmesélem _– motyogtam szerencsétlenül, kitartóan szemezve egy véletlenszerűen kiszúrt repedéssel, mintha Sannak lett volna szeme, amit most kerülnöm kellett volna… – _Mit szólnál, ha most megkeresnénk Célestine-t?_

_Ne tereld a témát!_

_Fuck it all, fuck it all – _énekeltem magamban. – _Don't give a shit anymore…_

_Ezt meg már megint honnan szedted?!_

_Ó, ez a _Frozen_ főcímdalának paródiája. Fuck it all, fuck it all,flip that table…_

_Borzalmas._

…_screw you all…_

San szenvedve bökdöste az elmémet.

_Naaaaaa, mondd már el, mik azok az árnyak!_

_I won't take this bullshit anymore… I don't give a fuuuuuuuck! – _nyújtottam el jó hosszan a végét, minél tovább tart, annál később kell visszatérnünk a témához alapon.

Ha egyszer kellemetlen volt, nem szívesen részleteztem, és tűzzel-vassal… vagy jéggel-fuckkal próbáltam elkerülni a dolgot, hátha leszáll végre a témáról.

– Megyek megkeresni Célestine-t – pattantam fel, gyorsan eldöntve, hogy intézzük el a test-ügyet, amíg még lehet.

– Én is jövök! – jelentkezett rögtön Timothy.

– Miért akartok megkeresni engem? – jött a kérdés az ajtóból. Célestine teljes valójában libbent… izé, sétált be a helyiségbe, totál civilben, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, pedig az utóbbi időben ő is menő Fekete Rend stílusban nyomult, bár vörös helyett zöld szegélyes kabátban. Innocence-zöldben. De hamarosan kiderült, hogy ő is vadiújat kap, annak ellenére, hogy a régi nem lehetett igazán kopott, tekintve, hogy szinte ki se tette innen a lábát, akumákkal meg aztán pláne nem futhatott össze.

De mindegy, kapott ő is menő innocence-verziójú egyenkabátot.

– Testet szeretnénk Sannak – jelentettem be jó hangosan, széles mosollyal, és ahogy néztem, úgy kábé sikerült is kellően sokkolnom a népez ahhoz, hogy a Pictor legszívesebben kivágjon engem az ablakon. De szerencsére csak legszívesebben, meg különben is, ahhoz a dobáshoz meg kellett volna küzdenie, és reményeim szerint azért szorult belém annyi ügyesség, hogy elbírjak a festményeivel. Meg vele.

Főleg vele.

– Rendben – biccentett végül. – Feltételezem, emlékszik már annyira, hogy tisztában legyetek az előnyökkel és hátrányokkal.

_Öhm… nem? _– szólalt meg óvatosan San, miközben ezzel párhuzamosan engem oltott jó hangosan: – _KÉPES VOLTÁL KOMOLYAN __**MOST **__MEGKÉRDEZNI?!_

– Persze, hogy megkérdeztem, te szerettél volna szabadon császkálni. Célestine…

– _Ne hívjatok így._

–… meg pont itt van, pont _ráér. Igaz? _– meredtem rá, merjen nekem csak mást mondani, és inkább én dobom ki őt az ablakon, mert a fenébe is, ennél jobb figyelemelterelés nem is adódhatott volna arról a témáról, amiről akkor se dalolnék örömöt tettetve, ha bombával fenyegetnének. Mert hogy kéne ezt elmagyarázni egy olyannak, akinek a legnagyobb veszély egy Noah vagy egy akuma?

Á, mindegy, lényeg, hogy San kellően felháborodott az előbb ahhoz, hogy pont most ne jusson eszébe újra a dolog.

– Akkor ezek szerint nekem kell felvilágosító órát tartanom… – morogta ingerülten, de nem kezdett el tiltakozni azellen, hogy most nekilássunk, hát lelkesen követtem a cuccommal a kezemben, és már előre örültem, hogy mi lesz itt. Timothy mögöttem totyogott Tsukikamival, mintha csak kiskacsák lennének, libasorban…

Oké, túl sok a madaras példa.

– Mik az előnyök? – zárkóztam fel mellé, megpróbálva megmutatni az optimista oldalamat, ami nem volt könnyű, mert szinte rohantunk, én meg dönthettem, vagy kényelmetlen gyorssétában haladok, vagy pedig hülyét csinálva magamból átváltok kocogásra. A francba a méteres lábaival, nézzen ki akármilyen jól, ez így nem elfogadható! Tarthatatlan állapot, valamit tenni kell ezellen!

Vágjuk le a lábát!

– San jobban fog tudni védekezni, mint a valódi testében, ami még mindig ezerszer jobb, mintha bilincsekben vergődne. Továbbá… könnyebb lesz a szinkronizáció.

– _Ennél is? _– hüledeztem. Ezen mégis mit kell könnyíteni? Belém áll, zöld csíkok pipa, harc, por, akumák, ámen.

– Te azt szinkronizációnak neveznéd, amit műveltek? Légy szíves, ne próbáld hülyének beállítani magad, eddig úgy tűnt, viszonylag értelmes vagy.

Aú.

– Köszike – mosolyogtam rá angyalian. – Szóval normális szinkronizációról van szó. Hátrányok?

– Kell hozzá a véred.

Megtorpantam, a mosoly kábé úgy fagyott rá az arcomra, ahogy volt, bár ez főleg annak köszönhetően, hogy kábé nyolcszáz különböző eset, bűntett és horrorfilm jutott az eszembe, ahol a vérmágiával való szórakozásból igencsak nagy baj lett, és végül úgy döntöttem, ez nagyon nem az én napom akaródzik lenni, mert máskor egyszerűen kizárt, hogy két kényes téma vetődjön fel ilyen gyorsan egymás után.

– Király ötlet – húztam el a számat. – A lelkemre nincs szükséged egyből?

Célestine megtorpant, és úgy meredt rám, mint aki nem érti, hogy vagyok képes mászkálni, beszélni és gondolkodni agy nélkül.

– Te meg miről beszélsz? – förmedt rám pár másodpercnyi tátogás után.

– _Te_ miről beszélsz – javítottam ki önérzetesen, kellően nyavalygós hangon. – Ez pont úgy hangzik, mint a vérmágia! Nem veszek részt vérmágiában!

– Te… nem… – Célestine-en látszott, hogy a felháborodástól alig jut szóhoz… ja, de ez hallatszott is, mindegy. Én továbbra is összefont karral cövekeltem a folyosó közepén, és valójában én is igencsak nehezen jutottam szóhoz, de tekintve, hogy rajta volt a sor, nekem nem kellett félnem a leégéstől. A Pictor arcán azonban látszott, hogy hirtelen megvilágosodott, így a főműsoridőben történő gáz helyzet véget érni látszott. – Ó. _Mágus. _Ez nem vérmágia, bármire is asszociálsz a saját világod alapján. Ez testkészítés.

Kezdtem kiesni a karakteremből, amit annyira szerettem alakítani, és nem volt könnyű visszazökkenni, legszívesebben mentem volna aranyhalra vadászni a Bárkára, hülye szabályozás ide vagy oda. Túl sok negatív dolgot tudomásom szerint eléggé agresszívan viseltem, és bár nem kezdtem még soha sorozatgyilkosságba, a feszültség-levezetésemet már mások is kommentálták, akik utána nem szóltak hozzám. Nem, nem mentem át szadistába, nem öltem meg őket, azt hiszem, még csak kínozni se kínoztam, de hát…

Árgh! Most meg tudtam volna fojtani valakit!

Nem, nem fojtottam meg még senkit!

– Ennyi hátrány lenne akkor? – kérdeztem végül halálosan nyugodtan, mintha nem az előbb vágtam volna a fejéhez, hogy vérmágiát akar használni, ráadásul _rajtam. _Nem, én totál laza és türelmes voltam a folytatást illetően.

– Sok vér kell.

– Szóval szédülni fogok pár napig.

– Ha az egyikőtök megsérül, a másik is.

– Rendben, elvont fantasy-klisé, azt is nagyon szeressük, még valami?

– Nem, ennyi. A főnöködet nem akarod értesíteni? Ha nekikezdünk, nem hagyhatom abba.

Így hát elmentünk Komuihoz, és bejelentettem, hogy Sannak testet kívánunk gyártani, amire sajnos az összes tudós úgy reagált, hogy akkor ezt most nekik látni kell, és hiába magyaráztam, hogy ez intim dolog, és nem, nem hallgattak rám, végtére is, én csak egy ördögűző voltam, aki az akumáktól mentette meg rendszeresen az emberiséget, nem a tudomány lelkes úttörője. Így történt, hogy negyed órán belül már a terembe tartottunk, hogy Célestine, a Pictor végre arra használja az erejét, amire kellene, utólagos vatikáni engedéllyel, amiről még senki sem tudta, hogy a fenébe fogjuk megszerezni, amikor megcsapott a vérszag.

Nem megéreztem vagy valami, szó szerint az arcomba vágott, eltömítette az orromat, a pórusaimat, a bőrömre telepedett, belekapaszkodott a verítékbe, ami kiült rá, ahogy megéreztem. Minden érzékszervem amiatt sikított, hogy fussak, meneküljek, lehetőleg minél távolabb a forrásától, mert _bárki _ellen lehet esélyem, csak ellene nem, mert egy icipici sebecske elég bármelyikünkön, és vége, és nem értettem, miért pont _most_ tűnik fel, pont a beszélgetés után, pont San nyaggatása után, pont…

Pont befordultunk a sarkon, amikor szembejött.

– Tábornok, a házi őrizet lényege, hogy nem mozdulhat ki a szobából kíséret nélkül! – kiáltott utána egy pasas, aki pont ugyanolyan egyenruhában feszített, mint Link, épp csak mérföldekkel kétségbeesettebb képet vágott.

A vér szaga már mindent körülölelt, de úgy tűnt, ez rajtam kívül senkit sem zavar – de ők nem is voltak mágusok. Legszívesebben öklendeztem volna, de a felesleges figyelemfelkeltés nem tartozott a rövidtávú céljaim közé. Meg persze amúgy is észrevett, nem volt ezzel gond, elvégre mindketten mágusok voltunk, kiszúrtuk a fajtánkat…

Hosszú, vörös haja volt – persze, milyen más szín is lehetett volna? –, az arcát pedig egy félálarc takarta. Meg szemüveg. Beilleszkedett a helyiek közé? Nem értettem, hogy kerülhet ide – tényleg, hogy? –, hiszen a mi világunkban is ritka az afféle, mint ami ő volt…

– Cross tábornok – lépett előre Komui.

A francba, most erre fog nézni! Ne, könyörgöm, Komui, ne, ne, ne…

_Avis? _– San hangja zúgásként hatolt át az agyamat körülvevő véres ködön. – _Avis, mi a baj? Avis!_

De nem igazán futotta semmire, még egy épkézláb nyöszörgésre se, mert ekkor a vérmágus rám nézett, el Komui válla felett. A szívem hangosan dübörgött, ahogy az ereimben meglódult a vér, és csak nehezen tudtam elrejteni a testem rázkódását.

Mély levegő, emlékeztettem magam, van rosszabb is, mondjuk a kémia dolgozat, az sokkal rosszabb, ismételtem, hátha elhiszem, és akkor nem félek ennyire, de ahogy a férfi szemébe néztem, tudtam, hogy nem egy kristálymágust lát a helyemen állva, csak egy remegő, ijedt kislányt.

Na, ezt viszont nem hagyhatom! Önérzetem, dacolva a túlélési ösztöneimmel, működésbe lépett, jó adag adrenalinnal árasztva el a rendszert, szóval szuper meg minden, láss csodát, képes voltam kihúzni magam, sőt, még egy mogorva pillantásra is futotta.

De ettől függetlenül Cross tábornok arcán még csak véletlenül se villant elismerés. A fülét nem láttam, nem tudtam volna megmondani, visel-e amulettet, de biztosra vettem, hogy igen.

Komui magyarázott valamit, a Link-ruhás pasas is, de igazából egy mukkot se voltam képes felfogni abból, mi történik, csak azt láttam, hogy Cross – jé, nem ő Allen mestere? – megindul felém. Ösztönösen hátráltam pár lépést, de addigra szó nélkül ellépett mellettem, épp csak súrolva.

Eddig tartott becses önérzetem, és ekkor hánytam el magam a folyosó közepén.


	18. Szeretettel: a Szívtől

**17. fejezet:**

**Szeretettel: a Szívtől**

– Biztos, hogy rendben vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Johnny, miközben Cash óvatosan hátbaveregetett.

Hát igen, talán kicsit drámai húzásnak tűnhet ténylegesen elhányni magam egyetlen embertől, de ők ezt nem tudhatták, így nyugodt szívvel foghattam a narancslé-tej keverékre, amit tíz perces különbséggel nyakaltam be a reggel, és ami természetesen nem történt meg, de hát ki kérdezné meg pont Jerryt erről, amikor én itt vagyok rosszul?

Öt perc múlva persze már képes voltam kihúzni magam, és a nyitott ablakon bejövő friss levegő is segített annyira, hogy kimosta a folyosóról a vérszagot.

_Szóval… ez egy vérmágus volt – _állapította meg San.

_Gratulálok, Sherlock… _– motyogtam kissé ingerültebben a kelleténél.

_Hogy kerül ide egy másik mágus?_

_Nem vagyunk olyan ritkák, mint gondoltam… a kérdés inkább az, hogy kerül ide egy _vérmágus – javítottam ki önérzetesen. – _Iszonyú kevesen maradtak, a legtöbb klánt kiirtották, a kormány pedig kézben tartja a maradékot…_

_KIIRTOTTÁK?_

– _Halkabban _– motyogtam, mert kezdett megfájdulni a fejem az éles hangjától. Mint kiderült, a hányás utáni szédelgés és a hangos zajok nem táplálnak túl sok jóindulatot egymás felé, így értelemszerűen próbáltam csökkenteni a hatást azáltal, hogy az amulettekbe koncentráltam némi mágiát, hátha hirtelen elkezdenek működni, és használható mentális falat produkálnak San ellen.

Nem történt meg, de nem tudtam csalódottságot érezni, annyira megszoktam már a jelenlétét. Még akkor is, ha mostanság kezd valahogy összemosódni a határ, ami nyilván nem egészséges elmeállapot szempontjából, de egye fene, túlélem én azt is.

Lehetne rosszabb is.

San sértetten emésztgette a rásózott információkat, és szerencsére nem tartotta fontosnak a további kommunikációt. Én se, mivel folytattuk utunkat, és egyre inkább izgatott lettem, nagylelkűen félresöpörve az Allen mestere jelentette problémakört. Perpillanat amúgy se tudtam volna mit kezdeni ezzel, azon kívül, hogy szépen kirohanok a világból, és megpróbálok elrejtőzni a Rendtől, amire, lássuk be, kicsi volt az esély.

Szomorú. Idáig süllyedtünk…

Szóval. Inkább az előttem álló másik véres ügyre fektettem a képzeletbeli hangsúlyt, mert lássuk be, mégiscsak félig illegális, Vatikán mögötti testkészítésről volt szó, hogy San is úgy rohangálhasson, mint bárki más. Izgi lesz. A Noahkra a frászt fogjuk hozni, legalábbis én nagyon reméltem, hogy hasonló hatása lesz, mint Célestine-nek Roadra. Az vicces lett volna.

És nem, nem voltam szadista. Csak perverz. Tényleg. _A szürke ötven árnyalatá_t se élveztem, mert egy másodrangú doujinshi jobb szexet produkált, mint ami abban volt leírva, egyrészt. Másrészt a film… csak az előzeteséig jutottam, és komolyan, ezek egy konkrétan szado-mazo kapcsolatról szóló sztorit reklámoztak úgy, mintha valami romantikus nyálcseppecske lenne? Két másodperc volt a film végén, ami a lényeget jelentette! Két másodperc!

_Állj le, légyszi _– nyöszörgött most San, mint a soros panaszkodó. – _Ezek a gondolatok szörnyűek…_

_Hopsz, bocsi _– vigyorogtam rá mentálisan, ahogy rájöttem, némi konkrét tény is átcsusszant a csatornán. – _Ööö, megpróbálom visszafogni magam. Remélem, amint lesz tested, könnyebb lesz._

_Nem _– jött az egyszerre magabiztos és elkeseredett válasz. – _Csak rosszabb lesz._

Nem álltam neki kihúzni belőle a tényeket, hogy akkor most mégis mennyire emlékszik, eddig is csak félmondatokkal tért ki előle. Inkább ráhagytam, majd elmondja egyszer, ha akarja. Vagy ha egészben eszébe jut. Szar dolog lehet az amnézia.

Célestine már várt, egy vödörnyi barna sárral és egy… ecsettel? Nem akartam tudni, mihez fog ezzel kezdeni… Vagyis kit akarok becsapni, persze, hogy tudni akartam! Ehelyett mosolyt varázsoltam az arcomra, mintha nem az előbb hánytam volna össze a folyosót, és rögtön helyet foglaltam a földön, ha már szék nem volt.

Komui lelkesen átvette a kezdeményezést, kábé másodpercenként zúdította rá a kérdéseket a Pictorra, aki alig tudott rájuk válaszolni, de legalább az alapokat átismételhettem ezzel. Sok vér, ha nekem fáj, neki is és fordítva (még mindig fantasy-klisé), könnyebb szinkronizáció – egyértelműen itt dőlt el a kérdés, merthogy én még nemigen produkáltam semmi látványos százalékot Hevlaska előtt, és ez kezdett feltűnően kínos lenni –, bár feltűnt, Célestine tapintatosan kerüli a _Hogyan? _kérdésre a választ. Majd megtudjuk, döntöttem el, kíváncsiságom ismét erősebbnek bizonyult a józan ítélőképességemnél. Ez se volt újdonság, de aztán arra eszméltem, hogy Célestine letérdel előttem, és a sárral meg ecsettel nekilát kidekorálni a padlót.

– Ne mozdulj – tette hozzá, én pedig meg se moccantam, mintha csak rendes, engedelmes kislány lennék, pedig hirtelen nagyon kiröhöghetnékem támadt az ünnepélyes hangvételtől. De nem igazán akartam, hogy meggondolja magát, mert San, jó bipoláris innocence révén már ismét ujjongott, és álmomban valószínűleg megfojtott volna, ha most elszúrom a testét.

Így inkább a sárfestményt kezdtem el vizsgálni. Nem igazán jeleskedtem ősmágia tanból, de azért némi szarból úgy-ahogy én is össze tudtam dobni egy gólemet, ha az életem múlt éppen rajta, és a kötelező holtnyelvek közül is ismertem néhányat, de ezt a firkálmányt speciel épp csak be tudtam azonosítani héberre, innentől kezdve pedig ki is fújt a nagy tudásom.

Célestine magabiztosan festett körém egy négyzetet szimbólumokkal, aztán egy másikat, majd miután senki sem szólt közbe, újabb szintre lépett. Oldalra pislogtam, Komui szemei ijesztően csillogtak, mint minden normális, őrült tudósnak egy ismeretlen kísérlet előtt. Komolyan, szinte a nyála is csorgott, én meg feljegyeztem magamnak, hogy Lenalee-t férjhez adom, lehetőleg két éven belül, kiskorú akadály ide vagy oda – tizenkilencedik század, ugyebár –, attól már nem fog így vigyorogni…

Reever csak lemondó sóhajjal nyugtázta a helyzetet, valószínűleg rég belenyugodott már abba, épeszű embert nem fog elévetni a sors még egy darabig, pláne nem ezen a helyen. A többiek pedig kötelességtudóan jegyzeteltek a fal mellett, 65-ös meg mintha… az ott _egy kamera?_

– Hé, fel ne vegyétek nekem! – böktem rá dühösen, de Célestine a kezemre csapott, mintha valami engedetlen kiskutya lennék.

San tapintatosan kiröhögött, ami aztán valami fuldoklás félébe fúlt, amikor Célestine egy gyors mozdulattal leakasztotta a nyakamból és pillanatok alatt összekötözte vele a csuklómat.

– Hé, ez ugye nem valami perverz dolog lesz? – érdeklődtem sötéten, mert egy dolog az internet, és egy másik, ha egy nem is emberi lény akar szórakozni.

– Mi…? – meredt rám a Pictor, próbálva feldolgozni az imént hallottakat. Pontosan tudtam, mikor sikerült: a piros arc rettenetesen állt neki. – Te… te nem vagy normális.

– Igen, Lyssu is ezt mondta két óra Fukkireta hallgatás után – ismertem el. – De te meg kerülöd a vála… Aú – szisszentem fel, amikor a két hüvelykujját beledöfte a tenyereimbe.

És igen, én se gondoltam volna, hogy animén kívül ez a mutatvány lehetséges, de most saját bőrömön tapasztaltam, és nem voltam tőle elragadtatva.

– Basszameg, nem tudtál volna figyelmeztetni? – morogtam. Egy dolog harc közben megsérülni, és egy másik bosszúálló pszichopaták által, akik még csak bűntudatos képet se vágnak hozzá.

– Legközelebb ne kérdezz hülyeséget – közölte velem, majd elkezdett _szavalni._

Nem jelentett gondot az értelmezés, a fordítóamulettem működött, de a többiek arcára elég volt egy pillantást vetnem ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ők épp csak kapizsgálják, miről van szó. Pár sor után felismertem.

–… _gonoszat forralnak ellenem! Legyenek olyanok, mint pelyva a szélben, az Isten angyala szórja őket szét! Útjuk legyen… _– mormolta, és egy pillanatra fennakadtam azon, hogy mégis hogy talált ennyire helyzethez illő részt a Zsoltárokból. Úgy értem, pelyva a szélben? Akuma! Isten angyala szórja szét?

Ez se szorul magyarázatra, bár azon meglepődtem, hogy csekélyke hitéletemmel ilyen gyorsan belőttem a forrást, bár tény, hogy mindig is volt egyfajta sajátos ritmusa, ami alapján egész könnyedén lehetett azonosítani, ha egyszer az ember felkapta.

–… _Minden tagom hirdeti majd…_* – folytatta rendületlenül, és kezdtem azt érezni, ha erről a Vatikánban értesülnek, minimum boszorkányságért égetnek majd el, mint a fantasykban. Vagy felakasztanak, mint a salemi pereknél azokat a vérmágusokat. Óajaj, azt nem lesz könnyű megúszni, és már tervezgettem is, hogy ráveszem Allent, dobjon ki valahol Japán környékén, bár az ottani helyzetet még mindig nem ismertem… Esetleg Párizsban. Az még tűrhetően tiszta. Vagy Velence! Sosem voltam még Velencében, és mindenképp látni akartam egyszer. Aztán meghúzom magam vagy oldalt váltok, mind a két lehetőség izgalmasnak ígérkezett, bár utóbbi San feltételezhető társasága miatt kevésbé volt reális választás.

Az előbbi meg nem működött volna, se nálam, se senki másnál, nem kételkedtem abban, hogy nem Dereckék az egyetlen finderek, és a Bárkával egész könnyedén bekeríthettek volna.

Akkor meg megoldjuk valahogy. Kár lenne őket megölni, ha már összebarátkoztunk…

San, aki eddig némán követte az eseményeket meg a gondolatmenetemet, most közbeszólt:

_Nem tudom, a régi testem alkalmas lesz-e ehhez. Mármint… tudtam harcolni úgy, emlékszem, de… inkább a gyorsaságra alapoztam. Ha miattam kerülünk bajba, lehet, teljesen használhatatlan leszek _– ismerte be zavartan.

Szóval nem nehézsúlyú, inkább sebesség-alapú. Tökéletes, én is az voltam, bár a kristályok nagyban kitágították a korlátaimat. Azon viszont meglepődtem, hogy San nem akadt fent a gyilkosságon, de… nos, valószínűleg ő is látott rosszabbat, amire már emlékezett is. A Fekete Rend amúgy se a haverunk, ha a Pictornak igaza van, maximum a tagjainak egy része.

Akkor vettem észre, hogy a kezeimen a sebek rég kiszélesedtek, amikor megszédültem kissé. A lábaim előtt tócsában állt a vér, néhány csepp végigfolyt a karomon, és a könyökömön az ölembe csepegett.

Örültem, hogy előtte levettem az új egyenkabátot. Lehet, hogy a feketén nem látszik a vér, a vörösön meg pláne, de nem szívesen kezdtem volna azzal a pályafutását, hogy az átvétel utáni első három órában már mosodába kell vinni, és elég volt egy pillantást vetnem Johnny arcára hogy tudjam, hasonlóan érez a műalkotása iránt.

De amúgy most komolyan, mégis mikor folyt ki ennyi vér? Nem mintha nem találkoztam volna hasonló mennyiséggel, de aztán az egész tócsa megmozdult, és kiterjedve összekeveredett a sáros jelekkel, valami undorító masszát alkotva. Tényleg nem volt kellemes látvány, de elviseltem, és San is egyre izgatottabb lett, ő valószínűleg már rég felismerte, mi a francnak kell zsoltárt szavalni, sarat kenni és vért ömleszteni. Biztos azt is meg tudta volna mondani, épp hol járunk a testkészítésben, én rég elvesztettem az időérzékemet a mormolást hallva, Komuiék pofája viszont csöppet se változott.

A szoba meg alapjáraton ablaktalan és eldugott volt, esély se volt rá, hogy árnyékok alapján rájöjjek, mióta ücsörgök a jeges padlón. De már fázott a fenekem. Nagyon.

A kotyvalék ismét megkavarodott – azután San kristálya megrepedt.

Nem sikerült időben behunynom a szememet, az éles, hófehér villanás elvakított. A francba, gondoltam, ahogy a könnyeket pislogtam ki a szememből, ez baromi amatőr húzás volt tőlem. Sőt, egyenesen szánalmas. Erdan minimum két napig lefagyasztana, ha tudná, tanítványa épp harcképtelen azért, mert nem reagált időben…

Azután a fény enyhült, és a tudatom mélyén megmoccant valami, ami talán ahhoz lehetett hasonló, amikor Sannal együtt harcoltam, és nem volt semmi akadály az elménk között, mégis, valahogy nem teljesen volt _ugyanolyan. _És kellemesnek se tudtam volna nevezni, ahogy mint valami pici kacsok, körülfonták a saját gondolataimat, és teljesen lebénítottak. Célestine-re meredtem, ő pedig vissza rám, és tudtam, ez egy olyan kellemetlen apróság, amit elfelejtett megemlíteni, de utólag se fog miatta visszakozni. Meg nem is változtatott olyan sokat a dolgokon, csupán…

Kinyitottam a szemem.

De már _rég nyitva volt._

Pislogtam, és eszembe jutott, először is ugyanilyen volt, amikor testet kaptam Célestine-től, és Kara meg én még a mozgással se boldogultunk teljesen napokig, meg amikor Erdan egyik csapatépítő tréninge rosszul sült el, akkor úgy kóvályogtunk, mintha egyszerre lennénk részegek és másnaposak, és persze ne hagyjuk ki, amikor Zeke totálisan kiakadt, hogy egy lány gondolatait osztja, és…

Mi?

Ez most az én gondolataim, vagy Avisé? Vagy Sané? Vagy…

Egymásra meredtünk, az arcaink átfedték magukat a szemünk előtt, és kissé hasonlítottak formában, a szemünk mindenesetre nagyon hasonló árnyalatú zöld volt, viszont a hajam fehér és nagyon hosszú, mint a Pictornak, míg a hajam szalmabarnás, szőkés, akármis, és a fele kibomlott valamiért, de szintén egész hosszú a korábbi hercegnős hajzat csupán részleges megkopasztása miatt, és…

A gondolataink picit szétcsúsztak, és végre én voltam Avis, ő pedig San, és egy pillanatig külön lényként tekinthettem magamra, képes voltam mozgatni a testemet az övé nélkül, és még a nevemet is hallottam, de amikor odafordultam, már mind a ketten fordultunk, és San beszélt mind a kettőnk szájával Komuihoz:

– _Mit akarsz?_

Láttuk rajtuk, hogy megborzonganak, nyilván nem ez volt az az eredmény, amit vártak, bár a testem teljesen emberinek tűnt, még ha… pici is volt, és törékeny, pont, mint régen, és a gondolataink átfedték egymást, ami kezdte egy csápos pornó életérzését produkálni, és…

San undorodva felnyögött, én felnevettem, és végre elég ideig szaladtak szét a gondolataink ahhoz, hogy újra tudatosítsam, nem egy lény vagyunk két testtel, csak még nem megy az elszakadás teljesen. Komolyan rosszabb volt, mint az aktiválás utáni állapot, és amikor megpróbáltam felállni, véletlenül mind a két testet mozgattam, és az lett a vége, hogy összeütközött a fejünk, én pedig fájdalmasan nyögve visszahuppantam a hátsómra, a gondolataim pedig ismét összekuszálódtak Sanéval.

– Mi a baj velük? – kérdezte Komui, és ezúttal már nem úgy festett, mint aki élete legnagyszerűbb felfedezésére készül.

– Ez teljesen normális. – Célestine hangjában se volt egy csepp bűntudat, pedig szólhatott volna nekem, ráadásul amnéziás is voltam félig, és csak sejthettem, amit ő tudott, és megint melyik melyikünk? – Pár órán belül hozzá kell szokniuk, még akkor is, ha technikailag Avis nem ember, Cygnus… San pedig még kevésbé. Kompatibilisek, és nemsokára alkalmazkodnak. Utána pár napig nem ajánlatos őket sehova se küldeni, amíg kitapasztalják a másik határait, de ha vége, még akár használhatóan is együtt tudnak működni… Talán sikerül produkálniuk akár egy tíz százalék feletti szinkronizációt is.

Jiji az elején akadt fenn: – Nem ember?

– Kristálymágus – feleltük egyszerre. – A kristálymágus mágus, nem pedig ember. Bár biológiai szempontból nem sok a különbség.

Hátborzongató volt duplán hallani a hangom, és kezdtem kissé pánikba esni, mert máskor is átéltem már hasonlót – soha nem éreztem még ilyet –, és nem tudtam, hol kezdődök én, hol érek véget, és egyáltalán mi ez a fájdalom a fülemben?!

Az én fülemben, eszméltem rá, és átmenetileg ismét ketten voltunk, bár mind a ketten szinkronban kaptunk oda. Kitapintottam a fülbevalót, a mentális kommunikációt segítő melegedett túl, de a védelmi még mindig jeges volt, mint ami végleg bekrepált a túlterheléstől, holott annak kellett volna tűzforrónak lennie, nem ennek, így küldtem egy mágikus impulzust – apró kristályok csapódtak ki az ujjaink hegyén, amik rögtön el is porladtak, ahogy valami más, izzó érzés is keveredett hozzá, ami határozottan nem mágikus volt.

Innocence, jött San magyarázata, azután megint nem különböztünk, én én lettem, bár valahogy jóval egyszerűbbnek tűnt a dolog, mint Zeke-nél, akinél még egy nap múlva is alig váltam szét, pedig tanultuk a suliban, hogy az ilyen elmebeli támadásokat elméletileg egy amulettel ki kéne tudni védeni, legalábbis az egyszerűbbeket, mondjuk itt konkrétan egy személyről volt szó, és ismét jött egy impulzus, mi pedig újra ketten voltunk.

A lüktetés erősödött, és bármennyire is keveredtek az emlékeink, egyre inkább meg tudtam különböztetni az ő életét a sajátométól, bár újfent nem tudtam volna megmondani, tényleg órákig tartott-e. Éppen lehetséges, mert ahogy hol ketten voltunk, hol egyedül, úgy mosódtak össze a külvilág hangjai.

–… Hevlaskához, hogy ő is megvizsgálja őket.

– Nem hiszem, hogy szükséges – hallottam Célestine-t, ahogy Komuinak válaszol, de nem igazán figyeltem rá, a saját kezemet próbáltam úgy mozgatni, hogy San teste nem tükrözi a mozgást, és rájöttem, már percek óta különváltunk, épp csak a gondolataink fedik borzasztóan egymást, ami a közelébe se ér annak, amit eddig produkáltunk, még az utóbbi időszak egy-két csúszásának, ami viszont talán a fejlődésnek tudható be. Lehet, enélkül is összehoztunk volna pár százalékot?

San elmosolyodott velem szemben, és ezúttal tudatosan utánoztam a gesztust. Felemeltem a jobb kezem, ő a _balt_, és ezzel nagyon nagy haladást értünk el.

_Gyorsak vagyunk._

_Emlékszel._

_Félig. Még Kara is lassabb volt…_

_Zeke meg pláne… kínai a srác…_

_Komolyan úgy képzelted el, mint…_

_Justin Biebert? Valamihez viszonyítanom kellett!_

_De ő csaj!_

_Öhm, nem. Bieber… igazad van. Ő csaj. Bocs. Hé, ki se jöttetek igazából!_

_Csak döcögősen indult!_

_Pici vagy._

_Mondtam, hogy nem lesz nagyobb._

Hallgattunk, hagytam, hogy azok a félig-emlékek átmossák az agyam. Az ember azt hinné, ez kevés, de ez több száz évnyi adat volt, fél tucat kompatibilis személy, meg előtte, amikor nem kellett testhez ember, és utána, amikor fogságba esett, aztán ott nyugodott a semmi közepén, Esther érkezéséig. Közben az én életem kissé kevesebb emléke szintén ott villódzott vele párhuzamosan, bár egy részét eddig is látta, amikor aktiválódott vagy mi a szösz.

San viszont tényleg apró volt. Még nálam is alacsonyabb, picurka gyerekteste volt, ártatlanul festett, mint aki egy légynek se tudna ártani. A haja és a szeme színe megegyezett Célestine-ével, viszont az arca formája tényleg hasonlított az enyémre, ami hátborzongatónak tűnt azután, hogy elméletileg ez a régebbi teste mintájára készült.

_A te véredből._

Igen, ez talán némi magyarázat rá. A fülén ugyanúgy vöröslött az amulett miatt kissé pirult foltocska, mint nekem, tehát fantasy-klisé is működik, éljen. A tenyerén viszont nem voltak lyukak, és az enyémek is behegedtek, amire ugyanúgy nem tudtam magyarázatot találni, mint arra, miért nem két amulettem hajtotta túl magát egy helyett.

Nem baj, van egyéb gond is, mint például a felállás. Még mindig hol ő mozgatta az én testemet, hol én az övét, így ez a viszonylag egyszerű művelet hirtelen olyannak tűnt, mint csecsemő számára a lépcsőzés, ráadásul a mi kezünket nem is fogta senki, miközben bukdácsolva, félig egymásba kapaszkodva feltápászkodtunk. Ahol is kiderült, én legalább egy fejjel magasabb vagyok, San pedig úgy Timothy magasságát súrolja. Igaz, felülről, de akkor is csak súrolja.

Jup! Akkor ez azt jelenti, így is marad, miközben én még mindig nyúlhatok egy nagyon picit… Nem tudtam levakarni a vigyort, Sannak viszont sikerült a saját arcáról az enyémet. Bár ahhoz képest, hogy sértett volt, a karomba ugyanúgy kapaszkodott.

Szerintem attól félt, hogy a princess-kócba fog belefulladni egyedül, mert Célestine akármilyen szép testet is kreált neki rövidke idő alatt, ettől függetlenül a haját nem fésülve rakta össze.

Kicsit billegtünk, ásítani is egyszerre ásítottunk, holott nem kellett volna még fáradtnak lennem, alig lehetett dél. A Pictorra pislogtam.

– Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte San.

– Estefelé lehet.

Bazd, elment egy teljes nap? Legalább most már tudom, miért korog a gyomrom…

– Hogy érzitek magatokat? – lépett közelebb Komui, mögötte Johnny cipelt egy adag ruhát. Először nem értettem, miért kell, aztán rájöttem, hogy fázom, és csak a végén esett le, hogy igazából San lábacskája fagy le, merthogy anyaszült meztelen a kislány. Eddig fel se tűnt, mert félig _én _voltam pucér, és úgy tűnt, Sant a prűdsége ellenére se zavarja az, hogy nem visel semmit – vagy inkább csak hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy kristályteste nem követel meg hasonlót –, ráadásul a lobonca kábé mindent takart a bokáján kívül.

– Ááá – sikkantott fel, és picire összehúzva magát leguggolt, magával rántva engem is, és ezzel egyben tönkretéve tíz percnyi fáradságos munkát, amit a felállásra áldoztunk. – Célestine, te mocsok! Miért nem csináltál ruhát is?!

– Mert nem tudok, te agyatlan liba! – csattant fel a Pictor. – És mondtam már, hogy a nevem _Francis!_

– De most pucér vagyok! Célestine! Hülye, hülye Célestine!

– Tessék – tolta az orra alá gyorsan Johnny a ruhakupacot. San szipogva meredt rá, esküszöm, még pár könnycseppet is kisajtolt a szeméből, és ezzel eldőlt, ha balhézik a Vatikán, San fog értünk kampányolni, mert nagyon édes arcocskája volt, aminek bárki bedőlt volna.

Már terveztem is a világuralmat, amit a segítségével érhetek el, miközben ő közölte mindenkivel, most azonnal forduljanak el, mert öltözni kíván, és olyan lendülettel húzta magára a köntöst (vagy nem köntöst? Inkább japán ruhadarabnak tűnt, de meg nem mondtam volna a nevét, és különben is, honnan szereztek ilyesmit?) és kötötte meg az övét, hogy az én karom is akaratlanul mozdult utána. Fura látványt nyújthattunk, de azt hiszem, vagy most szoknak hozzá, vagy soha, mert volt egy olyan érzésem, eltarthat egy darabig, amíg véglegesen sikerül kezelni a saját testünket.

San kihúzgálta a maradék haját is a ruha alól, azután hozzám rohant, és úgy csimpaszkodott a karomba, mint akinek feltett szándéka érszorítóként leélni hátralévő életét. Eltartott egy darabig, amíg rájöttem, totál zavarban van szegényke, és kénytelen voltam megsajnálni, hát kissé ingatagon bár, de leguggoltam, másszon csak a hátamra, ott legalább van némi haj, ami nem a sajátja, és abba aztán belefejelhet, senkit sem kell látnia.

Meglepően könnyű volt, mintha csak egy hátizsákot kellett volna kirándulás előtt a hátamra venni.

– Te vagy túl erős – motyogta, aztán prüszkölt, ahogy telement a szája a hajammal. – Hagytad volna röviden.

– Ha már egyszer megnőtt amiatt a lötty miatt, kár lett volna tövig vágni – vigyorogtam, azután a tudósok felé fordultam, várva, Komui mégis mihez akar kezdeni.

Mint kiderült, egy gyors orvosi vizsgálat következett, mind a kettőnk részére, de arra a kérdésre, miért nem számítok embernek, csak a vállamat vonogattam.

– Máshogy halunk meg.

San ezúttal csendben hallgatott. Nem kérdezett rá az utolsó ciklusra, nem nyaggatott az árnyak miatt, nem is nagyon volt rá szükség, meg különben sem volt igazán aktuális még pár évtizedig, ha minden igaz, én meg nem voltam hajlandó hangosan többet mondani, csak mosolyogtam, és gyorsan eltereltem a témát.

Azután következett Hevlaska.

Ahogy közeledtünk, Célestine egyre feszültebb lett, amire nem igazán tudtam magyarázatot adni, elvégre ő egyezett bele ebbe az egészbe. Akkor miért idegeskedik? Csak San bökdösésére jöttem rá, hogy lehet, épp most hívtuk fel magunkra a Szív figyelmét, kábé amikor pont nem kellett volna. De a Pictor eddig is lazán bevonult az ellenség tanyájára, apróságokat osztott meg, ha eddig nem tűnt fel Evának, hogy itt van, akkor az a nő totál degenerált.

San prüszkölve belenevetett a hajamba.

_Ne becsüld le azért._

_Eszemben sincs. Különben nem szapulnám._

Kissé zúgott a fejem, hirtelen úgy éreztem, ha nem szerzek sürgősen ágyat, akkor itt esek össze, de Hevlaskához muszáj volt leliftezni, amit kábé annyira élveztem, mint az előző vizsgálat alkalmával, amikor megállapították a stabil nulla százalékot, és San ismét csak jól szórakozott rajtam, meg a feltételezett klausztofóbiámon, mire megdobáltam doujinshi oldalakkal, szenvedjen ő is, így ezek után egyszerre éreztük kellemetlenül magunkat.

Hevlaska imádhatta a meglepetés megjelenést, mert ismét hamarabb dugta elő a kacsait, mint a buksiját. Kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy milyen lehetett az első találkozása Célestine-nel, mert most kábé úgy kerülte el a férfit, mintha valami különösen mérgező állatfélével lenne dolga.

San továbbra se volt elbűvölve se tőle, se a testvérkéitől, de ezúttal arca is volt, hogy undorodva a mélybe fintorogjon, azután villámgyorsan átváltson kárörvendőbe.

De a hátamról akkor se szállt le, pedig szíve szerint örömtáncot lejtett volna, hogy neki van teste, a testvéreinek pedig akaratuk sincs.

Na, ezt a családi kapcsolatrendszert tökéletesen meg tudtam érteni.

– Helló, Hevlaska! – integettem vidáman.

– _Már… voltál itt egyszer…_

Hű, gondoltam, nem sokat vacakol a köszönéssel, nem mintha legutóbb én olyan fene udvarias lettem volna de ezúttal üdvözöltem.

– Igen – egyeztem bele azért. – Voltunk.

– _Nulla százalék…_

– Talált – motyogta San.

Hevlaska megdermedt. Nem hiszem, hogy ez a mutatvány lehetséges, ha nem a saját szememmel látom, de tény és való, nem moccant, csak meredt Sanra. Azt hiszem. Tekintve a kinézetét, akár Komuit is bámulhatta, nem igazán tűnt volna fel.

– _Te…_

– Cygnus vagyok, Hevlaska – villantott rá egy mosolyt San, és nem kellett megfordulnom ahhoz, hogy tudjam, most a legkevésbé se ártatlan az arca. – Avis partnere.

Hevlaska úgy tűnt, nem jut szóhoz.

– Megvizsgálnád őket? – kérdezte Komui, aki nagyon-nagyon ügyesen tett úgy, mint akinek fel se tűnik a feszültség a levegőben. Vagy tényleg nem vette észre. – Francis szerint így már nulla százalék felett van a szinkronizációjuk.

Már most afelett van szerintem, pedig nem csináltunk semmit, de hallgattam és nem tettem szóvá, hogy épp csak meg tudjuk különböztetni önmagunkat a másiktól, de egy alvás jelentősen javítana a helyzeten. Meg egy evés. És akkor esetleg nem én mozognék helyette és fordítva

De legalább a gondolataink leülepedtek. Igaz, egymásra és egymásba, de leülepedtek.

Kezdett lüktetni a fejem.

Hevlaska végre megmoccant, és a csápjai felemeltek minket a földről, Sannak meg annyira nem tetszett a helyzet, hogy úgy döntött, ő most bizony megfojt engem…

_Csak kapaszkodok!_

_Hát persze – _hagytam rá. Fojtson… kapaszkodjon csak, ha akar.

Aztán amikor a levegőben voltunk, felmerült egy újabb probléma.

– Akkor mi most hogyan is, izé, aktiválódunk? – tettem fel hangosan is a kérdést, persze hülyeség volt, rögtön jött is rá a válasz tucatnyi emlék formájában. – Te most meg akarsz harapni?!

– Ühüm – mosolygott vidáman San. – Csak egy alkalom.

– Vámpír! Arról volt szó, hogy az Krory!

San beleegyezően hümmögött, aztán félresöpört egy adag hajat, és belemélyesztette a fogacskáit a nyakamba, mint valami sablonfilmben.

A fájdalom nem is volt annyira elsöprő, ellenben ami utána jött, már annál inkább. Leginkább az első aktiválásra emlékeztetett, pedig az égvilágon semmiben sem hasonlított hozzá. Az olyan volt, amilyen, ez meg… konkrét energialöket vágott fejbe, és a gondolataink ismét felkavarodtak.

Több dolgot regisztráltam egyszerre:

San szó szerint felszívódott, belém, ami morbid volt. Nagyon.

A kristályaim és a mágiám megkergült, nem tudott mit kezdeni az új forrással.

A világító zöld izék maradtak.

Ja, meg a testem is mintha máshogy működött volna, de az volt az utolsó problémánk, a zöld csíkocskák furi átrendeződése valahogy jobban lekötötte a figyelmünket, mert tény és való, egyik elődömnél se tapasztaltunk semmi ilyesmit. És mellesleg ismét kezdtünk… kezdtem belezavarodni a személybe, így inkább kitisztítottam a fejem, és csak és kizárólag a fenti tényekre koncentráltam, ahogy a torzult zöld csíkokat figyeltem, amik ezúttal nem foszforeszkáltak – őszintén szólva nagy veszteség –, ellenben olyan zöldnek látszottak, hogy az már szinte fehérnek tűnt. Viszont sajnos nem lehetünk lemerülhetetlen fáklya, sóhajtottam magamban bánatosan, azután felkuncogtunk kissé, ahogy a csápok felfénylettek, és _csikizni kezdtek._

– _Öt… hat… tíz… _– kezdte a számlálást Hevlaska. Tíz? Komolyan tíz? – _Tizenegy… tizenegy százalék._

Pedig olyan exponenciális növekedést produkált a végére, hogy szinte már reménykedtem benne, hogy elérjük a tizenötöt. Esetleg a húszat. Mekkora lett volna már? Tök…

Hevlaska felsikoltott. A csápok meglazultak körülöttünk, mi pedig tuti nem az antigravitációs platóra zuhanunk, ha nem vagyunk észnél, de voltam már rosszabb helyzetben is, így az utolsó pillanatban kristálylánccal kaptam el a korlátot és rántottam magunkat biztonságba. Épp jókor, mert a mágiám ismét instabil kilengést produkált, és az összes láncszem szilánkosra pattant körülöttem, mint valami miniatűr zöld tűzijáték. San erejét meg hiába éreztem, ha egyszer nem tudtam használni.

Komui felsegített, mi pedig újfent szemezni kezdtünk a jelenlegi problémánk forrásával, aki nem kedvelte a szabad innocence-eket, legalábbis szerény sejtésem szerint. Célestine mellénk lépett, és komoran, sőt, szinte félve nézett fel a nőre.

Aki megszólalt.

Teljesen más hangon, mint az előbb, minden ködösítés és akadozás nélkül, egyedül a csápocskák fájdalmasan hullámzó görcsei árulták el, hogy küzdenie kellett a behatolásért.

– **Pictor és Cygnus. Milyen édes, hogy eljöttetek ide **– köszöntött minket, azaz őket, de tekintve, hogy San éppen _bennem _sziesztázott, kényelmesen magamra is értettem. – **Merész húzás, még tőletek is. Elnézéseteket kérem, amiért csak most lehetőségem rá, hogy köszöntselek titeket, de hát tudjátok, hogy működik az ilyesmi…**

Hevlaska arca nem mozdult, ennek ellenére biztosra vettem, hogy a nő vigyorog.

– **És persze az aktuális érdekesség… Cygnus új…**_**partnere**_**.**

Ilyenkor kivételezettnek éreztem magam, mintha protekciós lennék. Nem a tapasztaltabb ördögűzőkkel kéne ilyesminek történnie? Eszembe jutott Allen meg a Noah-s problémája, és gyorsan visszaszívtam, van elég gondjuk nekik is a Gróffal, Evát elviszem én.

– **Ez az együttműködés… **_– _sóhajtott álmodozva. – **Mindig is elképesztett az inkompetenciád, hogy alkalmas partnert találj a létezésedhez, Cygnus, de ezúttal kissé túllőttél a célon. Tizenegy százalék? Miközben másik a százat is túllépik, te az aljadék mocskában fetrengsz, mint **_**mindig. **_**Sosem voltak nagy céljaid, de ez már egyenesen szánalmas.**

– Ki vagy te? – lépett elő Komui, végre összeszedve magát. Örültem, hogy csak ő és Célestine jöttek le velünk, a franc tudja, ennek is mi lesz a következménye.

– **Ó, egy ember **– susogta Hevlaska szája. – **Egy egyszerű halandó. Nos, ember, te most útban vagy.**

Az ilyen szövegelések után mindig támadás következik, legalábbis a mangákban, így nem késtem, amikor két pengével a Főnök elé vetettem magam, lekaszálva Hevlaska két karocskáját. Bocsi, szinkronszámláló, de neked is bűntudatod lenne, ha Komui Lee a mélybe zuhanna összeroncsolva… Ez a te érdekedben történik.

Nem vérzett, de azonnal visszahúzódott.

– **Ó, ez érdekes. Sőt, szórakoztató! A tizenegy ellenére is. Azt hittem, csak Cygnus miatt keveredtél **_**oda**_**, de ezek szerint nem csak neki volt benne szerepe.**

– Baszd meg – mosolyogtam rá, bár San igyekezett befogni a számat.

Mi a franc van ezzel a világgal, nem láttak még kristálymágiát?! Hülye kérdés, persze, hogy nem, de akkor is… Nem vagyok cirkuszi majom! Dugja csak fel Hevlaska csápjait a…

San szépen kicenzúrázta magának a kellemetlen részt, és ezúttal sikeresen zárva is tartotta a számat, mielőtt megmondtam volna a ribancnak, hova is menjen el.

– Mit akarsz, Eva? – érdeklődött Célestine.

– **Mit akarok? Te jöttél ide, és van merszed megkérdezni tőlem, mit akarok?**

Ó, a Pictor felhúzta.

– **Azt szeretném, ha mindannyian behódolnátok nekem, ha a tudatotok apró szilánkokra hullana, és a testetek porrá, amiért állandóan ellenszegültök nekem. Azt akarom, hogy ti is és a Gróf is megszűnjön létezni is… bár ez utóbbi nyilván teljességgel lehetetlen, de legalább szintén szórakoztató…**

Egy pillanatra megakadt, mire azt hittem, befejezte a nagymonológot, de nem, épp csak Hevlaskának sikerült újra felvennie a harcot ellene, amit egy éles sikollyal adott a tudtunkra. Idegesített, hogy nem tehetünk semmit, csak várunk arra, hogy Eva… atyaég, Eva… visszaszerezze az uralmat a teste felett.

– **Átkozott nő… ó, várjunk csak **– hajolt közelebb. – **Te… ez még érdekesebb **– kuncogott. – **Szórakoztass, ördögűző, rég történt bármi izgalmas az életemben. Te és Cygnus talán táncoltok még a kedvemért egy utolsót.**

Kész, ez szociopata, döntöttem el akkor és ott, halnia kell, a lehető legrövidebb időn belül.

– Mit akarsz, Eva? – ismételte meg Célestine. – Elpusztítani minket? Ezért vagy most itt?

– **Ha ez lenne a célom, rég megtettem volna. Nem, kérlek, drága Pictor, tudod jól, hogy én nem vagyok ennyire egyszerű lélek, bár csábító javaslat. Inkább megfigyelem picit, mit akarsz elérni azzal, hogy egy évszázad után újra előmerészkedtél, és azt hiszed, legyőzhetsz. Még a Gróf drága családja is sebezhető volt velem szemben! Nehogy azt hidd, csak mert különleges vagy, rögtön egyenrangúvá váltál velem!**

– Komolyan megint felhúzta magát? Akkor a bipolaritásotokat tőle örököltétek? – motyogtam félhangosan.

_Csak névlegesen az anyánk! _– torkollt le San, és Célestine is épp a tekintetével próbált kibelezni.

Szerencsénkre Eva ezt nem hallotta.

– **Előbb-utóbb mind a ketten behódoltok majd. Addig élvezem a műsort. Ennyi. Ó, és persze amiért tényleg idejöttem, ha már olyan szépen **_**kérted**_**, Pictor… Kaptok tőlem egy ajándékot. Lássuk csak, ki legyen az…**

Gyűlöltem, amikor úgy tesznek, mint akik elgondolkoznak a dolgon, holott pontosan tudják, mit fognak mondani következőleg.

– **Orion és Maegi. Azt a kettőt elsőre is érdekes volt eltiporni. Másodjára még jobb lesz. Nos, a további viszontlátásig, Pictor, Cygnus és Cygnus pici állatkája.**

– _MI VAN?! – _csattantunk fel szinkronban, és támadtunk volna, mágiával vagy az innocence-powerrel vagy a fasz tudja, mivel, mert engem ne állatkázzon le senki, még akkor se, ha a keresztény teremtéstörténetből szalajtották, de addigra Hevlaska összeroskadt, Komui és Célestine pedig visszarángattak a korláttól. – _GYERE VISSZA, KURVA, MAJD…_

– _Avis! – _vert fejbe hátulról Célestine. – Nyugodj le!

Nagy levegő, ki és be. A korláton ott maradtak az ujjaink nyoma. Megszédültem, mire San kábé úgy olvadt ki a testemből, mint a fagyi a nyári napon a tölcsérből. Picit megbillentünk, de aztán újra belém csimpaszkodott.

– Szóval ezért kapott testet San, mi? – meredtem a Pictorra. – Evát akartad provokálni.

A férfiben volt annyi szégyenérzet, hogy elnézzen a fejünk fölött.

– Tudni akartam, mennyire… mennyire maradt ép az elméje. Legutóbb a múltban valami olyasmit művelt, ami túlment minden határon, és… most már biztos vagyok, hogy teljesen megőrült.

Komui komoran meredt ránk.

– Hogyan volt képes átvenni Hevlaska testét?

Mint mindig, most is borzalmasan furcsa volt őt nem vidáman mosolyogva látni, pedig én aztán nem ismertem olyan régóta.

– Mint mondtam, olyan nekünk, mint a Noahknak a Gróf. Valahogy foglyul ejtette a többieket, és Hevlaska pont egy ilyen innocence-szel kompatibilis.

Az említett végre összeszedte magát annyira, hogy képes legyen felemelkedni.

– _Sajnálom…_

– Nem a te hibád – vigasztalta Komui, de a nő nem hagyta magát.

– _De igen. Gyenge… voltam. Akkor is… most is… Bocsássatok meg._

Célestine hallgatott, és San is az oldalamba fúrta a fejét.

És annak ellenére, hogy nem értettem, mire utal, tudtam: ennél tökéletesebb választ nem is adhattak volna.

* * *

><p>* 35. zsoltár, 4-5 és 10. Gál Ferenc fordítása.<p> 


End file.
